Sanando nuestros corazones
by Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Una chica que creía conocer el amor, hasta que la traicionan. Un chico que dejo de creer en el amor y que lo único que rescata de eso fue su hija. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos se encuentren y vean que lo que creían saber del amor era un error?. LEMMONS
1. Chapter 1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia salio de mi Imaginación_

* * *

Prólogo

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a ingresar a por el ventanal de mi habitación, hacia menos de tres horas que me había dormido, los nervios siempre me provocaban insomnio. Me tenia que levantar, hoy era un día muy importante; pero la falta de sueño me estaba pasando factura. Sentía que me pesaban demasiado los párpados como para ser capaz de abrirlos, en el último mes si dormia mas de cuatro horas seguidas era todo un logro, y siempre me costaba mas si él no estaba a mi lado. Su dulce fragancia y el calor de su cuerpo era mi sedativo natural que mantenía a raya a las pesadillas del Pasado.

Él, la persona que siempre habia soñado y que en algún momento de mi vida creía que no me merecía ser amada, eran lo que me habian hecho creer, que no era lo suficientemente mujer para ser merecedora del regalo mas preciado que es sentirse amada y dar amor.

La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome y lo apague, cinco minutos mas no iba ser la muerte de nadie. Pensaba disfrutar de esos minutos al máximo, cuando escuche que la puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco, unos pasitos entraban corriendo y saltaron sobre la cama.

- ¡Mami, mami! Por Fin Llego el Día.

* * *

_Bueno este es mi primer fic. No sean malas y tengan paciencia que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir. En unos días subo el capítulo 1 que ya esta terminado, prometo intentar actualizar lo más rápido que mis horarios me lo permitan._

_Quiero agradecer a mi querida Bels que me dio fuerzas para animarme a esta aventura y a Criss por ayudar en la elección del título. Nos leemos pronto..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia salio de mi Imaginación_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 1

B EPOV

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman _Bella_, exceptuando mi papá que me dice _Mery_, al principio fue para molestar a mi mamá que detesta que me diga así, pero con el paso de los años, hasta a ella misma mas de una vez me ha llamado de ese modo.

Tengo 18 años y vivo en el _Upper East Side_, el barrio más exclusivo de todo Manhattan; de mas esta decir que soy millonaria. Mi papá Charles Swan tiene unos viñedos, en la toscana italiana, ya perdí la cuenta desde que antepasado esas tierras han pertenecido a la familia; él se hizo cargo del negocio cuando mi abuelo, Richard se enfermo del corazón y los médicos le prohibieron que se estresara.

Mi mamá Renne Swan, tiene una agencia de publicidad; ella sola la ha creado con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, porque aunque mi papá le pudo haber ayudado a no tener una sino diez agencias, mi mamá odia la idea que él gastara su dinero en sus emprendimientos. Ella no era del mismo circulo social de papá cuando se conocieron, era hija de un contador y de una maestra de primaria, si bien nunca le había faltado nada y siempre tuvo todo lo que quería, tampoco tenían dinero como para derrochar.

Ellos se conocieron cuando mi mamá tenia 18 y mi papá 28, en un viaje hacia Londres, regalos de mis abuelos maternos cuando termino el secundario, tan solo fue un amor de verano que duro quince días pero que ninguno supuso que los marcaría para siempre. Ella recién empezaba a vivir, y él ya estaba mas para sentar cabeza que para andar de fiestas, sin contar que ya estaba comprometido con alguien de su clase, como siempre le recordaba mi abuela a mi mamá. Después de volver a New York cada uno siguió con su vida, papá se caso con prometida Chelsea, pero cuatro años después en un accidente de transito ella perdió la vida junto con la pequeña Emily que tan solo tenia 2 años; mi mamá sé graduó de la Universidad de San Francisco y empezó a trabajar en una agencia de publicidad en New York, como era una de las mejores empleadas le dieron a su cargo la cuenta de _CHIANTI S.A_. para que se encargara de la creación de la etiqueta para el nuevo champagne que iban a sacar y de su publicidad para la distribución, por lo que tuvo que viajar hasta Italia para conocer todo el proceso. Lo que nunca se imagino ni en sus sueños más locos, que el dueño de aquella bodega iba a ser el hombre que seis años atrás la había convertido en mujer y que muy en el fondo de su alma seguía perdidamente enamorada de sus ojos color chocolate, por eso no había funcionado ninguna de sus relaciones, siempre terminaba comparándolos con aquel hombre. Cuando llego a la finca _"Las moras"_ la vida los volvió a cruzar a ambos y esta vez no tuvieron el miedo anterior de vivir su amor y se unieron para no separarse mas. A los seis meses de estar de novios se casaron y al volver de la luna de miel mi mamá ya estaba esperando a mí "queridísimo" hermano mayor Emmet, seis meses mas tarde quedo embarazada de mí, por lo cual mi relación con mi hermano es como de perro y gato, vivimos peleándonos, pero ambos podríamos dar la vida por el otro. Mi embarazo fue un poco complicado, por lo que le recomendaron a mi mamá no tener mas hijos, al principio estaban un poco tristes ya que querían una familia numerosa pero después pensarlo y aceptar la prueba que la vida les había puesto en el camino, ellos ya eran más que felices conmigo y mi hermano y no venían la necesidad de tener más. Pero como decía siempre mi abuelo Richard: - _a las buenas personas Dios siempre los recompensa_- y así fue, diez años mas tarde llego el terremoto de mi familia mi pequeña hermana Kristien, es la energía viviente del hogar, siempre se le ocurre alguna idea y es la que se encarga de sacarle canas verdes a mi papá con sus sueños de ser actriz de Hollywood, cosa que no le agrada mucho, pero poco a poco consigue lo que se propone y siempre le saca el si.

Aunque para elite de Manhattan mis papás son unas de las tantas personas más poderosa e influyente, y tenemos muchos eventos y protocólogos que debemos aceptar y respetar, muy lejos queda eso de las puertas para adentro. Somos como cualquier otra familia y eso es gracias a la educación de mi mamá que continuamente intento que no seamos como todos los nenes mimados de las personas ricas. Nunca nos negaron nada, pero siempre nos enseñaron el respeto a las personas que no poseían los mismos accesos a las cosas materiales como nosotros y aunque el dinero que heredaríamos en el futuro serviría para mantener hasta a nuestros tataranietos, igual teníamos que trabajar para conseguir las cosas.

Y aquí me encuentro en la puerta de mi colegio el _Constance Billard School_ junto con mis inseparables amigas Alice, Ángela y Kate esperando que nuestros novios Jacob, Jasper, Ben que nos pasaran a buscar para ir a ultimar los detalles faltantes para la fiesta de nuestra graduación, puesto que yo era la presidenta estudiantil y con mí grupo éramos las que "manejábamos" al curso, las más populares. Las tres pertenecíamos al equipo de hockey, yo era la capitana, siempre ganábamos todos los partidos. Cada una era buena en otras actividades Alices adoraba el arte, quería ser diseñadora; Ángela era excelente en biología y ya sé había decidido en seguir la carrera de medicina; Kate era la editora del periódico escolar y ya la habían en Yale para estudiar periodismo y a mí me fascinaba la literatura, pero no me veía como escritora ni viviendo de eso, por lo que iba a seguir la carrera de relacionista publica, aunque mi papá esperaba que a último momento cambiara mi decisión y eligiera otra cosa, adoraba organizar fiestas tanto como disfrutar de las mismas. Por eso y gracias a mi querido Emmet había conseguido trabajo en unos de los club nocturnos mas exclusivos de la zona "The Heaven", yo era la encargada de administrar las noches de los sábados del sector V.I.P. y organizaba diferentes tipos de eventos.

Debo de admitir que alguna que otra vez cometí algún exceso, pero es algo inevitable en el circulo al que frecuentábamos y más con el novio que tenia, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, o al menos era lo que yo creía.

Kate, al final ¿nos vas a acompañar o te dejamos en tu casa?

...

Kate

...

KATE!…Dios te estoy llamando! - no se que le ocurría desde hace varios días estaba mas que distraída y era algo que me intrigaba de sobre manera, ella no era de las personas que guardaban secretos y menos entre nosotras.

Que sucede Bella, porque demonios me gritas- me contesto muy enojada

Antes que nada a mi no me gritas y si te llame así es porque te llame dos veces y no me contestas si nos acompañas o te llevamos con Jacob a tu casa – le respondí intentando mantener la calma

No puedo acompañarlas hoy no me siento muy bien, me parece que la comida del restauran de ayer estaba mala, porque hoy estuve todo el día con nauseas y me siento horrible – me comento y al verla detenidamente, la verdad que tenia razón, estaba muy pálida y hoy no quiso entrenar, algo muy raro en ella que adoraba jugar al hockey

Entonces será mejor que te alcancemos con Jake hasta tu casa, si querés podemos dejar los detalles de la fiesta para mañana y me quedo en tu casa hasta que tus papás lleguen del viaje. ¿no cierto chicas que ustedes no tiene inconveniente de dejar todo para mañana?

Por mi no hay drama!- contestaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Ángela

Te lo agradezco Bella pero es mejor que ustedes vayan a terminar lo que falta, prometo que las llamo si me siento mal. Además, no te ofendas, pero prefiero mantenerme lejos de tu novio- dijo cambiando la cara a la dirección donde se encontraba Alice y ambas se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que bajaron la mirada hacia el piso, algo que me altero mucho.

¡ La verdad que no entiendo porque se la agarraron con Jake! Antes no les molestaba en absoluto, salíamos todos y la pasábamos excelente y ahora no lo pueden ni ver. ¡ ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA CON ÉL!- les grite en la cara algo que me venia guardado desde el fin de semana que pasamos en los Hampton hacia cuatro meses atrás, cuando el trato hacia a él cambio de un día para el otro.

Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras- me contesto mirándome a los ojos con enojo- vos también estas cambiada o te pensas que somos estúpidas y no nos damos cuenta que nos ocultas algo. Aparte vos sos la única que no quiere ver la realidad con tus propios ojos.

¡ Que yo les oculto algo, de donde sacaste eso!, acá la única que se queda muda y perdida durante todo el día sos vos. Además que tenés que decir contra Jake, que Garret se haya ido a la Universidad y estés insegura de él no significa que me cargue yo con tus inseguridades.

¡No te metas con Garret! Él es cien veces mejor hombre que la sanguijuela que dice llamarse tu novio.

Mejor que te retractes de lo que decís, no tenés ningún derecho de llamarlo sanguijuela, no es su culpa que la empresa del padre haya quebrado y que por poco quedara en la calle - esto era el colmo. Realmente me había esto. No tenía derecho. No me importa que la quiera como una hermana del alma. No le iba permitir esto. Jamás imagine que se atreviera a tratar de esa forma a Jake. Es cierto que los últimos meses fueron difíciles para él y que yo cargaba con todos los gastos cada vez que salíamos o que cuando el quería algo yo se lo compraba; para él era difícil acostumbrarse a no tener dinero disponible para su antojo. Pero hacía ya cuatro años que estábamos juntos y las parejas están juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, hoy por mí mañana por ti.

¡Ya vasta chicas! Las dos me tienen cansada, siempre discutiendo por lo mismo y si no paran ahora se van a lastimar y eso no quiero- dijo Ángela enojada por el comportamiento de las dos.

Tenés razón Angie mejor me voy a esperar a Jake en la esquina, no quiero seguir con esta discusión que no tiene sentido- dije mirando a los ojos de Kate, para ver si venia algún destello de culpa por lo que dijo. Pero me equivoque; sus ojos verdes me fulminaban con una mirada fría e impenetrable. Odia cuando me miraba así, porque no podía sostenerle la vista, era como si me scaneara el alma.- ¿e acompañas Angie?

Si vamos por esa esquina también tiene que llegar Ben, y aprovechando que no vamos para el salón, lo voy a ayudar a terminar con un proyecto de biología que me comento el otro día que le esta costando horrores y si no aprueba esa materia el entrenador de rugby le dijo que en el próximo partido no lo pone en el equipo.

Alice ¿venís o te quedas acá? ¿Jazz también viene por ese lado no?- pregunte, era raro que la duende no haya saltado a defenderme o a calmar a Kate, no se porque me olía todo esto a gato encerrado

Yo me quedo, mejor que acompañe a Kate hasta su casa, por las dudas que se descompense en el camino con todo estos gritos que ambas se propinaron, además Jazz me acaba de decir que tú hermano lo entretuvo mas de la cuenta en el entrenamiento y tiene que organizar unas cosas para el partido del domingo, sabes que se juegan el campeonato en el.

Ni me lo recuerdes, mi hermano no habla de otra cosa que de ese partido y mi papá obviamente esta más que orgulloso que su querido hijo realice la misma proeza que él, ganar el campeonato de rugby universitario invictos.

Por eso mejor la acompaño a Kate, a la noche hablamos si?

Si a la noche hablamos. Vamos Angie ya deben estar por llegar- dije mientras me acomodaba la cartera y la tomaba del brazo para marcharnos de una vez por todas ya que el ambiente se cortaba con tijera.

Adiós hermosas, nos vemos mañana- Angie les dio un beso a cada una- Kat, vida me llamas cualquier cosa, si? No importa la hora que sea, en casa sos mas que bienvenida si necesitas algo. Además no estamos tan lejos y le puedo pedir a papá que te busque.

No te preocupes An, llego a casa, me doy un baño, le pido a Elsa que me haga un té de hierbas y me acuesto. Igualmente muchas gracias- su rostro se había suavizado.

Bella- me retracto, su rostro solo se suavizo para Angie, cuando me miró nuevamente su cara se endureció, realmente estaba enojada, y eso me dolía mucho.

Kate- si ella quería esto, ella lo tendría, acá la que empezó con su actitud fea fue ella no yo.

Adiós duende nos hablamos mas tarde.

Si a la noche te llamo como siempre. Cuídate mucho si?- su rostro me transmitía cierto miedo a algo, pero no sabia a que.

Siempre, igual no hace falta Jake va a estar toda la tarde a mi lado y hoy no pienso salir a la noche.

Por eso mismo te lo dice- pensé que escuche a Kate susurrar algo a lo lejos.

¿ Tienes algo que decir Kate?

Yo no abrí la boca, si escuchaste algo, deberías ir al medico a que te hagan un chequeo- contesto en tono sarcástico.

¡Ya basta mejor nos vamos ya bella!- Angie me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia la esquina.

Si mejor.

Cinco minutos después

¡me podes decir que demonios fue todo esto katherine Denalí ! ¿no habías quedado en no abrir la boca hasta estar cien por ciento seguras?

* * *

_Listo acá tienen el primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Ya estoy trabajando en el segundo, pero como salgo de viaje por unos días a visitar a mi hermana y sobrinos, no creo que lo puede subir hasta la próxima semana. Intentare, si es que mis bebes no me secuestran, poder subir algo el fin de semana, pero no prometo nada._

_Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, no se olviden de apretar el votoncito y dejar su comentario, que ayuda a que uno escriba con mas ganas._

_Gracias mi querida Alli por ayudarme a manejar todo esto que es nuevo._

_Nos leemos prontito_

_Besitos_

_Naty_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

* * *

Capítulo 2

APOV

¡Me puedes decir que demonios fue todo esto Katherine Denalí, no habíamos quedado en no abrir la boca hasta estar cien por ciento seguras!- lo ocurrido hacia minutos atrás me provoco un enojo que no sabia si era capaz de controlar, casi se le escapaba nuestro secreto, por andar pinchando la tolerancia de Bella- Mejor vamonos de acá; con todo el griterío que hicieron ambas toda New York se entero de sus problemas, vayamos a mi casa y ahí conversamos tranquilas y sin miedo de ser escuchadas.

Mejor a la mía, todavía no me siento muy bien y no tengo ganas de descomponerme en la tuya, si me pasa algo mejor estar ya en casa; además mis papas todavía no regresaron y más tranquilas vamos a estar- explicó, razón tenia, estaba blanca como el papel, ya hacia un tiempo que me había percatado que su salud no estaba del todo bien, pero ella solo se limitaba a contestar que eran por los finales y el examen de admisión, que no le permitieron descansar adecuadamente. Pero a mi no me engañaba, había un brillo especial en sus orbes verdes que apareció días atrás, algo me decía que un cambio ocurría en ella, pero ahora teníamos el tema de Bella en medio, ya iba a encontrar la manera de ver que era lo que realmente le sucedía.

¿Por qué la trataste de esa forma, lo que menos se merece ahora es ser tratada así?- pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia su casa. Aunque yo adoraba a todas mis amigas, Bella siempre fue mas que eso, ella era mi otra mitad, mi hermana del alma, y me dolía horrores que la trataran de esa forma, aunque Kate posiblemente tenga razón con respecto a Jacob.

Es que me canse de seguir haciendo la vista gorda, a todo estés asunto, el pensar que no pasa nada, que todo es normal cuando ambas sabemos que no es así. Hasta ella misma sabe que hay algo mas detrás de él, pero le resulta mas fácil seguir engañándose así misma con las mentiras de él y la que ella misma se crea, para no enfrentar la realidad- realmente estaba histérica con todo este asunto, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Si sí, ya lo se, pero entiéndelo Kate no es para nada fácil todo esto. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Eh?, acaso querés que la llamemos y la invitemos a tomar el té y decirle: ¿Bellita querida sabias que el otro día vimos a Jake con Jessica?- conteste con tono sarcástico.

No solo la engaña – quede abatida con esta respuesta – y no me mires con esa cara; creo que acá hay varias las que se hacen las estúpidas- simplemente agache la mirada, mientras ingresábamos a su casa, era algo que no quería creer, era demasiado doloroso, ella confiaba en mí y me lo hubiera contado ¿verdad?

Kate es una acusación muy grave para hablarlo así a la ligera, y es algo que no estamos completamente seguras, son meras especulaciones nuestras, ninguna evidencia concreta- un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal con solo imaginar que Bella estuviera viviendo ese infierno, algo que jamás se lo desearía a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo.

Vamos Ali te creía mas viva, ¿a caso no le viste el cardenal que tenía hoy en la pierna, mientras nos duchábamos después de entrenamiento?- contesto mientras ponía la pava a calentar para tomar un té y averiguar la forma en que íbamos a intentar arreglar este problema.

Ella dijo que se llevó puesta la mesita ratona del recibidor mientras jugaba a la pelota con Penny.

Ja ja ja, eso no es un golpe provocado por una mesita ratona, además desde cuando Bella tiene pésimos reflejos, en la cancha nunca se ve eso, por algo es la mejor- en eso tenia razón, Bels era la mejor del equipo sin ella jamás hubiéramos salido 4 años seguidos campeonas nacionales- y supongamos que le creemos ¿qué hay con la marca de la muñeca? Vos viste lo nerviosa que se puso cuando Sofy se le quedo mirando mientras se terminaba de vestir, enseguida busco la forma de tapársela. Es más, estuvo todo el día con la muñequera puesta alegando que le dolía por los tiros practicados. A mí con esa mentira no. A mí que me invente algo mejor- sirvió el té

Gracias. La verdad que si, esa marca era extraña, pero yo le pregunte en el almuerzo como se la había hecho y me explico que Emmet le robó de nuevo su Ipod y que en el intento de recuperarlo jugaron de manos mas fuerte de lo normal y vos viste la fuerza del oso- reí tontamente por ese estúpido apodo que le habíamos puesto cuando éramos niñas y el nos asustaba las veces que íbamos al parque a la tardecita.

Ali, Ali, Ali, son puras excusas y más excusas, y lo peor de todo no son sus tontas mentiras con las que no engaña ni a papá Noel, lo peor – suspiro- lo peor de todo es que nosotras hacemos la vista de lado, en vez de enfrentar la realidad y lo único que ganamos con todo esto es que ese maldito desgraciado siga saliéndose con las suya y la maltrate más. Sácate de la cabeza que Bella va a venir a nosotras a contarnos si algo grave le sucede. Nos vez como le apaña todos los gustos a ese parásito, que solo esta con ella por el dinero que tiene y para no perder su status social de niño rico.

Pero Kate ¡somos sus amigas!- le grite con mi mirada vidriosa por las malditas lagrimas que se peleaban por acumularse en mis ojos. Que Bella no confiara en mí era una daga directa a mi corazón. Yo siempre fui su confidente, su diario secreto, ella sabia que todo lo que me digiera jamás saldría de mi boca. ¡Ella debía confiar en mí!- recuerdas Kate, recuerdas el juramento que hicimos cuando éramos unas niñas después del funeral de Richard, prometimos estar unidas siempre en las buenas y en las malas y siempre confiarnos todo, por más grave que fuere, ¡recuerdas!- mis lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas coloradas de los nervios- además, si no quiere hablarlo con nosotras, tiene a su familia que la adora por sobre todas las cosas, la tiene a Renne. ¿por qué, por qué no pide ayuda si es que Jacob la lastima?

Preciosa tranquila, no derrames lagrimas al viento, guárdalas para algo que lo merezca de verdad- me decía mientras acariciaba mis manos con las suyas para reconfortarme. Kate podía parecer un ser con poco sentimiento, pero las que la conocíamos en profundidad su alma, sabíamos que tenía un corazón de oro- Ali, mírame, no es tan sencillo pedir ayuda cuando algo así te ocurre, cuando te maltratan. Simplemente una termina creyendo que el enojo del otro hacia uno es justificado y que una es la culpable. Así entras en un círculo vicioso que parece no tener fin y que cuesta mucho salir. Más cuesta y más duele, si el hombre que por tanto tiempo te trato como una princesa encantada en donde eras el amor verdadero de su vida, de un día para el otro se convierte en una horrible bestia y tu burbuja de cristal se rompe en mil pedazo.- su mira se perdió por el ventanal que daba a la calle. Sabia que estas palabras eran despertar antiguos fantasmas, y que lo decía con conocimiento de causa porque lo había vivido en carne propia.

Sin embargo vos pediste ayuda- la mire dubitativa, no sabia con exactitud hasta donde podía hurgar en el tema, era algo que jamás tocábamos.

Pero antes soporte algún que otro golpe- su mirada se clavo en la mía, era algo de lo que uno no podía escapar- además lo mío fue más un maltrato psicológico que físico. Solo una vez me levanto la mano, cuando sus celos lo cegaban y lo transformaban en el peor demonio. Yo no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de pedir ayuda si no hubiera sido por Garret. – sus ojos se iluminaron con solo mencionarlo- Me encontró justo discutiendo con él después de un partido, porque me acusaba de andar coqueteando con uno de sus compañeros y por eso había llegado tarde para verlo, estaba a punto de levantarme la mano por segunda vez, cuando lo detuvo pegándole en la cara y sacándome a las corridas antes de que recuperara la conciencia. Yo me sentía muy miserable, poca cosa y era tal el miedo que se me formaba en mí cuerpo que no era capaz de defenderme. Mí miedo era a que él se enojara más; miedo a la reacción de mis papas; miedo al que dirán.- el tono de su voz era casi inaudible y entrecortada, suspiro antes de seguir- Por eso uno calla; el miedo te congela, te imposibilita, te hace sentir impotente, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Cuando lograba encontrar el valor, que a esa altura creía perdido, para dejarlo y mandarlo a la mierda misma, él se aparecía con la figura del caballero que yo suponía amar y rogaba por mi perdón jurando que no volvería ocurrir; y una como tonta, enamorada de la fantasía, cree y perdona; sin percatarse que la bestia solo duerme hasta la próxima luna llena- guardo silencio-

No tienes que seguir si no quieres Kate, se cuanto te duele estos.

No Ali, es algo ya sanado, pero que es imposible olvidar formara parte de mi pasado siempre- suspiro- Lo importante es que Garret me vio ese día detrás de las gradas del campo de deporte y me defendió, y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para pedir ayuda.

¿Qué raro mister Garret a tu rescate?- dije en tono burlón para cortar un poco el clima que se había vuelto demasiado tenso.

Ja ja ja, el no solo me rescato Ali, me devolvió mi vida, las ganas de proyectar un futuro con otra persona. Él me enseño verdaderamente a amar por primera vez- su voz se volvió alegre de nuevo, el fantasma ya había pasado como dijo ella.

¿lo extrañas verdad?, debe ser horrible estar tan lejos tanto tiempo. Yo no me imagino estar alejada de Jasper tanto tiempo, muero en el intento- las dos rompimos en carcajadas.

Ay ay que loca que sos, jajajaja. Pero tenés razón lo extraño horrores; igual me tranquiliza que solo es un corto tiempo más lejos de él. Una vez que termine mis estudios me voy a su lado.

Pero ¿cómo?, si vos te ibas a ir...

Me iba, bien lo dijiste – no dejo a que terminara mi frase- hace un tiempo cambie de idea con respecto a que Universidad ir y decidí en no quedarme acá, por eso mande también un formulario a Yale, mis notas no son malas y en mi examen salí mas que bien. Y no ¿sabes que paso esta mañana?.

¿Qué paso?, cuennnnnnnntame no seas mala- no paraba de pegar saltitos

Ya cálmate, que vas a tirar el jarrón. Esta mañana recibí mi carta de aceptación para Yale. ¡Ali me voy a vivir con él a New Heaven! Garret tiene allá su propio departamento, por lo que vamos a vivir fuera del campus y yo puedo conseguir trabajo en alguna editorial como secretaria así ayudaría con los gasto, aunque él se niega a que trabaje quiere que me dedique a los estudios.

Kate esta es una gran noticia, porque no nos dijiste nada en el instituto. Hay que celebrarlo- me levante buscando mi cartera donde se encontraba mi celular con intención de avisarle a las demás e ir a festejarlo- les decimos a los chicos que nos juntamos a cenar en de Green House y...

Ya Alice, para con tu idea – tomó de mi mano y me sentó de nuevo en la silla- Como se te puede ocurrir celebrar con el problemon que tenemos. Yo no celebro nada hasta que no encontremos una salida a esto, para eso vinimos ¿no? Y mira al final nos desviamos del tema. Además no se me apetece compartir una mesa con Bella y Jake haciendo de la pareja del año. Me da nauseas de solo verlo.

Ahhhhh ¿es eso lo que te provoca nauseas?, haberlo dicho antes- pregunte irónicamente intentando averiguar su pequeño secreto, al cual ya le estaba atando mas de un cabo.

No se a que te referís con eso, lo dije en forma de metáfora- me evadió el tema olímpicamente- la cuestión es que no me voy a sentar a compartir una mesa con el amigo del diablo y dibujar una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, diciendo aquí no paso nada, no vimos nada- comentó en forma sarcástica- Prometimos ser sinceras, decirnos la verdad sin importar cual fuera ésta y ahora es lo que menos estamos haciendo. ¡Esto ya no se puede sostener más!- elevo su tono de voz mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano

Esta bien, esta bien, pero tranquilízate si, no es bueno para el...tu salud que te pongas nerviosa- ay maldita sea casi se me escapa lo que mi cabeza imaginaba como su secreto escondido- Haber pensemos, solo estamos seguras que la engaña porque lo vimos a los besos con Jessica y podemos conseguir evidencia, pero dudo que Bella nos haga caso, y con el tema de los posibles "maltratos" –era algo que me negaba a creer aún- son solo nuestras especulaciones, así que ... ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre? Porque no le podemos ir a contar sin tener pruebas concretas de que en verdad se estuvo besuqueando con Jessica, hace un tiempo Kristen lo vio una tarde en el parque en igual situación con otra chica y cuando se lo comento ella no le creyó porque Jake le dijo que solo eran fantasías de Kiki para provocar roces entre ambos, como a Kiki nunca soporto a Jake, Bella le dio la razón sin pensarlo dos veces.

Si tenés razón en eso, me había olvidado porque la pequeña pulga no lo soporta y siempre hace algo para que Jake se vaya de la casa, jajajajaja, adoro a esa enana- comento muerta de risa, recordando las mil y una que se mandaba Kristen haciendo que Jake quedara mal parado frente toda la familia, todos excepto Bella, que lo tenía en un altar- entonces si pruebas es lo que necesitamos, pruebas es lo que tendremos- dijo con un tomo de malicia, mientras en su mente creaba un plan maestro- Ali vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Jazz y de Emmet, hay que reunirnos con ellos y comentarles todo, el plan "meter en la perrera a Jake" lo haremos en la noche de la fiesta de graduación

Kate eso es en tres semanas, además no le podemos arruinar esa noche a Bella, lleva planeándola todo el año, como vamos a humillarla de esa forma, me niego a hacer eso- no podía ni imaginarme como se sentiría Bella si esa noche pasaba algo de ese estilo, quedaría arruinada y eso no era el fin. Era que dejaba a Jake y siguiera adelante con su vida- ¡No! Esa es mi última palabra.

Ok ok quizás tengas razón tampoco la queremos ver humillada frente a todos, entonces...¡ya se! Podemos tenderle una mentira en algún boliche, como es tan básico seguro cae sin problemas y ahí llevamos a Bella para que vea con sus propios ojitos la clase de persona que tiene al lado.

Va a sufrir- dije resignada y con la mirada hacia la tasa de té ya vacía-

Ali es imposible que no sufra, todos sufrimos cuando nos lastiman el corazón y traicionan la confianza que uno entrega, pero es mejor que sea ahora antes que las cosas avancen mas y ella termine lastimada realmente- tenia razón, era imposible que no sufriera y conociendo a Bella se encerraría en si misma como las ostras. Tendríamos un trabajo bien complicado para lograr sacarla de nuevo afuera, pero prefería mil veces eso, si evitaba que la lastimaran de otro modo.

Tenés razón Kate, es que todavía no puedo creer que Jacob la engañe, ella le da todo, siguió junto a él a pesar de todo el problema con la quiebra de Billie y de lo mal parada que quedo la familia, prácticamente lo mantiene y el se atreve a traicionarla y tal vez hasta lastimarla físicamente, no lo entiendo, cualquier otro hombre la tendría en lo mas alto y velaría por que sea feliz y estaría eternamente agradecido por todo ¿por qué Kate? ¿por qué Jacob no puede ser así? ¿por qué no puede ser el de antes?- mi angustia se hizo presente. Ya no lo podía soportar mas, no entendía como de un día para el otro todo había cambiado-.

Ya tranquila preciosa, ahora nosotras tenemos que ser fuerte, para ayudar a Bella a que siga adelante y guiarla para que encuentre a su hombre, el que vele por siempre para ella- las palabras de Kate me dieron un poco de paz, pero igual todavía seguía intranquila, presentía que algo muy malo se nos estaba acercando y que iba a ser muy difícil salir.

¿Crees que Bella pueda confiar de nuevo en otro hombre después de todo esto?

Espero que sí Ali, espero que sí- me contesto mientras me tomaba de la mano y mirábamos ambas por el ventanal. Yo también rogaba a Dios por eso.

* * *

_Mil disculpas chicas, se que prometí subir antes un capítulo, pero mi viaje se alargo mas de lo esperado y después en la facu tuve que presentar trabajos, rendir examen y tomar examen porque soy ayudante en la cátedra de anatomía y me tenía que preparar. Como recompensa alargue un poco mas el capítulo y tal vez si son buenas y dejan sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo aparesca su chico preferido, ustedes saben de quien hablo jajajajaja_

_Ansiosa por que llegue el viernes y por fin ver Eclipse, que por lo que escuche quedo muy linda._

_Besitos_

_Naty_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 3

Bpov

Estaba marchando rumbo a mi casa en el auto de Jake. Él me estaba comentando sobre algo pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio, más precisamente en la discusión que había tenia minutos atrás con Kate. No puedo decir que nunca habíamos discutido, porque seria una mentira, la realidad es que mas de una vez peleábamos a causa de nuestro fuerte carácter, pero la verdad es que estaba herida por sus palabras. Nunca sentí o me pareció ver que le desagradaba tanto Jacob. Sí el había cambiado un poco este último tiempo, pero era todo porque todavía no se adaptaba del todo a su nueva vida, yo sabia que solo era tener un poco de paciencia, que pasara la tormenta y todo volvería a ser como antes. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos y viendo la forma de arreglar las cosas con Kate que no me percate que ya nos encontrábamos en mi hogar.

Mi amor ya llegamos. Bels llegamos. Bella, Bella, maldita seas ya llegamos – me grito mientras me apretaba con fuerza el brazo.

Ay Jacob, me lastimas, suéltame- le dije con cara de pánico me asustaba cuando me apretaba de esa manera, porque obviamente por su contextura él tenia mas fuerza que yo y además me marcaba de la nada.

Es que hace rato que te estoy llamando, y vos como siempre pensando en cualquier cosa antes de prestarme atención. Estoy mas que seguro que no me escuchaste ni una de las palabras que te estuve diciendo desde que entraste a este auto. ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NUNCA ME ESCUCHES- de nuevo la había embarrado y estaba enojado otra vez. Pero con su actitud solo hizo que yo me encabronara más de lo que ya me había dejado Kate.

No solo vos tenés problemas Jacob, sabes. Yo también tengo mil problemas en mi vida y no te ando gritando y ejerciendo mas fuerza de la común para que me prestes atención. Es mas hace cuanto no escuchas mis problemas eh?, yo también estoy harta de tu actitud, creo que merezco mucho mas de tu parte por todo lo que hago por vos y por tu familia.

Ahora la princesa tiene problemas- hablo en tono de burla lo que me exaspero aun mas- haber cariño que te paso ahora, no estaba el vestido que te gustaba o mejor aun no había turno en el spa, seguramente cualquier inconveniente papi lo va a solucionar ¿no?- no termino de hablar y mi mano fue a parar a su rostro. Abrí la puerta del auto y salí hecha una furia hacia las rejas que me separaban de mi casa. Esta vez se pasó. Quien se creía para hablarme de esa forma, tratándome como una persona fría y frívola, él sabia que eso solo era una pantalla para la sociedad en la que nos movíamos. No termine de cerrar las rejas que él ya estaba detrás de las misma, implorando perdón.

Bella, bebé, perdona, me pase con lo que te dije, juro que no era mi intención lastimarte. Se que reaccione mal, pero entendeme hoy mi día fue un asco y termine desquitándome con vos. En verdad lo siento, por favor abre las rejas y hablemos tranquilos en tu casa, juro por nuestro amor que te voy a escuchar y que no me voy a enfadar mas. Por favor abrime, vida de mi alma- su cara cuando me suplicaba me partía en dos y me era muy difícil mantener mi actitud de enojada; y nuevamente lo perdone abriendo las rejas de mi casa.

Jacob no podemos seguir de esta forma ¿te das cuenta?, últimamente no hacemos otra cosa que discutir y terminar gritándonos. Nosotros no éramos así, vos no eras así- baje la mirada al suelo apretando fuerte mis ojos y evitar que las lagrimas se me escaparan.

Mi amor lo siento- se acerco y me abrazó muy fuerte, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo muy rápido, mientras que con su mano me levantaba el menton para poder darme un beso, que ya no tenia un tinte dulce sino que era avallasante y fogoso, separándonos cuando ya no podíamos respirar- en verdad lo siento, prometo que voy a controlar mis impulsos y no descargarlos con vos.

Eso ya me lo dijiste antes y siempre es lo mismo, en verdad mi paciencia tiene un límite. Además no me gusta cuando me apretás fuerte.

¿No me vas a perdonar nunca lo del otro día verdad?- el solo recordarlo se me helaba la piel- Bella te dije que lo que paso solo fue un arranque de furia, jamás me atrevería a levantarte la mano nuevamente, ¿pensas que no me sentí una basura cuando recobre la calma y me di cuenta lo que fui capaz de hacerte? Mi frágil princesita yo nunca te lastimaría de nuevo, nunca.- su vos pareció compungida y sincera.

Ya olvide lo del otro día, mejor entremos que ya esta refrescando- mentí. Me puse de puntitas de pie para darle un casto beso.

Íbamos tomado de las mano caminando el pasillo que separaba la casa de las rejas de la entrada, el trayecto estaba lleno de flores de las plantas que mi mamá junto con Zafrina, la ama de llaves y una segunda mamá para todos, se encargaban de mantener.

Toma una flor para la mas bonita- me dio un jazmín arrancado de uno de los canteros

Mamá te va a matar si se entera que andas arrancando su flores, sabes que detesta que las arranquen así- era increíble como de un minuto para el otro pasaba de ser el peor de los monstruos al ángel del que me había enamorado.

Nunca se dio cuenta que siempre se las arranco y eso ya hace tres años, y dentro de unas semanas ya van a ser cuatro, paso rápido el tiempo ¿no?

Si paso rápido- ingresamos casa. Se sentía el aroma de las flores que seguramente corto Zafrina hoy a la mañana mezclado con el olor a la cena que se estaba cocinando, y de fondo se escuchaba un melodía de piano, donde seguramente se encontraba una personita- Ven vamos a saludarla- caminamos hasta que llegamos al living aún tomados de la mano.

Hola enana, ¿como te fue en el colegio?- no termine de decir mis palabras cuando mi perra Penny se levanto de al lado de mi hermana y se acerco corriendo a saludarme- ya basta gorda, me vas a llenar de baba el uniforme y mamá se va a enojar después- no paraba de saltarme de un lado a otro mientras me ladraba.

No me gusta que me digas enana, porque no lo soy, solo soy mas bajita que ustedes pero el doctor dijo que mi estatura es normal- dijo inflando sus cachetitos pecosos y doblando el labio inferior- y me fue bien en el colegio. También ganamos el partido frente a las chicas del Mater, tenias que verlas, las liquidamos.

Me alegro mucho y siento no haber podido escaparme para ver el partido pero a nosotras nos retuvieron mas de la cuenta para prepararnos para la final, igual sabia que ibas a ganar, yo te enseñe a jugar- podía pelear por muchas cosas con Kristen, pero si algo compartíamos era el amor hockey y yo le había enseñado a ser una buena capitana.

Hola Kiki hacia mucho que no te venia, en verdad creciste, me agrada tu nuevo corte de pelo.

Bella dijiste algo sobre mi pelo, o fue el viento el que hizo un sonido- mi hermana no soportaba a Jake y siempre se hacia la tonta cuando no estaban mis papas presentes y no prestaba atención cuando él hablaba

¡Kristen! Porque sos tan maleducada, el no te dijo nada malo, podrías contestarle bien como mínimo.

Mejor me voy a mi habitación, tengo tarea pendiente y no quiero que por culpa de un extraño mañana me pongan mala nota, vamos Penny, vayamos arriba haber si todavía te secuestran – salió corriendo hacia la escalera para llegar a su cuarto.

¡Kristen Swan! No te vayas corriendo sin pedir disculpas- odia cuando se comportaba como una mocosa malcriada.

Dejala Bella, parece que nunca me voy a ganar su cariño, espero solamente que el día de nuestro casamiento, no prenda fuego la iglesia para impedir que nos unamos.

Jajajajaja mira que tonterías decís, además para eso falta mucho, quizás para ese entonces ustedes se logren llevar mejor- el imaginar la situación de Kiki prendiendo fuego la iglesia no la veía tan descabellada, hasta creo que Kate la ayudaría a quemarla si eso impedía que me casara con Jake, igual hablar de eso era soñar demasiado porque faltaba muchos años para que yo me casara.

Tal vez no tanto como vos crees- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el sillón de dos cuerpos que se encontraba frente nuestro- desde hace un tiempo estoy pensando, que ya llevamos cuatro años juntos ...

Son tres años juntos- le corte y por dentro el miedo a lo que estuviera por decirme me invadía.

Que en pocas semanas se convertirán en cuatro- me corrigió- Llevamos mas que muchas parejas en la actualidad y ambos nos amamos y no tenemos sueños en compartir la vida con otras personas que no seamos nosotros. Así que el casamiento es algo que tarde o temprano va ser un paso que tendremos que dar y para que estar esperando si lo podemos hacer ahora.

¡Me estas diciendo que te querés casar conmigo ahora!- grite asustada por la envergadura de esa proposición, soltándome de su mano. Yo definitivamente no estaba lista para casarme, menos con diecisiete años. Yo quería ir a la universidad, trabajar, viajar, vivir sola y recién después formar una familia y no se porque en ese momento mi imagen de una familia no me apareció junto a él, solo vi niños corriendo en un jardín pero estos no se parecían nada a él. Tenían pelo cobrizo y castaño igual al mío.

Ahora no cielo, sino dentro de unos meses después que termines la secundaria. Ya se que organizar lleva su tiempo pero podríamos contratar a alguien que te ayude así al entrar a la universidad no lo harías como Isabella Swan sino como Isabella Black- en ese momento creo que perdí el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi nana Zafrina poniéndome un algodón con alcohol cerca de la nariz para recobrar mi conocimiento.

Bella, mi niña ¿se encuentra bien?- ni nana preocupada como siempre, mis hermanos y yo somos como sus hijos adoptivos.

Si mi nana, solo me bajo un poco la presión, debe ser porque no almorcé mucho hoy y tengo hambre- mentí, no le podía decir que me asusto la idea de verme casada en pocos meses con Jacob.

Ahora mismo te preparo un caldo mientras se termina de preparar la cena. ¿El joven Black se va a quedar?

No hoy no puedo, quede en cenar con mi papá, será la próxima, pero gracias por la invitación.

Porque mejor no va a su habitación a recostarse y yo enseguida subo con el caldo- asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina. Jacob me cargo hasta mi habitación, una vez que entramos me recostó en la cama y cerro la puerta.

Tanto te asusta casarte conmigo como para desmayarte. Pensé que me amabas, creo que me equivoque- su vos era triste y en ese momento me sentí la peor basura por no querer unir mi vida con la suya. Me levante, aún un poco mareada, me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda.

Sabes que te amo, solo es que me sorprendió tu propuesta, no me lo esperaba, no pensé que ya querías casarte y formar una familia, nunca pareció importarte- intente expresarme lo mejor que pude para evitar lastimarlo.

Pero ahora si Bella. Este último tiempo perdí muchas cosas y no quiero perder cielo- me beso- se que no te he tratado apropiadamente este ultimo tiempo y temo perderte- decía mientras me besaba el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo- solo quiero dar este paso para demostrarte cuanto te amo y que nunca mas te lastimaría, mi vida sin vos no es nada mi Bella- en ese momento mi mente no podía coordinar dos cosas seguidas, y el aprovecho mi debilidad y me llevo hasta la cama acomodándose arriba mío, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis senos y la otra recorría mi pierna hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual empezó a tocar y fue cuando mi mente volvió y pude reaccionar.

Jake por favor ahora no, no me siento bien- intentaba correrlo, tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza como pensar en tener sexo. Era algo que hace bastante no disfrutaba, las últimas veces fingí para no herirlo, y no tener otra discusión.

Bella hace mucho que no te tengo, no te siento- dijo jadeando y mas que excitado, mientras me besaba el cuello bajando sus labios hasta mis pechos para ver si lograba que cediera.

Por favor mi hermana esta en el cuarto de al lado, y Zafrina esta por subir no podemos- y de nuevo intente zafarme pero solo logre que el se acomodara mejor y pude sentir su ya mas que evidente erección. Entonces como mandado del cielo alguien golpeo la puerta.

Mi niña Bella, puedo pasar acá. Te traigo tu caldo- amaba a mi nana me salvo de tener sexo un poco forzado, porque no tenia ni la más mínima ganas de entregarme a él. Jake se reincorporo rápido y un poco enojado por no haber podido saciar sus ganas, yo me acomodé mi camisa y mi pelo.

Si nana pasa- abrió la puerta y apoyo la bandeja donde traía mi caldo con un jugo a un costado de mi cama.

Coma un poco y luego descanse, así recuperara las fuerzas- me acaricio el pelo y me dio un beso en la frente- no quiero entrometerme pero seria mejor que el joven Black se marchara así se relaja mas y se recupera rápido- miro a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos y luego me guiño el ojo. Seguramente había escuchado mis no ante las ganas de mi novio.

Si creo que es mejor, además en una hora me tengo que juntar con mi papá, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a mi casa, bañarme y salir hacia el restaurante. Te llamo mas tarde mi vida, para ver como seguís- y me di un beso, el cual quiso profundizar mas pero yo no se lo permití.

Adiós Jake, saluda a Billie de mi parte, dile que lo extraño.

Si se lo diré. Hasta luego Zafrina.

Lo acompaño a la puerta joven- Zafrina me beso de nuevo la frente y acompaño a Jake hasta la salida. Tome mi caldo y me recosté, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos Penélope abrió la puerta, se subió a la cama y se recostó al lado mío.

Hoy fue un día muy complicado- comente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ¿vos siempre me vas a cuidar, verdad?- ella ladro como contestándome. Puede que este un poco loca por hablarle de esta forma a un perro, pero necesitaba que alguien me cuidara, al menos por hoy. Me sentía a la deriva de todo, ya no podía controlar nada. Cerré mis ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo, donde volví a soñar con esos niños de pelo cobrizo.

Jpov

Bajaba las escalares de la mansión Swan escoltado por Zafrina. Me encontraba mas que frustrado, porque no me pude quitar las ganas con Bella aunque ella no quería tener relaciones sabia que no se iba a negar a satisfacerme un rato, pero tuvieron que tocar la maldita puerta y todo se fue al demonio.

Por otro lado tenia que convencerla para que aceptara casarse conmigo pronto, así podría tener parte se su herencia. Por lo que note no le gusto mucho la idea de compartir una vida junto a mi, tendría que calmarme y no alterarme mas, ser el de antes así me daría el sí fácilmente. No tenia mucho tiempo a mi favor, era con ella o con ninguna, porque una vez que metan preso a mi papá por el fraude que cometió con la empresa, será imposible que una niña mimada me haga caso, así que tengo que cuidar mi única salvación. Una vez fuera de la casa mientras me dirigía al auto iba pensando un segundo plan para que Bella no se negara a casarse, y en ese momento se me ilumino la mente, pensando que si ella quedara embarazada la obligarían que aceptara el matrimonio para que no hablaran mal de su persona. Total ella se haría cargo del crió una vez que nazca, de última contrataba una niñera y asunto resuelto. Bella seria mi esposa por las buenas o por las malas, pero esa mocosa no se me escapaba.

Y hablando de niñeras, no me iba a quedar con las ganas atravesadas, así que una vez en el auto, manejando hacia mi casa, tomé mi celular y marque el número de alguien que seguramente estaría mas que dispuesta a calmar mi ansiedad.

Jess dulzura mía ¿estas ocupada, porque me siento solito y necesito que me hagas compañía y juegues un ratito con mi amigo?

Bpov

Pasaron dos días desde la pelea con Kate y de la proposición de Jake. Las cosas con Kate eran distantes pero no volvimos a tocar el tema, hasta creería que estaban tramando algo junto Alice. A Jacob no lo volví a ver porque me dijo que estaba ocupado con unos exámenes, pero nos hablábamos siempre por teléfono y gracias a Dios no discutimos más.

Estaba en la biblioteca de mi casa buscando un libro que necesitaba para un trabajo de literatura de la escuela, cuando mi papá entro.

Mery dulzura ¿cómo estás?- pregunto mientras me daba un beso sobre mi cabeza.

Muy bien papi, aquí buscando un libro para un trabajo que tengo que hacer. ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?.

Bien aunque estoy agotado. Surgió un problema con la distribuidora en Londres y tengo que viajar mañana a primera hora. Voy a estar fuera todo el fin de semana- comento mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio.

Londres – suspiré- hace tanto que no voy allá. Extraño un motón a nana Sue y a los chicos, hace mas de un mes que no hablo con ellos- en verdad extrañaba Londres, desde las vacaciones por las fiestas no pisaba esa ciudad. Era mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Si tanto extrañas estar allá eso se soluciona muy fácil- expreso con una sonrisa en su cara.

A sí ¿y cuál sería la solución?- mire incrédula hacia mi papá

Muy sencillo. Mi pequeña damita ¿aceptaría acompañar a su viejo padre a un viaje de negocios y de esa forma hacerlo más placentero?- no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara. No lo dude ni un minuto, salté sobre su regazo abrazándolo muy fuerte y llenándolo de besos.

Papi de adoro- lo abracé aún más fuerte.

Eso significa un sí cierto- él también me abrazó fuerte.

Claro que es un sí, ya mismo me pongo a preparar las valijas. Hay que avisarle a nana Sue que prepare mi habitación- con toda la emoción de viajar olvide que estábamos a miércoles y tenía que asistir al colegio- ¿papá que voy a hacer con la escuela?¿mamá que va a decir de esto, me dejará ir?- estaba entrando en pánico, al darme cuenta que quizás no podría ir.

No te preocupes por nada cielo, yo me encargo de avisar al colegio, llamar a Sue para que prepare tu habitación y convencer a tu mamá. Lo único que tenés que hacer ahora es ir a empacar que partimos mañana a primera hora, así tenés más tiempo para disfrutar- me dio un beso en la frente y palmeó cariñosamente mis nalgas para que me levantara de su regazo y fuera a preparar todo.

Sos el mejor papá del mundo, de adoro- lo besé por ultima vez mientras corría hacia mi habitación para preparar todo. Pude escuchar su risita cuando deje la biblioteca.

Este viaje no podía llegar en mejor momento. Serviría para cambiar el aire, renovar fuerzas, divertirme sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie ni tener que andar cuidándome sobre mis actitudes, y sobre todo para pensar sobre como seguiría mi relación con Jake. No es que no lo amara más, pero la última conversación que tuvimos, me dejó pensando que tal vez él necesitaba otra clase de mujer a su lado, una que quisiera formar esa familia que el supuestamente quería, algo que todavía faltaba mucho para mí. Quizás era mejor dejarlo libre para que fuese feliz. Eso me recordó que debía avisarle que saldría del país por unos días; pero no tenía ganas que el viaje comenzara con una discusión. Así que decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto una vez que ya estuviera en Londres, de esa forma evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento, al menos por el momento.

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias por los anteriores review y los alertas recibidos. me dan más fuerza he inspiración para seguir escribiendo._

_Siento la demora pero tuve final de cuatrimestre en la facultad y fue todo una locura. La buena noticia que estoy de vacaciones al menos por dos semanas, así que me voy a dedicar a descansar y adelantar un poco la historia antes que comience la locura de la facu nuevamente._

_Tenía pensado en este capítulo empezar a escribir algo sobre nuestro encantador hombre, pero cuando termine de escribir vi que el capítulo me quedó demasiado largo, así que lo partí en dos partes más. Parece que las vacaciones llegaron con mucha inspiración por lo que el fin de semana subo la otra parte y la otra en los próximos días._

_Ya no las molesto más. Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus review sean buenos o malos, todo sirve para mejorar._

_Besitos_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salio de mi imaginación

Gracias Gaby por avisarme que se leía mal. Espero que ahora se pueda leer.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Epov

Salí ni bien toco el timbre que anunciaba que la clase había acabado. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que iba tarde, todo por culpa de ese estúpido que se le ocurrió jugarle una broma al profesor de proyecto urbano y por su idiotez nos obligó a todos a realizar un trabajo extra. Yo no tenía tiempo para perder como la mayoría de los de mi clase, que se la pasaban de fiesta en fiestas. Justo en este momento me estaba esperando la luz de mi vida y no aguantaba más la ansiedad para estrecharla entre mis brazos y llenarlas de besos. Ella valía cualquiera de mis sacrificios y más. Se preguntaran quien es la dueña de mi corazón y quien es la persona que babea por ella.

Pues mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo veintidós años, estoy por graduarme este año de arquitecto y trabajo medio tiempo en la empresa de construcción de mi madre Esme. Gracias a Dios ella es la dueña, lo que me permite acomodar los horarios a mi antojo y recibir a fin de mes una buena paga, porque en verdad me hace falta ese dinero. Aunque mi familia no es millonaria, tampoco nos podemos quejar, mis padres nunca nos hicieron faltar nada a mi hermana Rose ni a mí. Pero ese dinero no lo gastaba en mis necesidades, sino en la lucecita de mis ojos.

Esa es mi hija Mía Sophia Cullen, que tiene a penas dos años recién cumplidos. Hoy era el día que según la jueza podía pasar la tarde y todo el fin de semana completo con mi mayor tesoro. Con la madre de la pequeña Irina no teníamos buena relación. Habíamos sido novios cuando yo tenía diecisiete años mientras estaba aún en la secundaria. En verdad la amaba, pero ella solo estaba conmigo para llevar una mejor vida, le encantaba andar de fiesta en fiesta y seguramente más de una vez me puso los cuernos, pero en esa época yo no me daba cuenta.

Un día fui hasta su casa para sorprenderla por nuestro primer aniversario pero el sorprendido termine siendo yo cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación y la encontré teniendo sexo muy salvaje con un compañero del instituto. En ese momento terminó el amor que le profesaba. Ellas rogó por semanas para que la perdonara, que solo había sido un desliz y que no iba volver a suceder. Pero yo no podía perdonar semejante engaño. Pero todo cambió aquella tarde lluviosa

**_Flash back _**

_Me encontraba en el pequeño piano que se encontraba en el living y que había pertenecido a mi abuela Elizabeth Masen. Estaba tocando claro de luna, era algo que lograba despejarme. Todavía seguía herido por el engaño de Irina. Yo le daba todo y más con tal de verla feliz y ella me pagó de esa forma. Mi hermana Rose al final si tenía razón cuando decía que Irina era una zorra y que solo estaba a mi lado para llevar una buena vida. Pero dicen que el amor es ciego, y cuanta verdad hay en esa frase, yo estaba completamente ciego por ella._

_Sonó el timbre y me despertó de mis pensamientos. Hoy era un día horrible llovía a cantaros. Era tarde. Yo no estaba esperando a nadie y los demás estaban todos fuera de casa, no tenía idea quien podría estar tocando y más con un clima como este. Abrí la puerta sin saber que la peor de mis pesadillas estaba por comenzar_

_Irina ¿qué querés? Ya te deje en claro que no pienso volver con vos. Lo nuestro se termino y no quiero saber nada más sobre vos- porque no entendía de una buena vez que no la iba a perdonar y me dejaba continuar con mi vida._

_Edward tenemos que hablar. Hay algo muy importante que tenés que saber porque también es un asunto tuyo. ¿me vas a dejar pasar o preferís que me siga empapando aquí afuera?- dijo mirándome a los ojos con su tono altanero como de costumbre._

_Pasa para solo tenés cinco minutos para hablar de ese asunto tan importante, que yo sepa ya no queda nada entre nosotros- entro hasta el recibidor y dejo el paraguas a un lado_

_Te equivocas diciendo que ya nada nos une, porque eso justamente es lo que vengo a decirte- tomó aire, y yo no sabía de que demonios se trataba- Edward vamos a ser padres. Estoy embarazada- en ese momento creo que sufrí un paro cardíaco ya que quede más duro que una roca. Había escuchado bien,¿ íbamos a ser padres? ¿yo iba ser papá? ¡pero qué locura es esta!_

_¡estás loca, como que vamos a ser papás! Seguramente esta es otra de tus malditas trampas para que vuelva a ti. Es imposible que estés embarazada ¡siempre me cuide!- grite como un loco. Esto es otro de sus engaños, me repetía a mi mismo, sentía que todo mi mundo se rompía en pedazos._

_No siempre corazón. Te olvidas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tania. Ese día estabas tan borracho y apresurado por quemar tus ansias que lo único que querías era enterrarte en mí y te olvidaste en cuidarte- ¡maldita sea!, era verdad esa noche estaba tan excitado que no aguante ni siquiera llegar a un hotel que la tome en la parte trasera de mi volvo. Al otro día me levante con una resaca enorme y no me puse a pensar en si me había cuidado o no. En ese momento una imagen cruzó mi mente, si yo la había visto tener sexo con otro ¿qué posibilidades habría que esa cosa sea mía?_

_Y que seguridad me das que lo que llevas dentro de tuyo es mío, a caso no puede ser de algunos de tus amantes y cómo ninguno se quiere hacer cargo me tiras el paquete a mí- si mis padres me escuchaban seguro estarían indignados de la forma que me quería deshacer de la cosa. Pero yo ya no quería tener nada que me uniera a ella y un hijo sería una unión para toda la vida._

_¿por qué me tratas como una cualquiera?- con tono de ofendida_

_Porque eso es lo que eres- entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió y entraron mis padres junto con mi hermana Rose._

_¿qué hace la zorra en casa nuevamente? No me digas que fuiste tan estúpido en perdonarla eddy- comentó Rose, mientras la agarraba del brazo para correrla. Odiaba que me llamara con ese diminutivo, pero en este momento no me iba a poner a discutir por una tontería._

_Soltame Rose. __Solo vine para que tu hermano se haga cargo de lo que es suyo._

_¿a qué te referís con hacerse cargo?- pregunto mi mamá._

_A que en siete meses para ser mas exactos, un nuevo Cullen va a llegar para agrandar la familia, y no pienso hacerme cargo yo sola de la criatura. Estoy embarazada de Edward- y en ese momento mi mamá se desmayo y mi hermana me dio un cachetazo mientras gritaba como pude ser tan tarado y ser irresponsable y justo con ella. Mi papá cargo a mi mamá hasta la recamara y le pidió a Irina que se marchara, que más tarde la llamaría para hablar sobre esto, pero que ahora era mejor que nos dejara procesar la noticia. Que no se preocupara que si el bebé era mío tendría todo el apoyo de la familia. Subió cargando a mi madre y Rose fue a buscar algo para despertarla. Irina salió de mí casa y yo simplemente me quede parado frente a la puerta viendo como todo mi mundo de derrumbaba._

**_Fin del flash back._**

Pensar que en ese momento creí que era lo peor que me podía haber sucedido. Que equivocado estaba. Al final resulto que el bebé que llevaba Irina era mío, lo supimos gracias a un estudio de ADN que pedí, a través de una anmiocentesis. Era peligroso para el embarazo pero yo no podía vivir torturado pensando si en verdad esa criatura era mío o no por siete meses más. Apenas cumplió las quince semanas de gestación mi papá Carlisle se encargó personalmente en realizarlo, ya que el era médico y tres semanas mas tarde tuvimos el resultado que verdaderamente yo era el padre del bebé.

Desde ese momento me hice cargo de todos los gastos y de que a Irina no le haga falta nada en absoluto. A Esme le costo al principio la idea, pero una vez confirmada mi paternidad comenzó a decorar la habitación de huéspedes para el nuevo miembro. Rose no estaba para nada feliz con la idea, según ella Irina había quedado embarazada a conciencia para atraparme para siempre. Yo hacia oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Para mantener mas controlado el embarazo, mis papas le pidieron a Irina que se mudara con nosotros. Ella pensó con eso que nosotros inevitablemente volveríamos a estar juntos, pero por más que ahora un ser nos uniera de por vida no significaba que nosotros también volveríamos. Por lo que la casa se convirtió en continuas discusiones con ella que me amenazaba que una vez que nazca la criatura no la vería nunca más y que la terminaría regalando por ahí si no volvía con ella, ya que no la quería si en definitiva no la terminaba amando a ella. Para evitar eso Carlisle contrato a un abogado, Mike Newton para que arreglara todo lo que fuera necesario para que podamos ver a la criatura y que si la madre no la quería quedara bajo custodia nuestra.

Mike con el tiempo no solo se convirtió en nuestro abogado sino también un gran amigo mío. Solíamos salir a correr y con él podía desahogar toda la frustración e impotencia que tenía al ya no tener el control de mí vida.

El tiempo pasó rápido y un once de diciembre Irina entro en trabajo de parto. Después de negarse a sufrir dolor para tener un parto natural, recurrimos a una cesárea. Al ingresar al quirófano para acompañarla me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Estaba a un costado de ella sentado en un banquito intentando sostenerle la mano, pero simplemente algo había que me repelía estar a su lado. Yo creía que en un momento así uno tendría que estar profundamente enamorado y agradecido por la persona que tenía al lado por darle tan hermoso regalo. Pero yo solo sentía un vacío inmenso y solo estaba ahí por inercia y porque mi papá prácticamente me obligó a ingresar, diciendo que nunca me perdonaría no haber escuchado el primer llanto de mi hijo, y cuanto razón tenía

El escuchar ese llanto logró que algo en mi interior se despertara y a penas la tomé en mis brazos a ese pequeño bultito de 3,250 Kg. me enamoré completamente. Era la cosita mas hermosa que vi en la vida. Poseía a penas unas pelusitas en la cabeza de color rubio y sus ojos eran verdes igual a los míos. Era un calco mío según Esme cuando nací, lo único que parecía haber sacado de su mamá era la boca y el color de la piel que era un poco más oscura que la mía. Pero eso solo la hacia más maravillosa.

Para cualquier otra pareja después de un momento así solo llega más felicidad, para nosotros solo fue un sufrimiento peor, por la batalla iniciada por la custodia de Mía. Irina seguía con las amenazas de que nunca más la vería y fue más el odio por la pequeña cuando se dio cuenta que si amaba a Mía pero no a ella. Lamentablemente ante la jueza Irina se transformaba en una pobre inocente madre que adoraba a la bebé y yo era el malo de la película que se la quería arrebatar porque le podía dar mejores cosas que ella. La jueza decidió que la custodia iba ser compartida, pero la pequeña viviría con su mamá al menos los primeros años de vida y yo tenia derecho a verla todos los días y un fin de semana por mes me podría quedar con ella totalmente.

Hoy justamente era ese día, llevaba el tiempo justo para recogerla del jardín de infantes y llevarla a la casa de mis padres para pasar todo el fin de semana con mi princesita. No me gustaba que se quedara en el jardín después de hora pero al menos de esa manera evita cruzarme con Irina y escucharla con sus reproches.

Buenas tardes Nessi ¿cómo estás?- le pregunte a la maestra de mi pequeña, cuando al fin llegue al jardín de infantes.

Hola Edward, muy bien por suerte. Imagino que estas buscando a una pequeñita muy parecida a ricitos de oro ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con una sonrisa. Era una persona muy cálida y en verdad le gustaba los niños. Siempre me comentaba como estaba mi bebé, si estaba triste o enferma eran a mí a quien llamaba. Según ella notaba con la frialdad que Irina la trataba y tampoco la soportaba mucho, por eso trataba con mi familia.

Si estoy buscando a esa persona, pero por lo que veo ya se cansó de esperarme y se fue solita- bromeé mientras con la mirada la buscaba en la sala, pero ya no había nadie. Seguramente esta escondida para sorprenderme- va ser mejor que me vaya, justo que había comprado una caja de bombones para ella, pues ni modo me los voy a comer yo solito- los chocolates eran la perdición de mi hija, seguro saldría a buscarlos.

¡BU! Papito acá estoy- mientras me agarraba muy fuerte las piernas por detrás con sus pequeños bracitos.

Princesita de mi vida, pensé que me abandonaste ya estaba por llorar- dije en tono tierno y fingía secarme una lagrima, alzándola en mis brazos.

Yo nunca te voy a abandonar papi, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero...- se quedo pensando, bajando la mirada al piso y jugando con sus manitos como hace siempre que esta nerviosa.

Pero qué, no me digas que querés a alguien más.

No quiero a alguien más, eso nunca. Solo quiero algo más- su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

Ya imagino por donde viene tu deseo y te está esperando en el auto, en tu sillita. ¿te parece si lo vamos a buscar y vamos a la casa de los abulitos?- cuando recién empezó a hablar no le salía abuelitos y al pasar el tiempo a pesar que por su corta edad ella habla perfecto y sin errores, les quedo ese nombre en forma tierna.

¡SÍ VAMOS YA!- grito mientras pedía que la bajara para salir corriendo hacia el volvo.

Para mí no hay un saludo Mía- pregunto Nessi

Disculpe señorita- la abrazo y le dio un beso- la veo de nuevo el lunes- y salió corriendo hasta el auto.

Diviértete mucho este fin de semana con tu papá- le grito para la que la escuchara- buen fin de semana para vos también Edward, disfrútala mucho.

Gracias igualmente para vos Rennesme.

Al salir del edificio, Mía ya se encontraba dentro del auto, en su asiento disfrutando de sus chocolates.

No comas muchos, que después te duele la panza y tu tía Rose me regaña por consentirte de más.

Si papá me como uno más y basta por ahora- dijo con la boca manchada por el chocolate y se comía el que supuestamente iba ser el último.

Una vez en casa jugamos mucho con sus muñecas y su juego de té. Luego la bañé y cenamos con la familia. Estábamos en su habitación, acostados en su cama, al tiempo que le leía _La Bella y la Bestia_, su cuento preferido, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida y me puse a observarla como cada vez que cerraba sus ojitos. Definitivamente no fue ni buscada y menos deseada, pero hoy la amaba más que cualquier cosa en esta vida y no hay un día que no me arrepienta de su presencia. Lo único me hubiera gustado que ella pudiera tener una familia unida, una mamá que la quisiera y la protegiera. Después de la relación con Irina, no logré formar una pareja estable nuevamente. Salí con varias personas, pero al mencionar que tenía una hija cambiaban su actitud inmediatamente y la verdad no quería que Mía conociera a las personas con las que salía si no íbamos a llegar a algo estable. No quería que se ilusionara con cualquiera, suficiente tenía con su mamá que todos los meses le cambiaba de pareja. En algún momento me habré quedado dormido, abrazado a ella, y no me percaté de eso hasta que mi mamá me despertó y arropó nuevamente a Mía besándole la frente y deseándole buenas noches. Yo hice lo mismo y ambos salimos de la habitación, dejándole un lucecita encendida, por si se levantaba a la madrugada.

Qué rápido creció la chiquitita, parece que fue ayer cuando la trajimos de la clínica- dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Si creció muy rápido, a veces me asusta pensar que en un tiempo que espero que todavía sea lejano nos deje para hacer su vida.

Ese es el ciclo de la vida hijo mío. En algún momento los hijos se van y empiezan a crecer por su propia cuenta. Se enamoran, se casan, tienen hijos. Vos el tener hijos ya lo hiciste, solo te falta volver a enamorarte y formar así una verdadera familia- y tenía que empezar la historia de siempre.

Mamá por favor no empieces, yo veré cuando es el momento de formar una familia- dije un poco enfadado. A veces mi familia me cansaba con el tema de conocer a otra mujer.

No todas van a ser como Irina hijo, yo se que allá afuera esta la mujer que en verdad te merece y que va a amar a Mía como si fuera suya- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso tierno en mi mejilla.

Basta mamá por favor, no me arruines la noche- yo no estaba tan seguro con su teoría. Sabía que lo hacía porque me quería ver feliz del todo nuevamente. Yo era feliz con lo que tenía, pero en el fondo me gustaba la idea de tener una familia como la que habían formado mis papas.

Esta bien hijo no te perturbo más. Ahora que ya estas solo quería comentarte sobre un viaje que tengo que hacer el próximo fin de semana y me gustaría que me acompañes.

¿qué viaje?

Verás a un cliente nuevo en la constructora y pidió cierta marmolería que solo se consigue en Londres. Normalmente la mandaría a encargar y que lo manden, pero cuando llamé a hacer el pedido demoraban mucho tiempo en entregarla y me dijeron que si iba a buscarla personalmente sería más rápido. Por eso arregle viajar la semana entrante, hubiera ido esta, pero Mía va a estar con nosotros y no quería perderlo, además deseo que me acompañes así también cambias de aire. Antes de encantaba viajar y hace mucho no lo haces.

No se mamá, mira si algo surge con Mía y yo no estoy acá- no me gustaba la idea de dejar a la pequeña sola. Muchas veces Irina salía de fiesta con sus amigos y la dejaba a cargo de una niñera que a mitad de la noche me terminada llamando porque Mía no paraba de llorar- mejor viaja vos solo o pídele a Rose que te acompañe, seguro va a disfrutar mucho de un viaje de compras.

Rose no pude rinde justo ese fin de semana. Por favor hijo, acompáñame, te hará bien, además solo van a ser cuatro días. Si algo sucede con Mía esta tu papá y tu hermana para encargarse. Por favor, te lo pido de corazón, quiero hacer este viaje junto a vos, presiento que te va a hacer muy bien- y me miro con los ojos a punto de las lagrimas. No me podía negar cuando me miraba de esa forma.

Esta bien mamá, si tanto querés que te acompañe, te acompaño- termine cediendo.

Te adoro hijo mío. Ya voy a organizar todo para nuestro viaje, ya vas a ver cuanto me lo agradeces- sin más me beso la mejilla y bajo las escaleras corriendo imagino a llamar para reservar los pasajes. A veces se parecía a su nieta con esas actitudes.

Me fui hasta mi habitación. Me relaje con un baño y me acosté. Quizás mamá tendría razón y el viaje me hiciera bien. Londres era una linda ciudad, fui un par de veces cuando era chico cuando mi abuela estaba viva y vivía allí. Tal vez en ese lugar encontraría algo de paz.

* * *

_Disculpen no tengo idea porque el anterior texto no se leía bien, soy nueva en esto y sin querer habré apretado cualquier cosa._

_Besitos_

_Naty_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Gaby que siempre apoya todas mis locuras._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 5

Bpov

¡Dios, como necesitaba este viaje!- dije apenas entre en mi habitación de la casa de Londres y me arroye sobre mi cama

Acá le dejo sus valijas señorita Swan. ¿desea que las acomode ahora o más tarde?- Pregunto Sue la ama de llaves de esa casa.

Gracias Sue, descuida yo más tarde acomodo todo, ya no tengo diez año para que te encargues de eso- le sonreí- y por favor si no es mucho pedir no me trates de señorita Swan, sabes que lo detesto, para vos siempre fui Bella- mi querida Sue, siempre tan respetuosa, como si no me hubiera visto crecer. Cuando era muy niña hasta los cinco años vivos ahí, luego nos mudamos a nuestra actual casa en New York, por eso en esos años ella había sido mi nana. Le tenía el mismo cariño que a Zafrina.

Disculpe señorita S...- le mire con el seño fruncido- digo mi niña Bella, es que hace mucho que no venías y ya todos te extrañábamos mucho. No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando recibí la llamada del señor Swan avisándome que también preparara su habitación, no termine de colgar que ya estaba corriendo a poner todo como corresponde para tu comodidad- me contesto con cara de melancolía.

Yo también los extrañe mucho a ustedes- me levante de mi cama y me tire a sus brazos, para que me abrasara fuerte, yo enterré mi cara en su pecho. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba sentirme en casa y en paz. En un lugar donde no le tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie- ¿los chicos por donde andan? ¿están todos bien? Fue raro entrar aquí y no encontrarlos por ningún lado- pregunté por sus hijos, que eran también mis grandes amigos.

Seth está en un viaje por el colegio, se encuentra en Escocia, recién regresa el sábado. Pero me dejo encargado que te advirtiera que mejor que te quedes hasta que el llegue y te pueda saludar o deja de llamarte hermana- se ría por las tonterías de Seth y también la acompañe. Él era un año menor que yo y es el hermano menor que siempre quise tener. Siempre hacíamos travesuras- Leah llega esta tarde ahora se encuentra en el trabajo- ella trabajaba como auxiliar contable en la sucursal de la empresa familiar de acá, mientras esperaba recibirse de contadora. Tenía veintiún años, pero con ella podía salir de compras y a divertir de noche ya que siempre conseguía que me hagan pasar a los club nocturnos a pesar de mi falta de mayoría de edad.

¡Hay que bueno que se encuentra en la ciudad, así podemos salir de compras y a bailar!- hacia tiempo ya que no me encontraba tan emocionada por salir y disfrutar un poco. Amaba esta ciudad y pasear por sus calles.

Sí que te espera un gran itinerario- dijo en tono irónico, lo que me causo una sonrisa- será mejor que descanses un rato así recuperas todas tus energías para disfrutar de la ciudad ¿porqué no te das un baño, para relajar los músculos, mientras yo te preparo un rico té con una porción de tarta de frambuesa?

Me parece una gran idea- la verdad que tenía mucha hambre, no comía mucho cuando viajaba en avión porque después me caía mal, por lo que solo tenía un desayuno muy liviano en mi estomago y estaba muriendo de hambre- necesito todas mis energías para disfrutar de estos días. Además no creo que en compañía de Leah y Emily me den un minuto para descansar. Imagino que ya habrán preparado todo un itinerario.

Como las conoces. Ni bien le avise que vendrías, salió corriendo a llamar a Emily y no pararon de organizar cosas. Te están esperando para ir a conocer un nuevo boliche que se abrió y por lo que me comentaron a vos te va a encantar- me explico al tiempo que me abrió la ducha de la bañera para que se vaya llenando.

Y yo que pensé que había dejado a Alice en New York, me parece que me equivoque y la cambié por su versión inglesa pero en duplicado- me reí pero un suspiro me salió del corazón al recordar al par que deje allá. Sobretodo a Kate, las cosas seguían muy tensas entre las dos y era algo que me dolía mucho.

¿Sucede algo Bels?, te siento tan extraña. Tus ojitos no tienen el brillo de siempre cada vez que venís por aquí y eso que adoras Londres. Además ninguna de las chicas te acompaña, yo había preparado un cuarto de huéspedes pensando que vendrías con alguna como siempre sucede- porque todo el mundo me preguntaba si algo me sucedía. Hasta Emmet me miraba raro ya desde hace días, como queriéndome decir algo pero sin atreverse y la forma en que se despidió en el aeropuerto fue extraña.

No sucede nada Sue- me miró con el ceño fruncido- de verdad nada me sucede- conteste con una sonrisa intentando convencerla y de algún modo convencerme a mí misma de lo que estaba diciendo- las chicas están ocupadas por eso no me acompañaron. Kate iba a visitar a Garret a la universidad, Ángela está enferma y Alice tenía que ayudar en un proyecto a Jazz- mentí. Bueno Kate si iba a viajar, como lo venía haciendo últimamente, pero Ali y Angie estaban libres y simplemente les avise por un mail que viajaba, ni siquiera las había llamado para despedirme. Quería hacer este viaje sola sin que nadie me acompañe. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo, de las presiones del colegio, de las chicas y de Jacob, sobretodo de él para evitar su proposición. Eso me hizo acordar que todavía no le había avisado del viaje, pero ya era tarde por la diferencia horaria, esperaría un poco más para mandarle un mensaje. Tenía que pensar con claridad el rumbo que quería darle a mi vida, ya que me sentía ahogada en un pozo en medio de la oscuridad. Tenía fe que cambiando de aire, encontraría el coraje y el valor suficiente para terminar mi relación con Jake y empezar todo de cero en la vida.

Está bien mi niña cuando tengas el valor de contarme lo que te abruma tanto ya sabes donde encontrarme- me tomo el rostro con sus dos manos y me miro a los ojos- sea lo que sea siempre tendrás mi apoyo- mis ojos comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, que con todas mis fuerzas intentaba contener.

Lo se Sue, lo se- y nuevamente la abrace pero de una forma distinta a la última vez. Esta vez la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ese abrazo. Sue siempre podía ver mas allá de todo y llegar al alma. Una lagrima al fin se me escapó y corrió por mi mejilla.

_Horas más tarde_

Estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por una especie de bosque que no tenía fin. Llovía y sentía mucho frío; estaba todo muy oscuro, a penas si me veía, los árboles eran tan altos que ocultaban los rayos de luna que iluminaban el camino. A lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien me gritaba, me llamaba, pero yo seguí corriendo sin detenerme a ver de quien se trataba. Mí instinto de supervivencia me decía que no debía detenerme, que la persona la cual me llamaba me iba a hacer daño. Debía seguir corriendo, si me detenía ya no iba a ver escapatoria. Entonces tropecé con la rama de un tronco y caí al suelo.

¡maldita sea!- exclamé furiosa y el miedo que invadía mi ser impedía que lograra ponerme de pie nuevamente. Entonces el lobo encontró a su victima.

Isabella ¡TE DIJE QUE NUNCA TE IBAS A IR DE MI LADO!- me dijo una voz furiosa y fría que se encontraba detrás de mí, algo que me caló hasta los hueso y me paralizó completamente. Cuando parecía que no había ninguna salida, levante mi rostro del suelo, húmedo por las lagrimas que empecé a derramar, y fue cuando vi a un par de luceros verdes intensos que se acercaba hacia mí, me perdí completamente en ellos. Se parecían tanto a los que había soñado anteriormente en esos niños de cabellos cobrizos, pero no eran de ellos, estos eran más intensos. La intriga por querer conocer quien era él dueño de esas esmeraldas me dieron fuerzas para levantarme y dejar el miedo a un lado. Solo quería que se acercarme lo suficiente para descubrir a quien pertenecía. Estaba tan cerca de conocerlo cuando...

Bella, Bellita, Bels ¡arriba bella durmiente!- alguien me gritaba y me zarandeaba y todo se esfumó.

¿dónde estoy? ¿y el que me seguía? ¿dónde está mi lucero?- pregunte toda asustada y llena de sudor.

Me parece que en el avión te dieron algo o de vuelta estas probando cosas raras, porque no paras de decir incoherencias- en ese instante me percaté que todo fue un sueño- Bels estas en Londres, en tú casa, en tú cuarto y empapada de sudor por un sueño, al lado de quien te habla y hace minutos está intentando despertarte para que me des el abrazo y beso que merezco-dijo Leah haciendo puchero y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Leah no sabes lo que te extrañé- la abrasé fuerte y besé ambas mejillas- ¿cómo estás?¿ te cortaste el pelo? Me gusta tu nuevo look- dije sonriente.

Gracias necesitaba un nuevo corte. Ahora que estas acá vamos a aprovechar para salir de comprar, tengo que renovar mi guardarropas y tenemos que ir a trasnochar por los bares. Hay uno nuevo que abrió en las afueras de la ciudad y que mejor que conocerlo en compañía de alguien que sabe del tema- me guiñó el ojo. Ella sabía lo que me encantaba ir a bailar y que deseaba trabajar en ese ambiente.

Si Sue ya me comentó todos los planes que organizaron con Emily y hablando de ella ¿donde se encuentra?- pregunte levantándome de la cama y mirándome al espejo. Me di cuenta que tenía las mejillas coloradas y el pelo hecho una maraña, seguramente fue por el sueño/ pesadilla que tuve.

Recién me mando un mensaje avisándome que nos espera a cenar en dos horas en el restó de siempre, ya hizo las reservas, así que mejor apresúrate en prepararte. ¿las chicas no vinieron contigo?

No estaban todas ocupadas, pero mandaron muchos saludos. Dijeron que la próxima vienen- volví a mentir. En algún momento quedaría atrapada con todas mis mentiras, pero todavía no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie del asunto.

Que pena, hubiera sido más divertido con ellas- lamentó- bueno te dejo para que te arregles nos vemos abajo, yo que vos me ducharía de nuevo para sacarme todo el sudor de tu sueño- salió de mi cuarto riendo.

Me di una ducha rápida para sacarme la transpiración del cuerpo. Mientras me arreglaba con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca, con un cinto negro que marcaba más mi cintura y resaltaba un poco los escasos senos que tenía, recordé que todavía no había avisado a Jacob donde me encontraba y para peor tenía mi celular apagado. Busqué mi bolso y al prender el celular me entraron veinte mensajes, cinco eran de Alice preguntado que había sucedido para que me marchara de ese modo y el resto de Jake preguntando donde me encontraba y porqué no avisé que me iba de viaje. Los primeros eran en tono amable, poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono y en el último se encontraba realmente enojado. Soy un ser cobarde lo admito. No tuve la valentía de llamarlo, así que encendí mi laptop y le mandé un mail.

"_amor lamento haberme marchado de ese modo sin avisarte, pero surgieron unos inconvenientes con la distribuidora en Londres, y papá me pidió que lo acompañara; no pude negarme ya que tenía todo arreglado. Todavía sueña con convencerme de hacerme cargo de todo, junto con Emmet. No tenía ganas de pelearme con él, por eso no me negué._

_Por favor no te enfades, piensa que este tiempo separados nos servirá a ambos para pensar y extrañarnos. Tal vez esa sea la solución de nuestros problemas."_

_Te amo_

_Tú Bella_

Cerré la computadora respirando profundamente. Sabía que este tiempo no sería una solución mágica, pero me prometí a mí misma dejar de pensar en él y disfrutar al máximo estos días.

Epov

Me encontraba en Londres, caminando hacía una cafetería para encontrarme con Mike. Él estaba en la ciudad así unos meses terminando un post grado, así que aprovechando mí estadía lo llamé para que nos juntemos a charlar. Hacia tiempo no lo veía y como del trabajo se estaba encargando mí mamá, la mayoría de estos días me la pasé visitando museos y recorriendo un poco la ciudad. Creo que ya tenía una valija llena de regalos que compre para mi princesita, algunos también para Rose porque era capaz de castrarme si no le llevaba lo último de la moda.

Esme tenía razón después de todo, cambiar de aire hizo bien; aunque en el fondo mi mente estaba en New York por cualquier eventualidad que se presentara con Mía, parecía que todo iba tranquilo. Era bueno estar un poco solo y ser la típica persona de veintidós años. Las mujeres aquí eran muy lindas y no es porque me quiera agrandar, pero siempre tuve facilidad con ellas gracias a mí apariencia. Había decidido disfrutar y divertirme al máximo este fin de semana; y quien mejor que Mike para que me acompañara de salida por los bares, seguramente ya se los conocía todos. Siempre fue un amante de la noche.

Llegué a la cafetería y él se encontraba en una mesita del fondo.

Hombre tanto tiempo sin verte- dije efusivo mientras nos abrazábamos.

Lo mismo digo, veo que seguís tan guapo como siempre- bromeó

Y vos tan loca como de costumbre. Yo pensé que una nueva ciudad te iba a encarrilar, pero veo que solo te empeoró ¿es que nunca vas a madurar?-pregunté burlándome

Para viejos amargados, ya tenemos suficiente contigo, dulzura- me tomo de la mano de forma cariñosa

Por favor Mike, suéltame- puse cara de enojo- sabes que me gustan las mujeres Nunca perderás la oportunidad en querer conquistarme- lo miré serio a los ojos, pero por dentro de moría de risa por la situación tan graciosa que habíamos montado.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además hace mucho que no te veo al lado de una mujer, tal vez a no encontrar a tú alma gemela en ese bando, decidas pasarte al mío. Sabes que mas de uno te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos- ambos reímos por tantas tonterías. Mike era gay, siempre lo supe y nunca perdía oportunidad en declararse. No me incomodaba su sexualidad en absoluto, como tal vez si le sucedía a la mayoría de los hombre el estar al lado de un gay, yo estaba muy seguro con mi sexualidad. Él era una gran persona, que me supo escuchar en mis peores momentos, siempre le estaría agradecido por eso y por todo lo que hizo por mi pequeña. La mesera nos trajo el café que ambos habíamos pedido y seguimos conversando.

Campanita ¿como anda?, debe estar enorme- pregunto sobre mi hija.

Esta muy grande es todo una mujercita en miniatura, creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermana y mi madre algún día me pasará factura. Es una combinación de ambas en envase pequeño- reímos nuevamente.

Jajajaja si me imagino. Sigue poniendo tu mundo de cabezas- yo asentí- y la relación con Irina ¿igual que siempre?

Si se podría decir- baje la mirada y suspiré- ya la conoces como es, tiene días buenos y otros malos. Al menos hasta ahora no trata mal a Mía, no le hace el caso que cualquier madre haría por una hija, pero mal que mal la cuida a su modo especial.

Ya te dije que tenés que conseguirte una mujer que valga la pena y empezar una familia con ella. De ese modo es mas fácil pedir la custodia completa de Mía para vos.

Como si fuera tan sencillo encontrar una mujer que se quiera hacer cargo de una niña de cuarto años- dije en tono irónico.

Nunca dije que era sencillo, pero la mayoría de las mujeres tienen lo que llaman instinto maternal, algo que Irina no recibió para nada- ahora él era el sarcástico- y una vez que conozca a la enana, es imposible que no se enamore de ella, como lo hacen todos los que la conocen. Simplemente la va a amar con todo el alma, como vos y ella se lo merecen.

Pues dime entonces donde está esa clase de mujer porque en New York no la encontré- me burle de él.

Porque no supiste buscar en el lugar correcto- con su dedo índice golpeo mi frente- hay siempre te tengo que sacar de la cueva- dijo levantando las manos y mirando el cielo- deja que yo haga de cupido y vas a ver como te vas de Londres con la futura madre de tus siguientes hijos.

Creo que aquí al café le ponen alguna sustancia o tanta fiesta ya te afecto el cerebro por completo- me reí de la tontería que acababa de decir. Lo que menos quería ahora era más hijos- haber don cupido ¿cuál es tu plan para en dos días encontrar a la futura señora Cullen?- pregunte en tono de broma, intentando ponerme lo mas serio posible.

Muy simple, esta noche me vas a acompañar a un nuevo boliche que abrió a las afueras de la ciudad, me lo recomendaron mucho y el dueño es mi amigo. Hoy al medio día mi compañera Emily me llamó avisándome que va ir con dos amigas más, una de ellas vino al igual que vos por unos días a la ciudad, ella también es de New York. Por lo que me platicó de ella es muy simpática y creo que van a tener mucho en común. Tal vez el único inconveniente es que ella tiene dieciocho años- me miro, mientras terminaba de tomar su café

Veo que te volviste completamente loco- moví la cabeza en forma de negación- que puedo tener en común yo con una adolescente que ni siquiera sabe lo que es la vida.

Como si las de tu edad saben tanto de la vida- me replicó con ironía- vamos dale una oportunidad, solo tenés que acompañarme al boliche, ni siquiera estás obligado a conocerla. Podes verla de lejos, si no te parece atractiva, ni te le acercas y cada uno sigue su camino. Entonces esta noche ¿salimos a divertirnos?- me quedé pensándolo un momento. En realidad si era de esa forma no me parecía una idea tan descabellada, aunque sabía que nada me podía atraer de una cría de dieciocho años, que seguramente no estaba preparada para ser la mamá de mi ángel. Pero ya había probado con otras y ninguna daba la talla, así que perdido por perdido. Estaba lejos de casa y Mía no iba salir dañada.

Esta bien, esta bien, te acompaño a ese bendito lugar, pero yo me quedo lejos de ti. Si no me agrada la chica me voy y vos prometes no insistir más con el asunto ¿ok?.

Vas a ver que si te va agradar, tengo la acorazonada que no me voy a equivocar con mi elección- Dios este "hombre" no tenía remedio, era peor que mi mamá, Rose y mi hija juntas- nos vemos esta noche a las doce y media en _"Wish"_, acá está la dirección- me entrego una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar y se marchó, sin antes hacerme prometer que no cambiaría de idea e iría al bendito lugar a conocer, según él mi alma gemela.

Bpov

Estaba pasando unos días increíbles. Me encontraba totalmente agotada. Con las chicas no paramos en ningún momento. Salimos de compras, a caminar por el parque, al cine, a tomar algo por las noches. Me divertí como antes; sentí que volví a ser la Bella de siempre, la que reía, le gustaba salir y disfrutar de la vida.

Lo único que no lograba que mi felicidad sea completa era el no tener a el otro trío de locas a mi lado. Ayer Kate me mando un mensaje de texto expresando cuando me extraña y que se encontraba al lado de Garret el cual me enviaba muchos saludos; en el lenguaje de Kate significaba _"Bels, lo siento mucho, dejemos de pelear"_, eso me puso más feliz. Ali dijo que me perdonaba si le llevaba un par de Manolo Blahnik. De Jacob no supe mucho, ni me importo; me llamaba pero siempre ponía la excusa que no me encontraba o que estaba ocupada en algo y no hablábamos nada. Después de comentarles a Leah y Emily todo los sucedido últimamente, he impedir que ambas se tomaran un avión para asesinarlo con sus propias manos por la forma que alguna vez me lastimo físicamente, me abrieron los ojos y me hicieron entender que una relación como la nuestra no era sana puesto que en el futuro solo me traería más lagrimas y no sería feliz realmente. Tendría que terminar con lo nuestro, aunque me doliera el alma hacerlo ya que siempre creí que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, con él iba a formar una familia como la mía he íbamos a estar juntos hasta que diéramos nuestro último respiro. Pero no siempre todo lo que planeamos sale como una espera. Hay que saber aceptar la derrota y empezar desde cero. ¿Lo iba a extrañar? Sin ninguna duda. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio, el que me hizo mujer; compartimos muchos juntos. A su lado viví momentos muy felices y tiernos, pero después de lo ocurrido a su padre él cambió drásticamente y ya no era feliz a su lado. Me replantee a mi misma, que quizás continué a su lado por miedo de abandonar lo seguro y conocido; el temer a aventurarme en la búsqueda de otra persona que tal vez si me complementara verdaderamente y yo lo complementara a él. Según el dúo de psicóticas que llamaba amigas, afuera estaba mi verdadera mitad, la que me haría brillar en plenitud, que Jacob solo me opacaba y buscaba más prestigio, asegurándose una vida a mí lado. Que mi amor a él me nubló la vista y no veía la verdad; puede que sea cierto, el amar te ciega.

Hoy era mi penúltima noche en Londres y decidimos salir a bailar para conocer el famoso boliche nuevo. Creo que se llamaba _" Wish"_, Emily consiguió invitaciones especiales para él lugar ya que un compañero de la universidad conocía a unos de los dueños y la invitó, ella ni lerda ni perezosa acepto enseguida; me había hablado de este chico llamado Mike, era muy atractivo y se había enamorado cuando lo conoció, pero luego se llevó la gran desilusión al enterarse que era gay; a pesar de eso continuaron siendo amigos. Decía que me iba a caer muy bien y según ella, siempre era bueno contar con un amigo gay.

Bels ¿estas lista?- golpearon la puerta de mi habitación y Leah entro- Guau parece que esta noche vamos a conquistar a algún príncipe inglés, por estás completamente preciosa- se puso detrás de mí, mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme los aros y me miraba por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Hay tampoco es para tanto. Además todavía sigo de novia- dije al tiempo que tomaba mi sobre y metía todo lo necesario.

Técnicamente estás de novia- levanto las cejas- No creo que los hombres hoy se te nieguen mucho cuando te vean con este straples azul y estos zapatos que hacen que tus piernas parezcan infinitas- me miró de arriba abajo.

¿Estoy vestida muy zorra?- pregunté nerviosa. En verdad no quería parecer que necesitaba un hombre ahora mismo. Me sentía mal por mi futuro rompimiento con Jake

Nada de eso, estas perfecta. Ahora vamos que Emily nos espera adentro del boliche- tomé mis llaves, saludamos a mi papá y a Sue y salimos en mi auto hasta el famoso lugar.

_Minutos más tarde _

Bella quédate aquí en la barra esperando nuestros tragos, mientras yo voy a buscar a Emily, no se en donde demonios se metió y el lugar está colmado- dijo media enojada y se perdió en medio de la multitud. Yo estaba esperando que me traigan los dos cosmopolita que habíamos ordenado, cuando alguien me tocó mi hombro.

Hola hermosa ¿solita?- pregunto un hombre, parecía tener unos veinti tantos y era atractivo pero nada del otro mundo.

Estoy esperando a una amiga que se fue a buscar a otra- conteste secamente

Que malas amigas tenés- una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro

¿por qué lo decís?- pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

Porque hicieron muy mal en dejar a semejante belleza sola, en un lugar donde hay tantos hombres con ganas de terminar con una lindura como tú entre sus sabanas- Dios no puedo creer como los hombres no se ahogan con su propia baba. Realmente me estaba sintiendo muy incomoda y miraba a todos lados a ver si encontraba a Leah o Emily por algún lado y me ayudaban con este baboso.

Y seguramente vos sos uno de ellos ¿no?- esta vez fui más cortante

Te equivocas preciosa, yo solo voy a ser tu guardaespaldas hasta que tu príncipe venga a buscarte- me quede mirándolo perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar y no pude contener mi risa

Jajajaja y que te hace pensar que te voy a creer que no me querés tener en tu cama.- en ese momento el barman trajo los tragos.

El simple hecho que soy gay y aunque admito que sos una joven muy tentadora, lamentablemente tenemos el mismo gusto hacia los hombres- me miró y después de unos según ambos reímos al unísono- me llamó Mike- me dio su mano

Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- conteste dándole la mano

Bella Swan, ¿la amiga norteamericana de Emily?- me miró confuso

Y vos sos Mike, ¿el amigo gay de Emily al cual se había enamorado?- terminé contestando con otra pregunta

Él mismo en persona. Pero mira si es pequeño el mundo, yo buscándola por todos lados, para así conocerte y resulta que ya te había encontrado- Emy no se equivoco con lo de simpático, realmente lo era; una vez que paso el susto del acosador- discúlpame si te asusté no era mi intención. Suelo ser un poco mandado, pero juro que no muerdo.

Estaba bien no hay drama, es un placer conocerte me hablaron mucho de vos. Pero puedo saber ¿por qué querías conocerme?- me había entrado curiosidad

Porque me habló mucho de vos y ahora que te veo- me miro de arriba a bajo- corroboro que una vez más no me equivoqué. Lo que sí te pido es que tengas mucha paciencia, a veces suele ser un poco cerrado.

¿Que tengas paciencia para qué?- ahora sí no entendía nada.

Tiempo al tiempo pequeña. Confía en mí, vas a ver que te voy a hacer muy feliz- reí ante su comentario.

¿tan temprano y borracho?, mira que la noche es joven todavía- dije sarcásticamente

jajajaja muy graciosa- miraba buscando a alguien- al fin llego ya imaginaba que me había dejado plantado- busque a la persona a la cuál miraba y creo que se me paralizó el corazón cuando vi aquel adonis que caminaba hacia nuestro encuentro. Era bastante más alto que yo y su rostro parecía tallado. Vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa rosada, abierta los dos primeros botones por lo que dejaba a la vista el principio de su pecho- Edward por aquí- Mike levanto la mano emocionado para que se acercara más rápido. Yo lo seguía comiendo con la mirada, llevaba la camisa remangada mostrando los antebrazos. Cuando se encontró frente a nosotros, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y algo corrió por mi cuerpo al cruzarme con esas esmeraldas. En algún lado las había visto pero no lograba recordar donde, sentí comos si tuviera un deja vú - Eddy al fin llegas, sabes que odio la impuntualidad- se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla- te presento a mi amiga Bella. Bella el es Edward.

H-o-l-a- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nerviosos. Cuando nos acercamos a saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla, al movernos ambos nos dimos sin querer un beso en la comisura de los labios y una electricidad me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Esto era algo que en mi vida había sentido y no se porque en vez de darme miedo me gustó, lástima que era gay.

* * *

_Bueno chicas acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Parece que al fin se encontraron el par de tórtolos, pero Bella entendío cualquier cosa ¿que creen que pasa una noche de boliche entre ambos?, espero sus teorías._

_Como ya me estoy por ir de viaje no habrá actualizaciones al menos por quince días, así que tengan paciencia._

_Gracias por los comentarios y todas las alertas, me hacen muy feliz._

_No se olviden de dejar review, dan fuerzas a mi imaginación en seguir_

_Besitos_

_Naty_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación._

_Siento el retraso, pero hubo un momento en que me bloquee mentalmente y no sabía como seguir. Gracias al cielo la tengo a mi querida Bels, que me ayuda a desbloquearme. Espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 6

EPOV

¿Te estás portando bien me imagino?- pregunté mientras me terminaba de vestir. Se me hizo tarde por quedarme conversando más de la cuenta con Mía. Tampoco era que estaba ansioso por conocer a una adolescente, es más me sentía un poco roba cunas, pero ya que había entrado al baile mejor bailarlo.

Si papito me estoy portando muy bien con la tía Rose. Hoy me dejo que me maquillara- contesto mi cielo intentando contener la risita que se le escuchaba. Mientras que a mí, a miles de kilómetros, se me infartaba el corazón.

¡QUE TE DEJO QUÉ!- grite enojado. Mi bebé era demasiado pequeña para ya pensar en maquillajes, pensé que tendría un largo camino hasta ese momento- todavía sos muy chiquita para andar maquillándote.

No seas tan guarda bosques hermanito, solo estaba jugando, no se estaba preparando para salir con un chico- decía mi hermana del fondo mientras reía- todavía sos su único hombre.

Si papito sos mi único príncipe- me respondió y no pude evitar sonreír de manera tonta

Y vos mi princesita, la única. Ahora papi te tiene que dejar porque va a salir un rato con unos amigos. Termina de cenar, lávate bien los dientes así no aparecen los bichitos, te pones tu piyamita de ositos y a la cama que ya se esta haciendo muy tarde para las personitas pequeños ok.- conteste mientras pasea por la habitación buscando el papel con la dirección del lugar

Si papi ya termine de cenar y estoy en piyamas porque la tía Rose me baño temprano, solo me queda los dientes. Te quiero un montón y te súper súper súper extraño papi- cuando me decía eso se me partía el corazón, si fuera por mí saldría corriendo a abrazarla y llenarla de besos en la pancita como tanto le gusta.

Yo te amo, sabes que sos mi vida. Que sueñes con los angelitos.

Voy a soñar contigo- suspire- Adiós papi.

Adiós tesoro- la llamada se cortó. Dios no merecía algo tan dulce a mí lado. Ella se merecía tantas cosas. Fue lo único bueno que salió de Irina, no entendía como no la podía amar, si todo el mundo la adoraba. Ella se merecía una verdadera mamá y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla. Si todos decían que había una mujer que nos amara a los dos yo la encontraría.

Me terminé de arreglar, me había puesto unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa rosada. La noche no estaba fresca, por lo que llevaba el saco en la mano, por si mas tarde refrescaba. Fui al baño para ver si podía peinar un poco mi pelo, pero era un caso perdido, me puse perfume y salí para el dichoso lugar

Estas muy guapo esta noche, ¿alguna cita por ahí?- pregunto mi mamá con una sonrisa de par a par.

No te ilusiones más de la cuenta mamá, solo voy a un club nocturno que Mike. Según él tiene a la chica ideal para mí pero no se- dije moviendo la cabeza.

¿Porque hijo?, no tiene nada de malo que quieras rehacer tu vida y ser feliz- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la levanto-

Porque la chica que quiere presentarme tiene apenas dieciocho años mamá, dieciocho años. Es demasiado chica para querer un hombre de veintidós años y encima con una hija.

Primero la edad es lo de menos, yo me llevo los mismo años con tu papá y para nosotros nunca fue una dificultad para formar una familia y amarnos, es mas yo tenía un año más que ella cuando lo conocí; segundo permítele que ella sea la que decida si te quiere o no y como acepta a una nena de cuatro años y tercero, deja de ponerte barreras y esconderte bajo la excusa de Mía.

No me escondo bajo ninguna excusa- dije medio enojado.

Si lo haces. Siempre pones a Mía por delante para impedirte amar. Se que lo de Irina fue difícil para ti, pero no todas son como ella. Si abrieras un poco más tu corazón te darías cuenta que hay muy pocas Irinas en el mundo. Date un oportunidad ¿si?- y me miro con ojitos de gatito de sherk como diría Mía

Ok mamá, te prometo ser más abierto. Ahora será mejor que me vaya o sino capaz me pierda de conocer a la bebé- dije mientras le daba un bese en la frente.

¿la bebé?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Si la bebé, así le digo porque me siento un roba cunas- me miro y no pudo contener la risa y yo me uní a ella.

Anda mejor, haber si todavía se hace anciana esperándote- mientras me empujaba a la puerta de la habitación- volvé lo más tarde que puedas, es más, si no volvés mejor.

Adiós mamá.

Salí del hotel y paré un taxi porque ya llevaba más de media hora de retrazo. Mike seguro andaba regañándome y acordándose de mi mamá. El trafico estaba imposible por lo que me tomó más de la cuenta llegar. Cuando ya estaba en el lugar había una fila enorme, intente llamar al celular de Mike pero seguro con el ruido no lo escuchaba o ya había encontrado con quien entretenerse. Tome valor y me acerque al de seguridad para ver si me dejaba pasar, justo estaba hablando con una chica muy guapa.

Disculpa pero me están esperando adentro y ya vengo tarde, no me dejarías entrar- pregunte con duda ya que no quería problemas con un hombre que me llevaba una cabeza y era dos veces más grande que yo.

Tenés que hacer la fila como los demás- me miró de arriba a bajo enojado por haber interrumpido su conversación con la chica.

Es importante por favor, mi amigo me dijo que conocía al dueño del lugar quizás lo conozca usted- rogué en mi interior por no enfadarlo más de la cuenta.

¿Y quien es tu amigo?

Mike Newton

¿Vos sos Edward? Edward Cullen- me preguntó la chica que lo acompañaba.

Si el mismo, ¿nos conocemos?- la verdad ni recordaba habérmela cruzado en mi vida.

No, pero espero que con el tiempo sí- me sonrió- Peter déjalo pasar que es un amigo- no termino de hablar y Peter me abrió la soga que separaba a la gente de la entrada- Me llamo Emily, soy amiga de Mike, mucho gusto, me hablaron mucho de vos- se acerco dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por dejarme entrar se me hizo un poco tarde- sonreí mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo-un gusto conocerte.

Lo mismo digo. Mejor anda entrando que Mike te estaba buscando desesperado, pensó que no ibas a venir. Me dijo que iba andar por la barra, yo estoy buscando a mis amigas sino te acompañaría, pero en un rato nos vemos todos adentro. Hay mucho por hablar- dijo en un tono de emoción. Si estaba esperando a las amigas significaba que mí bebé todavía no había llegado. Pero que acabo de decir mí bebé, quiero decir la bebé, ni la conocía y ya la hacía mía. Creo que la charla con mi mamá me traumó un poco.

Nos vemos entonces.

Adentro era peor que afuera, estaba lleno de gente, se complicaba ver a donde estaba la barra y encima encontrar a Mike. Gracias a mi altura localicé la melena rubia de Mike. Por lo que lograba ver andaba hablando con una chica, seguro estaba haciéndose el lindo para ilusionarla, si supiera que era gay. Mientras más me acercaba el me encontró y levanto el brazo para que lo viera gritándome- Edward por aquí- y fue cuando la vi. Creo que en ese momento sentí que me había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo con el más lindo de los ángeles. Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, mi corazón entro a latir aceleradamente; nunca había visto unos ojos chocolate tan lindos y profundos me perdí completamente en ellos. Su cara era igual a una muñeca de porcelana, de tez muy blanca, pero no el blanco pálido sino un tono más cremoso, y su pelo era de un castaño precioso, con unos bucles que le caían por encima de sus pechos que lucían más que preciosos con ese straples azul que llevaba puesto. En ese momento sentía el pantalón un poco más ajustado, tenía que calmarme, no quería que pensara que era un abusador calentón.

Eddy al fin llegas, sabes que odio la impuntualidad- me dijo Mike dándome un beso en la mejilla. Casi lo mato cuando me llamó Eddy, sabe que odio ese apodo- te presento a mi amiga Bella. Bella el es Edward- el nombre le hacía toda la justicia del mundo, porque ella era bellísima.

H-o-l-a- dijimos al mismo tiempo tartamudeando ambos por la timidez. Me acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el aroma frutal que me llegó me confundió y termine besándola en la comisura de los labios. Una electricidad me recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies y en ese momento creo que mi corazón latió como nunca en su vida. Lo que sentí fue lo más hermoso del mundo. Me sentí completo. Jamás me había ocurrido algo así, ni con Irina. Lo lamento por la chica que tenía que conocer, pero ya había encontrado a mí bebé.

BPOV

Ahí nos quedamos ambos mirándonos fijamente. Mi corazón latía a mil por horas, como si hubiera jugado un partido entero. Nunca un beso tan inocente me causó esta parálisis, ni siquiera los besos apasionados que nos dábamos con Jake lograban esta clase de corriente eléctrica. Mí cabeza intentaba procesar lo sucedido, estábamos envueltos en una burbuja, nuestra burbuja. Simplemente mirar aquel adonis provocaba en mí sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Me encontraba más que acalorada, y por mí mente pasaba las mil y una forma de cómo terminar envuelta en los brazos de Edward; era una completa locura, yo tenia novio al que amaba y no podía estar imaginándome como terminar en la cama con otro. Pero en ese instante me valió poco si tenía pareja o no, en este momento solo éramos Edward y yo. Edward y Bella.

Bella, mira encontré a Emily- Leah me jaló del brazo y nos sacó de la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos. Cerré los ojos para lograr concentrarme y no decir cualquier estupidez.

Hay Em por sin te encontramos- dije con mi mejor sonrisa- miren les presento a Mike y Edward- intentando ser lo más cortés posible. Leah saludó a ambos y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Edward. Em no paraba de reírse- ¿qué es lo gracioso Emily?

Tontita ya los conozco a ambos.

¡COMO!- dijimos Leah y yo al unísono

El es Mike, mi gran amigo gay del que les hablé- saludando a Mike con dos besos- él es su amigo y nos cruzamos en la entrada, como no lo dejaban entrar lo ayude a pasar. Edward abrió los ojos y miró a Mike con cara de pregunta, este solo le guiñó el ojo. La verdad no entendí lo que sucedía, quizás era un código entre ellos.

Te dije eddy que no llegaras tarde, pero como siempre no me haces caso- reí al escuchar otra vez ese apodo y por lo que me pude dar cuenta no le gustaba que lo llamaran de esa forma.

Mike por favor basta de llamarme eddy, sabes que lo odio- hasta enojado se veía adorable. _Basta Bella deja de babear por un hombre_, me dije a mi misma.

Pero Eddy si todos te dicen así; tú mamá, tú hermana y tú...

Mike basta- lo cortó y se puso bastante nervioso. Yo me quedé intrigada quien más lo llamaba de esa forma. ¿sería su novio?. Era más que obvio que un bombón como él estaba en pareja. _Igual que tú_, de nuevo mi mente salió a flote.

Hombres- bufó Leah- porque mejor en vez de seguir discutiendo aprovechamos la noche y nos divertimos.

Tienes toda la razón amiga, esta noche no paró hasta terminar quebrada- respondió Emily, tomándose dos shot de Tequila seguidos- vamos a bailar- tomando la mano de Leah y Mike los arrastro a la pista. Yo me quede con Edward. Estaba más que nerviosa y me mordía el labio inferior.

¿Bailamos?- me preguntó mirándome nuevamente a los ojos, tomándome de la mano y nuevamente la corriente corrió por mi cuerpo, transformando mis piernas en gelatina.

Si- conteste muy segura- me encanta este ritmo de canciones- justo en ese momento empezaron a poner reggaeton, genial podíamos bailar muy pegados; siempre esta música sacaba mi lado más salvaje- ¿te gusta bailar?- pregunté al tiempo que pasaba mis brazos detrás de su cuellos, moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción y el ponía sus manos de pianista en mi cintura.

La verdad no mucho, pero a tú lado no me cansaría de bailar nunca- me susurró al odio, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta mis caderas, atrayéndome más a él para quedar pegados cuerpo a cuerpo. Al instante sentí como me iba mojando.

Las canciones se fueron poniendo cada vez más y más calientes, al igual que yo, que no me paraba de restregarme sobre su pelvis. Era una lástima que fuera gay, porque juró que por esta noche no me importaba terminar en un hotel con él. Total mi noviazgo ya estaba en picada. Entonces aprecié que no era la única que me encontraba excitada; su miembro estaba más que despierto y se sentía enorme sobre mis nalgas. Pero esto era algo imposible ¿cómo una hombre gay iba a tener una erección porque una mujer se le refriegue? ¿quizás era bisexual? Ante la duda mejor preguntar.

¿Hace cuanto son pareja con Mike?- le susurre al odio. Maldita sea olía deliciosamente.

Perdón- se separo un poco de mí y sus ojos mostraban confusión- ¿qué salgo con quién?

Con Mike- me puse de puntitas de pie para alcanzar su odio, porque por más que llevaba taco me sacaba una cabeza seguro.

Jajajajaja y de donde sacaste que Mike y yo somos pareja- no paraba de reír y yo estaba roja como un tomate.

Pues, pues de cómo él te saludo y te estaba esperando- dios había metido la pata.

Cuando lo conozcas más te vas a dar cuenta que él es una persona muy efusiva- pasó su mano por su pelo y fue el gesto más sexy que vi en mí vida. Luego volvió a pegarse a mí, continuando donde nos habíamos quedado, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí cuello- para que no tengas dudas-susurro- a mí me gustan las mujeres- se restregó sobre mí, volviendo apreciar su más que evidente erección- mujeres como tú, bebé- un gemido se escapó- si quieres te lo demuestro- su voz era ronca.

A sí ¿cómo?- contesté siguiéndole el juego.

Así bebé- sus manos abandonaron mis caderas y con suma delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se podía romper, me tomó del cuello aproximándose a mis labios. Podía sentir como su cálido aliento me invadía completamente. Mis manos tomaron su pelo cobrizo para ayudar a acercarlo más, parecía estar tocando seda pura, estamos a punto de besarnos.

Bella Bella- escuche como me llamaban e instantáneamente Edward se alejo. Mierda estábamos tan cerca, quién carajos me interrumpió- Bella perdóname por molestarte pero Emily está vomitándose la vida en el baño y hay que llevarla a casa. Mike fue en busca de nuestro auto- juró que en ese momento si pudiera me pondría a llorar, estaba por besarme con mi Dios griego. Esto era una señal o Dios que me estaba haciendo pagar algún pecado.

Vamos Bella las ayudo a cargar a Emily hasta el auto, no creo que ambas puedan- asentí con la cabeza.

Gracias Edward- buscamos a Emily y él la cargo como novia hasta el auto, cosa que no me agradó ni un poquito. Nunca fui celosa, no se como provocaba todas estas emociones en mí. Estaba por subirme al asiento del conductor cuando su mano me tomó el brazo.

¿qué piensas hacer?

Manejar hasta mí casa para llevar a la borrachita hacia una ducha bien fría.

No, no señorita, usted no se va a ir manejando. También tomaste dos tragos y tus reflejos no están en todo su esplendor- me le quede mirando, no sabía si reírme o empezar a los gritos.

Y ¿cuál es tu idea señor genio?- le contesté con sarcasmo.

Yo manejo, no tomé nada. Además me quedaría más tranquilo si se que llegaste sana y salva- seguramente mi cara estaba roja, su mirada dejo de ser de lujuria como momentos atrás. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera dulce. Él se preocupaba por mí, por una extraña de la cual solo conocía su nombre y estuvo a punto de besarla. Quería cuidarme; pasó tanto tiempo que un hombre se preocupara en cuidarme, a parte de mi papá y Emmet.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di las llaves. Nos despedimos de Mike, el cual me dio su celular para comunicarnos cuando volviera a New York, ya que no le quedaba mucho más en Londres y me hizo prometerle que saldríamos nuevamente a divertirnos.

Entre al auto y me senté del lado del copiloto, Leah estaba abrazando a Emily que a esta altura estaba más muerta que viva. Edward me preguntó la dirección y le fui explicando como llegar, me dijo que solo un par de veces había venido a Londres y la mayoría fue cuando era pequeño. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, yo tenía ambas manos sobre mi regazo, jugando con mis dedos, con la mirada hacia la ventana. Quería poner una mano sobre su pierna, pero no sabía si era correcto o no. Yo era una extraña, pero era ahora o nunca. Tomé valor y de a poco fui con mi mano derecha hasta su pierna. Se tensó en el momento que me sintió, y me miró. Lo vi con timidez, una hermosa sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. Agarró mi mano llevándola hasta sus labios, para depositarle un beso. No pude más que suspirar. Nuevamente formamos nuestra propia burbuja. Pero todo lo bueno debe acabar tarde o temprano; lamentablemente llegamos a mi casa. Leah bajó a Emily, Edward me abrió la puerta, dándome la mano para salir.

Leah ¿quieres que te ayude a llevarla hasta su habitación?- pregunto, al tiempo que caminábamos hasta la puerta de entraba tomados de la mano, como si fuéramos pareja.

No Edward, de acá en adelante me encargo yo. Además a Charlie le puede dar un infarto si te ve en su casa. Gracias- Leah se adentro a la casa, arrastrando a Emily. Quedándonos solo los dos.

Bueno aquí te dejo- agacho la mirada, aún estamos unidos por nuestras manos, de las cuales no me quería separar.

Sí, ahora te podes ir a descansar tranquilo o volver al boliche junto Mike, la noche es joven todavía.

No se me apetece volver si no es contigo- levanto la vista. Cada vez que nos mirábamos parecíamos como imanes que no se podían separar. Algo nos hacía atraernos- mejor me voy a descansar, ya puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estás en tú casa sana y salva- me soltó de la mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Otra vez me ruboricé.

Que descanses Bella, fue un placer conocerte- se despidió besando la comisura de los labios.

Adiós Edward- lo despedí dándole otro beso en la comisura de sus labios- que duermas bien- vi como se alejaba y sintiendo un vacío en mi interior. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano lo impidió.

Bella- dijo agitado- se que recién nos conocemos y no se...- dudo un momento- no se si es correcto, pero me gustaría invitarte a salir mañana- ahora el ruborizado era él. Yo no sabía que contestar- solo para conocerte mejor, sin compromiso a nada. En verdad me caíste muy bien- sus ojos me rogaban para que aceptara y no me pude negar.

Esta bien, pásame a buscar al medio día. Es que mañana es mi último día y tengo que empacar, salgo a primera hora del domingo.

No te preocupes, preciosa- otra vez me acarició- también me voy pasado mañana, prometo liberarte temprano, quizás hasta te aburras al lado mío- no pude evitar después de esas palabras también acariciar su mejilla.

Nunca me podría aburrir de tu compañía- tomó mi mano con la suya y la besó.

Descansa bebé, mañana te veo- finalmente se marcho.

Adiós Edward- suspiré como una tonta enamorada.

Cerré la puerta, subí las escaleras, me sentía en las nubes. Pasé por la habitación de huéspedes para ver como se encontraba Emily, estaba recostada boca abajo, toda desparramada en la cama con Leah a su lado por cualquier emergencia. Seguí caminado hasta mi habitación. Una vez adentro, atranqué la puerta, me desvestí y me metí en la cama. A penas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, el cansancio vino hacia mí, cerré mis ojos pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la noche. Edward me encandiló, entro en mí corazón; a pesar de seguir todavía con Jake, estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma ésta noche. Amarlo hasta cansarme; algo me decía que no lo deje, que me animara a conocerlo. No quería que lo nuestro terminara en una simple noche, lo quería cerca de mío siempre. Estaba más que ansiosa por nuestra cita al medio día. En ese instante me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo soñando con sus ojos que eran como luces, mí luz, mí Edward.

* * *

Y que tal estuvo?...si no hubiera sido porque Emily tomó más de la cuenta, estos dos terminaban en la cama del hotel más próximo ya que ambos estaban que ardían por fundirse uno con otro.

Ya tengo la idea para el próximo, tendremos una linda cita romántica donde ambos de a poco se van a ir abriendo. Ahora la encuesta es la siguiente:

1-¿Quién un poquito de lemmon en el sueño de Edward?

2-¿Hay o no beso en la cita romántica?

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, saben que todo suma y sirve para mejorar, ya sea bueno o malo. Gracias por los comentarios y alertas. Ahora tengo cuenta de Twitter, las que tengan pueden agregarme que voy a ir subiendo pedasitos de adelantos. Es /NatyDiluqui

Besitos, nos leemos pronto

Naty


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación._

_Disculpes las demoras, se que merezco que me asesinen, pero estoy cursando más materias este cuatrimestre en la facultad y la verdad tuve un comienzos de locos. Recién este fue el primer fin de semana que pude estar tranquila y descansar un poco. Igual aunque me tarde voy a seguir actualizando, en mi cabeza siempre están cruzando nuevas ideas y diferentes tramas._

_También quiero recordarles que esta historia tiene clasificación M y por ese motivo va a tener capítulos con contenido sexual y lenguaje adulto. Justamente este es uno de los capítulos. Ya están avisadas y saben que las menores de edad no lo pueden leer o queda a consciencia de cada padre. _

_Bueno las dejo para que disfruten el capítulo, tengan en cuenta que son once hojas de Word, porque las quise compensar por mi larga espera._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Karen y mi adorada Bels que se que lo van a disfrutar mucho._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 7

**Epov**

Cerré las rejas de su casa, al darme la vuelta, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y del otro lado de la misma había dejado al ser más hermoso que he conocido en la vida.

Me dirigí hasta la esquina de la calle para abordar un taxi y regresar al hotel e intentar descansar un rato, ya que mañana la volvería a ver. No se de donde saque el valor para invitarla, pero luego de encontrase en su casa, un vacío me inmundo al imaginar que no nos volveríamos a ver.

Gracias a Dios acepto; mañana tendría la oportunidad de conocerla más en profundidad, quería saber todo sobre ella. Ya me sentía impactado con su belleza y seguramente amaría su personalidad. Al fin paré un taxi, indicándole la dirección del hotel y, mientras iba hacia mi destino, comencé a rememorar todo lo ocurrido en la noche.

_La forma en que bailamos en el boliche, empezaron como simples movimientos hasta terminar en una danza muy sensual, casi erótica. Seguramente Bella sintió lo excitado que llegué a encontrarme, pero ella no retrocedió ni se intimido por la situación, por lo contrarío, parecía mas que a gusto. Lo que me dio el valor suficiente para intentar besarla; desde que vi sus carnosos labios, deseaba probarlos._

_No sabía como conseguirlo, trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con ella, no se merecía ser tratada como una mujer de una noche y nada más, merecía ser trataba como toda una dama, pero mi instinto primitivo de querer cada parte de su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte para mantenerlo controlado. Percibía que después de unir nuestros labios sería muy difícil separarme de los mismo y terminaríamos en el primer hotel cercano, saciando nuestro apetito carnal; pero con Bella no solo hubiera tenido sexo, mi bebé se merecía ser amada, adorada, mimada. Le haría el amor como nunca nadie se lo hizo._

_Aún buscando la forma de cómo besarla, saltó con la pregunta de si era gay. No supe si echarme a reír o ir a buscar a Mike para asesinarlo. Entonces una lámpara se encendió en mi cerebro, Bella me dio la excusa perfecta para probar sus delicioso labios. No parecía muy segura con mi respuesta, por lo que se lo demostraría con hechos. Primero la atraje más a mi cuerpo, solo fueron unos pocos segundos donde la alejé a causa de la pregunta, añorando su calor y su aroma. Solo el respirar su delicioso aroma frutal, provocaba que mi mente no permitiera dejar actuar a la razón, dando lugar a los impulsos del cuerpo; un cuerpo que la ansiaba con locura y me di cuenta que no era el único con deseos. El recordar como soltó un gemido, incitaba a que mi entrepierna comenzara a recobrar vida nuevamente. _

_**- Cuando lo conozcas más te vas a dar cuenta que él es una persona muy efusiva**__- respondí a medida que la acercaba a su cuello para susurrarle en el oído - __**para que no tengas dudas a mí me gustan las mujeres**__-me restregué sobre su abdomen, para que comprobara como me tenía__**- mujeres como tú, bebé**__- un gemido se le escapó y casi me hace querer llevarla hasta el baño para tomarla__**- si quieres te lo demuestro**__- dije con voz ronca._

_**- A sí ¿cómo?**__- contesto siguiéndome el juego._

_**- Así bebé**__- tomé dulcemente su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se posicionaron en mis cabellos. Estábamos por besarnos, sentía su sabor saliendo por su respiración cada vez más agitada; cuando ya rozaba sus labios llegó Leah y el momento se nos esfumó. _

_Una vez que la convencí para que me permitiera conducir, fue guiándome por la ciudad hasta su hogar. Durante el trayecto, la miraba de reojo y comencé a frustrarme; su mirada estaba perdida hacia la ventana, quizás pensando en la locura que casi cometía con un extraño; tal vez se arrepentía de lo acontecido._

_Yo intentaba mantenerme concentrado en la carretera, pero la atracción por la pequeña adolescente que tenía a mí lado era demasiado fuerte. Vi como se sonrojaba nuevamente- __**¿sabría lo adorable que se ve con sus mejillas rojas como tomate**__?- En ese instante sentí un cambio en mi pierna izquierda, baje la mirada para asegurarme nuevamente de no estar soñando y que verdaderamente la mano de Bella se encontraba ahí. Al levantar la mirada sus ojitos chocolates brillaban avergonzados por aquel gesto. Un nuevo choque eléctrico me recorrió el cuerpo; quizás ella sea la correcta, Bella podría ser esa mujer a la que realmente pudiera amar y compartir mi vida y la de Mía. Tomé su mano y le di un suave y cálido beso. Si alguien nos estuviera viendo en este instante pensaría que éramos una pareja de novios muy enamorados, y como me gustaba que esa idea fuera real._

- Llegamos señor- me encontraba tan abstraído que no tomé conciencia que ya estaba en el hotel.

- Ohhh, sí disculpe. Tomé y guarde el cambio. Buenas noches.

- Muchas gracias Señor y buenas noches.

Gracias a Dios mi madre no estaba despierta, porque no tenía ganas de comentarle la salida, aunque de mañana no me libraba.

Fui hasta mi habitación, me desvestí; sin embargo por un momento pensé en dormir con la ropa puesta para mantener su aroma cerca mío.

- Por favor Edward Cullen ya pareces un psicópata trastornado. La adolescente acá es Bella no vos- me dije a mí mismo en voz alta. Bella realmente me había traumado.

Me acosté intentado reconciliar el sueño, pero era difícil. Di vueltas por toda la cama, miraba la hora y parecía no avanzar nunca. Debía descansar ya que a la mañana saldría con mi ángel y no quería presentarme con ojeras de cansancio. Prendí la TV y en algún momento el sueño por fin me venció.

_Sentí una corriente fría por la espalda, seguramente se levanto a revisar a los niños como hacía siempre a mitad de la noche. En eso escucho como cierran la puerta y el lado derecho de la cama volvía a estar ocupado. Un cuerpo que conocía muy bien se pegó a mi espalda, logrando que el frío se fuera y una de sus manos abrazaban mi cintura. Volví a dormir tranquilo teniéndola nuevamente a mí lado, o al menos eso pretendía, ya que la misma mano que momentos atrás estaba rodeando mi cintura comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen hasta el inicio de mis bóxer, donde se dedicó a masajear a mi pene por encima del mismo, provocando que empezara a tener vida._

_- ¿si mal no recuerdo en la cena me dijiste que hoy estabas cansada?- dije con voz ronca, a causa del deseo por hacerla mía._

_- Pero no puedo dormir- susurro. Adoraba cuando sacaba su lado sensual- el otro día leí que el mejor relajante natural para conciliar el sueño es tener sexo- su lengua se posó en mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo. Fue descendiendo con pequeños besos húmedos por todo el cuello, clavícula y hombro, al tiempo que intensificaba sus masajes en mi zona baja y sus pechos se restregaban por mi espalda._

_- Ummmm creo que puedo ayudar en eso- tomé su mano y lo saque de mi miembro; me giré para poder verla, sus ojos estaban casi negros producto de la lujuria- que te parece si empiezo de esta forma- la besé con fuerza, tomando su labio superior y ella comenzó a morder mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi boca, acceso que gustoso le di, iniciando una batalla en la que ambos ganaríamos. _

_Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, quedando unidos como dos piezas perfectas; comenzamos a movernos para obtener esa fricción que ambos necesitábamos. Por la forma que estábamos entrelazados podía sentir como su humedad salía por su ropa interior llegando a la mía, lo que ocasionó que mí erección estuviera completamente dispuesta en satisfacerla. Necesitaba sentir su calor cobijándome en su interior, como un sediento necesita agua en el desierto. Pero antes debía asegurarme de algo. Me separé y un bufido salió de ella._

_- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto agitada_

_- Asegurarme que ningún pequeño grillo nos interrumpa el momento- amaba a mis hijos, pero era muy frustrante tener que terminar yo solo cuando nos molestaban._

_- Vuelve a la cama- palmo a un lado de ella y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- ya me aseguré y ambos están mas que dormidos, y por las dudas alguien tomó una doble ración por los que nos da unas horas libres- me insinuó moviendo sus cejas- y la puerta ya está asegurada- terminó mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose roja de vergüenza._

_- Veo que lo planeaste todo pequeña pervertida- dije en tono de ofendido, a la vez que me acercaba nuevamente a su lado._

_- No, no, no, no- me paró- antes de entra aquí- señalando a su lado- te quiero ver sin nada- así que estaba en plan de juguetona, reí internamente, si quería jugar...le seguiría el juego._

_- Si la bebé me quiere de esa forma, yo también deseo lo mismo- sus ojos brillaron aun más, sabía que iba a aceptar, su sonrojo era algo que siempre me enloquecía._

_- Está bien- se incorporó, quedando sentada; de una patada sacó el cobertor y la sabana a un lado, no pude contener la risa a causa de esa acción, pero al ver a mí mujer completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, mostrándome su maravilloso tesoro brillando por la excitación, prácticamente me arranqué el bóxer y me acomodé encima de ella._

_Volví a besar sus labios, descendiendo sobre su cuello hasta alcanzar sus apetitosos senos, que me recibían con sus pezones erectos, listos para mí. Los acaricié, besé, succioné y mordí, estimulando hasta que su néctar fue derramándose. Bella frenética tomaba de mi cabello presionándome mas hacia ella, moviendo sus caderas para buscar el roce de otra parte de su anatomía que pedía a gritos ser atendida._

_- ¿no dijiste que le diste doble ración?- Pregunte al tiempo que una de mis manos descendía por su ya, abdomen plano, para llegar a mí lugar favorito. Fui acariciando sus pliegues externos, sin abandonar mis caricias en sus senos, abriéndolos de a poco para bañarme de sus jugos antes de introducir uno de mis dedos, ganándome un gemido, por parte de mi diosa._

_- Oh Dios mío- se le escapó un grito, arqueando su cuerpo- es. que. se. cuanto- se le fue el aire cuando ingrese otro dedo y con mi pulgar hacía círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris- te. gusta- sume un dedo más a su estrecha cavidad y los curve, alcanzando a tocar su punto más sensible. Los movimientos fueron fuertes y continuos, podía sentir que estaba muy cerca ya que sus paredes apretaban cada vez más. Quería verla disfrutar de su orgasmo, por lo que mordí el pezón con el que estaba jugando; las uñas de Bella se clavaron en mi espalda, su cabeza estaba arqueada, con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo sus labios para contener el gemido que amenazaba por escaparse. Unos movimientos más, logró liberarse con fuerza, empapando mi mano con sus jugos._

_- Gracias por pensar en mí cielo- le di un beso, que se torno una lucha hasta quedarnos sin aire- creo que te lo tengo que agradecer como es debido- susurre al tiempo que probaba su esencia que había quedado impregnado en mis dedos- deliciosa como siempre- comencé a descender, regando besos por todo el camino, hasta que llegué a su monte. Primero tomé con mi lengua los restos de su orgasmo, la respiración de Bella se agito nuevamente; introduje mi lengua en su interior, cuando sus manos me agarraron del pelo, levantando mi rostro. _

_- Edward, te necesito demasiado- dijo agitada; al tiempo que su cuerpo nos cambiaba de posición, quedando ella sobre mí- te deseo demasiado- tomo con sus pequeñas manos, mi desatendido pene, acariciándolo y guiándolo a su entrada- te deseo ya dentro de mío- y de un solo golpe hundió su cuerpo sobre mí; ambos soltamos un gemido fuerte, que tapamos con un beso, para no despertar a nadie._

_Me montaba desenfrenadamente, se sentía tan estrecha, era la gloria unirnos de esa forma. Tenía una perfecta visión de cómo sus pechos rebotaban, cada vez que subía y bajaba de mi miembro; con ambas manos me dedique a apretarlos y masajearlos, era una de las partes de su anatomía que mas adoraba y habían mejorado mucho más después del embarazo._

_- ahhhh Edward, se siente tan bien esto- se encontraba jadeando por el placer y el esfuerzo, su cuerpo brillaba a causa del sudor._

_- Si bebe- hablaba como podía- ¿qué más deseas?- no le faltaba mucho para llegar, sus paredes abrazaban cada vez más mi pene, el cual también se tensaba más._

_- Tócame. como. tu. solo. sabes. hacerlo- pidió con la voz entrecortada. Me erguí, hasta apoyar mi espalda sobre el cabezal de la cama; con una de mis manos tome de su cadera acercándola, hasta quedar prácticamente pegados y con la otra mano, descendí hasta llegar a su delicado botón.._

_- E-d-w-a-r-d estoy, tan cerca- aumento la velocidad de su galope._

_- Entonces córrete para mí Bella- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y fue lo último que necesito para llegar nuevamente a su orgasmo._

_- Dios mío Edward- me beso con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, solo como ella sabía hacerlo; fue lo que necesite para liberarme dentro de ella. Ambos nos mantuvimos abrazados, con las cabezas apoyados en el hombro del otro, mientras nuestra respiración y latidos volvían a la normalidad. Era hermosa la paz que nos alcanzaba todas las veces que hacíamos el amor._

_- Te amo, cielo- susurro, se estaba durmiendo sobre mí._

_- También te amo, bebé- besé su frente, y con cuidado salí de su interior; me recosté y ella se acomodo sobre mí pecho como todas las noches. Nos tapé con el acolchado; su respiración era un simple suspiro, ya se encontraba soñando- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- besé por última vez su frente, la abrasé y también me perdí en un sueño profundo al lado de mí Bella._

bip, bip, bip, bip, bip. Escuchaba el sonido del despertador de lejos. No tenía deseos de abrir los ojos me hallaba muy placidamente abrazado a mí Bella.

- Bella apaga el despertador- dije con mi vos ronca por el sueño que tenía.

- ¿quién es Bella? Hijo- al escuchar esa voz abrí los ojos inmediatamente, y me percaté que estaba abrazado a una de las almohadas, y que en el inicio de la cama estaba mi madre parada, con una bandeja en las manos, donde estaba mi desayuno y no paraba de hacer golpecitos con su pie. Todo había sido un sueño.

- ¿Bella? No se a que te referís mamá- intente hacerme el tonto; como le explicaba a mi madre que tuve un sueño muy caliente con alguien que conocí la noche anterior y no podía sacarme su imagen de la cabeza.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, crees que los cuarenta y cinco años que tengo transcurrieron sin que aprendiera a darme cuenta cuando me estás mintiendo. Así que por tu bien físico y mental te exijo ahora mismo que me digas la verdad, y sabes que no te miento cuando digo que es por tu bien- los golpecitos del pie aumentaron de velocidad. Dios estaba perdido, era mejor que le comentara lo sucedido ayer anoche o haría de mi vida un infierno.

- Está bien, mamá- bufé- Bella es una chica que conocí ayer anoche y quedamos en vernos al medio día- la cara de mamá fue un poema; de su enojo paso a una sonrisa de punta a punta y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

- Entonces que haces ahí acostado como si nada, vamos levántate, date una ducha que ya son casi las onces y no es bueno que hagas esperar a Bella, vamos arriba, acá te dejo el desayuno- iba a tomar una tostada, cuando sentí un golpe en mí mano.

- ¡Auch mamá!- dije mientras acariciaba mi mano lastimada.

- Nada de auch mamá, primero te bañás, te vestís y después si tenés tiempo desayunas, yo no te eduqué para que hagas esperar a una mujer. Así que o te levantas o te levanto de las orejas como cuando eras pequeño- y ahí volvió la Esme mala; más de una vez pienso que las mujeres son en verdad ciclotímicas.

- Ok entendí el mensaje, pero déjame solo- por lo que sentía debajo de las sábanas, mi pequeña fantasía con Bella, acarreó sus consecuencias en mi anatomía, y lo único que me faltaba es que mamá viera que todavía tengo poluciones nocturnas como cuando era adolescente.

- Está bien, te dejo solo. Pero si en media hora no estas listo vuelvo a entrar- me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Corrí el acolchado, y como imaginé, había tenido un maravilloso sueño humero ya que las sábanas y mi bóxer se encontraban manchados. Antes de meterme a la ducha, hice la cama dejando las sábanas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Durante mí ducha me puse a pensar a donde llevaría a Bella. Por lo que me dijo solo le quedaba un día en la ciudad, igual que a mí, así que tendría que jugar bien mis cartas para no perderla. El solo pensar en esa idea, una sensación rara recorría mi cuerpo.

Era extraño de explicar, como una persona que sólo conoces por unas horas y que no sabes absolutamente nada de su vida, podía convertirse en algo tan importante.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y un sweater verde claro. Intenté en vano, arreglar un poco mí pelo. Cuando miré el reloj faltaba quince para las doce del medio día. Ni pude desayunar. Salí de mi habitación, le di un saludo rápido a mamá y me fui a buscar un taxi para encontrarme con mí _bella dama._

**Bpov**

Como nunca madrugué un sábado; solo me levantaba temprano ese día si tenía entrenamiento o partido, sino dormía hasta pasado el medio día y más si la noche anterior trasnochaba.

Pero la ansiedad y nervios de salir con Edward era demasiada y a las siete de la mañana, me encontraba como león enjaulado en mí habitación eligiendo que demonios me iba a poner. Tenía algunas prendas seleccionadas, pero no estaba del todo decidida, como extrañaba en estos momentos a Alice.

Me senté en el banquito que se encontraba al pie de mi cama y suspiré al extrañar tanto a mis amigas. Miré el reloj, ya eran los onces; en una hora me pasaba a buscar y yo todavía en bata.

Sabía que no iba a para hasta saber todos los detalles, pero necesitaba de su ayuda; fui valiente, busqué mí celular y llamé a la única persona que me podía ayudar. Sonó varias veces hasta que por fin atendió una voz adormilada.

- Hola ¿quién habla?- se escucho un bostezo del otro lado.

- Alí, soy Bella, necesito tu ayuda, es de vida o muerte- conteste toda apurada.

- Bella, ¿que te pasó hermosa? ¿estás bien? ¿tu papá está bien? ¿te tengo que ir a buscar? ¿te sucedió algo? ya mismo salgo para allá- expresó toda acelerada.

- Alice cálmate, estoy bien, sólo que no se que ponerme y necesito que me digas que me queda mejor.

- Me llamás a las seis de la mañana, diciéndome que es algo de vida o muerte y solo querés que te ayude con tu ropa, ¡Isabella, te volviste loca, casi me matas de un infarto!- me dijo toda enojada.

- Es que, es que, es importante- tartamudeé- voy a salir con un chico- listo ya lo dije. Ambas nos quedamos calladas.- Ali, ¿estás ahí?.

- Sip ¿qué ropa seleccionaste?- cuando escuche eso creo que me dio un infarto. No me preguntó nada sobre porque salía con alguien.

- Un vestido, camisa, jeans, remeras, botas, stilettos y chatitas- dije toda la montaña de ropa que tenía sobre la cama.

- ¿Sabes a donde van a ir?

- La verdad que no, solo quedamos que me iba a pasar a buscar al medio día y desde las siete que estoy buscando que ponerme- realmente me encontraba frustrada.

- Entonces mejor usa unos jeans, con una camisa blanca y chatitas, por si van a caminar es más cómodo. ¿cómo es físicamente?- me reí internamente, sabía que no se aguantaba el no preguntar.

- Es alto, de contextura delgada pero sin ser escuálido, pelo cobrizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes- al recordar su mirada, se me escapó un suspiro.

- Jajajaja Bella, me parece o alguien siente mariposas en la panza jajajaja- yo estaba roja como un tomate- ¿por casualidad no llevaste el saquito verde tejido que te regalé para tu cumple?

- Si lo traje, ¿por?- no entendía a que venía su pregunta.

- Entonces ponételo, así se da cuenta que no dejas de pensar en su color de ojos Jajajajaja- estaba segura que en este momento Alice estaba que se revolcaba en su cama de la risa.

- ¡no es gracioso!- dije enojada

- No te enojes amiga, es lindo verte suspirando por un hombre nuevamente, mereces ser feliz

- Alice no es lo que pensas... solo es una salida...Jacob- y su voz me corto la justificación de lo que ni siquiera yo sabía decir.

- Bel a mí no me tenés que dar explicaciones. Solo quiero que seas feliz y pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar de tu lado- en ese momento las lagrimas caía por mi rostro. Si bien iba a terminar con Jake a mi regreso, en el fondo me sentía que lo estaba engañando.

- Gracias Alices- dije hipando.

- Ay Bella, se te van a hinchar los ojos si comenzás a llorar, y no creo que a este chico le guste verte así- limpié mis lagrimas-y por cierto cuál es el nombre del susodicho.

- Edward- dije susurrando.

- Edward, me gusta. Diviértete mucho y al regreso no te salvas de contarme todos los detalles.

- Sip cuando vuelva te cuento todo. Me voy a vestir porque no llego. Cuídate, saludos a Kate y Ange. Besos

- Vos también cuídate y ... ¡se feliz!- cortó, otra vez me dijo que fuera feliz, presentía que algo me estaba ocultando, algo que me iba a lastimar en el futuro. Mire el reloj y faltaba solo media hora, salí corriendo para terminar de arreglarme.

Bajé al living, donde se encontraba mi papá leyendo el periódico.

- Buen día papi- saludé con un beso en las mejillas.

- Buen día Mery, me parece a mí o vas a salir, estás muy guapa- pregunto mirándome de arriba a bajo.

- Si voy a salir con un amigo a almorzar, ya está por llegar- bajé la mirada roja de vergüenza. En eso sonó el timbre y mi corazón palpitó aceleradamente- ahí llegó- me levante rápidamente llevándome puesta la punta de la mesa ratona- auch.

- Hija tené más cuidado, casi te sacas una pierna. Además, Sue ya fue abrir la puerta, decile a tu amigo que pase, así lo conozco- esto no me puede estar pasando, dije para mis adentros.

Cuando llegué al recibidor, ahí estaba mi dios griego en persona. Se veía tan guapo con esa ropa y su sedoso pelo despeinado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Edward- intente controlar mis hormonas, que querían lanzarse sobre él.

- Hola preciosa- hizo que me sonrojara; se acercó hasta mí y me acaricio la mejilla. De nuevo la electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo- ¿cómo amaneciste?

- M-u-y b-i-e-n- tartamudeé. Como hacía para dejarme sin palabras y hecha un trozo de gelatina. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y cerré mis ojos, sumergiéndome en un gesto tan simple y tan dulce. Unos pasos provocaron que salga de mi ensoñación- ¿te molestaría qué te presentara a mi papá?- mi rostro estaba de todos colores- no le gusta que salga con extraños.

- No te preocupes, yo el día de mañana directamente no dejaría salir a mí hija- rodé los ojos, pobre de esa niña con un papá tan sobreprotector. Bajo su mano de mi cara pero las mantuvo unidas, mientras nos dirigíamos al living para las presentación.

- Papá el es Edward, mi amigo- mí papá nos miró a ambos y se percató de nuestra manos unidas.

- Señor Swan, Edward Cullen, un gusto- le tendió su mano libre, yo observaba como boba toda la situación.

-Llámame Charlie, como todo el mundo. Se puede saber a donde vas a llevar a Mery- Edward me miró confundido por ese sobrenombre, solo mí papá me llamaba por mí segundo nombre.

-Pensaba llevarla a almorzar a un restaurante italiano y luego pasear por la ciudad. No se preocupe que no la voy a traer tarde, se que mañana se van de Londres- expuso lo más tranquilo.

-Sí ya terminé con los negocios aquí y Mery tiene que volver al colegio ya se ausento bastantes días, si no la regreso mi esposa me asesina- los tres reímos por ese comentario- no te preocupes por el horario, ella ya es grande para saber cuales son sus responsabilidades, solo te pido que la cuides.

-La cuidaré más que a mí vida- me apretó la mano y ambos nos perdimos con nuestras miradas- mejor vamos, así aprovechamos el día. Un placer conocerlo Charlie.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿hija tenés dinero?- preguntó sacando su billetera.

-No se preocupe, hoy los gastos corren por mí cuenta. Mi mamá me quemaría vivo si se entera que no pagué una cita con una dama.

- Ya quedan pocos como vos querido, yo mantengo a un holgazán- casi me atraganto con esa respuesta. Edward no sabía nada sobre Jacob y tampoco quería que se enterara de esa forma.

- Papá mejor ya nos vamos, me llevó tu auto porque Edward también está de visita por acá y así no gasta en taxi. Nos vemos a la noche- me apresuré en saludarlo y me marché con él a toda prisa antes que se le escapara algo.

Cuando llegamos al auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto por lo que di por asentado que el conduciría. Comenzamos a andar por las calles y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, nunca había salido con un chico que no conocía. Con Jacob éramos amigos de niños y fue como el siguiente paso ponernos de novios, jamás tuvimos una cita para conocernos, por eso ahora no sabía que decir. Odiaba este silencio, tomé valor y rompí el hielo.

- ¿Te diste cuenta que vamos combinados?- él nos miró a ambos y reímos juntos.

- Ni que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, pero prefiero como te queda el color azul antes que el verde- dijo tomando de la mano que se encontraba apoyada sobre mi pierna.

- Se puede saber como adivinaste, que adoro la comida italiana- pregunte evadiendo el anterior comentario.

- Es que leo la mente - contestó haciéndose el importante.

- Jajajaja si como no, ahora resulta que salgo con un bicho raro- no podía contener la risa.

- Hey heriste mi ego, tendrás que hacer algo para compensarlo- dijo ofendido.

- Está bien, señor ego débil, prometo que en algún momento te compensaré mi falta- mil formas se me cruzaban para recompensarlo, con solo pensarlo mis hormonas levantaban la temperatura.

- Te tomo la palabra, Mery.

- No me digas de esa forma que no me gusta- porque papá tuvo que abrir su bocota.

- Pero tu papá te dijo de esa forma- preguntó curioso.

- Solo el me llama de esa forma porque mi segundo nombre es Marie y solo el tiene permiso de llamarme de esa forma. El resto me llama Bella, Bel, Bels y hay veces que mis hermanos para enojarme me dicen Isa que tampoco me gusta.

- ¿Isa?

- Si por Isabella, mí nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan- contesté al tiempo que el asentía con la cabeza.

- Tenés un precioso nombre- comentó acercándose a mí oído- aunque Bella te queda mejor, porque describe lo hermosa que sos- susurro y me besó en el cachete. Este hombre me iba a provocar una combustión espontánea.

- ¿vos sos solo Edward o tenés otro nombre?- que pregunta más estúpida hice pero tenía que retomar la charla a como de lugar o le iba a pedir que detuviera el auto para comérmelo a besos y compensar mi falta.

- Tengo un segundo nombre, es Anthony; ambos nombres son de mis abuelos, es como un recordatorio de ellos.

- Me gusta más Edward, de esa forma te puedo decir ed, eddy- estaba diciendo sus apodos posibles y el me cortó en seco.

- No por Dios eddy no, si queremos seguir juntos, no me digas eddy- me mordí la lengua para no reírme, se veía hermoso con su cara de nene de cinco años enojado- solo mi hermana me llama así y también lo hace para fastidiarme.

- Ok, promesa de niña exploradora que jamás te voy a llamar así- dije con tono de nena buena y los dos nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Cuando sonreís, tus ojos brillan más fuertes- me encontraba de nuevo de color tomate, mientras él me mirada de vez en cuando de costado- tus sonrojos, te hacen más dulce- comencé a morderme el labio, rogaba porque lleguemos al dichoso lugar ya que no podía más de la vergüenza. El seguía manejando como si nada- y también me di cuenta que cada vez que te pones nerviosa te mordés el labio, ¿te dijeron alguna vez que te hace ver muy sensual?.

- No- susurre.

Nunca nadie me hizo sentir tan deseada; no estaba seguro si me lo decía de forma dulce o buscaba algo más, de todas maneras yo ya me encontraba un poco acalorada, extrañaba que alguien se fijara un poco en mí.

- Llegamos- estacionó el auto y bajo para abrirme la puerta; yo creía que no existían más los caballeros- espero que te guste este lugar, me lo recomendó mi mamá.

- ¿Le contaste a tu madre sobre mí?- pregunte, al tiempo que tomaba su mano e íbamos a la entrada del local.

- Sí y no- me detuve antes de ingresar y lo miré- me vió que salía y me aconsejó traerte a este lugar, comentó que hacen unas de las mejores pastas y como tu nombre es italiano, pensó que tal vez te gustaría- esta vez el sonrojado era él- ¿no te molesta cierto?- me puse de puntitas de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- asintió con la cabeza- haceme acordar de agradecer a tú mamá porque descubrió mí restaurante preferido, adoro la _Ostería dell´ Arancio_. Vamos que muero de hambre- lo apresuré para que ingresemos.

Una vez adentro, pedimos una mesa para dos; la descarada de la empleada por poco no se le caía la baba por Edward, algo que me llenó de celos y él notó lo rígida que me puse. Pero yo no iba a permitir que cualquiera se acercara mí hombre _¿Mí hombre?_ Bueno por el día de la fecha así lo era e iba a hacerle caso a Alice y sería feliz, al menos por hoy. Por lo que me acerqué más a él, uniendo más mi cuerpo al suyo; él me devolvió el gesto rodeándome por la cintura. Me sentía tan natural a su lado, éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encastrábamos correctamente.

Fuimos a nuestra mesa y mientras comíamos, conversamos de un millón de temas. Desde simplezas cómo cuantos años teníamos hasta recuerdos de su infancia. Con cada palabra me enamoraba más del hombre que tenía frente mío. Era la antítesis de la personalidad de Jake; no era mala persona, simplemente que era más frívolo y Edward se mostraba más natural. No le molestaba exponer cosas vergonzosas de su pasado, y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminamos de almorzar, me llevó hasta el _Hyde Park, _donde seguimos conociéndonos, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una pareja más de enamorados disfrutando de un día soleado.

La verdad no sabía que me pasaba. Yo conocía otra cosa como amor; y ... _¿si todo este tiempo yo estaba equivocada? ¿si en realidad todos los años con Jacob solo fueron el resultado de años de amistad y no amor de verdad?¿se podía amar a una persona con solo verla?_ Demasiadas preguntas para el poco tiempo que nos quedaba.

Estaba jugando con fuego. Todavía no me atrevía a decirle que tenía un novio esperando en New York; uno que definitivamente tenía que dejar, al menos por un tiempo, hasta acomodar todas las ideas en mí cabeza.

Sin darnos cuenta, la tarde se nos paso entre risas, caricias inocentes y un par de algodones de azúcar. Como _Cenicienta_, se me estaba acercando las doce para abandonar a mí príncipe y mi cuento de hadas de un día. Un día que siempre recordaré en lo más profundo de mí corazón. Un día en el que me volví a sentirme amada y protegida; donde no tuve que actuar con falsedad y pude ser la Bella de siempre, esa que era feliz con la simpleza de la vida.

Solo una cosa faltaba, para poder atesorar este día tan especial y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Segura que no tenés frío? Ya esta anocheciendo y no quiero que te agarres un resfriado- preguntó a la vez que acariciaba la espalda.

- Te dije que no, no te preocupes, soy una chica fuerte- conteste mostrándole mis brazos fuertes.

- Bueno chica fuerte, igual ante la duda es mejor que vayamos marchando para tu casa. Aunque no me gusta la idea de separarme, ambos tenemos valijas que hacer y padres esperándonos.

- Si tenés razón- baje la mirada al piso- Edward

- Sí bebé- reí por el tierno apodo que me puso al descubrir que yo era una cría de dieciocho años y él un hombre de veintidós.

- ¿te importaría ir a un lugar más antes de volver a casa?- por favor que diga que sí, que diga que sí.

- Podemos ir a donde vos quieras, este es tú día y quiero que lo disfrutes.

- Vayamos al _London Eye_- pedí con mi mejor cara de nena de cinco años, dando pequeños saltitos.

- Y como él dijo, no se negó a mí pedido; marchando hasta nuestro último destino para conseguir lo que se nos había quedado frustrado la noche anterior. Deseaba sentir, aunque fuera una sola vez, sus labios sobre los míos. _Un beso de despedida_.

- Una vez que llegamos, fue a sacar las entradas y solicitó una cabina privada para tener más intimidad. Quizás Edward estaba pensando lo mismo que yo y también ansiaba un beso.

- Ya dentro de la cabina la vista era maravillosa, se podía observar toda la ciudad teñida por la caída del ocaso y las primeras estrellas que iban apareciendo en el horizonte. Me encontraba sumergida con el panorama, hasta que unos brazos rodeando mi cintura me hicieron despertar de mi sueño.

- Nunca vi algo tan hermoso- susurro a un costado mío, apoyando su pera sobre mí hombro.

- El paisaje es hermoso, se puede ver toda la ciudad y uno se siente insignificante- conteste sin apartar mi vista del exterior.

- Es cierto uno se siente insignificante, pero no me refería al paisaje cuando digo que nunca vi algo tan hermoso- me giro para tenerme cara a cara.

- A no- negó con su cabeza-¿a qué te referís entonces?

- A vos- clavó sus maravillosas esmeraldas en mí mirada- nunca conocí a nadie como tú- tomó mis mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su pecho donde se alojaba su corazón-y lo que provocas aquí, jamás lo sentí- fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al mío- _Te quiero Isabella_

No me contuve más y terminé con la poca distancia que nos separaba. Si antes sentía una electricidad cuando me tocaba, ahora era como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre mí. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, me besaba con cuidado, como con miedo a romperme. Pero yo quería más, por lo que agarré su pelo y lo aferré más cerca aún; mi lengua delineó su carnoso labio inferior para que me brindará el acceso al pozo donde pretendía ahogarme. Obviamente no me fue negado, comenzando una danza en el cual nuestras lenguas bailaban con total armonía. No era un beso apasionado que terminaba en la cama, era un beso apasionado pero de amor. Amor a un extraño de tan solo poseíamos 24 hs de conocernos, que puso mí mundo de cabeza y que tan solo con medio día le basto para demostrarme que jamás conocí el verdadero significado de la palabra _AMOR_.

Fuimos separándonos de a poco, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pero Edward no dejo de darme cortos besos por todo el rostro. Él se merecía algo mejor que yo, alguien que no este comprometida. Pero mí egoísmo, era tan grande, como para dejarlo libre para otra mujer. Primero resolvería mi situación con Jacob y después sí me arrojaría a sus brazos para que me haga suya para toda la eternidad.

- Creo que saldaste con creces tu falta- me dijo besándome nuevamente entre risas.

- Edward, fue el mejor beso que me dieron en la vida- dije dándole otro pequeño beso- yo también siento algo que no se como explicarlo, pero todavía no puede decir te quiero.

- Bella...

- Shh... déjame terminar- pedí poniendo mi dedo mayor sobre sus labios- necesito tiempo. Tiempo para acomodar mi vida, mi mente y mi corazón. No quiero perderte, pero...yo tengo un pasado donde tengo que saldar una cuenta pendiente, no sería justo para ti tenerme en este estado. Se que soy una egoísta en pedirte algo pero..._¿estarías dispuesto a esperarme? _

* * *

_Y bien ¿qué les pareció?...tenemos dos par de tórtolos enamorados que tuvieron su día especial. Lamento comunicarles que éste es el último capítulo con ambos juntos. Como bien dijo Bella ella tiene que arreglar sus cosas, y ya se pueden ir dando una idea que se va acercando el drama y para que no digan que soy una bruja les dí mi primer lemmon (juro que me morí de vergüenza mientras lo escribía) y su primer beso._

_Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. También se agradece a todas las que leen pero no comentan. Ya saben que me gusta que aprieten el globito amarillo y dejen sus review._

_Nos leemos próximamente! _

_Natalí_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Bueno gente aquí un nuevo capítulo. Vieron esta vez no me tarde tanto._

_¿Lista para el drama?... puede ser que encuentren un poco de lenguaje ofensivo. Pero como venía la relación con Jacob, no podía escribir una ruptura naif._

_Este capítulo va dedicada a mi sobrina Martina, que me inspiró en una parte del texto._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 8

**Bpov**

Habían pasado ya varios días de mi regreso de Londres...Londres, el solo recordar el viaje mi mente volada a mi maravilloso día junto a él y a nuestro beso de despedida. Lo extrañando tanto. Más de una vez me llamaron la atención en clases por quedarme soñando despierta.

Obviamente tuve que contarle todo a Alice, me sorprendió su actitud de felicidad por mi cita y el beso. Ange y Kate también se enteraron de lo sucedido; Ang no estaba muy de acuerdo, me decía que primero debía solucionar las cosas con Jake antes de andar buscando otro; por lo contrario Kate fue la que más incentivo que llamara a Edward y lo encontrara de nuevo; después del viaje mi relación con ella volvió a la normalidad, se la veía feliz y radiante, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada, a pesar que su salud no estaba del todo bien ya que se mareaba continuamente, según ella estaba más que bien de salud y todo era producto de los exámenes.

Nos comentó que la habían aceptado en la misma universidad que Garret y sus planes de irse a vivir juntos; quedamos en salir a cenar todas el viernes para festejar la noticia. Me sentía muy por ella, después de todo lo que sufrió, al final del camino encontró su otra mitad.

_¿Encontraría yo la mía?_... ese pensamiento inmediatamente me llevaban a recordar a Edward y sus últimas palabras cuando me dejo en casa.

_te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, está vez estoy seguro y se que no me estoy equivocando nuevamente. Tú eres mi destino-_ y luego me besó. Un beso cargado de amor, pasión y esperanza; sobre todo esperanza. Me dió su número telefónico para que lo llamara cuando me sintiera lista, no quería presionarme.

Por otro lado tenía a Jacob que no paraba de presionarme para verme. Había pasado por mi casa cuando llegue, pero mande a decir que me encontraba dormida a causa del cansancio por el viaje; todavía no me encontraba preparada para mirarlo a la cara.

Al otro día, al bajar a desayunar, un gran arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas me esperaba en el comedor con una tarjeta que decía:

" _**Siento si de alguna forma te lastime, sabes que eres la razón de mí ser y sin ti no valdría la pena vivir".**_

La mortificación que me invadió fue tal, que mis lagrimas bañaban mi rostro. Me consideré la peor basura, por haberlo engañado de esa forma. Yo enamorándome de otro, soñando con otro, dejándolo a él completamente abandonado.

No se merecía esto de mí. Quizás su comportamiento, no era el mejor últimamente, pero no tenía derecho de engañarlo. Subí a mi cuarto y me largué a llorar por lo que había hecho; por ansiar los besos, caricias y abrazos de otro hombre; también lloré porque ese otro hombre que me hizo la promesa de esperarme, lamentaba estar engañándolo a él por llorar por Jake. Tenía demasiados líos en mí mente. No solo engañe a Jake con otro, también engañe a Edward a no tener el valor de informarle que tenía novio y darle la esperanza de un mañana juntos.

Según Alice era normal la culpa que sentía hacia ambos, me aconsejó que me tomara un minuto en pensar a _quien necesitaba verdaderamente_ y eso fue lo que hice.

Era jueves, el día no acompañaba mucho, hacía un frío inusual por la época del año en la que nos encontrábamos; por eso me abrigué mas de la cuenta. Me puse una polera lila, unos jeans negros y unas botas. Cuando me coloqué el saquito verde, su olor me embriago por completo, por un instante volví a sentirme completa.

No asistí al instituto; había tomado mi decisión, era hora de terminar con Jacob.

Al llegar a su casa, Blanca, la mucama de la familia Black me comentó que Jake había salido a la noche y que todavía no regresaba, pero si quería podía esperarlo y así lo hice.

Luego de tres horas llegó, yo me encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, mirando por la ventana.

Por como se veía me dí cuenta que estuvo de trasnochada, estaba desalineado y apestaba alcohol.

Dichosos los ojos que te ven Bella, pensé que habías desaparecido del mapa. Hasta que te acuerdas de que existo- expresó al tiempo que se acercaba para besarme.

Salte Jake, apestas a alcohol- lo empujé y cayó a la cama- mira como estas- le grite-pasado de alcohol y andar saber que cosas más.

Ay por favor Bella no es el momento para que me hagas una escena y saques a tu personaje de santa Isabella. Tú también probaste las mismas cosas que yo y bien que lo disfrutaste, así que no me vengas con tu moralidad. Mejor recobremos el tiempo juntos- se acercó nuevamente tomándome de cintura, besando mi cuello.

No Jake- intente zafarme- necesito hablar contigo.

Y yo necesito estas contigo, hablemos después amor, ahora necesito sentirte- me besó tan salvajemente, que me dio asco mi cuello. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, se repartían entre mis senos y mi intimidad. Me acorraló en una esquina y me hizo sentir su erección.

¡ Te dije que no!- grite, lo paralizó un momento, aproveche y corrí hasta la otra punta de la habitación- esto se acabó Jacob, SE ACABO- remarqué bien la última parte.

¿cómo que se acabo? Tu eres mía Isabella, me perteneces- se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba- ¿acaso te conseguiste otro? ¿por eso ya no me quieres?- golpeó la pared y me encerró nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos, su mirada me daba miedo, lo había hecho enojar.

Claro que no hay otro. Simplemente ambos crecimos... siento que tomamos caminos diferentes... anhelamos cosas diferentes... y esta relación solo nos está lastimando. Por eso creo que es mejor cortar por lo sano- mí vos salía entrecortada; intenté explicarme de la manera más calmada, para que no se percatara de mi miedo interior y de la forma en que mi corazón latía. El retrocedió un momento- te quiero Jake- apoye mi mano en su rostro, le hable con dulzura para que recobrara la razón- siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón; pero como pareja ya no funcionamos- por un momento creí que había funcionado.

Y pensas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente- volvió a gritarme, pero más sacado que antes- para que puedas revolcarte con todos los tipos de la ciudad, como la puta que sos. Porque eso eras Bella- mis lagrimas se derramaban solas- una puta que ni siquiera sabe como hacerlo- me tomó fuerte de las muñecas- con los otros si llegas a terminar bebé- me pasó la lengua por el cuello- con ellos si te entregas por completo- su apriete se tornaba más fuerte y comenzó a desabrocharse su cinturón.

Por favor Jacob, no me hagas esto- suplicaba con el rostro bañado en lagrimas-me estás lastimando- intentaba moverme, pero él era más fuerte que yo- ya te dije que no hay nadie más, simplemente YA NO TE AMO- grite- son estás actitudes las que ocasionaron que deje de amarte, te volviste un monstruo.

¡Tú induces a que me convierta en esto!- dejó de manosearme- tu provocas que busque en otras lo que tú nunca supiste darme- me tomó del cuello- tú provocas mí paciencia negándome lo que me pertenece. YO SOY TU DUEÑO- apretó más fuerte- y nadie más... escúchame bien, nadie más te va a tener. Aunque te tenga que matar para lograr eso.

No puedo respirar- con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban intentaba moverme- por favor- susurré.

Apretó más fuerte, ya no me entraba oxígeno; cerré mis ojos rogando por que Blanca nos escuchara y subiera a ver que sucedía.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi familia, mis amigas y en Edward; si alguien no llegaba jamás los volvería a ver.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un empujón.

¡Jacob, SUÉLTALA, LA ESTÁS MATANDO!- era la voz de Billie. Aflojó el agarre y caí en el piso. Billie le pegó a Jacob para que no se acercara- ¡Blanca, Blanca ven!- gritaba.

Pero antes de que Blanca lograra subir, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, tropezando en los últimos escalones de la escalera, huí de esa casa, escuchando sus gritos de fondo.

ERES MÍA ISABELLA, ERES MÍA

**Kpov**

Nos encontrábamos con Ali y Ange en las escalinatas del Museo Metropolitano, como era la costumbre, para almorzar hasta entrar nuevamente al turno de la tarde del instituto.

Lo único que deseaba era estar en mi casa descansando, entre los finales y el esfuerzo extra que mi cuerpo realizaba para ayudar a crecer a mi bebé me tenía destruida. Todavía no le había dicho nada a las chicas sobre mi embarazo de casi tres meses, me iba a realizar la primera ecografía mañana por la tarde y en la cena de la noche que ya teníamos acordada, aprovechando que Garret llegaba hoy para acompañarme a mi control prenatal, se lo diríamos.

Al principio tuve miedo que él no se quisiera hacer cargo, pero como siempre me sorprende, rebozaba de felicidad por su futura paternidad. A la mañana siguiente me pidió matrimonio. Decidimos, junto con nuestros padres, que lo mejor era una boda pequeña dentro de dos meses, para evitar mi abultado vientre. A mí no me importaba eso en absoluto, sólo quería compartir mi vida entera a su lado, junto con nuestro pequeño o pequeña retoño.

Por otro lado, mí felicidad era completa, ya que arreglamos las cosas con Bella. Al regreso de su viaje nos comentó a todas sobre su decisión de separarse de Jacob y del extraño que conoció en Londres. Como la conocía sabía que ese tal Edward la había sacado de su eje y el beso que se dieron, fue lo que la ayudó a terminar de tomar esa resolución.

Hoy, precisamente, faltó al instituto para ir a conversar con Jacob. Sólo espero que no se ponga loco y la termine lastimando.

¿En qué planeta está tú mente?- preguntó Ange

Estaba pensando como le estará yendo a Bella con el asunto de Jacob, muero por saber como le fue- le dí un sorbo a mi malteada de chocolate- mira si se pone violento y la lastima.

Ay Kate no seas paranoica; concuerdo con ustedes que él ya no es el mismo de antes, pero tampoco es un maniático abusador- dijo Ange

La verdad yo estoy igual que Kate, algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien- Ali puso cara de preocupación- ustedes saben que mis presentimientos no fallan- suspiró- lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no tuvimos que llevar a cabo nuestro plan para desenmascararlo. Prefiero que Bella viva pensando que ella fue quien lo engaño, a que se entere de todas las infidelidades de Jacob.

Yo no puede creer que se haya acostado con Jessica y Lauren. Las muy turras haciéndose las muy compañeras de equipo mientras se revolcaban con él- Ange apretón con tanta fuerza su bebida que termino manchándose- le avisaron a Emmet que no era necesario seguir con el plan- comentó mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo descartable.

Uy nos olvidamos- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Ya lo llamó- Alice tomo su celular.

Vamos Emmet, contéstame

_Duende, que necesitas, estoy en clases- _contestó del otro lado del teléfono

Disculpá pero es urgente. Tenés que abortar nuestro plan. Bella fue hoy para su casa a terminar con él por motu propio.

_¿Cómo qué Bella fue a su casa?¿fue sola?_

Claro que fue sola. Nos avisó hoy por un mensaje de texto que no se iba a aparecer en todo el día. A la noche quedó en llamarnos para comentarnos como le fue. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- nos encontrábamos las tres nerviosa.

_Porque ayer lo seguimos con Jasper para recolectar más evidencias y se la pasó toda la noche tomando y consumiendo. Por lo que seguro no está en sus cabales._

EMMET ¡YA VAMOS A BUSCARLA! - gritó Alice.

_No ustedes mejor se van para casa. Quizás no se cruzaron y ella está ahí. Yo me encargo de ir a buscarla a la casa de ese maldito. Nos mantenemos en contacto. _

Si ya salimos para allá. Suerte- se cortó la comunicación.

¿qué pasó Ali?

Jacob estuvo toda la noche tomando y drogándose, no está en todos sus cabales y la puede lastimar- comentó Alice, al tiempo que se levantaba recogiendo sus cosas.

NO- gritamos con Ang- vamos a buscarla inmediatamente- seguimos los pasos de Ali.

Emmet la va a buscar a lo de Jake, nosotras vayamos para su casa a esperarla.

Espero que todo sea solo un susto- susurro Ange.

Es nuestra culpa, tuvimos que haberle dicho la verdad desde el comienzo- Alice comenzó a sollozar.

Tranquila, ella va a estar bien, nada le va a suceder- la abracé, intenté transmitirle esperanza, pero la realidad era que ni si quiera yo me creía mis palabras.

**Bpov**

Comencé a correr con desesperación, chocándome con todo el mundo. No me detuve en ningún momento, cuando pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su casa, paré un instante, miré hacia atrás para ver sí no me había seguido. Gracias a Dios, nadie me siguió.

Ví que el parque se encontraba a una cuadra, volví a correr, hasta que mis pulmones no dieron más y me pidieron que parara. Me recosté sobre uno de los miles de árboles que adornaban el Central Park.

Mi cabeza no podía procesar la situación ocurrida con Jake _¿había insultado e intentado matarme? ¿la persona que amaba era capaz de matarme?¿estuve tantos años al lado de un monstruo?_ No resistí más y me derrumbé llorando con todas mis fuerzas, enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y me abrasé a éstas.

Siempre sentí lastima por lo que había vivido Kate; las vueltas de la vida, quisieron que yo también las vivenciara, lo único diferente es que a ella nunca intentaron asesinarla. Ella tenía razón al decir que era una basura, que no me confiara. Jamás la escuche, hasta llegué a pensar que estaba celosa de lo que yo poseía y de lo que a ella le había tocada vivir. Que estúpida fui, como no lo pude ver, tuve que haber terminado desde el momento que me levantó la mano meses atrás cuando me encontró hablando con un ex compañero de clases.

Pensaba todas las cosas que compartimos juntos. Dolía... dolía demasiado. Me entregué a él, le di todo y estaba dispuesta a darle más, hasta llegué a rebajarme y hacer cosas que no quería para que él sea feliz y simplemente era su trozo de carne. Yo que le echaba la culpa a la situación económica de su cambió, pretendía tapar el son con una mano y no ver la verdadera realidad. Él siempre fue así, un maldito manipulador y ya la estúpida que se dejo manejar. Pero esté era el fin, jamás volvería a lastimarme.

Seguía tan perdida con mis pensamientos y no me percaté que alguien me observaba; un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, imaginado que él me había encontrado. Con temor levante la mirada, quedándome helada con la figura.

Frente mío estaba una preciosa niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, con unos ojos azules profundos como el mar, cabello cobrizo y una mirada familiar que no lograba reconocer.

¿Porqué estás llorando? ¿Te perdiste?- me pregunto sentándose en indiecito frente mío.

No corazón, no me perdí-dije con el tono más dulce que logre producir - solo estoy triste- intente sonreírle.

Y ¿porqué estas triste?- con sus manitos limpió mis lagrimas y una extraña electricidad me recorrió, igual a lo que sucedía cuando estaba con Edward.

Por cosas de grandes- no le podía hablar de todos mis problemas a una criatura.

Ufa odio cuando la gente dice cosas de grandes ¿es que los niños no somos inteligentes?- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero- mi papá dice lo mismo cuando no me quiere decir sus problemas.

Tu papi tiene razón princesa, hay cosas para las que todavía estás chiquita- toque con mi dedo índice su nariz- ahora dime algo ¿tú papá no te dijo que no tendrías que hablar con extraños?.

Este ... este... sip... creo que si lo dijo alguna vez- comentó rodando sus ojitos y golpeando su perita con un dedo- pero vos no me vas a secuestrar y vender ¿verdad?- preguntó temerosa.

No preciosa, como te voy a secuestra y vender, jamás haría algo así con alguien tan bonito como vos- sonrió- Que te parece si te digo mi nombre y vos el tuyo, y de esa forma ya no seríamos unas extrañas.

Oki doki

Me llamó Isabella, pero me dicen Bella- estiré mi mano

Yo me llamó Mía- ella tomó mi mano y nuevamente la corriente se hizo presente. Igual que sucedió con Edward, Mía hacía que mi corazón latiera fuerte, lleno de vida, logrando olvidarme de todo.

Un gusto conocerte- dije moviendo nuestro enlace- se puede saber ¿que haces sola en un parque tan grande?

Estaba con mi tía Rose jugando a las escondidas y ella me tenía que encontrar- comentó con una sonrisa. ¿por qué se me hacía familiar?

Seguramente ahora debe estar preocupada al no encontrarte, no querés que la busquemos juntas.

Ummmmm...pero si la buscamos, que sentido tiene jugar las escondidas.

En eso tenés razón- me quede pensando- pero podemos ir hasta visualizarla y ahí nos escondemos las dos para que nos encuentre.

¿ enserio querés jugar conmigo?

Porque no, hace tiempo que no juego a las escondida.- dije encogiendo los hombros.

Síiiiiii- se paró de un salto- vamos a jugar Bella- me ofreció la mano para levantarnos.

Vamos princesa- tomé de su mano, me levanté, me arreglé un poco y salimos corriendo en busca de su tía.

Estuvimos recorriendo juntas el _Central Park_, hasta que por fin localizamos a su tía. Una mujer alta y rubia, que andaba gritando su nombre por todos lados. En verdad Mía se alejó bastante de ella, ya que la encontramos en la otra punto del parque; seguro estaba desesperada. Yo al menos lo estaría, si mí hija se perdiera.

Te dije que se iba a asustar al no encontrarte pronto, estabas muy alejada- le regañe- mejor dejamos el juego para otro día y ve a alcanzarla antes que le de un ataque.

Esta bien- dijo bajito y agachó la mirada- pero acompáñame así le decís que nadie me iba a secuestrar y vender- pidió poniendo ojitos de gatito de Sherk- porfis –juntó sus manitos. Imposible negarme, me tenía comiendo de su mano.

Fuimos hasta donde se hallaba su tía, Mía corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó por detrás de sus piernas.

Enana, casi muero de un infarto- la abrazó con fuerzas- ¿dónde té metiste? Vos querés que tú papá me asesine y quedarte sin tía ¿verdad?

Claro que no tía, solo me escondí y luego me puse a hablar con Bella y se me fue el tiempo- comentó rápido moviendo sus manitos.

¿quién es Bella?... ayyyyy Mía ¿qué te decimos de NO hablar con extraños?

Pero Bella no es extraña, es mí amiga- escuchar eso provocó que se me llenara el corazón. Era un ser demasiado dulce.- ella es Bella- me señalo, al tiempo que su tía Rose me miraba de arriba a bajo.

Nos encontramos mutuamente; no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. Simplemente ella me encontró del otro lado del parque, nos pusimos a conversar, hasta que me percaté que no había ningún adulto cerca y empezamos a buscarte. Por favor no la retes, era mi responsabilidad haberte buscado desde el primer momento. No quiero que la regañes- le pedí con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

Ambas tienen la culpa- nos miró a las dos; Mía estaba escondida entre mis piernas- lo importante es que estás bien enana; gracias por encontrarla y traérmela. Me llamó Rosaline- me tendió la mano.

Un gusto, Bella como dijo la pequeña- Mía nos miraba a ambas con una sonrisa, luego se acerco a Rose y tiró de su pollera para susurrarle algo en el oído.

No se; pregúntale vos, por mí no hay drama y sería una linda forma de darles las gracias. ¿No te parece?

Mía volvió a acercarse hacia mí. Con su manito me pidió que me bajara para estar a su altura.

Bella ¿te gustaría tomar un helado con nosotras? Yo te invito- simplemente me derretí ante su sonrisa y su mirada.

Claro princesa, me encantaría- le tomé de las manitos

Síiiiiiii- pegó un saltito y se fue corriendo hasta el puesto de helado que se encontraba a unos metros.

¿Es así todo el día?- le pregunté a Rose a la vez que veía a Mía como se desenvolvía como todo un adulto.

Es peor- contestó Rose; ambas reímos mientras caminábamos hasta el puesto de helados.

Bella, Bella ¿de qué gustó quieres? Hay de fresa, vainilla y chocolate- fue marcando los gustos con sus deditos.

De chocolate, la fresa me da alergia y comienzo a ponerme toda colorada.

En serio- sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, yo asentí con la cabeza- yo también soy alérgica a la fresa, nos parecemos- sonrió y volvió a dirigirse al heladero- Entonces van a ser dos de chocolate y uno de fresa para mí tía- me encontraba totalmente anonadada por como se comportaba, hasta al heladero le causa gracia.

Aquí tienes muñeca- nos dio los helados- son diez dólares.

Tía me das mi plata.

No déjame que yo los pague- buscaba mi billetera en la cartera.

No, no, no- movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro- yo te invité y yo los voy a pagar. Papá dice que si uno invita, uno se hace cargo de los gastos- me contestó con tanta seriedad, que no quise ponerme en su contra. En ese momento recordé la pelea que tuvimos con Edward, al momento de abonar el almuerzo; yo quería pagar mi parte y el se negó tajantemente.

Estuvimos paseando por el parque mientras comíamos nuestros helados. Mía era una niña encantadora, no paraba de hablar y de reír. Me recordaba mucho a Kristen y Alice por su hiperactividad.

Además de su gran personalidad era muy hermosa; su pelo era largo, terminando con rizos de color cobrizo. A pesar de su edad, era más alta de lo normal y tenía siempre los mejillas rosadas; su piel era tan blanca como la mía. Pero sin lugar a duda, lo más hermosa de ella, eran sus profundos ojos azules, que irradiaban tanta paz.

Fuimos tomadas de la mano, ella iba entre medio mío y de Rose, durante un largo trayecto. Al llegar a la zona del arenero, me pidió si la dejaba ir a jugar, miré a Rose un poco confundida, ya que a ella le tenía que haber preguntado no a mí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dije que sí. Mía se me colgó del cuello, dando un beso en el cachete; por un instante me quedé helada por aquella muestra de afecto, recordando nuevamente a Edward.

Con Rose nos fuimos a sentar en los bancos que rodeaban el arenero.

Discúlpala, suele ser muy afectiva con las mujeres- comentó Rose.

Los chicos son dulces, aún tiene el alma pura- deseé volver al pasado, a mí infancia, donde no tenía problemas- sus papás la deben adorar.

Mí hermano sí, daría la vida por ella. Lo tiene completamente embobado, tanto que no se atreve a conseguir nuevamente otra mujer para amar, por miedo que no quiera tanto como él a Mía.

¿no están juntos sus papás?- me miró de repente- disculpa no quise ser entrometida- agache mi mirada.

Oh no te apenes. Ellos no están juntos desde que Irina quedó embarazada; digamos que ella se embarazó apropósito para que él regresara junto a ella. Mí hermano es una buena persona y cuando el ADN certificó la paternidad del bebé que estaba creciendo en su vientre, se hizo completamente cargo de todo- comentó mientras seguía a Mía con la vista.

Pobre pequeña, no merece tener esa clase de madre- me enojaba mucho las mujeres que buscaban retener a los hombres con un hijo.

En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero como te dije mí hermano se niega a formar pareja; no desea tener una Irina dos en su vida, además no es fácil conseguir una mujer que quiere hacerse cargo de una niña que no es de su sangre.

Yo sí lo haría- no terminé de hablar y ya estaba totalmente colorada. Sólo era un pensamiento, que lo dije en voz alta.

Veo que la enana también te tiene comiendo de su mano- rió- yo que voz primero conocería al padre- ahora me encontraba roja escarlata- seguramente se llevarían muy bien- tierra trágame por favor.

La v-e-r-d-a-d- tartamudeé- no estoy para formar pareja en este momento- volví mi vista al piso y recordé todo lo sucedido está mañana. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

Bella ¿te sucede algo?- Rose frotó mi espalda- perdón, no era mi intención ser tan directa; fue solo una broma- tomé aire profundamente antes de contestar.

No fuiste tú Rose- levanté mi cabeza nuevamente- Hoy terminé con mi novio y no fue muy agradable que digamos- respiraba con dificultad para evitar soltar mis lágrimas.

Las rupturas nunca son sencillas. Siempre duelen, algunas más otras menos; si realmente amaste, duelen- me tomó de las manos- Vas a ver que con el tiempo, encontrarás a la persona que te merezca.

Gracias por tus palabras- apreté sus manos.

Para eso están las amigas- mi cerebro hizo click. Mis amigas; seguramente estaban muy preocupadas por mí. Justo en ese instante escuché mi nombre, detrás de mi espalda. Provenía de una voz que me resultaba muy familiar.

_Bella, te encontré._

_

* * *

_

_¿Gustó?...debo confesar que la parte de la ruptura me costó horrores; perdí la cuenta de las veces que borré y reescribí. De todas fue la que más me gustó. Igual no crean que el miserable de Jacob la va a dejar como sí nada. Todavía le falta derramar más lagrimas a Bella._

_Pero como no quise que se quedaran solo con la ruptura, introduje a la pequeña Cullen, que al igual que su padre, se robó el corazón de Bella. Esto es un punto a favor en el futuro de la relación entre ellas._

_Ahora: ¿Quién habrá encontrado a Bella?...Jacob, las chicas, Emmet o el mismísimo Edward. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!...lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Besos_

_Natalí_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Si ya se, me tienen que mandar a Jane para que me aniquile por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero entre los exámenes y finales, más algunos problemas de salud que tuve, se fue atrasando. La buena noticia, es que el miércoles próximo me queda mí último final y luego un mes sin exámenes, lo que significa más tiempo para escribir._

_Como las quiero tanto, me quedo hasta las 3 am para subirles el capítulo._

_Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos alertas._

_**Bels**: amo tus comentarios en forma de testamento._

_Este va dedicado a mi sobrina Martina, que es muy parecida a mi querida Mía... que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Capítulo 9

**Bpov**

_Bella, te encontré- _me giré lentamente rogando, que no fuera quién yo imaginaba y lamentablemente así fue_._

¡Emmet! ¿cómo me encontraste?- dije confundida, al ver la cara de susto que llevaba.

Hay Bella, hace horas que te estoy buscando como loco- me levanto, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte, dejándome sin aire- ¿te encuentras bien?

Emm bájame, me estoy por quedar sin oxigeno- estaba tan pálida como el papel a causa de su excesivo abrazo- si estoy bien- pude contestar, una vez que toque el piso nuevamente- ¿por qué tanta preocupación por mí?

Ayyyy mi pequeña bellita bobita- me despeinó- que nos llevemos como perro y gato, no significa que no me preocupe y deba cuidarte- su mirada reflejaba un tinte de tristeza- él no te hizo daño _¿verdad? _

Pero...pero... ¿cómo sabes eso?- me encontraba sorprendida. Aunque no mencionara su nombre, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería._ ¿Sabría todo lo que ocurrió?_

Se más de lo que te imaginas- y como nunca lo vi en mi vida, se puso serio- ¿Te lastimó?- mis ojos se llenaron de agua. Moría de vergüenza que supiera todo lo que me ocurrió. Sólo rogaba que mis papás no se hayan enterado aún.

Podemos hablarlo en casa, por favor- le conteste casi en susurro- este no es el mejor lugar; además no estoy sola- me corrí a un lado para que viera a Rose.

Ohhhhhh- se quedó mirándola con asombro y un tinte de deseo- que esperas para presentármela enana- me dijo al oído con voz bajita- Mis papás no te enseñaron buenos modales- me dio un codazo en la cintura.

Auch- le clave la mirada enojada; era patético el papel que ambos estábamos haciendo- Rosaline, te presento a Emmet, mi hermano mayor- dije entre dientes.

Emmet Swan, su adorado hermano- me quitó a un lado como si nada y se acerco a besar la mano de Rose- y desde este instante, tu completo servidor- rodé los ojos. Nunca iba a poder contener a su lado semental en una jaula, siempre hacia lo mismo en todas sus conquistas- No te molesta que te diga Rose, cierto.

La verdad, preferiría que me llames Rosaline. No te tomes atributos que no te corresponden, grandote- no pude evitar contener la risa. Emmet quedó más duro que una estatua- detesto a los hombres que se pasan de baboso- Rose se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Emm seguía sin razonar, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban olímpicamente; y yo, me revolcaba de la risa.

Que paso hermanito- puse voz de nenita- ¿tus tácticas ya caducaron?- murmure en su oído, mientras se me caían las lagrimas por tanta risa.

¿Por qué te ríes Bella?- Mía se hallaba a mí lado; por culpa del espectáculo patético que dio mi "queridísimo" hermano, no me di cuenta de cuando dejó de jugar. Emmet salió de su estado de parálisis y se quedó mirando a mi princesita.

Y esta hormiga ¿quién es?- se agachó a su altura.

Mía, una amiga de Bella- contestó con su vocecita angelical- ¿vos quien sos?

Emmet el hermano "preferido" de Bella- noté el sarcasmo con que lo dijo- Un gusto en conocerte hormiguita- le brindó su mano, que a comparación de la de Mía era inmensa.

Guaaaauuuuuuuu...sos gigante. Nunca conocí a nadie tan grande como vos- comento sorprendida, causando la risa de los tres por tanta ingenuidad.

Eso es porque comí todas mis verduras de chico. No como mí hermana, que se la pasaba escupiendo todo ¿Vez lo bajita que quedo?- con su mano mostraba la diferencia de nuestra estatura.

EMMET- grite

Pero si es verdad; siempre vomitabas todas las verduras. Mía no sigas el mal ejemplo de mi hermana, o sino te quedaras del tamaño de un bonsái- decía en su papel de hombre serio y responsable. Si como no.

Ya basta- grite nuevamente, Mía se reía de nuestro pleito- mejor vamos a casa- tomé de su brazo y lo empecé a mover. Odiaba cuando se comportaba peor que un niño de cinco años. Conociéndolo, era capaz de contar toda mi vida.

Ya te tenés que ir- escuche una vocecita triste, detrás de mío que me paró en seco.

Si princesa, ya es hora que vuelva a mí casa- me puse a su altura y le acomodé un mechón de su hermoso pelo cobrizo.

Nosotras también tenemos que ir yendo. Tú papá debe estar por llegar a casa y él te iba a regresar con tu mamá- al decir eso, su carita se puso aún más triste; cosa que me partió en dos.

No me puedo quedar hoy en la casa de los abuelitos- pregunto esperanzada.

Lo lamento enana, pero esta noche no. Ya sabes las reglas, hoy solo te teníamos en la tarde, la semana que viene te toca quedarte con nosotros- mi princesa agachó su cabecita. Por lo poco que sabía, sus papás no estaban juntos y la familia no quería mucho que digamos a la mamá de la pequeña por lo que hizo; pero parecía que a ella tampoco le agradaba estar con ella. Yo creía que los hijos suelen ser muy apegados a las madres, al menos así era en mí caso con mí mamá. Para ella Emmet, Kristen y yo éramos lo más importante en su vida.

Bella, no quiero que te vayas- se abrazó fuerte a mí cuello- no quiero que termine esta tarde- comenzó a sollozar- no quiero dejar de verte- sus palabras me destrozaron por completo. La abrasé más fuerte; internamente tampoco me quería alejar de ella, pero Mía no era nada mío y tendría que obedecer aunque no le gustara.

Princesa- acaricié su cabecita- lo siento, pero eso es algo imposible. Tenés que hacer caso a tu tía e irte a casa junto tú mamá- intenté hablar con el mejor tono de voz ya que tenía un nudo formado en la garganta. Es la segunda vez que me cuesta separarme tanto de alguien en lo que va esta semana; primero fue la despedida con Edward en Londres, me sentí tan vacía cuando cruzó las rejas; y me vuelve a suceder lo mismo con Mía. _¿Será que estoy muy sensible últimamente?_

Pero sí me voy con mi mamá... ¿prometes que nos vamos a volver a ver?- me preguntó con sus ojitos aguados.

Eso no te lo puedo prometer, preciosa- acaricié su carita- pero quién te dice que en algún otro momento, la vida nos vuelva a juntar- besé su nariz- Hoy me alegraste el día.

¿En serio?- sus lagunas azules brillaron nuevamente.

Sí- asentí con la cabeza- hoy me encontraba muy muy muy triste, vos fuiste la responsable de sacarme nuevamente una sonrisa y hacerme olvidar mis problemas- le hice costillas en la panza.

Yo también fui muy feliz a tú lado- tocó mi rostro- Si mí papi no se hubiera retrasado con el trabajo, se habrían conocido y ustedes también serían amigos- la alegría volvió a su rostro- y nunca nos volveríamos a separar- no estaba segura si Mía sabía con exactitud de lo que estaba hablando o era una simple fantasía suya.

Mía, basta- la corto Rose- vamos ya es tarde- Adiós Bella, un placer conocerte y gracias por encontrarla. Emmet- se miraron- Chau- tomó de la mano de Mía, intentando hacerla caminar, pero ella se resistía.

¿No podemos irnos juntos? Yo vivo por allá- señaló el lado oeste del parque.

Nosotros vivimos para allá- señalé el lado este- Lo siento hermosa, pero acá nos tenemos que despedir.

Bella, si ellas quieren las podemos alcanzar, traje el auto y no tardaríamos nada- contestó Emmet, poniéndose del lado de Mía. Yo sabía que no lo hacia por ella, sino para averiguar donde vivía Rose.

Gracias por la oferta, pero nosotras también vinimos en auto, no te molestes- se agacho al lado de Mía- Enana, tarde o temprano tenés que decir adiós; Bella no puede estar contigo por siempre, ella tiene su propia familia- hizo un puchero adorable- anda, despídete de ella- le dio un empujoncito en la cola.

Adiós Bella- volvió a abrazarme fuertemente- yo vengo todos los jueves al parque con mí papá, si alguna vez estás cerca búscame en este sector. Vas a ver que se van a llevar muy bien- besó mi mejilla.

Te lo prometo princesa, voy a pasar los jueves a verte. Cuídate mucho y se buena niña.

Sip, como siempre- todos reímos y luego fueron alejándose. Tanto Mía como yo, no dejamos de decirnos adiós con la mano, hasta que nos perdimos de vista.

Vamos Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar en casa- Emmet, me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Una vez en casa, Zafrina, nos avisó que mamá había acompañado a Kristen a una audición y no llegaría hasta la hora de la cena, al igual que papá. Así que, no tenía escapatoria.

Emmet subió detrás de mío las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación, mi mundo se derrumbó por segunda vez en el día. Nos sentamos en un diván que daba a una ventada y ahí le relaté todo lo que había sucedido con anterioridad con Jacob, sobre el nuevo hombre que conocí y como puso patas para arriba todo mí mundo y el intento de Jake de ahorcarme cuando lo dejé.

Recién en ese momento me dí cuenta de las marcas de sus manos en mí cuello, cuando me baje la polera. Se veía claramente su huella en color violáceo, tardaría días en irse.

No paré de llorar en todo el relato; Emmet solos se dispuso a escucharme, abrazándome sobre su regazo, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando éramos niños y le temía a las tormentas.

Ya pequeñas, todo terminó. Te juro que nunca más se te va a tocar un pelo. Yo mismo me voy a encargar que eso nunca suceda- comentó serio y con seguridad.

¿Qué pensas hacer?- dije sorbiéndome la nariz

Denunciarlo y que se pudra en la cárcel; pero antes le daré una buena paliza para que nunca más en su vida le den ganas de maltratar a una mujer.

NO Emmet, por favor no lo hagas- supliqué- solo quiero olvidarme de él y de todo lo que sucedió- lloré una vez más, pero con más fuerza- no quiero que ni mamá, ni papá se entere de todo esto, suficiente con que lo sepas vos y las chicas. Promételo. Promételo que nadie más va a conocer esta historia.

Bella te volviste loca o la falta de oxigeno te afectó el cerebro. ¿cómo me pedís que no lo denuncie, qué nuestros padres no se enteren?. Te das cuenta que si Billie no llegaba, en este momento, te estaríamos velando- golpeó fuerte la pared. Yo me cubrí de la misma manera que hacia cuando Jacob se ponía malo- lo siento Bels, no pretendía asustarte- me tomó del rostro- mirá como te dejo ese hijo de puta, todo un cachorro asustado.

Emmet, te lo ruego, deja las cosas como están. No creo que se me acerque nuevamente. Sabe que si me sucediera algo, al primero que buscarían es a él. Por favor hermano, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso- le rogué

De acuerdo, mí Bels; eso sí, yo te llevo y te traigo a todos lados, si no puedo hacerlo, lo harán tus amigas y trata de no estar sola nunca, por si se le ocurre aparecer. Es eso o la denuncia, vos elegís.

Acepto lo segundo. Gracias- ambos nos abrazamos, continué llorando para lavar mí alma, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me encontraba a una semana de graduarme del secundario; había transcurrido un mes de aquel día nefasto y desde ese entonces no sabía absolutamente nada de Jacob. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y por eso estaba más que agradecida.

Emmet cumplió su promesa, jamás le comentó nada de lo sucedido a mis papás; sólo él y yo conocíamos la historia. Obviamente las chicas también estaban al tanto; el día que les relaté toda mi historia y me enteré de todas las mentiras de Jacob, si no fuera por el estado en el que se encontraba Kate, ella misma lo habría destrozado pedazo por pedazo.

Todavía no podía creer que en unos meses más seríamos tías. Kate se encontraba radiante con su embarazo; con sus ya cuatro meses, las nauseas habían cedido y poco a poco su insipiente pancita se mostraba más notoria. Justamente nos localizábamos en la tienda de _Vera Wang_, probándonos por última vez los vestidos de dama de honor y ella el de novia. Se casaba este fin de semana, en una boda muy intima celebrada en los Hamptons, en la casa de verano de mis papás, la cual se la prestaron como regalo de bodas.

No puede ser- el grito que dio Kate nos hizo voltearnos a Alli, Ange y a mí- si sigo engordando, el sábado no me va a entrar el vestido y Garret no va a querer casarse con un cerdo- lloraba desconsoladamente, frente a los espejos, mientras la modista no sabía como calmarla. Sus hormonas enloquecidas, la hacían llorar a cada momento.

Pero Kate, es normal engordar durante el embarazo, sino como crecería nuestro sobrinito- acaricié su vientre. El solo mencionar a su bebé lograba calmarla.

Además, Garret se casaría contigo aunque te parecieras un rinoceronte- comentó Alli, saliendo de unos de los probadores en ropa interior.

Si tienen razón- al fin sonrió de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas- Garret adora mi nueva figura, dice que me hace más mujer- me detuve a mirarla detenidamente y tenía razón, se veía fantástica.

En ese instante, por primera vez, me imagine yo en su lugar y la envidié. Ella logró conseguir un compañero de camino para toda la vida y dentro de unos meses, una personita más se uniría a ese par. Deseé tener eso, una persona que quisiera ser mi alma gemela, con el cual poder formar una familia; Edward y Mía llegaron a mí mente. Los extrañaba tanto a ambos; de alguna forma en mi ecuación mental de una familia, nos imagine a los tres, unidos, y le devolvió la vida a mí corazón muerto.

Bella, se quedó otra vez colgada en el mundo de Edward- comentó Angie, pasando a mí lado y las otras dos no paraban de reírse.

No me quede colgada de Edward- dije muy seria.

Eso quisieras Bella, estar "colgada"- Alice movió los dedos, haciendo comillas- de Edward. Porque no dejas de ser cobarde y de una buena vez lo llamás; el pobre ya debe estar todo entumecido de tanto esperarte.

¿y qué le voy a decir si lo llamó?- pregunté irónica.

Que te morís por verlo nuevamente, por besar sus carnosos labias y por fundirte en su cuerpo- contestó Alice, como la cosa más obvia del mundo- igual a lo que decís entre tus sueños a la noche- estaba roja de la vergüenza.

ALICE, eso es una vil mentira, yo no sueño con él- contesté ofendida. Las tres se miraron.

Bueno... en realidad... Alice tiene razón- decía suavemente Ángela- las veces que me quede en tu casa, luego de las pesadillas, susurrabas su nombre.

No- las miré- ¿en serio?- todas asintieron con la cabeza- es que... es que... m-e... d-a... v-e-g-ü-e-n-z-a... l-l-a-m-a-r-l-o...- hablé toda entrecortada, agachando la cabeza.

Porque no lo invitas a la boda, explícale que tenés el casamiento de tu mejor amiga y como todos van en pareja, pensaste en él para que te acompañe; de paso lo conocemos todas- Kate se bajo del escalón y tomó un poco de agua- y... que esperas- su mirada era insistente- lo llamas vos o lo hace Alice- mierda, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Pero... pero

Pero mi abuelita Isabella- Alice se acercó y tomo mí bolso- es tu última oportunidad... marcas vos o yo- me amenazó con el celular en mano.

Dame eso- se lo saqué de golpe- está bien, llamó yo, contentas- dije haciendo un berrinche de una nena de cinco años.

Muy contentas- dijeron al unísono.

Mis manos temblaban, mientras buscaba su numero. Al encontrarlo, me quedé mirándolo por un momento, cerré los ojos y apreté el botoncito de llamar.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. Escuchaba los timbres y no atendía; estaba por cortar, cuando al quinto timbre, la voz de mí ángel personal atendió.

_hola-_ su dulce voz, era música para mis oídos.

Hola Edward, soy...- me interrumpió.

_Bella- _dijo con seguridad

Si soy Bella- sí quien más- disculpa que te llame ¿estas ocupado? mejor te llamó en otro momento- _cobarde_, me decía mi _Yo_ interno

_No, no Bella, no me encuentro ocupado. Para tí nunca- _un suspiro se me escapó, ¿porqué siempre me trataba con tanto amor?- _¿cómo éstas? Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros y lo sucedido en Londres._

Eso nunca- le aclaré enseguida- solo tuve algunos problemas- recordé a Jake y mí voz se entristeció- que me costaron más de la cuenta solucionarlos, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

_Me alegro entonces. Si hay algo que puede hacer para ayudarte, sabes que estoy contigo siempre._

Sí lo sé Edward. Pero era algo que solo yo misma tenía que resolver- nos quedamos en silenció. Sólo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones. No sabía como invitarlo a la boda. Jamás invité a un hombre a salir, no se sabía hacer este tipo de cosa y con Edward me volvía la persona más tímida del mundo; algo rara en mí.

_Bella_

Si

_Te extraño- _simplemente esas dos palabras bastaron para que consiga el valor suficiente para invitarlo.

Yo también, por eso te llamé- vamos se valiente Bella, se valiente.

_¿en serio bebé?-_podía imaginármelo con su preciosa sonrisa

Sí, quería invitarte a la boda de mi mejor amiga este sábado, ¿querés acompañarme?- hablé tan rápido, que no estaba segura si me entendió

_¿Éste sábado?_

Si, es en los Hamptons, nos iríamos el viernes al medio día para llegar tranquilos, sin apuros y volveríamos el domingo a la nochecita- que diga que sí, que diga que sí, cruzaba los dedos.

_Lo siento cielo, pero este fin de semana estoy ocupado-_ y mí mundo se hizo trizas.

No te disculpes Edward, la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, seguramente tú seguiste con tu vida, no tenía derecho de llamarte- obvio que continúo con su vida, un hombre como él, tendría millones mejores mujeres para elegir que una adolescente. Sentía celos, de la persona que lo estuviera acompañando.

_Bella, escúchame; no es lo que crees. Recuerda que quedamos en que vos me llamarías cuando te sintieras segura. Yo prometí esperarte y siempre cumple mis promesas-_ las chicas se encontraban sentadas frente mío, tomándome de la mano, para darme valor. Sabía que él era sincero en sus palabras, pero luego de enterarme todas las veces que me engaño Jacob, no podía evitar sentir miedo en arriesgarme de nuevo- _Bella, seguís ahí._

Si, discúlpame.

_Basta de disculparte. Parece que me llamaste para disculparte, en vez de hablar conmigo-_ reí por lo que dijo-_ así está mejor. Tu risa también la extrañaba- _siempre la palabra perfecta-_ Este fin de semana, viene un familiar a casa- _se quedó pensativo por un minuto-_ por eso no puedo ir, sino estaría más que encantado de acompañarte y volver a estar juntos. De paso conocería a tus amigas y al resto de tu familia._

Nosotras también queremos conocerte- gritaron las tres.

_¿Estás con ellas?_

Sí, ellas me obligaron a llamarte- dije entre dientes y bajito

_Entonces cuando te vea, no solo te llevaré un regalo para vos, sino también a mis nueva amigas, por obligarte a llamarme y devolverme la alegría._

Ahhhhhhhhhh- suspiraron las tres psicópatas que tengo como amigas

¿Entonces nos vamos a ver nuevamente?

_Eso creo bebé. Él jueves por la noche ¿estás ocupada?_

Íbamos a cenar en el _Hotel_ _Plaza_, con las chicas y sus parejas. Kate está embarazada y por eso su despedida de soltera va ser una cena con los amigos- Kate me arrancó el celular.

Hola Edward, soy Katherine Denalí, Kate para los amigos; simplemente quiero invitarte a mí despedida de soltera, este jueves a las ocho de la noche en el _Hotel Plaza_. Te esperamos en la entrada se puntual- le saqué el teléfono como pude y en el intentó terminé cayéndome. Mis ex mejores amigas, estaban tiradas en el piso de la risa.

Edward- dije agitada y nerviosa

_Jajajaja-_ él también estaba muerto de risa.

EDWARD

_No te enojes Bella. Dile a Kate que con mucho gusto voy el jueves. ¿Tengo que llevar un regalo o compramos algo juntos?- _yo daba saltitos internos. El jueves lo volvería a ver.

No te preocupes por eso, ella no merece ningún regalo. Hasta creo que ni merece que sea su dama de honor- hablaba más para Kat que para Edward.

_Bebé no te enojes con tus amigas ella son muy simpáticas._

Gracias Edward- de nuevo cantaron a corito.

Ya basta ustedes- les grite- mejor te llamó luego, ahora ya tienes mí número, cualquier cosa que necesites me podes llamar cuando desees.

_Te tomo la palabra, ahora que tengo tu número no te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente- _mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

Ok, adios Edward.

_Adios __bebé__- _se escuchó un beso y luego cortó

Al cortar la llamada, me recosté en un diván y cerré los ojos, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Lo llamé, al fin tuve el valor; pude escuchar su voz, tan dulce y relajante como siempre y lo mejor de todo lo volvería a ver en menos de dos días. Estaba en mí mundo especial, rememorando su figura, su voz, su aroma, su sabor, pero tres desquiciadas ex amigas me interrumpieron.

Edward y Bella, un solo corazón, se dan un besito y se dicen amor- las tres tomaditas de la mano, dando saltitos alrededor del diván, como unas niñas de jardín de infantes. Hasta que Ange, pisó el vestido de Kate, ella tropezó y cayo sobre Alice.

Kate, estás bien- pregunté toda asustada por su embarazo.

Jajajajajaja, hay Bella quita esa cara de susto jajajajjaa- parecían borrachas de cómo se reían.

Las odio- me levanté, encerrándome en uno de los vestidores, para sacarme el vestido e irme a mi casa. Hoy ya no las soportaba más.

Vamos Belly, no te enojes, ten un poco más de sentido del humor- golpeaba Ali

Hoy colmaron mi sentido del humor- abrí de golpe la puerta, las tres estaban una detrás de la otra- las veo mañana en el instituto. Chau- me marche lo más rápido, toda enojada, llevándome puesta la pata de una silla.

Jajajajajajaja- volvieron a reírse; las miré con tanto odio que se callaron de inmediato. Una vez que dejé el local, las ví por la vidriera, tiradas en las sillas, tomándose el estómago a causa de la risa. Uff como las odiaba en este momento.

Una vez en casa, subí a darme un baño de inversión, para relajar los músculos y todas las tensiones del día.

Moría por encontrarme con Edward nuevamente. Al salir de lo de _Vera Wang_, decidí comprarme un lindo vestido para él. Recordé que le había gustado como me quedaba el azul, por lo que me compré un hermoso vestido blanco cortito, con un estampado en azul, muy veraniego de _Oscar de la Renta. _

Deseaba que nuestro reencuentro, sea con todo. Edward fue muy paciente al esperarme, y nunca preguntó el motivo de mí tiempo, por lo que le daría su merecida recompensa; por lo que pasé también por _Victoria´s Secret _y adquirí un lindo conjuntito blanco con negro, sencillo pero muy sensual. Por si la noche daba para algo más. No quería apurar nada, pero siempre es mejor ir preparada por las dudas.

El llamado de Zafrina, hizo que salga de mí delicioso baño, para alistarme a cenar. Siempre eran lindas mis cenas familiares, era un momento para compartir como nos había ido en el día. Luego de lo sucedido con Jake, mi relación con Emmet cambió radicalmente. Seguíamos discutiendo como de costumbre, pero siempre estaba atento a mis movimientos, asegurándose que estuviera protegida siempre.

Subí a mi habitación para acostarme a descansar. Estaba terminando de correr el acolchado, cuando mi celular sonó. Eran las doce y media de la media noche, un escalofrío paso por mí cuerpo, nadie me mandaba mensajes a esas horas y tenía que fuera Jacob buscándome nuevamente. Con temor tomé el celular, pero al ver el número, todo temor se fue alejando y la felicidad, fue lo que invadió mi corazón.

" _Estoy contando las horas para verte nuevamente. Que descanses. Te quiero Bella mía."_

Y con mí sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me acosté, abrazándome al celular que de alguna forma me unía a él, rogando que estos días pasen rápido, para reencontrarme nuevamente con la única persona que me daba paz y seguridad a mí alma. _Mí Edward_.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que en el próximo vuelve nuestro Edward en acción... la realidad era que no se iban a ver dentro de un tiempo más, pero la primavera y las nuevas noticias Robsten me hicieron tan feliz, que cambié eso y en el próximo hay reencuentro. Igual no significa que no vengan las lágrimas de Bella, lo peor todavía no sucedió. Vayan preparando los pañuelos._

_En mi perfil puse las fotos del los diferentes vestidos y del conjunto sexy de Bella._

_Espero sus comentarios como siempre, saben que me hacen feliz._

_Besitos_

_Natalí_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Bueno acá nos encontramos nuevamente. _

_Vieron cumplí y actualicé pronto. Por suerte me fueron muy bien en mis exámenes y hasta la segunda quince de noviembre estoy bastante libre. Voy a intentar actualizar más rápido en estos días, solo depende que la inspiración me llegue libremente._

_Este capítulo tendría que haber tenido un poco de drama, pero la verdad que mi estado de ánimo era tan bueno, que disfruté escribiéndolo. Me salió más cómico con unos toque hot (ya saben que es una historia M)_

_Este capítulo es para sophia, que siempre me deja sus comentarios._

_No las molesto más... y disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 10

**Epov**

Me encontraba en mí oficina, revisando unos planos e intentando concentrarme, pero para ser sinceros, mi mente se encontraba pensando en ella. Así eran mis días desde aquella llamada, que le devolvió la esperanza a mí corazón.

Tardo más de un mes en llegar; mes que imaginé todos los peores escenarios. Yo sabía que Bella era una joya demasiada cara para mí; ella podía tener a mejores hombres, hombres de su clase social. Si bien no era pobre, lo poco que tenía era a base de trabajo; y desde su llamado me juré esforzarme el doble para hacerme merecedor de su amor, de protegerla y amarla siempre.

Todavía nos quedaba mucho por recorrer; ella es una gran mujer, inteligente, simple, luchadora, dulce... sobre todo dulce. Por lo poco que nos pudimos tratar ese día en Londres, se veía en sus brillantes par de chocolates el cariño hacia su familia y amigos. Imaginaba el día que le presentara a Mía y ahí mi mente se llenaba de preguntas _¿Aceptaría a mí hija y todo lo que implicaba ello? ¿Mía la querría? ¿Me seguiría amando aún?¿Llegaría a tolerar a Irina?_ Eran esas preguntas que no me dejaban en paz y me atemorizaban iniciar una relación. Además _¿cuál sería el mejor momento para decírselo?_

Hablando con Mike, me decía que no se lo tenía que ocultar por mucho tiempo, que se lo tuve que haber dicho desde el primer momento; pero la verdad ese día solo quería disfrutar, jamás imaginé que después de ese beso, quedaría prendado a ella de por vida.

Decidí pasar está salida en paz y sí luego ella mostraba indicios de querer comenzar algo más serio, le diría la verdad sobre mí hija.

Miré el reloj y ya daban las cinco de la tarde, solo faltaban tres horas para volver a verla. Desde que obtuve su número de celular, todos los días le mandaba mensajes para saber como estaba; no quería molestarla en llamarla ya que se encontraba ultimando los detalles de la boda de Kate y terminando de rendir algunos exámenes.

La convencí para que me dejara comprarle un regalo de bodas a su amiga, algo que me costo toda una lucha de mensajes, por que no es de las mujeres que dan el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Adoraba su terquedad.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mí mamá.

Hijo ¿todavía trabajando?- comentó, al tiempo que ingresaba a mi oficina

Ya termino mamá, veo estos planos y ya me voy- dije sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Lo terminas mañana u otro día, no son urgentes. Vete a casa a prepararte para tu cena con Bella- me sacó los planos de golpe.

Mamá estoy bien con él tiempo, si nada más tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa; y no soy como tú o Rose que tardan una eternidad arreglándose.

Como dueña de este lugar y como tú JEFA- remarcó bien esa palabra- te estoy exigiendo que te vayas a casa- me comenzó a empujar casi sin dejarme agarrar mis cosas.

Hay mamá no seas tan dramática. Además que voy a hacer con tanto tiempo en casa, me voy a terminar durmiendo- bromee

Mira Edward Anthony Cullen, como que dejes plantada a Bella, juro por mi nieta que te asesino- me lanzó el saco y el portafolio por la cara.

Ni siquiera la conoces y ya te ponés de su lado; que me queda cuando la conozcas personalmente, me dejas abandonado- dije en tono ofendido.

Y como no la voy a querer, si mira lo feliz que te tiene esa niña- me tomó de la cara- Ay hijo si dieras cuenta la luz que irradia tu mirada desde que la conociste. Creí que nunca más volvería a verte siendo feliz; desde lo de Irina, te encerraste solamente en tu hija y dejaste de creer en el amor- estaba a punto de llorar.

Tienes razón mamá Bella me volvió a dar esperanza en el amor- ambos nos abrazamos.

No temas mí hijo, yo presiento que esta muchachita es la indicada, veraz que ambos, junto con Mía, serán muy felices- se limpió las lagrimas.

Gracias mamá, ese también es mí sueño- bese su mejilla y me marche.

Salí de la ducha para comenzar a vestirme; el Hotel Plaza era muy elegante, por lo que decidí ponerme un traje negro, con camisa una camisa blanca pero sin corbata ya que la cena no era del todo formal sino una despedida de soltero.

Fui al armario a buscar el saco del traje y me tropecé con la bolsa del regalo para Kate. Bella me dijo que estaba de cuatro meses de embarazo y que con su futuro marido ya tenían todo lo necesario para el hogar, así que se me ocurrió darle un lindo presente para el nuevo integrante de esa familia.

Tomé la bolsa y saqué la delicada caja donde se encontraba un hermoso enterito blanco lleno de ovejitas, con sus respectiva botitas y gorrito. Al tomar el enterito en mis manos, recordé que hacía muy pocos años atrás mi princesita entraba en esa ropita.

Me agradó ir a buscar un regalo para el bebé, porque cuando Irina estaba embarazada jamás le compre nada para Mía, todas las cosas se las había comprado mi mamá o Rose, yo solo me limité a seguir el embarazo y acompañarla a los controles.

Cerré los ojos y me odié por no haber amado a mi hija desde el comienzo. Pero tan solo era un adolescente, que de sopetón recibió una responsabilidad que no deseaba de una persona que no amaba. Por esa razón, cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Mía, le demostraba cuando la adoraba y me prometí que a mí próximo hijo jamás sufría todo lo que vivió su hermana. El próximo si sería amado desde el comienzo.

El sonido del celular me despertó de mis pensamientos. Corrí hasta la mesita de noche, al ver la pantalla me mostró quién era la dueña de esa llama y una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro.

Hola Bella- intenté parecer lo más calmado posible, pero mí corazón no dejaba de latir con prisa, causado por la agitación de haber corrí y la ansiedad que me provocaba escuchar su voz.

_Edward, vas a matarme_- respondió con la voz afligida

Pero por qué, ¿acaso no quieres salir conmigo?- pregunté nervio

_No tontito, como te voy a cancelar si fui yo quien te invito-_ la paz volvió a mí-_es que me tienes que hacer un favor... hay me siento muy apenada... no se como pedírtelo-_se quedo muda.

Bella- llamé- bebé no tienes porque sentirte apenada yo te concedería cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Por favor dime que necesitas que me estás poniendo demasiado ansioso- intenté animarla.

_Ok. Viste que quedamos en vernos directamente en la puerta del hotel a las ocho ¿verdad?_

Así es bebé

_Bueno, verás, hoy por la mañana fui a buscar mí vestido para el sábado y casi llegando a casa mi auto literalmente quedo muerto; y quería saber si no te molestaría pasar por casa a eso de las siete y media- _habló de corrido.

¿Eso era todo?- contenía la risa

_Si- _afirmó miedosa

Jajajajajajaja...pero Bella tanto drama por que te pase a buscar, pensé que tenía que ir a asesinar a alguien- no pude evitar reírme.

_Edward Cullen, no me parece gracioso que te rías a mí costa. Olvida lo que te he pedido, mejor me tomo un taxi y te veo en la puerta_- contestó enojada.

Bebé no fue mí intención hacerte enojar; pero reconoce que me llamaste tan nerviosa que imaginé que algo grave te sucedía- intenté conciliar las cosas. Aún no sabía hasta que punto ella se enojaba.

_Agg Edward, si te hablé de esa forma, es porque para mí todo esto es nuevo. Pensé que te enojaría venir a mí casa y enfrentarte a mí familia. Yo solo pensando en no querer presionarte y tú te me ríes en la cara- _por su tono de voz aún no se había calmado.

Bella nuevamente te pido disculpas. Te paso a buscar a las siete y medio... y cielo no me molesta en absoluto conocer al resto de tu familia, al contrario me da mucho gusto- fui franco con ella.

_De ¿verdad?_

Sí, porque significa que no soy un chico más con el que sales a divertirte y me da fe a aspirar a más cosas a tú lado- abrí un poco mí corazón.

_Creí que en Londres te deje en claro que no eras uno más con el que solo pasaba el rato._

Pasó tiempo ya desde ese día.

_Entonces está noche te recordaré lo que dije en Londres-_ tragué en seco, al oír con la sensualidad que habló.

Cielo será mejor que terminemos esta conversación, o ninguno de los dos llegará a tiempo a la cena- hablé lo más pausado posible, pero era innegable que su voz me había excitado un poco.

_Si tienes razón, tienes algo para anotar mi dirección-_ abrí el cajón de la mesita y saqué un anotador y una lapicera.

Si dime

_Av. Park 115, es entre la 96 st. y la 86 st._

Listo, ya lo tengo en media hora pasó a buscarte- me levanté de la cama y comencé a terminar de vestirme.

_Te estaré esperando. _

Adiós Bella- y colgué el teléfono.

Por fin llegó el momento; me encontraba frente a la casa de mí Bella. Sí la de Londres me pareció grande, esta era inmensa. Algunos pensamientos triste vinieron a mí mente, yo tendría que trabajar mucho para darle una casa como esta a mi reina. _Edward ella te merece, ella te merece_, me repetí un millón de veces.

Tomé aire por última vez y baje del auto, recogiendo el ramo de flores que compré por el camino. Nunca estuve tan nervioso en buscar a una chica en la vida. Me armé de valor y toqué el timbre, pasó un minuto, que para mí pareció eterno y la puerta se abrió.

En que puedo ayudarte- me preguntó una niña

Hola soy Edward, vine a buscar a Bella- le sonreí

Ohh tu eres la que tiene a mí hermana como loca corriendo todo el día por casa, pasa, ya le aviso que baje- me dejó entrar- soy Kristen.

Un gusto de conocerte Kristen- me baje a su altura dandole un beso en la mejilla y el mismo tono rozado que amaba de su hermana apareció. Parase que la vergüenza era algo hereditario.

¿Con quién hablas Kiki?- una mujer de media estatura, tan blanca como Bella apareció

Con el novio de Bella, mamá- creo que en ese momento tuve un infarto, como le va a decir eso a mi suegra, digo su mamá. La mujer notó lo nervioso que me puse.

Hija porque mejor no vas a avisar a tu hermana que la están buscando, anda- cerró la puerta.

Sip ya vuelvo- salió corriendo por las escalera.

No corras- le grito la mamá y se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció por un pasillo- oh disculpa no me presente soy René, la mamá de Bella, perdona la intromisión de la pequeña, son niños- me dio su mano.

Descuide señora Swan, no me molestó en absoluto- respondí pausadamente.

Por favor Edward, dime René como todo el mundo, me haces sentir una anciana- asentí con la cabeza. Pasaron unos instantes en donde ninguno de los dos omitió palabra. Finalmente ella retomó la conversación- Mi esposo me comentó que ya te conoció en Londres.

Sí ahí es donde nos conocimos con Bella, por unos amigos en común- no terminé de hablar, cuando la ví bajar por las escaleras. Se veía más hermosa que la última vez.

**Bpov**

Escuché el sonido del timbre, mire mí reloj despertador y daban las siete y media, siempre tan puntual. Me apuré en terminar de ponerme los pendientes, pero como tenia que ser, cada vez que uno se apura, más tarda. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre.

Bella, ya llegó tu novio- dijo apresurada Kristen- y es muyyyy guapo- gesticulo con sus manos.

De donde sacaste que es mi novio- se encogió de hombros- no lo habrás llamado de esa forma, verdad- pregunté temerosa

Puede que si-rodaba sus ojos y movía los dedos.

TE VOY A MATAR ENANA DEL DEMONIO- comencé a correrla por la habitación- Juro que mamá se va a enterar quien manchó el sillón nuevo- era muy escurridiza y no lograba atraparla.

Hay Bels deja de ser tan dramática, Eddy ni se enojo por lo que dije y eso que mamá estaba presente- comentó como si nada.

¿Cómo qué mamá estaba presente?- paré en seco- Ahora si ni el mismo Dios te va a salvar- retomé la corrida por el cuarto, hasta que al fin la alcancé y la acorralé en la cama.

Bella, Bella, basta, me duele el brazo- se quejaba la mocosa- en vez de intentar asesinarme, porque no aprovechas mejor el tiempo y vas a bajo que él pobre se quedó con mamá.

Te salva la campana; pero esto no se queda así pequeño Satanás. Juro que cuando vuelvo arreglo cuentas contigo- la solté y me acomodé de nuevo la ropa. Kristen se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Por cierto, me cae mejor que Jacob; suerte esta noche- salió dando saltito y riéndose.

Iba a quejarme, pero ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para escucharme. Me miré por última vez al espejo, acomodándome unos mechones de pelo que se salieron por andar corriendo.

Bueno Bella, llegó el momento de la verdad- tomé mi sobre azul y me dirigí hacia su encuentro.

Caminé por el pasillo a paso lento, cuando escuche el inicio del interrogatorio de mi madre; apuré el paso y ahí ví al más hermoso de los ángeles, al pié de la escalera.

Nuestras miradas se juntaron y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mientras descendía las escales, Edward no me quitó la vista de encima. Se veía magnífico con su traje negro y su camisa blanca desabrochada el primer botón, con su usual despeinado pelo cobrizo, que te daban ganas de vivir tocándolo. Todo él en su conjunto era un adonis.

Se acercó hasta el último escalón y me extendió su mano.

Estás bellísima esta noche- me besó la comisura de los labios- Kate se pondrá muy celosa a tú lado- reí suavemente a causa de su comentario.

Tú también estás muy elegante- lo acerqué más a mí- vamos a ser la envidia de varios esta noche- mordí delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja y noté como logré ponerlo nervioso.

Bels, aún soy muy pequeña para presenciar este tipo de escenas- interrumpió mi "adorada" hermana, por detrás nuestro.

Kristen- dije entre dientes y ella solo se limitó a guiñarle el ojo a Edward. Él muy gentil le sonrió.

Al fin bajas cielo, él pobre se iba a morir de aburrimiento con una mujer como yo- habló mamá porque seguramente se dio cuenta de la escena.

Nunca señora- mamá lo miró fijamente- digo René. Es un placer hablar con usted; además le estaba comentando como nos conocimos en Londres- bajé completamente de las escaleras y tomados de las manos nos acercamos hasta mi mamá.

Bueno seguramente, tendremos mucho tiempo para escuchar tu versión de la historia. Eres bienvenido cuando gustes a almorzar o cenar con nosotros; Charlie estará encantado, por lo que me platicó, le caíste muy bien.- agarró la mano de Kristen y le dio un apretón, ya que no dejaba de hacerme caras de burla.

Yo encantado. Habrá que ver si Bella quiere que venga- giró a mi lado, quedando hipnotizada por sus gemas verdes.

Yo tampoco tengo drama- respondí ruborizada, agachando la mirada.

Entonces la semana que viene cenaremos todo juntos. Organicen el día así le digo a papá- a mamá le encantaba recibir invitados- bueno será mejor que se vayan o Alice se va a enojar por la tardanza- ambos asentimos. Tomé el sacó del perchero, saludamos a mí mamá; estábamos por irnos, cuando Kristen lo llamó.

Edward.

Si dime pequeña- nos detuvo y giró para verla.

Esas flores son para Bella o para mí- juró que jamás me percaté del hermoso ramo de flores que traía un su otra mano. Aparentemente él también se olvidó por completo que lo tenía. Hay Dios que me hace este hombre.

Oh perdona- se disculpó- toma Bella son para ti, espero que sean de tu agrado- me entregó un precioso ramo de lilium blancas

Recordaste las flores que me gustaban- dije muy alegre, a la vez que las olía. Jacob siempre me regalaba rosas rojas, porque decían que eran muy difícil de recordar su nombre- no te tuviste que haberte molestado.

Yo creí que eran para mí- Kristen hizo puchero y jugaba con su pie, haciéndose la buena. Ésta me las pagaba, siempre se comportaba tan caprichosamente con Jake y por eso él no la soportaba, seguro Edward la quería matar también. Estaba por responderle que se callara de una vez, cuando él me soltó la mano y fue con ella, agachándose.

Mira- buscó en el bolsillo interno del saco- la próxima vez te traigo uno más grande- le entregó una barra de chocolate- de estás de gustan ¿cierto?

Gracias Edward- se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla- sip me encantan éstos, pero prefiero los que traen almendras.

Kristen- dijimos al unísono con mamá.

No la regañen- nos pidió- ya tengo agendado su gusto damita- hizo una reverencia. En verdad era único, en soportar las manías de Kiki. Eran éstas pequeñas actitudes que provocaban que lo quisiera cada día más.

Vamos Edward, que se nos hace tarde- lo llevé hasta la puerta, antes que mi hermana le pidiera algo más.

Fue un gusto conocerla René- se despidió de mamá

Lo mismo digo, ya nos veremos más seguido- me guiñó el ojo. Lo que me faltaba ahora mamá también con sus indirectas.

Adiós mamá- solo saludé con la mano y por fin salimos de la casa- Siento lo de hace un momento, ya me va a escuchar el pequeño engendro que mis papás trajeron del hospital ocho años atrás- comenté un poco enojada.

Bebé no la retes- acarició mi mano entrelazada con la suya- es normal que los niños se comporten así. Créeme lo se por experiencia propia- me quedé mirándolo con dulzura. No solamente defendió a Kristen y le consintió sus caprichos, sino que parecía agradarle los chicos. Seguramente sería de esos padres que malcrían a sus hijos al llevar del trabajo. Su hijo... nuestro hijo, esperándolo entusiasmado que regresara del trabajo, fue la imagen que llegó a mi mente- vamos falta diez para las ocho- me sacó de mi loco pensamiento. La maternidad de Kate me afectaba seriamente.

Como el caballero que es, abrió la puerta de un volvo plateado S40. En el asiento trasero se hallaba una caja blanca con un moño de color azul con rosado.

¿Qué hay aquí adentro?- tomé con cuidado la caja.

Es el regalo para Kate; como me dijiste que tenían la casa amueblada se me ocurrió comprar algo para el bebé. Es algo sencillo, pero le va a servir mucho- dijo como si nada mientras continuaba manejando.

No aguante la curiosidad, con delicadeza deshice el moño y al abrir me encontré con la cosita más mona que ví en la vida. Todo el conjunto era divino, lo tomé entre las manos, viendo detenidamente cada detalle.

Se había tomado la delicadeza de buscar un regalo para Kate, en realidad para el bebé. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a todos estos acciones. Primero no se quejó de pasarme a buscar; soportó los caprichos de Kristen; me llevó flores, recordando cuales eran mis favoritas y ahora esto. Las lagrimas querían hacer presencia pero las contenía lo más que podía.

Podría ser que todos estos años viví en una estúpida ilusión, donde confié que me amaban. Fui tantos años ciega de las acciones de Jacob creyendo, que su carácter fuerte, era el causante de su forma de ser. Creé mi propio mundo, imaginando que lo nuestro era perfecto, que duraríamos toda la vida; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se esfumó, golpeándome con la cruel realidad.

En ese instante, con la ropita en mis manos y Edward a mi lado, comprendí todo. Jacob jamás me amó y verdaderamente yo tampoco a él. Lo nuestro nunca fue amor del genuino; simplemente fue una amistad que avanzó a transformarse en una pareja, en la cual, yo era la única que la sostenía. Me fanaticé de la propia mentira que había erigido, por eso me costaba tanto aceptar que lo nuestro no daba para más; preferí los maltratos y engaños de su parte, en vez de abandonarlo.

Él no tenía el suficiente valor para dejarme y renunciar a sus comodidades, pero yo tampoco quería quedarme sola, abandonada, sin amor.

Permití que me humilla, maltratara, hasta casi asesinarme, simplemente para no dar el brazo a torcer y admitir de una maldita vez que no sabía que es el amor, ni el amar a otra persona.

No aguanté más el dolor que me causaba darme cuenta de la verdad y las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a bañar mi rostro.

Bella, sucede algo- detuvo el coche- Bebé porque estás llorando- me tomó del rostro y nos puso cara a cara- Si no te gusta el regalo lo podemos cam...- no deje a que terminara la palabra y me arrojé a su cuello besándolo con todo el sentimiento que traía acumulado hace un mes. Necesitaba sentirme querida... Necesitaba su cariño... Necesitaba su amor.

Al principio se quedo estático, pero luego me respondió de la misma manera. Su lengua me delineó el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, no se lo negué en absoluto. Extrañaba sentir la mezcla de nuestros sabores. Nuestras lenguas parecía conocerse de toda la vida, por la forma sincronizada en que se movían y acariciaban. Acaricié su sedoso pelo y él me comenzó a tocar suavemente la espalda, rozando mis senos, acción que me excitó por completo, incentivando que una de mis manos abandonara su cabello y empezara a recorrer su firme torso, metiendo los dedos entre los botones, para sentir un poco más de su piel.

Edward, en tan poco tiempo y con tan simples acciones, abrió una nueva ventana en mi vida y en mí corazón. _¿Podría ser él mi maestro en el amor? ¿él se encargaría de sanar mis heridas y ser mi eterno acompañante?_ Eran respuestas que hoy desconocía, pero estaba dispuesta arriesgarme a encontrarla. Si con tan solo un beso, lograba que me derritiera completamente y me olvidara de todo, entonces quizás sí era él indicado.

Sentí una caricia entre mis muslos, por instinto, separé un poco mis piernas y su mano fue subiendo con cuidado entre mi vestido. El beso nos estaba encendiendo demasiado; un gemido salió de su garganta al palpar con sutileza mi ropa interior y su humedad.

Mordí su labio, en respuesta a su acto; reaccionó tocándome con más intensidad sobre la minúscula prenda que llevaba puesta especialmente para él, alcanzando a tocar mi dulce botón y todo explotó. Puede ser que la falta de sexo me esté pasando factura, pero con unas simples caricias, acabé en un maravilloso orgasmo; mejor a los obtenidos en el pasado con una penetración.

Edward alejo su mano de mi interior, terminando el beso pero conservando nuestras frentes unidas, mientras me recuperaba de mi nirvana.

Bella lo siento, se me fue de las manos, no debí- lo callé con un dedo.

Shh, no fuiste el único que se dejo llevar- le robé un beso- además me encanto- dije escondiéndome en su hombro, respirando sobre su cuello.

Eres peligrosa bebé- beso mi pelo- pasas de estar llorando ha estallar de deseo- ambos reímos.

Tú eres el causante de mis cambios- toqué su muy endurecida entrepierna, sintiendo como crecía un poco más.

Es mejor que nos detengamos- respondió con voz ronca y quitó mi mano de su lugar, dejándola sobre mi pierna.

Pero vos me diste mucho y quieto recompensártelo. Además no lo vas a dejar así al pobre- dije con voz seductora, acercándome nuevamente para continuar con mi tarea, intentando abrir el botón de su pantalón.

No es necesario devolver los favores- me paró otra vez- y por el pobre no te hagas problema, sabe como calmarse- su voz se escuchaba tajante.

A caso... ¿no quieres que te toque? ¿No me deseas?- me sentía rechazada por su actitud

Bebé claro que no; creo que es muy evidente lo que provocas en mí- señalo su erección- Pero primero: no es necesario que me devuelvas nada; segundo: ya llevamos mas de diez minutos tardes y tercero: no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un asiento trasero, porque ahí vamos a terminar si te dejo continuar. Te mereces algo mejor que esto.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir por primera vez amada realmente. Jacob nunca me respetó tanto, siempre tenía que devolver los favores, aún si no tenía ganas. Si supiera que el ser que suponía amar y amarme, no le importó que mi primera vez fuera el asiento trasero y no en un lugar especial, como soñaría cualquier chica.

Otro gesto más que inducía a sellar por completo la herida de mi corazón. Él si me merecía.

Tenés razón cielo- porque eso era para mí, un cielo puro que venía a limpiar los destrozos de una tormenta pasada- mejor vamos antes que todos nos asesinen- lo besé por última vez.

Acomodé nuevamente el regalo, que había quedado tirado debajo del asiento a causa de nuestra muestra de cariño.

Al llegar al hotel, un valet se encargó de abrirme la puerta y se quedó embobado mirándome; Edward gruñó por lo baje, yo me reí por sus celos estúpidos, robándole un pequeño beso para que se tranquilizara. Además sus labios eran adictivos y estuve mucho tiempo privados de ellos.

Le entregó las llaves, dejando muy en claro que cuidara de ese auto si quería seguir conservando la vida. ¡Hombres! Pensé. Él tomó el regalo y nos dirigimos hasta el Oak Room, el lugar donde hicieron las reservaciones.

Antes de entrar, lo detuve en la puerta.

¿Tuviste miedo en conocer a mi papá, mamá y hermana?- pregunté

No ¿por?- contestó el muy ingenuo.

Porque estás por ingresar a la boca del león- me reí y lo arrastré hasta la mesa, donde ví a la congregación de brujas reunidas con sus parejas, conversando amenamente. Mis amadas amigas.

* * *

_ Y qué les pareció ¿a que no se divirtieron con la pequeña Kristen?...les comento que cuando releí el capítulo, me dí cuenta que esa nena se parecía mucho a mí cuando mi hermana mayor trajo al que hoy en día es su marido. Al pobre le hice la vida imposible...jajajaja._

_En el próximo tenemos la gran presentación con el grupito y ustedes saben lo importante que es para una mujer que sus amigas acepten a tú pareja. Imaginen que tenemos a una Kate revolucionada con las hormonas, un Alice que solo quiere que Bella se olvide de Jake, creo que Ange es la que va a traer un poco de relax a la cena jajajaja._

_Como vieron tenemos a una Bella que también está con las hormonas al tope...¿Quieren que lo haga desear un poco al podre Edward?, se lo dejo a su criterio. Si desean un poco más de juego me lo dejan en los review...si llegamos a los 40 comentarios, lo escribo y lo subo este fin de semana. Vamos que yo se que pueden, porque hay muchas que leen!_

_Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y alertas...siempre me alegran el día._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Natalí_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Nuevamente una actualización, esta vez en una semana. Se que prometí subirlo antes pero me surgió un viaje y luego ocurrió una fatalidad con la muerte de la mamá de una de mis mejores amigas y no me encontraba con ánimos suficiente para escribir un capítulo como este. Por suerte en el transcurso de los días mi animo fue recuperándose y creo que logré algo bueno (ustedes se encargaran más tarde de juzgarlo ¬¬ )_

_Antes que me olvide... **Gra**: gracias por tu comentario, como no me sale tu correo no pude contestarte. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, cumplí tus deseos de un buen Lemmon jajajajajaja_

_Bueno me voy despidiendo, asi dejo que disfruten de la lectura; llegó la cena y la presentación ante los amigos ¿Lo aceptarán? y lo mas importante ¿Bella se quedará quietesita en su silla o nos encontraremos con una Bich Bella?...jajajaja_

_Como consejo, ambienten con buena música, se disfruta más la lectura. Yo les dejo algunas canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía:_

**_King of Leon: Cold Desert; True love way; Closer y Sex on fire_**

_Por último recuerden que es una clasificación **M**, por lo tanto contiene material fuerte. Ahora si las abandono_

* * *

Capítulo 11

**Bpov**

_¿Tuviste miedo en conocer a mi papá, mamá y hermana?- pregunté_

_No ¿por?- contestó el muy ingenuo._

_Porque estás por ingresar a la boca del león- me reí y lo arrastré hasta la mesa, donde ví a la congregación de brujas reunidas con sus parejas, conversando amenamente. Mis amadas amigas._

Avanzamos a un paso normal. Todos se encontraban muy metidos en su conversación que no se percataron de nuestra presencia; hasta que el duende miró directamente a nuestra dirección y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, levantándose de un salto.

Bella hasta que llevas, ya estábamos por llamar a la policía para que te buscaran- comentó mientras corría para abrazarme. Todos se giraron, mirando de arriba a bajo a mí acompañante- y este adonis ¿es Edward?- movió sugerentemente las cejas.

ALICE BRANDON- grité- compórtate una vez en tu vida- ayy había momentos que era una mujer imposible, no paraba de hacerle caritas a Edward.

Belly bels no seas tan santurrona, tu y yo sabemos que de santa no tienes nada- me clavó la mirada. Yo estaba roja de vergüenza, lo único que me limité a hacer fue esconderme en el pecho de Edward- Para que mi amiga la "santa" no se enoje, me presentaré correctamente. Soy Alice, un gusto al fin conocerte- le dio su mano.

Edward, el gusto también es mío- saludó tan cortés como siempre.

Alice dejá de robar el protagonismo, acá la agasajada soy yo y merecía el primer saludo- dije Kate haciendo un adorable puchero, Garret estaba a su lado.

Amor relájate, sabes que tus nervios no le hacen bien al bebé- acarició la incipiente barriga. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Bienvenido Edward, al fin te conocemos, Bella no hace más que hablar de ti desde que regresó de Londres. Tienes que contarme que le hiciste- se acomodó del otro lado de él y me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

La verdad tendríamos que preguntarle a ella, que hizo para hechizarme de esta forma- dijo firmemente, apretando mí mano. Yo solo suspiré; Edward era tan romántico, cada vez me acostumbraba más a sus cálidos gestos.

Bueno entonces ya encontramos otro tema de conversación a parte de mi embarazo y me casamiento- reímos- hablando de eso, te presento al novio y futuro marido- se acercó nuevamente a Garret- Edward él es Garret.

Mucho gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomándose de las manos.

Nosotros también queremos presentaciones, o prefieren que nos sentemos en otra mesa- hablo Ben desde la mesa, levantando la mano.

Porque mejor no vamos a acomodarnos- comencé a moverme junto a Edward.

Por fin hablaste Bella, pensamos que los ratones comieron tú lengua- todos, incluido Edward se rieron. Yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara. _¿A caso no era él quién tenía que estar nervios y avergonzado?. _Pero no, Edward estaba más cómodo que nunca.

Vamos bebé no te pongas nerviosa- susurró en mi odio- yo estoy a tu lado- besó mi cuello.

Será mejor que no juegues con fuego Edward, que te puedes quemar- contesté muy bajito, mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros lugares.

No tengo miedo en quemarme- me sopló el cuello

Te arrepentirás de tus palabras- contesté riéndome bajito. Oh si haré que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

Al llegar a la mesa Ángela nos miraba con una gran sonrisa. Jasper y Ben estaban ansiosos de conocer al nuevo integrante del grupo. En mis adentros esperaba que se llevaran bien.

Damas y caballeros les presento a Edward Cullen- lo presento Kate y comenzaron los saludos.

Un gusto Edward, soy Ángela y bienvenido, espero que Ali no te haya asustado- como siempre Angie era la más educada de nosotras.

Jasper, disculpa a mi novia, es hiperquinética- comentó Jazz, ganándose un codazo de Alice.

Ben, y quédate tranquilo acá la única loca es Alice, el resto son más o menos tranquilas, claro, mientras no las hagas enojar. Si te llega a pasar al por el estilo nos avisas que te damos unos consejos- dije Ben, palmeándole la espalda.

Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta- contestó Edward.

Claro acá la loca es Alice- dijo ofendida- mira Edward te seré sincera- apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, dando a entender que se trataba de algo de suma importancia- si soy un poco ansiosa y tengo más energía de la normal, pero aquí de las cuatro la verdadera loca es la que tienes a tú lado- me señaló a mí- siento mucho darte esta noticia- bajo la vista moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- pero te a tocado la peor de nosotras; ni siquiera puede hacer un huevo frito sin quemarlo- de nuevo yo era el chiste de todos, ya que reían como locos.

Gracias Alice- me senté- si no encuentras el sábado tu vestido, puede ser que se me haya olvidado recogerlo- yo había ido a buscar los vestidos de las cuatro y se encontraban en mi casa.

Bella era broma- puso cara de perro mojado

Sabes que no me gusta las bromas y menos cuando me usan para ella- dije muy ofendida- creo que no te lo perdonaré.

Bella no te enojes, fue divertido- tomó de mí mano- Además para mí eres la loca más bonita que he conocido- me iba a dar un beso rápido; pero fui más rápida y lo tomé del cuello, profundizando más el beso y él no se negó. Nuestras lenguas jugaron suavemente; la ansiedad, había quedado en el auto. Era tan adictivo besarnos, que nos olvidábamos de los espectadores presente.

Garret, parece que no eres el único en afrontar a una mujer con las hormonas revolucionadas, Bella le está haciendo competencia a Kate.- el grupo rió. Nosotros nos separamos ante el comentario. Mi cara era un completo tomate a causa del espectáculo que dimos.

Yo no me quejo de las hormonas de mi futura esposa- dijo Garret, dándole un pequeño beso a Kate- No cierto que uno lo disfruta mucho Edward- pregunto, tomando un sorbo de vino.

Pues la verdad yo tampoco me quejo- me beso la mano que llevábamos entrelazada, me limité a sonreírle- hablando de hormonas- levantó el regalo que había acomodado en el suelo- este es un pequeño presente para ustedes, va más bien para el bebé- les dio la caja.

Oh gracias Edward no debiste molestarte- contestó Kate mientras abría ansiosa el obsequio.

No es nada, solo quería que tuvieran algo de mí parte. Bella fue bastante testaruda en que les regalara algo, pero luego logré conversarla- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba como estúpida observándolo.

Kate se quedó como tonta mirando y tocando las pequeñas prendas; sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se le derramaran.

Edward es divino, y tan tierno muchísimas gracias- se levanto para agradecerle con un beso- cuídala mucho, ella se lo merece- lo dijo bajito, en su oído, pero logré escucharla. Edward asintió con la cabeza- bueno basta de llanto- se secó las lagrimas- mejor comencemos a comer y a preguntarle de todo a Edward- todos volvimos a reír.

Te dije que te arrepentirías de esta noche- mordí su oreja y el se tensó inmediatamente.

La cena fue muy amena y divertida. Sin duda, lo llenaron de preguntas, a Alice solo le faltó sacarle una muestra de ADN. Igual lo importante era que lo habían integrado rápidamente al grupo y él parecía sentirse cómodos con todos, inclusive con las chicas, sobretodo con la duende hiperquinética.

Con los chicos, a pesar que él era mayor que ellos, hablaron sobre deportes y trabajo. Jazz quedó muy entusiasmado al saber que Edward en el próximo semestre se recibiría de arquitecto, y a pesar que él recién comenzaba con sus estudios, ya planeaban trabajar juntos en el futuro.

Las chicas estaban más embobadas que yo, por todos los gestos de tiernos que tenía Edward conmigo, como llenarme siempre la copa antes que se vaciara o tranquilizarme con un beso o una caricia cada vez que las chicas se empeñaban en sacar mis recuerdos del pasado.

Por otro lado yo también me lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, volviendo loco a Edward. Cada tanto tocaba su muslo con firmeza, subiendo lentamente hasta su amigo, al que rozaba delicadamente, sintiendo como se despertaba ante mi tacto, provocando que el se removiera en la mesa. También lo excitaba, besando suavemente su cuello, sin llegar a poner mis labios en el, pero dejando que mi respiración le pusiera la piel de gallina y alguna que otra mordida de oreja.

Lo más jugado que hice fue, intencionalmente tirar mi tenedor al suelo; Edward se iba a agachar a tomarlo pero yo ya me encontraba en el suelo en su búsqueda, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Aprovechando que el mantel llegaba hasta el piso, me escurrí debajo del mismo y me puse frente a Edward. Nunca había hecho nada parecido, pero si lo ví varias veces en las películas y siempre fue una fantasía.

Con mucha sutileza me arrodille, acomodándome entre sus piernas y comencé a acariciar el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a mi punto soñado. Lo masajeaba suavemente, sintiendo como con cada roce se volvió más firme; él se removía con cuidado para no llamar la atención de mis amigos y lograrme quitar de ahí. Pero yo, ni pensaba levantarme todavía de ahí. Me aventuré un poco más, besando los costados de su bulto, que a estas alturas era un montaña.

No eran de las cosas que más me gustaba realizar, pero me encontraba más que sobre excitada, con mis bragas hechas una piscina y con muchas ganas se sentirlo dentro de mí boca. Llevé mis manos hasta el cierre del pantalón para bajarlo e introducirlas en su bóxer para liberar su masculinidad, y al fin conocerla. Quedé completamente anonadada cuando lo tuve frente a mí; su pene era enorme y grueso, me lo quedé tocándolo de arriba a bajo, embobada por el tamaño. El único que conocí en vivo y en directo era el de Jacob, creyendo que era más grande que el estándar general, pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocada; Edward lo superaba con creces.

Sin perder más tiempo, le dí un lengüetazo a todo su tronco y empecé a succionar su caliente glande, tal como si fuera un chupetín, el más rico de los chupetines, y con mis manos tocaba el resto de él. Edward se atragantó con el vino, cuando se percató de mí labor; todos preguntaron si se encontraba bien y en ese momento, relajando lo más que pude mi garganta, ingerí lo más que pude de su miembro. Él pobre no podía ni hablar y no paraba de toser; sus manos fueron hasta mí pelo, intentado sacarme de mi tarea y aunque yo no quería levarme hasta no recibir todo de él, ya hacía demasiado tiempo que me encontraba debajo de la mesa y obviamente se iban a percatar de mi ausencia. Con desgano, lo saqué de mi boca, dándole el último besito.

_Más tarde, prometo conocernos un poco más, Eddy_- dije en un susurro para que nadie me escuchara mientras lo acomodaba nuevamente dentro del pantalón.

Lo acaricié por última vez, me acomodé un poco el pelo, tomé el tenedor y subí nuevamente, para ubicarme en mi silla como si nada hubiera sucedido, con mi mejor cara de ángel.

Miré a Edward, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad; intentando, seguramente, calmar un poco a _Eddy._

¿Encontraste tu tenedor Bella?- preguntó Ben

Este... si acá lo tengo- se lo mostré

Pero si que tardaste en encontrarlo- dijo irónica Kate- te perdiste cuando el pobre de Edward se atragantó con el vino- movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

Mientras él se atragantó con el vino, Belsita se atragantaba con otra cosa- comentó Ali mientras hacia que tomaba agua y esta vez fui yo quien se atragantó con un pedazo de comida.

Bella, respirá- me decía Angie, a la vez que me daba golpecitos en la espalda.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward mientras me acercaba un vaso de agua, del cual tome unos sorbos- eso te pasa por ser mala- mordió el lóbulo de mí oído

Si... ya pasó. Se me fue una almendra por otro lado- intenté hacerme la tonta.

Bueno, entonces ahora que los atragantados siguen vivos, pidamos un café con la torta, les parece- dijo Garret.

Por mí no hay problema cariño. Él bebé ya me pide algo de azúcar- Kate se tocó la panza.

Yo también quiero algo dulce- me acerque a Edward- _porque me quedé con ganas de más-_ le susurré- él me iba a contestar, pero justo Kate habló.

Chicas me acompañan al baño mientras llegan los postres- todas asentimos con la cabeza. Tomé mi cartera.

Ya regreso cielo- acaricié su rostro.

Ve a refrescarte un poco- me sonrió divertido, dándome una palmadita en el trasero.

Una vez en el baño Alice cerró la puerta con seguro y las tres me acorralaron entre el lava manos y la pared.

¿Donde quedó la dulce Bella?- dijo Ángela, con voz de sorprendida.

Dios Bella, casi nos matas a todas del calor- Kate se abanicaba con la mano- tú sabes como me tienen las hormonas; y no ayudas mucho a que me controle haciéndole un oral a Edward debajo de la mesa.

Oh mi Dios, se dieron cuenta- me tape la cara llena de vergüenza.

Oh mi Dios nada, ahora no te hagas la santurrona, y dinos en que momento de la novela nos perdimos, porque a la Bella ninfomanía, que le gustara la exhibición no la conocíamos- habló Ali

Yo tampoco se como me atreví hacer eso. Edward saca un lado de mí que no lo conocía. Si me hizo llegar al más fantástico de los orgasmo en el auto, con solo tocar un poco mi intimidad. Hay no se que me pasa- me agaché y me escondí entre mis piernas.

Bella, se llama deseo y es normal cuando alguien te gusta- Angie me levantó el rostro.

Además con el Dios griego que te conseguiste, hasta yo estaría on fire- comentó Alice a la vez que se retocaba el maquillaje- claro si no tuviera a mi Jazzy- todas reímos por su comentario y me reincorporé.

Por lo que hiciste debajo de la mesa, indica que esta noche dormirán juntos- dijo Kate desde el interior de unos de los baños.

No lo se... cuando estamos cara a cara con Edward, se vuelve un poco reticente a avanzar un poco más. Además ni siquiera hemos hablado de que somos o lo que queremos ser en el futuro, y tampoco se lo puede pedir, si a penas salimos una vez en Londres- dije resignada.

Bels quizás vos no lo veas, pero para el resto de la gente, con solo mirarlos se ve de lejos el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro. Ninguno de los dos se quito los ojos del otro y jamás vimos el brillo que irradian los tuyos, cada vez que el habla de ti y viceversa- habló Ange, sentándose sobre el lava mano.

Tengo miedo chicas- hable después de unos segundo en silencio- y... ¿si me equivoco nuevamente?... tal vez estamos apresurando demasiado todo, dejándonos llevar por el deseo y al final termino nuevamente sola... sin nada.

Bella en algún momento vas a tener que dejar el miedo de lado, mejor dicho tu pasado con el miserable de Black y confiar nuevamente. Además por lo poco que ví, Edward es el polo opuesto a él, es cariñoso, atento, no intenta impresionar a los demás. Para mí están los dos hechos el uno para el otro- Alice se recostó en la puerta de uno de los baños y Kate salía de uno de ellos.

Concuerdo con Alice Bels, por uno vez en tu vida, no pienses en los demás o en el que dirán. Simplemente limítate a disfrutar y ser feliz- dijo Kate.

Me quedé unos momentos meditando las palabras de mis amigas. Ellas, mejor que nadie, me conocían y me incentivaban para seguir avanzando. No quería negar más, lo que todos veían.

Sí, yo quería a Edward más allá del deseo hacia su cuerpo, eso lo tenía claro desde aquel beso en la noria en Londres. Pero deseaba que tuviéramos algo; algo más que amigos que pasan buenos momentos. Quería entregarme a él, como no lo había hecho con Jacob... y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Iba a entregarme por primera vez al amor.

Esta bien- hablé y las tres me miraron- voy a seguir adelante con Edward y ver lo que sucede. Tal vez si haya encontrado a mí alma gemela- las tres corrieron para abrazarme.

Vas a ver que no te arrepentirás. Yo nunca fallo cuando digo algo- comentó Alice.

Ok mi pequeña psíquica. Ahora dime... ¿cómo hago para que Edward duerma conmigo esta noche? Él ya me dijo en el auto que quería algo muy especial para nuestra primera vez junto y dudo mucho que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Tú misma lo dijiste Belly Bels- me tocó con su dedo índice la cabeza- nada te impide que "duermas"- hizo comillas con los dedos- con él esta noche. Hay muchas formas de tener sexo, para calmar la ansiedad, sin llegar a un coito con todas las letras. Por lo que vimos él no se negó ni un poquito en recibir el entretenimiento que le brindaste debajo de la mesa- movió las cejas sugerentemente.

Ustedes dicen que termine con mi "trabajo"- también utilice las comillas. Todas asintieron con la cabeza, con una sonrisa perversa- pero ¿donde?. En casa olvídelo, porque están mis papá y Kristen.

Emmet está de viaje no- pregunto Ángela.

Si ¿por?- no entendía a qué venía su pregunta

Usá su departamento, no está tan lejos de aquí y tu tienes las llaves- todas nos quedamos sorprendidas, viendo lo que Ange decía. Ella era la más correcta de las cuatro- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso lo que te dije está mal?- la abracé y la llené de besos

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... eres la mejor ¿sabes?- Alice y Kate carraspearon- son las mejores- y se incluyeron en el abrazo.

Bueno ahora que todo está solucionado, regresemos con nuestros hombres que deben estar ansiosos esperándonos- dijo Alice dando saltitos. Me puse un poco más de labial y perfume, antes de salir a reencontrarme con mi cielo personal.

Ya en la mesa se hallaba los cafés y las porciones de torta, con nuestros adorados chicos charlando muy entretenidos. Las cuatro nos sentamos en nuestros lugares; Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él.

Parece que me extrañaste cielo- acaricie su pierna, al tiempo que le dí un pequeño beso.

Sabes que siempre te extraño, cuando no estás a mi lado- beso mi cabeza y yo me acomodé sobre su duro pecho.

Ayyyy paren ya los dos con tanta miel, que nos va a dar una hiperglucemia a todos los presentes- comentó Ben y todos reímos. Esta vez no me puse como un tomate, porque me agradada como Edward era cariñoso conmigo frente a los demás y no tenía vergüenza en el que dirán.

Una vez que terminamos con él postre, nos quedamos charlando un rato más. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasábamos tan bien todos juntos y creo que nunca nos quedamos las cuatro parejas conversando tanto.

Garret fue el que nos preguntó si ya no era hora de irnos, ya que Kate se estaba quedando dormida en su hombro. La pobre estuvo todo el día de aquí para allá para terminar los últimos detalles de la boda, sumado el embarazo y los finales, se encontraba aniquilada.

Nos dirigimos hasta la puerta del hotel, donde esperábamos los autos. La noche había refrescado bastante y si bien traía un saco puesto, este era demasiado fino causando que comenzara a tiritar. Edward se dio cuenta de cómo movía las piernas para mantener el calor y se colocó detrás mío abrazándome, para protegerme del viento, mientras me frotaba los brazos.

¿Quieres qué te de mí saco?- preguntó, apegándome más a él.

No- negué con la cabeza- ya traen el auto y pondremos la calefacción- asintió, besándome tiernamente. Con su beso me bastó para volver a entrar en calor ya que mi corazón latía apresuradamente.

Aquí tiene señor Cullen- dijo mismo chico que nos había atendido a la entrada, interrumpiendo nuestro beso y ganándose otro gruñido de Edward.

Gracias- contestó secamente, tomando las llaves del Volvo para luego darle una generosa propina.

Bueno llegó la hora de despedirnos- dijo Kate mientras se desperezaba- Edward fue un placer conocerte. Es una lástima que no nos puedas acompañar el sábado. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes ver a tu abuela otro día?- preguntó

Es que sólo viene una vez cada tanto a visitarnos y hace tiempo que no la veo- contestó algo nervios o al menos así me pareció a mí.

Está bien, diviértete con tú abuela te perderás de una GRAN FIESTA- dijo Alice media despechada, enfatizando la gran fiesta.

Ya chicas habrá muchas ocasiones más para celebrar y de esas no libra- dije moviendo mi cuello hacia un lado para mirarlo seriamente, ya que todavía me encontraba rodeaba por su fuertes brazos.

Te aseguro que me las perderé bebé- besó mi frente.

Bueno vamos yendo que mañana nos depara un largo día hacia los Hamptons- mencionó Garret, abriendo la puerta de copiloto para Kate.

Ok mi apurado futuro marido, llévame hasta la casa de mis papás para disfrutar de mi anteúltima noche de soltera- rió Kate.

Nosotros también ya nos vamos- hablo Ben. Angie y el nos saludaron y se metieron en el auto.

A mí me queda terminar de empacar- dijo Alice

Pero si ya preparaste dos maletas completas. ¿Qué más necesitas para tres días?- preguntó con un poco de desesperación Jasper

Todavía me falta guardar lo más importante. En las otra dos valijas solo llevo cosas por si las dudas- Jasper solo se limito a rodar los ojos e irse para el auto- Edward un placer conocerte. Nos vemos la semana entrante para ver todas las fotos- se acercó a saludarlo.

Claro Alie, será muyyyy divertido ver las fotos de la ceremonia- reí por su comentario sarcástico, mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y él cerraba la puerta.

Divierte esta noche Bella- grito Alice y le guiñó el ojo a Edward

Chau Alice- saqué la mano por la ventanilla. Edward se acomodó en su asiento y puso en marcha el auto

Bueno bebé hora de volver a casa- su tono de voz se volvió un poco triste.

Oh me había olvidado- golpeé mí cabeza, haciendo que recordaba algo- dejé los zapatos que me compré para la boda en el departamento de mí hermano. ¿Te molestaría pasar antes por ahí?- cruzaba los dedos entre mis piernas para que no se negara a acompañarme.

Claro bebé, solo dime la dirección- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Durante el viaje, puso música clásica, instantáneamente descubrí de quien se trataba la dulce melodía, era de Chopin, Nocturne Op. 9 Nº2. Una de las canciones preferidas de Kristen, había sido una de las primeras que aprendió a tocar de memoria.

Esta música es muy relajante- me acomodé sobre su hombro

Tu eres relajante bebé- me dio un beso tierno en la cabeza y cerré mis ojos

El viaja transcurrió en un silencio absoluto. Un silencio cómodo. Nos bastaba simplemente con estar juntos, en compañía el uno con del otro, sin palabras en el medio para ser felices y sentirnos a gusto. Solo se escuchaba la suave melodía y nuestra tranquila respiración. Llevábamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, acariciándonos mutuamente.

No me encontraba dormida, pero si muy calmada y no me percaté de cuando llegamos hasta el departamento de Emmet.

Bella- beso- bebé- beso- despierta- beso- ya llegamos- beso.

Ummm- me acaricio.

Vamos bella durmiente, cuando más rápido busques los zapatos, más rápido estarás en tu cama- sonreí al escuchar su voz cálida y suave

Y quién te dijo que me encontraba dormida- me levanté de su hombre, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

Esta vez respondió con la misma urgencia que la mía en sentir su dócil lengua en mi boca. Una vez más en la noche libramos el juegos que más amábamos jugar. Ninguno de los dos dábamos el brazo a torcer, ambos queríamos vencer al otro. Nuestras manos recorrían apresuradas sobre nuestros cuerpos, tocándonos todo lo que podíamos en el reducido espacio que teníamos. Nos separamos cuando el oxigeno se hizo primordial para seguir viviendo, apoyándonos frente a frente.

Si que eres una buena actriz- dijo agitado.

Puedo ser aún mejor Cullen, no me conoces ni un poco- contesté sugestivamente, abriendo la puerta del auto, dirigiéndome hasta el departamento.

Cullen me acompañas o te quedarás esperándome aquí abajo. Puede que me tarde un poco más- intenté sacar mi lado sensual.

Él automáticamente bajo del auto y me siguió como un perrito faldero hasta el ascensor. Para desgracia nuestra, este era muy pequeño, solo cabían cuatro personas y en ese momento se encontraban esperando un matrimonio de ancianos que nos saludaron con una sonrisa.

Nosotros íbamos al noveno piso y ellos al décimo. Como el espacio era reducido, estamos muy apretados; Edward iba detrás de mí, abrazando mi estómago y la parejita de ancianos adelante conversando animadamente. En ese instante se me ocurrió jugar un poco con él hasta llegar a nuestros destino.

Muy disimuladamente, me apoye más sobre él; poniendo mi trasero justo encima de su miembro, para luego empezar a moverme con sutileza sobre el mismo. Se tenso rápidamente.

Bella deja de jugar- susurró en mí odio, logrando que removiera con más rapidez

Divierte un rato Cullen- me puse en puntita de pie y lamí su cuello.

Edward me pegó más a su cuerpo y sus manos soltaron mi estomago para encaminarse hasta los costados de mis glúteos apretándolos con fuerza. Él también se removía haciéndome motar cuando despierto se encontraba Eddy.

Como los ancianos no parecía percatarse de nuestro jueguito, me atreví a ser aún más osada. Elevé la parte de atrás de mi vestido, dejando a la vista la minúscula braguita que traía puesta. Juro que escuché gruñir a Edward, quien se aferró más a mí, logrando percibir más su enorme excitación; colocó una de sus manos entre nosotros para jugar con el triangulito de la parte posterior de mí tanga, me mordía los labios para que no se me escapara un gemido.

En el momento que sentí como uno de sus dedos querían ingresar en mí interior, el timbre del ascensor nos indicó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Rápidamente baje mí vestido, tomando de la mano a Edward para que nos marcháramos; él pobre estaba todo traspirado.

Cuando salimos del elevador, él me quiso acorralar en la pared pero fui más rápida, me escapé y llegué a abrir la puerta del departamento.

Vamos cielo, no te quedes ahí parado- hice como si nada hubiera pasado

Isabella- llamó mi atención, rogando por algo más de cariños. Aún se notaba su miembro erguido.

Tu dijiste que cuando más rápido encontrara los zapatos, más pronto llegaría a mi casita para dormir placidamente. No sabes el sueño que me dio- llevé mi mano a la boca simulando un bostezo.

Entra yo ya te sigo- el pobre traía una cara de cordero a medio morir.

Aproveche que se quedo rezagado para ir corriendo hasta la habitación de Emmet. Sabía que no era del todo educado que me acostara en su cama con un hombre, pero no íbamos a tener verdaderamente sexo, solo nos conoceríamos un poco más; así que esto no está del todo mal ¿no?.

Prendí las luces de los veladores y les puse unos pañuelos que encontré para creer un clima más intimo. Como seguramente, por más que lo tiente, Edward no se acostaría conmigo, tomé medidas drásticas; me saqué el vestido y me quede simplemente con la ropa interior y mis preciosos stilletos.

Escuché como se cerró la puerta de entrada, lo que me demostró que ya se encontraba adentro. Me fui al baño, para soltarme el cabello y acomodarlo sobre mis hombros; me puse un poco de perfume que llevaba en la cartera, en diferentes zonas del cuerpo y un poco más de labial. Me miré por última vez.

_Que empiece el espectáculo_- me dije a mí misma y lo llamé desde el baño.

Edward, cielo, me puedes ayudar con una caja que se encuentra muy alta- mentí para que viniera a la habitación.

Ahí voy- escuche desde el living. Como el departamento no era muy grande solo había una sola habitación, así que era imposible que se perdiera- Bebé ¿donde estás?- me llamó

Aquí cielo- lo llamé sensualmente, apoyándome sobre el marco de la puerta.

Edward se tambaleó cuando al fin me encontró. Sus ojos se hallaban salidos de su orbita. No sabia si mirar, respirar, tragar saliva o arrancarse de los pelos.

Por ser la primera vez que seducía aun hombre no me estaba saliendo nada mal

- B-e-l-l-a- tartamudeó

¿Hay algo que te guste? Cielo- dije sensual mente mientras caminaba hacia él contoneando mis caderas

Todo- tragó saliva, yo le dedica una picara sonrisa

Sabes buscando la caja me dio mucho calor- moví mis mano abanicándome- y decidí sacarme el vestido para refrescarme. No te molesta ¿no?- hice puchero. Él negó con la cabeza como un robot, le costaba respirar- además fui una tonta, recordé que los zapatos están en mi casa- jugué con el cuello de su camisa, dando pequeños besos por su cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

Bella, por favor- pedía con voz ronca

Por favor qué- yo seguía repartiendo besos por toda su cara e iba desprendiendo de a poco su camisa.

Para bebé- me agarró de las muñecas. Solo un poco más y se rendiría, su tono de voz me decía que su voluntad se estaba haciendo añicos. Me separé un poco de él para hablarle directamente a los ojos.

Edward no te pido que tengas sexo conmigo- iba a hablar pero lo calle con el dedo- déjame terminar... tú me pediste tiempo para que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial y yo accedí- acaricié su rostro- pero eso no nos impide conocernos un poco más sin llegar a ...- me interrumpió

Me estas diciendo que quieres que...- no termino la oración

Solo te pido disfrutarnos mutuamente- y lo besé.

Por la forma en que me abrazó por la cintura, me dió a entender que había aceptado mi propuesta.

El beso se volvió cada vez mas demandante, muestras lenguas no paraban de acariciarse y cuando se acaba el aire, nuestros labios iban hasta el cuello, hombros y oídos. Comenzamos a movernos hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos.

Edward me tonó de mi trasero, y por inercia envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, estirando de su pelo, cuando sentí su pene golpeando mi húmeda vagina. Un gemido se nos escapó a ambos.

E-d-w-a-r-d- dije débilmente, al blando colchón en mi espalda. Edward se encontraba entretenido besando, apretando y lamiendo la parte superior de mis pechos. Mis manos quedaron atrapadas por encima de mi cabeza por sus fuertes brazos- tienes demasiada...ahhhhh- gemí al sentir sus dientes en mi pezón derecho. Estiré de su pelo para sacarlo de ahí- ropa aún- solo me sonrió, poniéndose de pie para desvestirse lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían. Yo me puse sobre mis codos para tener una mejor vista de mí escultural hombre; se iba a sacar su bóxer pero no se lo permití

No, no, no- moví el dedo- esa prenda te la saco yo- dije con voz ronca- ahora vuelve a seguir donde te quedaste- lo atraje con el dedo.

Como un gato salvaje se lanzo sobre mí

Ha sido una niña mala Isabella Swan- su mirada destilaba lujuria- toda la noche te la pasaste provocándome- una se sus manos se dirigió a mí ropa interior- y no me gusta que me dejen con las ganas- sentí como iba pasando dentro de ella y sus dedos jugaban con mis labios mayores. Me removía para buscar mayor fricción- shhh quieta- paró de tocarme- es hora de tu castigo pequeña. Es mi turno de jugar- metió un dedo en mi interior, logrando que gritara de placer

Bebé están tan húmeda y cálida. Me vuelves loco- me beso, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Yo simplemente no dejaba de gemir y removerme de placer por todas las caricias que me estaba brindando.

Abandonó mis labios para dirigirse nuevamente hacia mis senos, que reclamaban ansiosos sus caricias. Los apretaba con su mano libre y los besaba por encima de la tela, hasta que quiso más, sacándolos de su guarida pero sin desabrocharme el corpiño. Los succionaba con tanta fuerza y desesperación que seguramente mañana tendría más de una marca.

Sin dejar de desatender a mis senos, sumó un dedo más a mi vagina, curvándolos para que tocaran mi punto G y lo consiguió

Oh por Dios- grite y él me dio una sonrisa ladina- sigue así cielo- lo atraje más a mí abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas- justo ahí amor

Eso bebé dime como te gusta- un tercer dedo se sumó a la fiesta y su pulgar tocó mi clítoris, ya no aguantaba mucho más.

Edward... estoy cerca... me vengo- gritaba apretándolo aún más

Córrete pequeña... baña mis dedos con tus jugos- esas últimas palabras bastaron para que viera estrellitas de colores y clavara mis uñas en su espalda.

Me encontraba temblando. Edward sacó sus dedos de mi interior y se puso de rodillas a un costado mío. Los llevó hasta su boca y degusto los rastros de mi orgasmo.

ummm, más deliciosa que en mis sueños- ¿Qué? ¿había soñado conmigo de una forma más intima?

Cuando reaccione ya lo tenía de regreso encima mío. Esta vez había sacado los zapatos y desprendido mi corpiño. Por vergüenza a mis pequeños senos (Jake siempre se quejaba de ellos) los tapé automáticamente.

No te los cubras Bella- sacó mis manos.

Son pequeños- dije tímidamente y el los tocó

Son perfectos para mí- se agacho hasta que estuvieron a su altura- son suaves y firmes- los acarició con delicadeza, besándolos poco a poco.

Nuevamente me entregue al placer de sus caricias. El podría hacer lo que quisiera con mí cuerpo, porque conseguía que me sintiera la más linda del planeta.

Sus besos fueron abandonando mis senos para ir descendiendo con sutileza por mi abdomen; su preciosas par de piedras verdes brillaban con tanta energía ocasionando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Llegó hasta mí pelvis, regando besos de una punta a otra de la cadera, al tiempo que sus dedos bajaban pausadamente mis bragas. Una vez que se deshizo de ellas, fue abriendo con ternura mis pierna, acomodándose entre ellas.

Bella- me llamó tan pausadamente para preguntarme si deseba lo que estaba a punto de hacer- puedo parar si me lo pides.

Hazlo- mi voz salió con un tono de orden.

Y si con su dedos mágicos había disfrutado, no eran nada comparado con lo que su maravillosa lengua me estaba haciendo.

No era apresurado, se tomaba su tiempo para recorrerme entera. Se alejaba un poco solo para soplarme y sentir su aliento; besaba la cara interna de mis muslos y regresaba a continuar jugueteando con mis labios y mi clítoris, quitando todo el néctar que salía.

Tuvo que sostener mi cadera con sus manos porque yo no dejaba de moverme para lograr que él alcanzara internarse aún más en mi interior.

Edward- lo llamé desesperada para pedirle que se apresurar y no me hizo caso- Edward- volví a intentar sin conseguir nada- EDWARD- grite, no para llamarlo sino porque a parte de su lengua, volvió a meter uno de sus dedos en mi vagina- lo tomé de los pelos acercándolo lo más que podía, no me importaba si lo dejaba sin aire, solo quería liberarme. El rió y yo no dejaba de gemir y decir incoherencias.

Cielo... por favor deja de jugar... conmigo- rogaba casi sin voz. Levanto su cara, pero sin retirar su dedo.

Tú misma me dijiste que me divirtiera en el ascensor- su lengua enrolló mi clítoris y lo succiono con fuerza.

OH POR DIOS- grite desesperada, cuando parecía que acabaría, el muy malvado se retiro- Edward... no me... dejes así

Pídeme disculpas, por jugar conmigo- comenzó a soplar mi clítoris haciéndome sufrir aún más- pídemelo Bella- dijo en un tono autoritario que me encanto.

Los siento- hablé como pude.

No te escuche bebé- lamió mis labios vaginales e ingresó otro dedo.

LO SIENTO- grité.

Edward como un poseso, aumentó sus movimientos, sincronizando sus dedos con su lengua. Mi cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeñas convulsiones, una burbuja de placer se formaba en mi estómago que terminó estallando en una gran tormenta, cuando lo sentí morder mí botón.

Nunca había sentido un orgasmo como ese, quede convulsionando igual que si me hubiera caído un rayo encima. Lo tomé por los hombros y subió para besarnos apasionadamente. Probé mi propio sabor en su boca, volviéndome frenética de lujuria; friccionando nuestros sexos, aprecié como su miembro pedía un poco de atención. Lo moví y él quedó sobre el colchón. Ahora era mi turno de jugar.

Me coloqué a horcadas sobre él, acariciando su duro pecho, apreciando como se estremecía ante el paso de las yemas de mis dedos. Con devoción besaba su cuello, de un lado a otro; al llegar a su nuez de Adán, besé con más ímpetu. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos se encontraban en el inicio de su bóxer, empecé a bajarlos. Escuche como le costo tragar en el instante que su pene, que se hallaba tan duro como el titaneo, rozó mi humedad.

Descendí serpenteando sobre su musculatura, besando cada sector de él. Estaba embrujada por su aroma tan masculino mezclado con algo de mi sudor y perfume. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática, y más aún cuando se percató de lo cercano que me encontraba de su miembro.

Elevé mi cabeza, para observarlo en toda su magnificencia, era aún más grande de lo que pensé debajo de la mesa. Sin dudarlo un instante, tomé su base y recorrí su tallo con mi lengua hasta alcanzar la cúspide. Edward se aferró a las sábanas, gimiendo sin cesar, al tiempo que me encontraba saboreando su cabeza; volví a relajar lo más que pude mi garganta y lo devoré hasta hacer tope con mis cuerdas vocales, del resto se dedicó una de mis manos en masajearlo de arriba a bajo y la otra jugó con sus testículos. Sentí una mano sobre mía cabello, que intentaba marcar un ritmo más lento, intercalados con algunos más rápido.

Calculé que no le quedaba mucho más para alcanzar su orgasmo, al sentir como se endurecía más en mi boca; cuando me propuse intensificar más mis caricias me detuvo.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿A caso lo estaba haciendo mal?- no tenía mucho práctica en estos menesteres y tal vez no le gustaba lo que intentaba darle

No mi Bella- su voz salío ronca, pero me tranquilizo- solo que también quiero darte placer- ¿acaso era lo que yo me imaginaba?- Quiero que lleguemos juntos- se sentó y tomó de mi rostro y me quedé prendida en sus luceros verdes- esto es lo más intimo que podremos alcanzar esta noche- me beso suavemente- date la vuelta- dijo con delicadeza y como una autónoma respondí a su pedido.

Se volvió a recostar y yo me acomode, de la forma contraria a la que me encontraba en ese instante. Me puse en cuatro sobre él, dejando mi vagina al completo alcance de su boca, e inmediatamente volvió a torturarme con su lengua. Causaba tanto placer, que me olvide completamente de su miembro y me limité a disfrutar; hasta que una pequeña nalgada, me atrajo a la realidad y continua con mi faena.

Ahora era un juego mutuo, donde él ganador era aquel que primero hiciera llegar al otro hasta el cielo.

Edward, lamía con desesperación todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, ayudándose con sus dedos para correr mis labios y tener más zona para entretenerse.

Yo tampoco me quedé atrás, ahora podía coordinar mejor la respiración con cada succión y logré hacerla más profunda.

Nos encontrábamos ambos al límite, Edward metió uno de sus dedos curvándolo, tocando justo mi zona más sensible, intentando que lo soltara para poder gemir, pero me aferré más a él y puse más ahínco.

Quería ganar esta mano, esta noche había llegado al nirvana tres veces y él ni una sola, por lo que dirigí una mano hacia su periné y con un dedo comencé a hacer presión en la zona. Con a penas unos roces bastó para que llegara a su orgasmo y unos estocadas más de su lengua con su dedo, me hicieron ver fuegos artificiales.

Sentí como su néctar se descargaba en mi boca; tenía un sabor agridulce y sin pensarlo mucho empecé a dirigirlo, hasta dejarlo completamente limpio; él hizo lo mismo con mí esencia.

Me recosté a un costado suyo, totalmente rendida, sin energía al igual que él; pero al segundo aprecié como sus brazos me acomodaban sobre su pecho; levanté mi mirada y lo besé por última vez. Sin ninguna prisa, ambos degustamos el sabor del otro en nuestra boca.

No habíamos llegado a intimar del todo, pero creo que con esto estuvimos más que cerca de unirnos en un solo ser.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Edward- dije mientras me acomodaba sobre su pecho, ya que mis ojos se estaban por cerrar.

Aún nos queda muchas noches más por vivir- beso mi cabeza; tomó el acolchado y nos tapó a ambos.

Te quiero- bese su pecho y me abracé más a él enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

Yo también te quiero, mi Bella- y ambos, sintiendo solo el sonido de nuestros corazones, nos rendimos a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Y... ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Merezco tomatazos por el lemmon o unos lindos comentarios?...Ustedes saben que me alegran el día con un simple me gusto la historia._

_Bueno como suelen decir, todo lo bueno tiene su final, y es algo que no puedo retrasar más. En el próximo vuelve el drama y nuestro amado Jacob ¿Cómo imaginan que lastimará a Bella? ¿Edward podrá ayudarla o no se encontrará presente?...todas las dudas serán despejadas en unos días._

_Como siempre gracias a mis lectoras mudas y a los nuevos alertas._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Besos_

_Natalí_

**P.D: ESTE MENSAJE ES ÚNICAMENTE PARA KAREN MUÑOZ (ALIAS MAMITAKAREN): MEJOR QUE VEA UN COMENTARIO TUYO O NO ESCUCHARAS NUNCA MÁS MI LINDA VOCESITA POR EL SKYPE. ¡ESTAS ADVERTIDA!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Bueno he aquí otro capítulo. Vieron sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, esta es la tercera vez que actualizo cada una semana, lo que es no estar estudiando para finales jajajaja._

_Por los comentarios que me llegaron gusto el anterior capítulo, si serán picaronas ¬¬... Bueno en este vuelve Jacob en acción, ya verán como hace sufrir a mi Bella, pero antes de las malas noticias, les di un lindo amanecer._

_Disfruten mucho el capítulo; si quieren creer un buen ambiente, este lo escribí escuchando Coldplay: Green Eyes, See you soon, Fix you, Your love means everything, We never change y Life is for linving._

_Aviso que en este capítulo hay lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual._

_El capítulo va dedicado a Mamitakaren :)_

_Ahora si las abandono por un rato...que lo disfruten._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 12

**Jpov**

(Miércoles)

Aquí estaba, dentro de mi auto, siguiendo a la maldita perra de Isabella Swan. Desde que me dejo, mi vida se vino a pique.

Billie por miedo que hagan una denuncia, me mando con su familia a un pueblucho mugriento llamado Forks. Aburrido como un hongo pase mis días encerrado en una casa; hasta que papá vino a buscarme, explicando que los Swan no habían levantado una denuncia policial, pero que el hermano de Bella fue a casa a advertirle que si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima o acercarme más de cien metros a ella, él mismo se encargaría de destrozar cada uno de mis huesos.

Papá le juró que no me atrevería a verla de nuevo y él mismo se encargaría de que esto se cumpliera, ya tenía bastantes problemas con las demandas hacia su empresa, como para sumarle otra denuncia más. Como una forma de "castigo" me quitó todas las tarjetas y lujos.

Él, muy ingenuo, creía en mi palabra de que nunca más me acercaría a ella, pero entre Isabella y yo queda un asunto pendiente, y me lo iba a cobrar, al igual que todo su séquito de amigas. Una por una iba a conocer quien era Jacob Black.

Desde hace una semana vengo siguiendo todos los movimientos de Bella; para mi desgracia nunca se encontraba sola cuando salía, siempre la acompañaban sus amigas o Emmet y eso complicaba mis planes.

Deseba que la familia Swan sufriera una maldita vez en su vida, y que el dinero no lo pudiera solucionar. Su perfecta familia de cinco, estaba por terminar.

Eran cerca de las siete y media, sabía que en cualquier momento Isabella saldría hacia la despedida de soltera de Kate- otra perra a la cual ya tenía preparada su venganza, ella era la mayor culpable de que Bella me abandonara- Su auto se descompuso en la tarde, por lo cual, tomaría un taxi para llegar hasta el Plaza, ese sería mí momento de raptarla y aclarar nuestros asuntos; pero algo cambió mis planes.

Un Volvo plateado se estacionó frente a la mansión Swan, luego de unos minutos bajo un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Tocó el timbre, espero unos instantes hasta que ingresó a la casa. Parece que la muy zorra ya tenía un nuevo macho que calentara su cama.

_y conmigo siempre te hacías las difícil Bella_- me dije a mí mismo

Pasó el tiempo, hasta que por fin se dignaron a salir; venía tomados de la mano, cual pareja de años, llegaron al auto y el extraño le abrió la puerta, en respuesta ella le sonrió, el odio y la furia se concentraron en mi cuerpo. La zorra estaba más feliz que de costumbre- _Como voy a disfrutar borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro_- me dije a mí mismo. El auto se puso en marcha, rumbo a la reunión.

Este extraño hizo que mis planes cambiaran; por esta noche los dejaría disfrutar, pero mañana Isabella comprendería que si no era mía no sería de nadie más.

**Epov**

Las imagines de lo ocurrido en la noche transcurrían como flashes por mi mente. Nunca imagine que detrás de mi vergonzosa Bella, se escondería la más sensual de las mujeres. Recordar su suave piel, su aroma, sus caricias y gemidos, incitaban a que mi miembro reviviera nuevamente y pidiera más batalla.

Casi me mató de un ataque al corazón cuando apareció del bañó solo con su diminuta ropa interior; nota mental: no dejar a Bella nunca más sola, si no deseaba morir joven.

Con lentitud abrí mis párpados, aún me encontraba cansado por todo el ejercicio nocturno, pero la claridad y el canto de los pájaros me despertaron, encontrando el mejor de los tesoros a mi lado.

Allí estaba, durmiendo con una paz infinita y una sonrisa en sus labios, la dueña de todo mi ser. Estaba de costado, con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me quedé embobado admiran su delicada belleza.

Su cachetes tenía un leve color rosado, sus labios estaban más rojos e hinchados; con cada respiración, sus tersos pechos subían y bajaban, tentándome a probarlos nuevamente.

Aún no podía creer el maravilloso regalo que me brindo Dios, al poner a este extraordinario ángel en mí camino. Lo único que me angustiaba era su reacción al enterarse de mi paternidad, rogaba porque no me rechazara ya que después de la casi perfecta unión que logramos en la noche, me era imposible alejarme de ella. Me tenía atado de pies y manos, a su total merced.

Comencé a acariciar suavemente su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, quería que se despertara para poder disfrutar un tiempo más juntos antes que nos separara un eterno fin de semana; solo se removió un poco, adhiriéndose más a mí cuerpo, envolviendo con su aroma frutal, rozando nuestros sexo. Tuve que reunir toda la concentración que me era posible, para no internarme en ella de un solo golpe.

Pasé a un segundo plan, besando todo su rostros, bajando de apoco por su cuello hasta alcanzar el inicio de sus senos; sentí como sus latidos se aceleraron y levanté la mirada para toparme con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Buenos días mí princesa- besé sus labios que me llamaban ansiosos.

Buenos días mí príncipe- contesto sin despegarse de mis besos- ¿cómo amaneciste?- acomodó mi cabello.

Contigo a mi lado, en el cielo- volví a capturar sus labios, demandando lo que me correspondía.

Ella no se quedo atrás, amaba lo sincronizadas que eran nuestras lenguas, sus manos estaban más inquietas que las mías y comenzó a jugar con mi miembro que hacia rato estaba despierto. Rodábamos de un lado a otro de la cama llenándonos de caricias

- Sigues tan húmeda bebé- dije cuando me dirigí a tocar sus brillantes labios.

Tú logras ponerme así con solo una caricia- me contesto jadeando. Continuando explorando lo ya conocido, complaciéndonos mutuamente.

Nos faltaba tan poco para terminar, Bella era una experta tomando el control sobre mí y el ritmo que sus agarres eran increíbles, se tomaba su tiempo en jugar con mi glande, el cual apretaba con un poco de fuerza para luego liberarlo, lo mismo hacía con mis testículos.

Sentí como sus ardientes y tersas paredes envolvían más mis dedos, cuando el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió.

No... atiendas- pidió agitada

Tengo- contesté sin dejar de besarla separándome de a poco. No tenía muchas ganas de atender, pero podía ser algo referido a Mía.

Con desgana me soltó. El sonido provenía de algún sector de la habitación, donde se encontraba toda mi ropa desparramada. Hallé mis pantalones tirado al lado del tocador, hurgué en los bolsillos hasta encontrar al bendito aparato que no dejaba de replicar. Atendí sin ver de quién se trataba.

Hola, ¿quién habla?- pregunte agitado. Me giré para ver a Bella, quien me observaba divertida desde la cama. Me violaba con la mirada, ahí me percaté que estaba completamente desnudo, con mi soldado preparado para la guerra.

_Como que quién habla. Soy yo, Mike, él hombre que más amas en el mundo_- respondió el muy payaso.

Aaaa Mike ¿cómo andas?- hablé fingiendo interés, mientras caminaba sensualmente, provocando a Bella, la cual se tapaba con la mano su apetecible boca para que su risita no se escuchara. Ella se había incorporado en el respaldo de la cama para obtener una mejor visión. Llegué a la cama, sentándome a su lado para quitar la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de mí ninfa.

_Bien, llamaba para decirte que en una semana me tienes por allá-_ sabía que algo me dijo, pero no le preste ninguna atención, estaba más entretenido acariciando sus torneadas piernas, las cuales, de a poco se abrían más, maravillándome con la vista.

Ah bueno- conteste. Bella corrió mi mano de sus muslos y se acomodo detrás de mí, dando masajes a mi espalda.

_Eddy ¿te encuentras bien?_

Muy...ahh...bien- la muy traviesa, tomó entres sus pequeñas manos mi pene, tratándolo con un joystick. Soltó una risita al darse cuenta de mi cara de sufrimiento.

_¿Con quién estas?...después de torturarme más de un mes con Bella, te acuestas con la primera zorra de turno-_ grito del otro lado y mi bebé me quito el teléfono, colocándose frente de mí a horcadas.

Yo no soy ninguna zorra de turno- dijo enfadada- en todo caso seré su única zorra y él pude tenerme todas los turnos que desee- una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro. Agarró mi glande y lo rozó con su clítoris, dejándolo en la puerta de su entra, la cual me abrigaba con su calor.

Oh Dios... oh Dios- era lo único que repetía; con un simple movimiento ya no habría más distancias.

_Bella_- la llamó asombrado- _¿eres tú?_

Acaso esperas que otra te atienda- se retiró un poco hacia atrás y me miró, haciéndome la misma pregunta; yo puse cara de nada y negué con la cabeza.

_Guaa...esto si es una noticia... hasta que te dignaste a llamarlo... lo tenía peor que un trapo de piso esperando esa bendita llamada- _¿QUÉ? Cómo se atreve a comentarle eso. Lo mataría cuando regresara.

_Jajajaja_ si me imagino- acarició mi mejilla, besando mi pecho- me encantaría seguir conversando contigo, pero debemos desayunar- me guiñó el ojo.

_Si claro...mejor no molesto más. Recuérdale a Eddy que la semana entrante me tiene por ahí. Espero verte también. Disfruten de su "desayuno"._

Yo se lo recuerdo y no te preocupes eso haremos- corto la llamada, arrojando el aparatito- ¿por donde estábamos?- puso uno de sus dedos en la pera- ah si ya recordé... nos quedamos aquí- su aliento me envolvió y volví a sentir la presión en mi miembro, causada por sus manos, pasándolo de arriba a bajo de su vagina.

Pensé que ayer entendiste que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo- tomé fuertemente sus senos, masajeándolos.

Ohhhh Dios- gimió- parece que no soy tan buena aprendiendo modales- me desafió.

Yo te enseñare Swan- la tomé en mi hombro, como un cavernícola y la llevé hasta el baño.

¿Qué haces Edward?... bájame- pedía a gritos, pataleando.

Ahora aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores- encendí la ducha de agua fría y nos metí a ambos.

EDWARD- grito- te mato, esta helada- la coloqué en el suelo.

Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso- me miró furiosa y cuando menos me lo esperaba, derramó todo el jabón líquido sobre mi cabeza.

Esto es la guerra Cullen- volvió a desafiarme.

De acuerdo Swan- tiré agua en su cara con el duchador.

E iniciamos una guerra cual niños pequeños. Eso era lo que más amada de ella, su dualidad; podía ser la más sensual criatura y en un instante se transformaba en una traviesa niña pequeña.

Entre shampoo, enjuagues y jabones, retomamos las caricias nocturnas; no había imagen más erótica ver su cara recorrida por el agua mientras me tomaba con su boca, pero lo que más me fascinaba era visualizar su rostro cuando alcanzar tocar el cielo, cerraba sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Luego de tanto juego, escuche gruñir su estómago, el cual nos indicó que era momento de salir. Nos bañamos mutuamente; yo salí primero, dejando que Bella terminara de enjuagarse el pelo, pero antes le dí un beso y una nalgadita, a lo que ella soltó una angelical risita. Me cubrí la cintura con una toalla y me dirigí hasta la habitación, como no tenía ropa mía, tomé unos pantalones deportivos del hermano que al parecer era bastante más corpulento que yo porque me quedaron grandes. Por suerte se podían ajustar en la cintura, otra nota mental: traer conmigo siempre una muda de ropa.

Fui hasta la cocina, encendí la cafetera y busqué algo que comer en la heladera. Había pura comida en mal estado, milagrosamente hallé unas frutas en buen estado y jugo de naranja. Estaba tan sumergido cortando la fruta, tarareando una melodía que se me vino a la mente, que no me percaté de unos finos bracitos envolviéndome. Me dí cuenta de su presencia cuando beso mi nuca.

Ummm se ve delicioso- robó un trozo de manzana.

Es lo único que encontré comestible en la heladera- rió.

Emmet solo utiliza el departamento para dormir, siempre vacía la heladera de mi casa- contestó mientras buscaba unas tazas para el café.

Pero podría...- me quedé sin habla cuando me gire y la vi con mi camisa, de puntita de pie para alcanzar las tazas del estante, mostrándome su minúscula braguita. Instantáneamente mi compañero quería hacer presencia. Se giro y se percató de mi rigidez.

Podría ¿qué?...- continuaba paralizado, más cuando vi que solo llegaba dos botones de la camisa abrochados- cielo ¿te sientes bien?-movió las manos delante de mi cara.

_Edward recupera la cordura, hace unos minutos te descargaste, no puedes volver a querer más, pensará que eres un adicto al sexo- _me dije a mí mismo-_ cuando en realidad era un adicto a ella_.- pensé en monjitas para recuperar la cordura, ayudó que la cafetera sonara, trayéndome a la realidad.

El café está listo- mi voz sonó ronca- dame las tazas- prácticamente se las arranqué de las manos.

Yo voy a llevar la fruta y el jugo a la mesa del living, te espero allí- asentí con la cabeza.

Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a servir el café, lo endulcé con tres cucharaditas para Bella y una para mí. Cuando almorzamos en Londres, vi que le gustaba el café bien dulce. Iba marchando hacia el living, pero antes de acomodarme a su lado, noté el periódico debajo de la puerta, lo agarré y me senté a su lado.

Ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, gracias al cielo, cubriendo sus braguitas.

Toma, este es el tuyo- le concedí la taza- tiene tres de azúcar- probó un sorbo del mismo.

Gracias, esta perfecto- beso mi mejilla- ¿te molesta si enciendo el televisor?

Para nada- abrí el periódico y separé la sección de sociales y espectáculos- toma- se los entregué

¿Cómo sabes que te los iba a pedir?- preguntó asombrada.

Porque son las secciones que siempre, tanto mi hermana como mi mamá, leen primero del diario; luego intercalamos- asintió con la cabeza.

Y de esa forma desayunamos tranquilamente. Cada tanto comentábamos alguna noticia, entre besos y caricias. Luego que nos encontráramos saciados por la comida, nos pusimos a ver una película por la Tv; a elección de ella, vimos _Guerra de novias_.

Una película demasiado femenina para mí gusto, pero me encantaba ver a Bella partiéndose de la risa; se encontrada recostada sobre mis piernas y cada tanto acariciaba su pelo.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía del sexo apuesto, más allá de mamá o Rose. Irina siempre fue una mujer dominante y caprichosa. Donde no se cumplieran sus deseos, armaba un gran alboroto y con los años no mejoró su carácter, más bien empeoró. Pero con Bella, era diferente.

Ella comprendía mis gustos sin que querer cambiarlos, al contrario, intentaba integrarse a ellos. Se podía conversar de todo y, aunque no entendiera del tema, al menos te escuchaba. Tenía sus manías como cualquier persona, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar en una futura convivencia. Se sentía bien su compañía; añoraba más mañanas como ésta.

Lo único que faltaba para ser un día perfecto, era la presencia de Mía; no podía retrazar mucho más el tema, ella merecía saber la verdad.

Por eso me arriesgue a tantear el terreno cuando la película finalizo.

Bebé, puedo hacerte una pregunta- dije nervioso.

Sip dime- se giró para poder verme. Su _sip_ me recordó a Mía

¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser madre?- tiré la pregunta como una bomba

Edward, no te parece apresurado la pregunta- se puso seria y me congele por su respuesta- todavía no llegamos a tener sexo con todas las letras y ya quieres que salga embarazada ¿acaso no sabes como se debe hacer para poder tener un bebé?- la paz volvió cuando escuché su broma.

Tontita, claro que se como hacer para tener un bebé- si supieras que tengo una- simplemente deseaba saber si la maternidad, en un futuro lejano- quizás no tanto- está dentro de tus planes.

Bueno la verdad nunca me lo planteé- obvio mi vida no podía ser perfecta- antes era bastante reacia a la idea de ser madre.

¿Antes?

Si - asintió- antes del embarazo de Kate, nunca pensé en la maternidad; pero ahora que la veo con la panza, hay ocasiones en que la envidió- sus ojos se volvieron triste.

Y eso por qué bebé- acaricié su cara

Porque ella está a horas de formar una familia. Después de mucho sufrimiento encontró a su alma gemela y ahora estar por ser mamá. Tenés que ver como le brillan los ojos cada vez que siente una patadita del bebé... y yo...- dudó por un segundo- no se si algún día podré tener todo eso- terminó de hablar, tragándose las lágrimas.

Su palabras me partieron por la mitad. Mike me comentó, en unas de nuestras tantas charlas en la espera de su llamada, que ella estaba por terminar una relación cuando nos conocimos; sabía que se conocían desde niños, pero que en el último tiempo se había vuelto un poco violenta.

No me atrevía a presionarla para que me contara la historia de su ex, si no lo deseaba, la comprendería. Además si llegaba a tener conciencia, de que alguien se atrevido a lastimar físicamente a mí ángel, yo mismo me encargaría de destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Me di cuenta que existen muchas formas de tener el corazón herido; tener miedo a confiar y arriesgar todo nuevamente; ambos temíamos a amar, lo mío a causa de Irina y ella por su ex.

Entonces si los dos nos encontrábamos en el mismo punto ¿no valía la pena saltar juntos al vació?

Bella- tomé su mano y dejé las dudas atrás- ¿querés ser mí novia?- sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de par a par, levantándose de mi regazo.

Edward- susurro a punto de llorar- Si... si quiero ser tu novia- contestó abrazándome, bañando de agua salada mi hombro.

Te prometo que algún día tendrás todo lo de Kate y más- acariciaba su espalda.

Con que me ames de verdad me basta- se acurrucó más en mí y nos quedamos abrazados, sin decirnos nada ya que las palabras sobraban cuando el sentimiento era recíproco.

Debíamos aprender a amar nuevamente, lo haríamos juntos y lograríamos ser felices; si los dos estábamos unidos nada nos podría vencer.

Esa era mi promesa, velar que mi ángel fuera feliz.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que la alarma de su celular nos indicó que era hora de irnos, a regañadientes dejé que se levantara de mi regazo. Aún no se había ido y ya la extrañaba, iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo sin su compañía

Lavé los utensilios, colocándolos en su lugar de origen, mientras Bella se vestía; volvió a ponerse su vestido en el baño mientras yo me vestía en el cuarto, acomodando un poco la cama. No estaba en mis planes que mi cuñado quisiera asesinarme antes de conocerme. Bella salió del baño, más linda que la noche anterior.

Te queda mejor mi camisa- se ruborizo.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti- se puso en puntitas de pie, colgándose del cuello- pero me gustas mas con tu ropa que con la de mi hermano- beso mis labios.

No todos tenemos el don de vernos divinos con cualquier cosa, pequeña- la acerque un poco más- ¿estás lista para volver?

Ni un poquito, pero es lo que hay- nos besamos por última vez, antes de abandonar el departamento.

El viaje fue tan cómodo como siempre. Bella me comentaba como iba ser la fiesta y todo lo que faltaba por organizar. Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos hasta la mansión Swan; estacioné y bajé para abrirle la puerta.

Bueno mi preciosa novia, es hora de despedirnos- Dios que difícil se me harían estos días.

Es una lastima que no puedas venir- puso la misma cara de perro moribundo de mi hija cuando no conseguía que le comprara algo- nos hubiéramos conocido un poco más- levantó sus cejas sugerentemente.

Hay Bella, que voy a hacer contigo- le hice cosquilla a los costados

Jajajaja... Ya es tarde Cullen, ahora soy tu novia, te será difícil librarte de mí- me beso- prometo llamarte cuando llegue a los Hamptons.

Estoy acostumbrado a esperar tu llamada- reímos- cuídate ¿sí?- asintió con la cabeza.

Promesa de niña exploradora, que no haré papelones en la boda- me dio otro beso- Tú también cuídate mucho, saluda de mí parte a la abuela, dile que la próxima vez que los visite me gustaría conocerla-claro que la conocería, nada más que se sorprenderá en ver lo jovencita que es.

Se lo diré, ahora ve a tu casa para terminar de prepara las valijas- la acompañé hasta la puerta.

Si ya no me quieres ver más, no es necesario ser tan directo- dijo media ofendida.

Por mí me quedaría pegado a ti todo el día, pero no deseo ver enojada a Alice, en un rato te pasará a buscar y tu sigues aquí entretenida conmigo.

Tendré que hablar seriamente con Alice para que no asuste más a la gente- reímos- te mandaré fotos durante la fiesta, así no estaremos tan lejos el uno del otro- me abrazó por la cintura.

Las esperaré ansioso- besé su frente- oh lo olvidé por completo- me solté de ella, abrí la puerta del auto y busqué en la guantera el regalo que había comprado hace un tiempo- ten esto es para ti- le dí la cajita azul- es algo para que me tengas presente en la boda.

Su cara fue un poema cuando descubrió la pulsera de plata con esmeraldas que le compré. Un día buscando unos pendientes que mando a arreglar Rose, la ví en la vitrina y algo de su delicadeza me recordó a mi Bella; por eso la compre y me prometí dársela algún día.

Es preciosa, cielo- la tocaba con suavidad- gracias, no debiste molestarte- se colgó de nuevo de mi cuello- prometo que no me la quitare nunca- me beso

Diviértete mucho y saluda a los novios por mí- tomé su cara en mis manos- Te quiero mucho

Igual que yo a ti- nuestras lenguas se encontraron por última vez; y presintiendo que no se tocarían por un tiempo, se entrelazaban ferozmente, a causa del miedo por separarse. Cuando el oxígeno falto, fue el momento de decir adiós- Tenme presente estos días- le sonreí- A penas regrese te llamo, quizás te puedas dar una vuelva- asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dinos un último corto beso y ella abrió las puertas de su casa, saludándome desde la misma con la mano hasta que la cerró.

Subí al auto tan feliz y completo, como hacia tiempo que no me sentía. Mi pequeña niña era mía; Bella era mi novia. Miré el reloj, ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, encendí el auto para dirigirme a buscar a la otra mitad de mí corazón, mi hija Mía.

**Jpov**

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Hoy por fin me vengaría de Isabella por haberme abandonado.

Me levanté de la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, causado por la resaca del alcohol mezclado con drogas. Fui a ducharme para lograr quitar un poco del malestar, una vez bañado, me cambié y desperté a la mujer que yacía en la cama.

Jessica, tienes que ir- la zamarreé

Ummm, déjame un rato más- hablo dormida

¡Te dije que te levantes!- le grite.

Agg que humor de perros te levantaste hoy- por fin se despertó- al menos pásame la ropa

Toma- se la lancé- vístete rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

Nos veremos más tarde amor- me abrazó y besó mí espalda.

Jess cuando vas a entender que nosotros soy solo follamos- la tomé por los brazos- nunca vas a ser mi novia. Solo una mujer puede estar a mí lado- la arrojé a la cama.

¡La mojigata de Swan nunca va a volver contigo!- me grito- además ya consiguió a otro mejor que tú- no la dejé seguir hablando y le dí una cachetada

Isabella es MÍA, MÍA- le grite- y si no vuelve conmigo, no estará con nadie.

Y ¿qué tienes planeado hacer para que vuelva contigo? Solo muerta la tendrías nuevamente- me arrojó un florero a la pared.

Entonces eso es lo que tendré que hacer- abandoné el dormitorio antes de ahorcarla, su voz chillona no ayudaba a mí resaca.

Ingresé al auto y me dirigí a la casa de los Swan, menuda sorpresa me encontré cuando estacioné.

Ahí estaba la muy zorra a los besos con él hombre de ayer. Ambos traían la misma ropa, por consiguiente, pasaron la noche juntos.

Parece que mejoraste corazón- dije en voz alta- a mí me costo años para que me hicieras un puto oral y con este en la primera te revuelcas. Lastima que el tiempo se les acabó.

Seguí observando el derroche de miel que se demostraba la maldita pareja, mientras bebía una botella de vodka; hasta que por fin el cobrizo alto se fue. Más tarde me encargaría de él, por haber codiciado lo que es de mí pertenencia.

Me quedé esperando a que saliera; luego de un rato el auto de Garret paró en la vereda del frente de la casa, Kate bajó a tocar el timbre.

Que suerte la mía, tal vez pueda matar dos pájaros de un tiro- aunque a Kate me gustaría hacerla sufrir un poco más. Ella fue la culpable de llenarle la cabeza contra mí a Bella.

A los minutos Bella apareció cargando unos cuantos vestidos, saludo alegremente a Kate y le entregó unos de los paquete. Iban charlando muy divertidas, por lo que estaban distraídas en el momento de cruzar la calle.

El momento había llegado. Aceleré al máximo para poder atropellarlas.

**Bpov**

Cerré la puerta de mí casa y respiré profundamente. Era la novia de Edward "mi Dios particular" Cullen, quería gritar de alegría.

¿Por qué traes cara de tonta?- preguntó el diablo en persona, mientras chupaba un chupetín

Porque soy feliz, enana- dije suspirando

Solo por eso... hay eres rara Bella- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Tú no entiendes porque eres una pequeña pulga que no conoce nada del amor- me burle de ella.

Eso es lo que vos crees- dijo sacándome la lengua- Edward ¿vendrá más seguido a casa?- preguntó con un cachete hinchado por la golosina

Sí, pero no te dejaré que lo molestes nuevamente- la amenacé

No te preocupes, él me cae bien- se encogió de hombros- por cierto Kate llamó hace unos minutos para avisar que dentro de una hora pasa a buscarte para ir a los Hamptons.

Oh POR DIOS TENGO SOLO UNA HORA Y MIL COSAS QUE HACER- grite corriendo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación

Parecía el corre caminos, yendo de un lado a otro para acomodar todo. Volví a ducharme ya que había traspirado con tanta corrida. Una vez ya vestida, me coloqué la preciosa pulsera que me regalo. Las pequeñas esmeraldas me recordaban sus ojos. No lo pensé dos veces y le mandé un mensaje de texto.

" _No han pasado ni dos horas desde que nos despedidos y ya te extraño. Por suerte tu pulsera me acompaña". B_

Al minuto ya tenía su respuesta

"_Tú al menos tienes algo para recordarme, yo solo tengo tu aroma impregnado en mí piel"._ _E_

Contesté de inmediato.

" _Pues entonces no te bañes, así no lo pierdes jajajaja". B_

Mi celular sonó nuevamente.

"_JA-JA-JA- Sólo quieres asegurarte que no se me acerque otra, pero si no me baño me echaran de casa ¿dónde voy a pasar la noche?". E_

Cuando estaba escribiendo el nuevo texto, escuche el sonido del timbre. Kate había llegado.

" _Ya sabes donde encontrarme si eso te llegara a suceder. Mí cama estará muy solitaria esta noche =). Te dejo, Kate está abajo esperándome. Cuando llegue te llamo. Te quiero mucho. Tú bebé " B_

Guardé el celular en mí cartera, agarré los vestidos y salí de mí habitación. Kate me esperaba en la puerta conversando con mí mamá que recién había llegado del trabajo.

Hola ma... chau ma- bese su mejilla.

Esas son maneras de saludar hija, creí haberte educado mejor- dijo en tono melodramático

Estamos apuradas ma, si no llegamos antes del atardecer a Ali le dará un ataque al corazón- me robé unas galletitas que estaba comiendo Kristen, mientras veía la tele.

Bueno, entonces no las molesto más- se resignó- nos vemos mañana Kate, con Charlie salimos en la madruga para allá.

Ok Renne, nos vemos en la boda- Kate se despidió de mí madre

Chau mamá, avísame cuando salgan con papá, así los espero- no me agradaba mucho la idea que manejaran de noche. Había tanto loco suelto por la ruta.

Si cielo, no te preocupes- me beso en el cachete.

Le dí su vestido a Kate y salimos de la casa. Íbamos conversando muy animadamente sobre mi noche con Edward, que cruzamos la calle sin mirar y en un segundo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Lo último que recuerdo es el grito de Kate y su empujón.

NO BELLA- apenas me di cuenta del auto que venía hacia nosotras y ya me encontraba en el piso, los vestidos salieron despedidos por todos lados.

Un dolor atravesó en mí brazo, pero no se iba a comparar en nada al dolor que me causaría el levantar la vista hacia Kate.

Allí estaba, frente mío, un charco de sangre rodeaba a Kate. Miré el auto causante de tal daño y la piel se me helo, dejando escapar mí alma.

Eran los ojos de Jacob, mí verdugo...y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_OMGGG...yo misma quiero ir a matar a Jacob por lo que hizo, de esta no se la libra tan fácil se los prometo!_

_Kate ¿seguirá con vida?... Jacob ¿terminará su plan?... y Edward ¿qué hará cuando se entere de lo sucedido?_

_Preparen los paraguas porque se viene las lágrimas._

_Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer para ponerme feliz como un colibrí, hagan un click en el globito amarillo._

_Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos alertas, hacen que escriba con más ganas...ahora me voy a la camita porque estoy en esos días que las mujeres odiamos y siento que me estoy partiendo en dos._

_Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda._

_Se los quiere_

_Besos_

_Natali_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí tiene otro capítulo, voy avisando que ya estoy por comenzar a rendir y me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar. Igual haré todo lo posible para continuar con este ritmo de un capítulo por semana._

_Este capítulo va para Sharon (fanhistoria) que me recomendó en su blog y por eso recibí un montón de nuevas alertas y comentarios. Pasen a leer sus historias que también son muy buenas._

_Ahora si las dejo para que disfrutes... y por favor no me maten por lo que hice, yo vine avisando que se aproximaban las lágrimas_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 13

**KSpov**

Me encontraba en la cocina, arriba de una banqueta la cual estaba sobre una silla, intentando alcanzar la lata donde guardaban las golosinas.

Los dulces eran mi perdición, vivía comiéndolo a todas horas, por eso mamá los colocó bien altos sobre los estantes para que no lograra alcanzarlos.

Cuando los iba a agarrar entró nana Zafrina y me dio tal susto que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

Jesucristo- grito y casi me caigo- ¿qué andas buscando tan alto?- me agarró de la cintura y me sentó en la isla.

Buscando el tarro de caramelos- los señale- mamá los subió más altos esta vez y era la única forma de tomarlos- me crucé de brazos haciendo puchero.

Pero mi niña, sabes que si me lo pides y te los alcanzo- se subió a la silla, sin la banqueta y bajo el tarro- hoy ¿cuál quieres?

Este- tomé un chupetín- gracias mi nana hermosa- la abracé llenándola de besos

Ya ya...mi pequeña manipuladora- me baje de la isla de un salto- ¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio? no te oí llegar

Muy bien nana-desenvolví el caramelo- ¿A qué no sabes lo que paso?- estaba ansiosa por comentarle a alguien lo ocurrido.

Haber cuéntame eso maravilloso que sucedió- buscó la masa para preparar galletitas de la heladera y lo colocó en la isla para amasarlas, yo llevé la banqueta a su lado para sentarme con mi delicioso chupetín

Hoy estaba yendo hacia el salón de música, para practicar mi melodía de fin de curso y escuché como alguien más me había ganado de mano para usar el piano. Entonces apuré el paso, para aclarar unos asuntitos con esa persona, abrí la puerta y ahí lo ví a él- suspiré

¿A quién viste?- preguntó mí nana tomando un cortante para galletitas

Al chico más lindo de todos- volví a suspirar- cuando volteó a ver quien había abierto la puerta me vió y me sonrio y yo morí- dramaticé mi muerte

Jajaja enana no estas muy pequeña para el amor y morirte.

Hay nana no hay edad para el amor- me reincorporé en el banquito- su nombre es Robert, tiene doce y es junior. No sabes lo bien que toca el piano y es tan tan tan lindo- seguía suspirando- lo mejor de todo es que me ayudo a mejorar mi melodía y me propuso ayudarme con mi práctica todas las tardes- dije abrazándola

Eres peor que tus hermanos juntos. Cuando tu padre se entere, ahora sí lo terminas de matar- dijo toda melodramática; rodé los ojos.

Hay tampoco es para tanto... y hablando de Bella ayer a noche no regresó a dormir- pregunté

No, llamó muy tarde avisando que se quedaba en lo de "Ángela"... así que no andes hurgando donde no te llaman- me señaló con el dedo.

Yo no hago esas cosas- conteste ofendida- además ya sabía que era todo mentira porque acabo de hablar con Kate que la pasa a buscar en un rato... y a parte, Edward me cae mejor que eso maldito fracasado.

¡Kristen no hables de esa forma!- se escandalizó- pero concuerdo que Edward parece un buen chico; por lo que escuche ayer a la noche en la conversación de tus padres, a Charlie le causo una buena impresión.

Y después me dices a mí metiche- me baje de mi asiento- voy al living a ver la tele, luego ¿me llevas las galletitas?

¿Hoy no tenés tarea por hacer?- preguntó poniendo una bandeja al horno

Nop ya le terminé toda en la escuela, para poder ir al casamiento- escuché que alguien entró a casa y me fui para la puerta

No la vayas a molestar- escuché de fondo

Encontré a Bella apoyada en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando. Me reí bajito, iba a divertirme un rato.

¿Por qué traes cara de tonta?- pregunté asustándola

Porque soy feliz, enana- dijo suspirando, hoy parece que ambas no hacíamos más que suspirar

Solo por eso... hay eres rara Bella- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, rodando los ojos.

Tú no entiendes porque eres una pequeña pulga que no conoce nada del amor- ¡perdón! Así que se quería burlar de mí, Ja no sabe con quien se mete.

Eso es lo que vos crees- le saqué la lengua- Edward ¿vendrá más seguido a casa?- él era muy simpático, parecía una buena persona, además prometió traerme más chocolate.

Sí, pero no te dejaré que lo molestes nuevamente- me apuntó con el dedo amenazándome.

No te preocupes, él me cae bien- me encogí de hombros- por cierto Kate llamó hace unos minutos para avisar que dentro de una hora pasa a buscarte para ir a los Hamptons- terminé de decirle mientras caminaba hacia los sillones a ver la tele.

Oh POR DIOS TENGO SOLO UNA HORA Y MIL COSAS QUE HACER- gritó como la loca que es, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Estoy rodeada por locos- dije antes de entretenerme con una película.

Paso el rato y solo sentía el aire que dejaba el cuerpo de Bella, la cual corría de un lado a otro.

Zafrina me trajo las galletitas de chocolate con un vaso de leche, cuando se estaba yendo, mí mamá entraba por la puerta cargada de bolsas.

Hola señora, déjeme que la ayude- tomó algunas de las bolsas.

Hola Zafrina...hay si por favor, aproveché que salí temprano y pase por el super. ¿Mis hijas?- preguntó mamá

Acá estoy mami- me arrodille en el sillón saludándola con la mano

Hola muñequita mía ¿cómo te fue en el cole?- beso mi cabeza

Muy bien tengo un montón de cosas que contarte- contesté entusiasmada. En eso sonó el timbre- debe ser Kate que viene a buscar a Bella- mamá fue a abrirle la puerta.

Pero que novia más hermosa tendremos mañana, mira que barriguita ya tienes- la saludo acariciando la pancita.

Hola Renne- entró a la casa y me vió- kiki ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien- me lleve una galletita a la boca- ¿quieres?- le ofrecí el plato

No gracias, luego Alice se enojará si mañana no entro en el vestido, porque no paro de engordar- reimos por su comentario. En eso bajo Bella

Hola ma... chau ma- besó su mejilla y venía para saludarme

Esas son maneras de saludar hija, creí haberte educado mejor- dijo mamá tan melodramática como siempre

Estamos apuradas ma, si no llegamos antes del atardecer a Ali le dará un ataque al corazón- me robó algunas galletitas, besándome el cachete, yo me limpié el mismo.

Bueno, entonces no las molesto más- se resignó- nos vemos mañana Kate, con Charlie salimos en la madruga para allá- la despidió

Ok Renne, nos vemos en la boda- Kate saludo a mí mamá

Chau mamá, avísame cuando salgan con papá, así los espero- siempre se preocupaba cuando viajábamos de noche.

Si cielo, no te preocupes- besó su mejilla.

Salieron de casa y fui corriendo a la ventana para verlas.

Kiki no seas chusma- me dijo mamá, pero no le hice caso.

Las miraba mientras estaban por cruzar la calle; giré mi mirada hacia la dirección de donde venía el transito y distinguí el auto de Jacob. Algo en mí interior me decía que no era nada bueno que estuviera ahí.

Golpeé la ventana para que me hagan caso y voltearan a ver, pero iban tan distraídas, que no se fijaron si alguien venía.

Noté como Jacob aceleraba contra ellas y golpeé con más fuerzas. Kate, giro la cabeza hacia el auto a causa del ruido de las ruedas y lo único que logro hacer es empujar a mi hermana.

- NO BELLA- fue lo último que escuche, antes de salir golpeada por el auto.

Desde la distancia en la que me encontraba no lograba visualizar si Bella estaba a salvo. Comencé a llorar, llamando a gritos a mamá.

MAMÁ, MAMÁ- corrí hasta la cocina

¿Qué te pasa? Hija ¿porqué estas llorando así?- me tomó de los hombros

Jacob atropelló a Bella y Kate, ¡LAS MATO!- comenté como pude, entre sollozos.

¡Qué!- gritó mamá antes de salir corriendo para la entrada.

Zafrina y yo la seguimos, cuando abrimos la puerta. Nos paralizamos las tres.

Frente nosotras yacían los dos cuerpos, rodeados por un gran charco de sangre que parecía seguir creciendo. Empujé a mamá y corrí hasta Bella.

Bella, Bella despierta... No te mueras- la movía como podía pero ella no reaccionaba. Garret se encontraba intentando hacer lo mismo con Kate.

Ya llamamos a la ambulancia, en unos minutos llegan- dijo mamá, llorando desesperadamente tomó a Bella entre sus brazos.

Vamos hija despierta no nos dejes- puse el oído en su pecho y pude escuchar su corazón latiendo muy lentamente.

Su corazón late mamá- dije para tranquilizarla un poco. En eso llegó la ambulancia y la policía. Por lo que pude escuchar mi hermana solo estaba inconsciente, pero Kate estaba sufriendo un paro y perdía mucha sangre. Zafrina me alejó de todo el caos.

Yo quiero ir con mamá- dije intentándome zafar de sus brazos.

No mi niña, es mejor que nos quedemos acá para avisar a tu papá- un policía se acercó a preguntar algo

¿Usted vió el choque?- le preguntó a mi nana.

No yo no vi nada- negó llorando.

Yo si lo vi todo- me puse en frente de Zafrina- Fue Jacob Black el culpable. ¡Él quiso matar a mi hermana!

**KDpov**

Sentí el fuerte golpe que arremetió contra mí, lo único que logre hacer fue tirar a Bella hacia un costado y proteger a mí hijo, luego se oscureció todo.

De fondo percibía los llantos de Kristen y Renne, intentando despertar a Bella ¿acaso no logré salvarla?.

También escuchaba los sollozos de Garret, que me pedía seguir peleando, que no lo abandonara.

Amor no me dejes. Tienes que seguir peleando mi pequeña luchadora. Hazlo por nuestro hijo. Te necesitamos. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido- me rogaba llorando, pegándome a su cuerpo.

No tenía mucha más fuerza para cumplir lo que él me pedía. Podía sentir como mi corazón quería dejar de latir; el pobre ya había sufrido demasiado en el pasado y este fue el golpe que necesitó para destruirlo; al menos esperaba que ella pudiera seguir adelante, recién se encontró con su alma gemela y Edward merecía disfrutarla muchos años más.

Había tenido una buena vida, unos padres que me amaron y me dieron lo mejor de ellos; mis amigas que eran las hermanas que no pude tener; conocí el dolor del desamor en carne propia, pero el Señor me dio otra oportunidad al lado de un hombre maravilloso, que me enseñó lo que verdaderamente es el amor; hasta pude tener la experiencia de llevar vida dentro de mí, una vida que ya no existía.

Por eso necesitaba decirle por última vez cuanto lo amaba, si seguí adelante fue gracias a él. Garret me había dado los mejores años de mi vida, sacándome de lo profundo de la oscuridad para sanarme poco a poco; sabía que él encontraría una persona sin tantos problemas para continuar, Dios lo iba a compensar.

Reuní las últimas fuerzas, para despedirme de él.

Te amo- susurré, apretando débilmente su mano- se feliz- sentí como sus labios me rozaron por última vez y luego... una paz infinita me invadió

**Epov**

Llegué a casa para cambiarme de ropa antes de pasar a buscar a Mía por el jardín. Hoy volvía ver a mi princesa después de quince largos días e iba a aprovechar el fin de semana para ver como se tomaba ella que yo empezara una relación con otra mujer.

Era la primera vez, después de Irina, que volvía a tener una relación seria; Mía no sabía de mis anteriores salidas, era muy chiquita para complicarle tanto la vida. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su mamá salir con otros hombres, algo que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. No por sentir celos de Irina, sino porque no conocía a esas personas y si le podían hacer daño a mí princesa.

Antes de ir, pasé por la juguetería y le compré un perro de peluche. Cuando llegué al jardín de infantes ya se encontraba esperándome con su mochilita de las princesas de Disney. Hoy llevaba dos colitas, que le quedaban preciosas.

A penas se dio cuenta que la estaba observando, corrió hasta mí y yo la alcé en el aire.

Papito llegaste- se abrazó a mí- te extrañe mucho- escondió su carita en mi cuello.

Yo también mí sol- la separé un poco de mí- pero tenemos todo un fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

Siiiiiiiiii- grito emocionada- Chau Nessi- saludo con la mano a su maestra.

Chau muñeca nos vemos el lunes, que te diviertas con tu papi- le devolvió el saludo desde la puerta ya que se encontraba ocupada con una mamá.

Yo también me despedí con la mano para no interrumpirla. El lunes hablaría con ella para ver como iba Mía.

Llegamos al auto, cuando abrí la puerta trasera observó el regalo.

¿Qué es esto papi?- preguntó ansiosa.

Un regalo para ti mi princesa- apresurada se metió al auto, rompiendo el papel de regalo. Yo me acomodé en asiento del conductor.

Es hermoso. Te quiero papá- esas palabras bastaban para iluminarme el día, más de lo que ya lo tenía a causa de mí Bella. Sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello.

Me alegro pequeña. Ahora siéntate y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad- le pedí

Sip- tan obediente, hizo lo que le pedí- ¿ahora donde vamos?

¿Te gustaría almorzar en Mc Donald?- ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano

Sip, sip, sip... vayamos a Mc Donald- saltaba en su asiento.

Almorzamos en Mc Donald, ella como siempre se pidió su cajita feliz con hamburguesa con queso y coca cola, yo me pedí un Big Mac agrandado ya que solo había desayunado un poco de café con fruta y a esta hora del día ya ni existían en mi estómago.

Luego fuimos a caminar por el Central Park; hace tiempo Rose me comentó que una vez se le perdió y una chica muy amorosa la encontró y se la entregó. Mía al parecer se hizo amiga de esa mujer y siempre que podía venía la parque para ver si la encontraba nuevamente.

¿Seguís buscando a esa mujer que un día te encontró?- pregunté al ver como miraba para todos lados

Sip pero hasta ahora no logro encontrarla. Te la quería presentar se hubieran hecho muy buenos amigos- se quedó pensando- ella podría ser mi nueva mami-su respuesta me desconcertó

Pero cielo vos ya tenés una mamá- le dije sentándonos debajo de un árbol.

Ya se pero yo quiero una mami que me quiera y que esté junto a vos- con esas palabras me dí cuenta, que subestimaba a mi hija y era más madura de lo que creía

Tu mami te quiere mucho- acaricié su mejilla, ella se encogió de hombros.

Pero ellas a veces me dice que solo fui un error- en ese instante quise asesinar a Irina por lastimarla de esa forma, ella bajo la mirada.

Princesa mírame- levanté su preciosa carita- para mí nunca fuiste un error, al contrario, sos mi mejor regalo- su sonrisa me bastó para dejarme tranquilo que me creía.

Yo se que vos, los abus y la tía Rose me quieren de verdad- me abrazó y me besó la mejilla.

Estuvimos un rato charlando de cómo habían sido todos estos días. Siempre la llamaba y me relataba su historia diariamente, pero disfrutaba más cuando me lo contaba en vivo y en directo, que solo escuchar su voz por el teléfono.

Después comimos un helado y nos dirigimos al sector del lago para alimentar a los patos, aproveché el momento para comentarle sobre Bella.

Princesa te quiero comentar algo- la senté sobre mí para que no se caiga al agua .

Si papi te escucho- seguía entretenida haciendo migas de pan. Estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que salí con Bella, nunca hice esto y no sabía por donde comenzar.

Mira... hace un tiempo conocí a una chica y este...- me quede mudo

Y ahora son novios ¿verdad?- me endurecí, ¿cómo lo descubrió?

¿De donde sacaste eso Mía?- pregunté

Porque desde que volviste de Londres estas raro, como más contento y hoy más que de costumbre ¿ayer la viste verdad?- comentó como si nada.

Si pero de donde...- no me dejó terminar de hablar.

Ya papá no te preocupes tanto, si ella te hace feliz yo también lo soy- se giró para verme- ¿cuándo la voy a conocer?

La próxima vez que te quedes en casa- eso me daba quince días para hablarle de ella a Bella, era un asunto que no lo podía dilatar más.

Y ¿por qué no este fin de semana?- pregunto, continuando lanzado pancito para los patos.

Porque Bella tiene un casamiento y no se encuentra en la ciudad- me miró sorprendida.

¿Se llama Bella?- preguntó con cara de asombro

En realidad se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella- ella me sonrió- y esa risa pícara ¿a qué viene?- le hice cosquillas en la panza.

Nada papá, nada- luchaba para que le dejara de hacer cosquillas- Solo algo que se me vino a la mente- me dijo rodando sus ojitos.

Hoy estás muy rara princesa, será mejor que vayamos a casa para darte un baño y acostarte temprano, haber si se te van tus ideas loquitas- la abracé muy fuerte llenándola de besos.

Ufa...-renegó- está bien, pero prométeme que volveremos mañana a seguir alimentando a los patos- pidió juntando sus manitos y su mirada de perro mojado.

Prometido. Ahora súbete a mi espalda así te cargo hasta el auto- a ella le encantaba que la cargaran.

Llegamos a casa y ya estaban mi mamá y Rose, tomando un té mientras conversaban. Las dos como siempre corrieron a saluda a mí princesa. Jugaron un rato con ella y luego Rose se la llevó para bañarla y me quedé con mamá ayudándola mientras cocinaba.

Parece que alguien se le hizo larga la noche, que ni tiempo de dormir acá tuvo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Solo te voy a decir que tuve una muy linda noche y que tienes nueva nuera- dije, terminando de pelar una papas.

¿Enserio hijo?- asentí con la cabeza- No sabes lo que me alegra- corrió para abrazarme con el cuchillo en la mano.

Mamá baja el cuchillo que te vas a quedar sin hijo y con una nuera sin novio- comenté divertido.

Los siento hijo- lo dejó sobre la mesada- ahora sí- me abrazó nuevamente llenándome de besos- No sabes lo que me alegra. Te dije que esa niña me traía un buen presentimiento; tienes que traerla a cenar cuanto antes- me soltó para seguir con la comida.

En cuanto vuelva, le pregunto que día puede pero seguramente tendrá que ser un fin de semana, recuerda que todavía va a la secundaria y está terminando de rendir- le advertí

Si no te hagas problema cariño, en cuento ella pueda organizo la comida para nosotros ¿puedes invitar también a sus padres?- ya estaba tan entusiasmada organizando una gran fiesta.

Creo que ella se sentirá más cómoda si los conoce primeros a solas, ya va a haber tiempo para cenar todos juntos- le dije mientras colocaba las papas en el agua.

¿Papá va a venir a cenar?- pregunté para ir poniendo la mesa.

No me llamó hace un rato avisándome que hubo un accidente de auto, una de las chicas murió y la otra está inconsciente, al parecer fue un choque premeditado- cuando me habló de eso, no se porque me dio una punzada en el pecho. Miré el reloj de la cocina, ya eran más de las ocho y media y Bella no me había llamado, lo que me preocupo. Los Hamptons no quedaba tan lejos para tardar tanto.

¿Te sucede algo cariño?- preguntó al notar mis nervios.

No nada ma- oculte mi intranquilidad- recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada.

Dejé la cocina y me fui hasta mí cuarto. No quería parecer ansioso, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien y tenía que ver con Bella.

Busqué el celular en mí pantalón, marcando su número. Sonó varias veces y nadie contestó; Bella siempre contestaba al segundo tono, eso me puso más nervioso. Seguí intentando sin ningún caso, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Ya estaba por irme al hospital a verificar que no se trataba de ella, cuando al fin me atendió el llamado.

Bebé me tenias preocupado- dije todo nervioso.

Edward- una voz extraña me contestó- soy Alice- se quedó callada- perdón por no avisarte- se la escuchaba llorando y mi corazón latía más rápido, sabía que lo próximo no era nada bueno- atropellaron a Bella y Kate- dejé de escuchar- Edward... Edward... me escuchas- corté el teléfono.

Las palabras de Alice y mamá se repetían en mi mente- accidente-Bella-atropellaron-muerte-Kate-inconsciente.

Según mi mamá, en el accidente que se encargó mi papá, hubo una muerte y alguien que estaba inconsciente. Tampoco sabía con certeza si se trataba del mismo que sufrió mi Bella. Al cortarle a Alice me quedé con la mitad de la información.

Reaccioné, tomé un saco y la llaves de auto para dirigirme al hospital a descubrir la verdad; en mis adentros rogaba porque ambas se encontraran bien.

Baje de prisa las escaleras, me estaba yendo sin saludar a nadie, hasta que su vocecita me recordó su presencia.

Papi ¿adonde vas a estás horas?- estaba paradita delante de un sillón, en pijama con su peluche nuevo.

Princesa- me agaché a su altura- papá tiene que salir por unas horas- acomodé un mechón de su pelo detrás de las ojeras- ¿recuerdas de la chica que te hablé esta tarde?- asintió con su cabecita. Mamá y Rose aparecieron de la cocina- se lastimó y ahora está en el hospital del abu Carlisle, ahora voy a ver como se encuentra- Esme se tapó la boca, sorprendida, imagino que lo relacionó con el accidente que le había hablado mi papá- ¿Te vas a portar bien?

Sip papi, no te preocupes- me abrazó- el abu cura a todo el mundo, vas a ver como Bella se va a recuperar- acarició mi mejilla. Dios quisiera que sea como ella decía- toma- me dio su perro- para que le haga compañía- la abrasé muy fuerte, reprimiendo las lagrimas. Mamá se acercó

No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- me abrazó- anda, nosotras nos encargamos de la hormiguita.

Sin demorarme más, prácticamente corrí hasta el auto, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía. En el interior del mismo, no lo soporte más y me derrumbe, llorando desconsoladamente.

Parecía que la vida se empeña en negarme la felicidad. Todo lo que me costó abrir mi corazón hacia otra persona; llegar a conocer a mí pequeño ángel, la cual se convirtió en el oxigeno de mis pulmones; todo los sueños tenidos, en este poco tiempo, para compartir a su lado, ahora parecían no poder llevarse a cabo.

La vida no podía ser tan injusta; merecíamos vivir muchos días, noches, alegrías, peleas, como para que me la arrebate tan pronto. Si algo le sucedía, me juré no volver a amar nunca más; ya la había elegido como mi compañera de camino y si no era a su lado, no me interesaba nadie más.

Llegué al hospital, y como alma llevada por el diablo, pregunté a la recepcionista en que piso se encontraba Isabella Swan; fui hasta el ascensor, el cual demoró una eternidad en llegar, subí sintiendo como mí corazón latía rápidamente mientras veía a los números pasar.

Al fin llegué hasta mí piso; era momento de enfrentarme con la realidad.

_

* * *

_

_ ¿Y?...¿No que no van a asesinar a su querida escritora?_

_Me costó un montón escribirlo, Kate era un personaje que se hizo querer, pero era algo que antes se comenzar a escribir sabía que no tendría un lugar para largo en la historia. Lo siento por todas las que me pidieron salvar al bebé y a ella, pero nunca la vi en el futuro de la historia._

_Ahora en el próximo queda ver la reacción de Bella cuando se entere del fallecimiento de su querida amiga...¿Cómo creen que lo tome? ¿Podrá afrontarlo o se encerrará en si misma?...eso lo descubrirán la próxima semana._

_Gracias por todos las alertas y comentarios. Bienvenidos a los nuevos, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron este finde._

_Ya saben que hacer... un click en el globito amarillo, para lograr una sonrisa de su autora_

_Besos_

_Naty_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Lo logré, no puedo creerlo. No saben lo que me costo escribir este capítulo; encima mañana rindó un final que me trae los pelos de punta. Pero como recibí un montón de comentarios, no podía dejarlas sin un capítulo._

_Este fin de semana me voy de viaje ya que en Argentina, el lunes es feriado y voy a aprovechar irme a la playa con mi familia, para buscar casa de verano; y como el jueves vuelvo a rendir, dudo que actualice la próxima semana. Lo bueno, es que luego ya estoy de vacaciones =)_

_Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras,** Stephanie** y **Dracullen** no me aparecen sus mails, por eso no les agradecí su comentario._

_**Dracullen:** a Edward le cuesta hablarle sobre Mía, porque anteriormente salió con mujeres que no lograban aceptar su paternidad y teme que Bella se aleje de él por eso. Además el pobre también está traumado por Irina (que más adelante aparecerá en escena)_

_Bueno ya no molesto más, espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos más abajo._

_Capítulo dedicado a mamitakaren_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 14

**Epov**

_Llegué al hospital, y como alma llevada por el diablo, pregunté a la recepcionista en que piso se encontraba Isabella Swan; fui hasta el ascensor, el cual demoró una eternidad en llegar, subí sintiendo como mí corazón latía rápidamente mientras veía a los números pasar._

_Al fin llegué hasta mí piso; era momento de enfrentarme con la realidad._

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el panorama era desolador. Todos en el pasillo se encontraban abrazados a alguien llorando.

Alice y Jasper estaba consolando a Garret; Ange y Ben estaba con unas personas que desconocía quienes eran y en una de las puertas un chico grandote, morocho, cargaba a Kristen en sus brazos, la cual parecía dormida.

Me dirigí hacia ellos, con el corazón compungido. Tenía miedo de la noticia que me pudieran dar; los segundos que tarde en llegar a Alice, me parecieron eternos y todos los escenario, uno peor que el otro, atravesaron mi mente.

Cuando al fin estuve a su lado la llame, con la voz quebrada.

Alice- ella levanto la vista.

Edward- se tiró encima mío llorando; por acto reflejo la abrace- Bella...- no continuó la oración y dejé de respirar- ella está bien- se que puede parecer egoísta, pero en ese momento deseaba saltar de alegría que mí ángel se encontrara sana y salva- pero Kate...- su llanto se volvió tan desgarrador que no necesitaba terminar la oración, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Lo se- la abrasé más fuerte- mi madre me lo comentó- me miró confundida- mi papá es médico aquí y las atendió. Cuanto lo lamento- se acurrucó en mi pecho y siguió llorando. No se cuanto tiempo la estuve consolando, hasta que alguien me llamó.

Edward, viniste- ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz que venía hacia nuestra dirección corriendo, con lagrimas en su pequeño rostro.

Kristen- me abrazo muy fuerte- ya paso pequeña- acaricié su pelo, era igual de sedoso que el de su hermana- ya estoy aquí.

Él la quiso matar; yo lo ví- me contaba desconsolada, tomando mis rostro en sus manitos para que le prestara mayor atención- vos vas a proteger a mi hermana ¿cierto? ¿cierto?- estaba estupefacto por esas palabras. ¿quién demonios era tan desquiciado para intentar asesinar a Bella?. Sí eso era cierto, yo mismo me encargaría de descuartizarlo pedazo por pedazo. No me importaba en absoluto las consecuencias de tal acto, pero nadie la tocaría sin pagar por ello.

Kristen, déjalo tranquilo no es momento de hablar sobre ello- una voz gruesa la regañó y ella agacho la cabeza- Edward.

Señor Swan- caminé hasta llegar a él, con Kristen agarrada de mí mano.

Edward- me abrazó e intentó contener las lágrimas. Su rostro no se parecía en nada al que había conocido en Londres- pasa hijo, mi niña te necesita a su lado- me condujo hasta la habitación donde, sobre la cama, yacía mí bebé.

La habitación se encontraba semi a oscura, solo el velador de noche la alumbraba. A un costado de la cama, Renne estaba sentada sobre la misma sosteniéndole la mano y acariciándole el rostro.

Me acerqué más a su lado, percatándome del yeso en su brazo izquierdo. Dormía profundamente.

Renne se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Edward- se secó las lagrimas- discúlpanos por no avisarte de lo ocurrido... es que...- se le corto el habla.

No te preocupes Renne, ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido- ella asintió- ¿Cómo está Bella?

Ella esta bien, gracias a Dios- esas palabras me tranquilizaron enormemente- solo tiene el brazo fracturado, el tobillo doblado y algunos moretones por la caída, nada que el tiempo no sane- acarició su rostro, dando una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias a Kate, aún tengo a mí sol a mi lado- rompió a llorar y también la acompañe con las lagrimas.

No sabía bien como habían ocurrido los hechos, pero lo que estaba claro era que gracias al sacrificio de Kate, Bella aún nos acompañaba. Le iba a estar eternamente agradecido por eso, lo que no estaba seguro era como Bella reaccionaría por la noticia.

Quédate a su lado ¿si?- se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo- yo iré a ver como siguen los papas de Kate y a comenzar a organizar las cosas- suspiro- el doctor le dio un calmante, así que no creo que se despierte hasta dentro un rato- suspiro y la miró muevamente. Se levantó, cediéndome el lugar.

Renne- la llamé y ella se giro antes de salir por la puerta- Ella ¿sabe que Kate falleció?- era la primera vez que mencionaba esa palabra, sin poder evitar que un nudo se me formara en la garganta.

Si- bajo la mirada- por eso la calmaron- suspiro y abandono el cuarto.

Cuando se fue, me acomode a su lado, muy despacio para no molestarla.

Su descanso esta vez no era tan pacífico y placentero como el que había podido observar en la mañana; se la notaba nerviosa por lo que comencé a tararearle una melodía que se me vino a la mente para intentar relajarla. Casi con un susurro me llamó.

- Edward.

Aquí estoy amor... aquí estoy- la bese suavemente en sus labios. Con solo sentir lo suave de su respiración, mi corazón se volvió a sentir lleno de vida.

Al parecer, mi método de relajación funcionó ya que la observé más tranquila; continué con la canción para que permaneciera en ese estado.

Cada tanto, mojaba sus labios con una gasa húmeda para evitar que se le resequen. Corrí un poco la sábana para fijarme las heridas. Su yeso abarcaba gran parte del brazo izquierdo, seguramente más adelante, necesitaría un poco de rehabilitación para recuperar el movimiento; por suerte no era de su lado bueno así que no le afectaría mucho en sus actividades. Bajé más la vista, en su tobillo tenía un protector y en la pierna se le veían varios cardenales de color violáceo, los toqué con delicadeza para no producirle dolor.

Continué con mis caricias, besos y susurros diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que juntos saldríamos adelante, cuando se comenzó a remover muy inquita.

Se iba a despertar, era hora de afrontar la realidad.

Kate... Kate... Kate- repetía con los ojos cerrados

Cielo... soy yo Edward- le tome el rostro- abre tus ojos- le pedí pero continuó sin abrirlos repitiendo su nombre- Bella debes despertar- lagrimas descendieron por su rostro- bebé mírame, estoy aquí a tu lado- por fin su par de chocolates me iluminaron.

Edward- me miró confusa- oh Edward- y se largó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en agua.

Ya bebé- me acosté a su lado para abrazarla, sin poner todo mis peso sobre ella- estoy aquí y no me voy a ir- se escondí en mi pecho.

Fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa- repetía con una voz desgarradora- el me quería a mí... no a... ella- hablaba entrecortada- yo tendría que ser la muerta no ella... no se lo merecía- continuó llorando

Bella escúchame- le levante la cara- nunca más vuelvas a decir eso entiendes- dije seriamente- ninguna de las dos se merecía morir, pero Dios decidió que una lo tenía que acompañar a su lado.

Pero el me quería a mí- me grito- Jacob no me va a dejar en paz hasta no verme enterrada, entiéndelo

Yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra, antes lo termino yo a él con mis manos- le conteste furioso, era capaz de buscarlo hasta el fin de la tierra si era necesario.

No- dijo secamente- jamás te lo voy a permitir. Son mis errores y yo sola los tengo que solucionar.

No es error de nadie y menos el tuyo. Deja de ser tan obstinada, por una vez en tu vida y permite que el resto de ayude.

Creo que nos apuramos en estar juntos- se separó de mi lado, dándome la espalda.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- intuía lo que pretendía hacer y no se lo iba a permitir.

A que es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo, tú mereces algo mejor- contesto, intentando hacerse la fuerte.

No Isabella... no te voy a permitir que me alejes de tú lado- la obligué a que me mirara- te espere demasiado tiempo como para hacerme a un lado ante el primer problema- iba a reclamar pero no le di lugar y la besé.

La besé con todo el amor que siento por ella, para que comprendiera de una vez por todas que no la iba a abandonar. Por más que ella me negara estar a su lado, yo volvería una y otra vez hasta tenerla a mi lado. La busque por mucho tiempo para renunciar así porque sí a su presencia. La amaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Yo sabía que todo esto era una defensa de ella, para alejarse de todos e intentar arreglarlo por si sola. Obstinada y terca; pero todo lo vivido veinticuatro horas atrás, sus besos, caricias y gemidos me demostraban su vil mentira.

El beso era tan demandante, que ya no nos quedaba oxígeno a ninguno de los dos, separándonos.

Por más que me mientas y patalees, no me iré de tu lado- la miré directo a sus ojos- somos uno, nunca lo olvides- besé su frente y ella me abrazo muy fuerte.

Continuamos los dos muy abrazados, traté de no apretar demasiado su lado lastimado. Bella continuó llorando, cada tanto salía un grito que me destrozaba el corazón; seguía echándose la culpa de todo.

No era el momento de hacerle entender, por eso me limite a acompañarla en silencio, dejando que limpiara ella misma su alma.

Aunque ella no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba muy metida en su propio lamento, yo también me hallaba llorando a su lado. Apenas llegué a conocer a Kate personalmente, pero Bella siempre hablo sobre ella; todos estaban tan contentos por su boda y el nacimiento de esa pequeña criatura, que nadie, ni en sus sueños más locos, preveía tal final.

Garret la adoraba, no me imagino como va a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, es como si a mi me quitaran a mí Bella y a Mía al mismo tiempo, directamente dejaría de vivir.

No se cuanto tiempo habrás pasado, cuando alguien ingreso por la puerta.

Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?- me llamó mi papá y Bella levanto su rostro mojado e hinchado de mi pecho.

Papá- me quede en silencio- Bella es mi novia- lo dije sin rodeos. Acaricié su espalda para relajarla, ya que se tenso por la situación.

Ahh- contesto sorprendido- bueno Bella, un gusto conocerte. Soy Carlisle el papá de Edward y tu médico en este momento- intentó amenizar el momento. Bella intento sonreírle- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

Bien... creo- se encogió de hombros

Tienes una fractura doble, en el radio y el cúbito, por eso tendrás que usar el yeso por un tiempo largo para que suelden bien los huesos. Como eres joven no habrá mayores inconvenientes; y usaras el vendaje en el tobillo por quince días- mientras le explicaba sus heridas, le revisaba su pulso y la presión- te daré unos calmantes para el dolor muscular, pero más allá de eso, si te sientes bien te puedo dar el alta.

Entonces ¿me puedo ir a casa?- su voz sonaba rara a causa de tanto llanto.

Si, ahora firmo los papeles del alta y ya pues irte con tu familia; pero deberás prometer volver la próxima semana para ver como anda el brazo.

No te preocupes papá, yo mismo la traigo- contesté.

Bueno eso es todo, les voy a avisar a tus padres que ya te puedes marchar- se fue hasta la puerta- Se que es duro pequeña pero ahora que eres parte de la familia, no dudes en contar con nosotros para lo que necesites- le sonrió

Gracias- dijo con los ojos llenos nuevamente de lágrimas.

No tenés nada que agradecer. Edward avisaré a casa que te vas con ella- afirmó mi papá y simplemente asentí.

Nos quedamos otra vez solos. Me levanté y la ayudé a acomodarse mejor, en cualquier momento entraría Renne a cambiarla para irnos. Seguíamos los dos en silencio, tomó un poco de agua.

Se parecen- la mire- Carlisle y tú se parecen, tienen los mismos ojos- le sonreí. A pesar de lo aturdida que se encontraba, aún era muy observadora.

Gracias, espero que no intentes ligar con mi padre, seria tenebroso- dije en forma de broma, ganándome una pequeña risa- Gracias.

¿Por?- preguntó, a la vez que se intentaba parar.

Por regalarme tu sonrisa nuevamente- le acaricié la mejilla.

Ella me tomó de la mano, para acercarse a mis labios, los cuales tomó con frenesí y yo con gusto se los dí. Era una verdadera delicia acariciar nuestras lenguas; fue un beso pausado, tranquilo, de esos que me hacían sentir cuanto me amaba ella también.

Gracias por no tirar la toalla conmigo- me beso la nariz.

Y tu por ser tan obstinada- le sonreí- llamó a tu mamá así te ayuda y nos vamos a casa- asintió con la cabeza.

Salí de la habitación y los papás de Bella se giraron para verme. Le pedí a Renne que si podía entrar para ayudarla a cambiarse.

Me percaté, que en pasillo ya no se encontraba los chicos, solo quedaban los papás de Kate hablando con mi papá y la familia de Bella; Kristen yacía completamente dormida sobre los brazos del mismo hombre que la sostuvo antes, del que imaginaba era su hermano.

Hola, soy Edward- era el único integrante de la familia que aún no conocía.

Emmet, el hermano mayor de las chicas- dijo muy serio, intentó darme la mano pero se le complicaba demasiado por estar sosteniendo a Kristen- lo siento- se disculpó- la enana pesa el doble dormida- su pelo le tapaba la cara por lo que se lo acomodé.

Sí te comprendo- Mía también pesaba el doble cuando se dormía y la tenía que llevar hasta su cama. En ese momento recordé que debía llamar a casa para ver como estaba ella. Me sentía culpable el no poder estar a su lado, pero hoy Bella me necesitaba, ya se lo recompensaría más adelante- Debo hacer una llamada, ya regreso- me alejaba de ellos, cuando me llamó.

Edward- volteé- Gracias- asentí y me aleje para hablar con mi madre.

Me fui hasta el consultorio de mi papá que quedaba en la misma planta, para poder llamar más tranquilo. No era el momento ideal para que se enteran de mi niña. Primero debía dejar que Bella aceptara la muerte de Kate antes de darle la noticia, serían muchas cosas para una misma noche.

Marqué el número de casa y enseguida me atendieron.

_Hijo, que pasó. ¿Cómo está Bella?- _pregunto mamá toda desesperada.

Bien, papá acaba de darle el alta. Solo tiene algunos golpes y el brazo quebrado, nada que no pueda sanar- me callé por un momento- pero su amiga, Kate...

_Si lo se hijo, papá me lo contó. Es una desgracia- _se la escuchaba triste- _¿Se sabe quien fue?_

No se mucho de eso mamá, pero por lo que me dijeron, el ex de Bella es el culpable de todo este dolor- contesté cerrando con fuerza mis puños- tengan cuidado ¿sí?. No se cuanto sepa de mi relación con ella; ahora está desaparecido y puede ir a donde quiera- comenté con temor.

_No te preocupes hijo, la alarma está puesta y tu padre vendrá en un rato. Mía está durmiendo en nuestra cama, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño._

Te llamaba para eso, hoy no voy a dormir a casa, Bella esta muy nerviosa y prefiero quedarme a su lado- respiré profundamente- Mañana iré temprano, para buscar ropa limpia y desayunar con Mía ¿no se enojará si no paso este fin de semana con ella, verdad?- dije nervioso.

_Hijo pasaste muchos fin de semana exclusivamente con ella, dudo mucho que por uno que no estés a su lado te deje de querer-_ me tranquilizó-_ Además no va a estar sola, todos nos encargaremos de entretenerla._

Gracias mamá- justo entró mi papá a su consultorio- Te dejo. Voy a ver si ya está lista para irnos. Cualquier cosa me llamas y voy para allá. Dile a Mía que la adoro.

_Ya... no te preocupes. Dales nuestros saludos a Bella, cualquier cosa me avisas. Intenta descansar- _me dijo con dulzura- _Adiós hijo._

Haré el esfuerzo. Adiós mamá- finalicé la llamada. Mi papá se había sentado

¿Hablaste con mamá?- preguntó

Si, ya le avise que esta noche me voy con Bella- me senté frente a él- ¿Cómo la vez a ella?- pregunte tristemente.

Ahora parece tranquila. Cuando hoy llegó estaba inconsciente y al despertarse, se alteró demasiado, preguntaba por Kate. Lloraba tanto, que comenzó a tener taquicardia y le costaba respirar, por eso la sedamos. Ahora la ví más estable- se calló por un instante- Es una chica muy bonita

Es un ángel- contesté con voz de enamorado; un total e irrevocable enamorado de ella.

Me alegro hijo; tu mamá me comento algo, ya era hora que rehicieras tu vida- sonrió

Lastima que se empaño con esta tragedia. Tengo miedo de perderla- me agarré la cabeza

No tienes porque; la policía ya está haciendo su trabajo y pronto lo atraparán, Kristen, Garret e incluida la misma Bella vieron que fue Jacob quien las atropelló apropósito, no se va a librar tan fácilmente. Todo va a estar bien campeón- me tomó del brazo y levanté la vista- Ella necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado para no consumirse en su tristeza.

Lo se y es lo que más me preocupa- se levantó y fue hasta el gabinete donde tenía variar muestras de medicamento.

Tomá- me tendió un frasquito- es diazepam- lo miré con cara rara- si se pone muy ansiosa le das uno para tranquilizarla. No se lo quise dar directamente a ella porque aún no ha aceptado del todo la noticia y se que lo culpable que se siente por lo sucedido, es para evitar...- lo corte.

¿Tú crees que es capaz de hacer eso?- ni quería mencionar la palabra.

Ella está muy angustiada por todo lo ocurrido, y tú con su familia tienen que ayudarla a salir adelante, demostrarle que debe de seguir con su vida. Solo lo digo como mediada de precaución, es muy temprano para ver como está su psiquis con todo esto. Ella misma tiene que elaborar su duelo y eso puede tardar un tiempo; pero tú presencia parece tranquilizarla.

Ok estaré vigilándola- me levanté y guardé las pastillas en mi pantalón- voy a ver si está lista- asintió

Cualquier cosa me avisas y voy enseguida. Le diré a Esme que te prepare el traje negro, mañana por la tarde la entierran.

¿Tan pronto?- pregunte desde la puerta.

Ya le hicieron la autopsia y fue una decisión de los padres. Espera hasta mañana para comunicarse a Bella.

Si. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana y cuida de Mía- le pedí

No tienes ni que recordármelo- se reía.

Me dirigí nuevamente hasta la habitación de mí bebé. Cuando abrí la puerta ya se hallaba sentada en la cama, cambiada con unos jeans, una remera rosa pastel y su saquito verde. Su carita estaba hinchada a causa de tanto llanto, que seguramente continuo cuando me fui.

Al verme, sonrió tímidamente.

Lista para volver a casa, muñeca- le pregunté

Eso creo- suspiró y Renne salió del baño con un bolso en su mano

Bueno chicos, ya está todo listo. Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te traiga la silla de ruedas.

Ay no mamá- se quejó- no quiero silla de ruedas.

Y dime ¿como vas a caminar, con el pie torcido?- puso los brazos en jarro.

Yo me encargo de solucionar eso- las dos se me quedaron mirando. Me acerqué a mi bebé y la tomé en mis brazos, al estilo novia- listo, problema solucionado- dije con una sonrisa.

Eres un abusivo- dijo entre dientes, su cara era un tomate y no sabía se era por el enojo o por la vergüenza.

Y tu una cabezota- Renne se rió de nuestro pleito

¿Te das cuenta a la clase de persona que elegiste?... no hay forma de cambiarla, ya nació así de terca como su padre- comentó mientras nos abría la puerta

MAMÁ- le grito yo me limité a contener la risa.

Ya vamos que papá nos espera abajo- ni se dio por aludida por el retó de su hija.

Caminos los tres en silencio, hasta el estacionamiento. Bella escondió su cara en mi cuello cuando salimos del cuarto, percibí sus lágrimas por la humedad de mi camisa. La acerqué más hacia mí pecho, besándole el cuello para que se calmara.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Charlie nos esperaba afuera de su camioneta.

Edward, ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Los sigo con mi auto- señale con la cabeza a mi volvo. Bella se tensó cuando la deposité en el asiento.

Voy contigo- pidió

Ve con tus padres, yo voy detrás de ustedes. Llegaremos juntos bebé- besé su cabeza y cerré la puerta.

Como se lo prometí, conduje a la par de Charlie. Quería darles un tiempo para que hablaran con su hija ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar con una Bella más o menos tranquila.

Estacioné el auto en su casa, la cual tenía un patrullero al frente custodiándola. Igual tenía que ser muy estúpido ese bastardo para volver a la escena del crimen.

Antes de bajar, me dí cuenta del perro que Mía me dio para ella. Dude de bajarlo o no, pero fue más fuerte el gesto tierno de mi princesa, que lo tomé y lo llevé conmigo; así de alguna forma mí hija estaría presente con nosotros.

Bajé y Zafrina se encontraba esperándome en la puerta.

Buenas noches Zafrina- la salude

Buenas noches Edward- me devolvió el saludo- ya se la llevaron a su habitación- asentí- ¿cenaste algo?

No... pero no te molestes, tampoco tengo hambre- le contesté, mientras me dirigía a la escalera- ¿cuál es su habitación?- era la primera vez iba a el segundo piso.

La última a la derecha, tiene su nombre en la puerta, no te vas a confundir- me sonrió.

Gracias- y me fui a su cuarto.

En el pasillo colgaban un montón de fotos familiares, principalmente de cuando los eran niños. Había una muy tierna de Bella, con dos colitas y un vaporoso vestido celeste, recostada en el pasto, jugando con un perro. Su sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada no cambió con el transcurso del tiempo, al contrario, se volvió más hermosa.

Como dijo Zafrina, la última habitación a la derecha era la suya; una almohadita con forma de nube bordado en rosa su nombre, colgaba del cerrojo de la puerta.

Era algo tan tierno que me recordó un oso, de cuando nací, el cual también llevaba mí nombre bordado.

Abrí la puerta y me quede anonadado por su habitación. Era tan Bella, simple pero hermosa. No tenía muchos muebles, solo los justos; una chimenea donde sobre ella yacían varias fotos; y en el centro una gran cama matrimonial, donde se encontraba sentada con un perro, el cual me mostró los dientes.

Penélope... tranquila- le acarició la cabeza- el es Edward, recuerdas que te hable de él- le habló en el odio- yo me acerqué hasta la cama.

¿Me permitirá sentarme a tu lado?- le pregunté desde la punta de la cama.

Edward Cullen, ¿tienes miedo a una inofensiva perra?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

No... claro que no- dije en tono ofendido. Me acerqué al lado izquierdo de la cama- hola Penny- rasqué detrás de sus ojeras, ganándome varios lengüetazos- parece que le caí bien- al fin me senté a su lado- Toma- le di el juguete de mí hija; ella hizo una cara de felicidad y lo abrazó- este no me ladra, ni me llena de baba- me limpié el rostro.

Eres un miedoso Cullen- me golpeó el costado de mi abdomen. Con cuidado la acosté y comencé a hacerle costillas con el perro de peluche.

Eres una niña traviesa Mery- la acorralé debajo mío y Penny colaboró con mi labor de hacerla reir.

Basta... suéltenme... los tres- ya no podía hablar a causa de la risa. En eso, alguien entró a la habitación.

Penélope- Zafrina la llamó- deja tranquila a Bella- la perra se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación con la cara agachada. Yo ayude a mí bebé a reincorporarse- les traje algo liviano para cenar- nos acercó una bandeja con dos platos de sopa.

No tengo hambre- habló bajito, abrazando el perro.

Pero mi niña, no almorzó y ya hace tiempo que su cuerpo no recibe alimento- intentó convencerla, ella negó con la cabeza.

Gracias Zafrina por la comida- tomé la bandeja- yo me encargo que coma algo- le sonreí y nos dejó nuevamente solos.

Dije enserio, que no tenía hambre.

Lo se, por eso comeré aquí a tú lado. SOLO- remarqué la palabra solo, acomodando la bandeja sobre mis piernas y ella se limitó a observar el peluche, haciendo que jugaba con el.

Bella giró su vista hacia la televisión, la cual prendió. Yo continué comiendo, como si ella no tuviera a mí lado; haciendo un sonido apropósito, para que ella me viera. Seguramente tenía más hambre que yo, pero señorita terquedad no iba a dar el brazo a torces.

Luego de un rato, me miraba y luego agachaba la vista, intermitentemente.

¿Quieres?- le ofrecí una cucharada- vamos yo se que si... mejor se lo doy al juguete, tal vez, haga más caso que tú- rodó sus ojos y lentamente acercó su boca, tomando la sopa- Así está mejor; ahora un poco más- le convidé otra vez.

Puedo comer sola, no necesitas darme como una criatura- habló a la vez que intentó sacarme la cuchara.

Pero yo sí quiero darte- alzó las cejas- No en ese sentido Bella- bufé y ella rió un poco.

Esta bien- se quejó- "dame" de cenar.

En verdad tenía mucha hambre ya que, rápidamente, se terminó su plato. En ese momento entraron sus padres para ver si todo estaba bien y se despidieron de ella; llevándose la bandeja, con los platos vacíos, con ellos.

Nos quedamos viendo la Tv si decir nada, al poco tiempo, Bella se empezó a adormecer por lo que la acomodé sobre las almohadas, le puse el perro entre sus brazos y la arropé.

Luego me levanté con un par de almohadas y tomé el cobertor que se encontraba al final de la cama.

¿Qué haces cielo?- preguntó semi dormida, intentándose apoyarse sobre su brazo derecho.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo- le pedí susurrando- yo duermo aquí en el sillón- acaricié su mejilla.

Pero si la cama es lo suficientemente grande, duerme a mí lado- me pidió

A tus papás no le haría mucha gracia, verme dormido a tú lado. Ya me estoy tomando demasiadas atribuciones- intenté explicarle.

No creo que se molesten; ellos saben que hace mucho deje de ser una niña- se silenció y su cara hizo una mueca de dolor- Ven- golpeó el lado libre de la cama- Hoy te necesito a mí lado- no me pude negar a su lindo puchero. Negué con la cabeza, derrotado y me fui a su lado- ¿Vas a dormir con ropa?

Bella tus papás- me queje

En el ropero hay remeras grandes que seguro te irán. Ve a cambiarte y vuelve a mí lado- bufé, caminando hasta su ropero.

Busqué, hasta encontrar una amplia remera blanca. Me cambié, dejando mi ropa en una de las sillas que poseía dentro del vestidor.

Al salir, ella ya había corrido el acolchado, dejando totalmente libre de mí lado. Me recosté y se acomodó sobre mí pecho, sin soltar el perro de Mía; yo la rodeé con mis brazos, haciendo figuras sin sentidos en su espalda.

Mañana es el entierro- habló y su voz se cortó

Sí, Carlisle ya me había avisado- besé su frente- ¿crees poder asistir?

Debo... no me lo perdonaría... el no poder despedirme de ella- una lágrima se le escapó y la acerqué más a mí lado- Te molestaría... yo se que está tu abuela... pero- la callé con un beso.

Cuando te dije que iba a estar a tú lado todas las veces que me necesites, me refiero a todo- suspiré- la abuela va a entender.

No me dejes. Pase lo que pase no me dejes- se aferró a mí.

Nunca bebé... nunca- besé su frente y ella mi pecho.

Tarareé la misma melodía que en el hospital ya que parecía tranquilizarla, mientras ella derramaba sus lagrimas, hasta que se calmó y en algún momento de la noche, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

El amanecer traería con el un día largo y difícil, del cual, nunca nos olvidaríamos.

* * *

_¿Gustó?... espero que sí. Intenté hacer lo mejor posible y transmitir el dolor de Bella por la perdida de su amiga. Me gustó el lado tierno de Edward, vemos que poco a poco aprende a manejar la terquedad de Bellita._

_En el próximo se viene el entierro y qué rayos paso con Jacob ¿Volverá a terminar lo que no logró? ¿Por fin se cruzaran cara a cara con Edward?... escucho sugerencias._

_Ya saben que si le dan el click al globito amarillo, su escritora se alegra y les actualiza más rápido (y deja el estudio colgado ¬¬)_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Besos_

_Natalí_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Volvi, volvi...no me asesinen, se que dije que iba a subir este capítulo la semana pasada pero entre rendir y luego el inicio de las vacaciones, me relaje demasiado._

_Por otro lado es el capítulo que más tiempo y borrado me llevo. Me fui difícil el lograr que me quedara como yo me lo imagina, además que no me salían las palabras para demostrar el dolor de Bella. Espero que este decente._

_Agradezco todos los comentarios y los nuevos alertas que me enviaron, siempre contesto a cada uno pero esta vez no lo hice. Promesa que en este vuelvo agradecer._

_Bueno ahora si los dejo que disfruten el capítulo... tengan un par de tissue cerca por si las moscas y por recomendación de mi querida Bels antes de comenzar a leer la primera parte pongan la canción **Make you feel my love** de **Adele**, fue mi musa inspiradora para la introducción del capitulo y **Stop crying your heart out** de _**_Oasis_**_ y **My Inmortal** de **Evanescence** para la parte del entierro._

_Ahora si a disfrutar... _

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 15

**Bpov**

_Le dí su vestido a Kate y salimos de la casa. Íbamos conversando muy animadamente sobre mi noche con Edward, que cruzamos la calle sin mirar y en un segundo mi mundo se vino abajo._

_Lo último que recuerdo es el grito de Kate y su empujón._

_NO BELLA- apenas me di cuenta del auto que venía hacia nosotras y ya me encontraba en el piso, los vestidos salieron despedidos por todos lados._

_Un dolor atravesó en mí brazo, pero no se iba a comparar en nada al dolor que me causaría el levantar la vista hacia Kate._

_Allí estaba, frente mío, un charco de sangre rodeaba a Kate. Miré el auto causante de tal daño y la piel se me helo, dejando escapar mí alma. _

_Eran los ojos de Jacob, mí verdugo...y de repente todo se volvió oscuro_

Desperté de repente, empapada de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Todo se encontraba en penumbras.

Giré mi cabeza hasta la mesita de luz para ver la hora, eran las 4 a.m. Me levante, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward y fui hasta el baño para poder lavarme la cara. En ese momento fui consiente de mi tobillo doblado, al sentir el tirón cuando apoyé el pié en el suelo; con mucho cuidado, fui arrastrándome con el otro pie para no lastimarlo más de la cuenta.

Lavé mi cara con abundante agua, al parecer había llorado dormida, tenía los ojos pegoteados e hinchados por tantas lagrimas. Al levantar la vista, el reflejo que me dio el espejo, fue espantoso.

Una de mis mejillas tenía unos moretones y raspones producto de la caída, sumándole mi cara hinchada. Decidí continuar con la inspección de mí cuerpo, quitándome con cuidado, mi camisón violáceo. Era la primera vez que veía todas mis heridas externas.

El lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo era el más maltratado. Se notaban varios cardenales de diferentes tonalidades. Apreté con fuerza uno que había en mi muslo color púrpura intenso; un pequeño grito de dolor salió de mi interior.

Deja de hacerte eso, solo lo pondrás peor- dijo una voz pastosa desde el marco de la puerta.

Edward- dije asustado, girando para mirarlo. Tenía el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros; estaba tan sexy con ese peinado y sus bóxer azules, junto con mi remera blanca.

Vamos a la cama bebé- me miró de arriba a bajo, entró al baño y tomo el camisón que se encontraba en el piso- toma, tendrás frió- me lo entregó.

¿Por qué Kate tuvo que morir y yo apenas recibir unos cuantos golpes?- me miré nuevamente al espejo, tocando mi cardenal en el muslo.

Ojalá tuviera la respuesta corazón- se puso detrás de mí, sacando mi mano del golpe- tal vez su misión en esta tierra ya estaba cumplida y a ti- me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes y protectores brazos- aún te queda mucho por recorrer- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y no pude evitar regalarle una tímida sonrisa a sus palabras tan dulces.

A pesar de estar toda magullada, nuestro reflejo en el espejo era hermoso, porque el era hermoso y provocaba que mi vida se transformara el algo lindo a pesar de toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Tú crees que valgo demasiado- suspire- pero la realidad es que no valgo nada- agaché la mirada y me alejé de él.

No Bella- se acercó nuevamente y me giró para que lo pudiera verle sus preciosas esmeraldas- Sí en verdad me amas, tan solo un poco, nunca más digas que no vales nada frente a mí... porque para mí eres todo- tomo mis manos y las beso- yo se lo que significa que una mujer no valga nada y voz princesa- colocó mis manos sobre su cuello- no te pareces en nada a ella.

No entendí muy bien a quien se refería. Él no hablaba mucho de su pasado y a mí no me importaba; así como él tampoco me presionaba sobre Jake.

No te merezco- sollocé, hundiendo mi cuerpo desnudo sobre su pecho.

Basta Bella de decir eso- se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a besar cada uno de mis golpes, arrodillándose para besar con más fuerza el cardenal más feo- juntos sanaremos cada una de tus heridas- se levantó, me sacó el camisón de mis manos y me lo colocó con una delicadeza infinita- juntos sanaremos nuestros corazones.

Nos besamos apresuradamente, disfrutando de nuestra simple pero enloquecedora unión.

No sabía lo que me deparaba el destino, o sí Jacob regresaría por mí; pero estar al lado de Edward me daba las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo entero, de ser necesario. A su lado me sentía invencible, me sentía completa.

Juntamos nuestras frentes cuando nuestros pulmones pedieron un poco más de oxígeno.

¿Crees volver a dormir o...- hizo una pausa como dudando continuar la frase- deseas una pequeña ayuda?- terminó la pregunta.

¿A qué te referís con una "pequeña ayuda"?- respondí con otra pregunta.

Hoy antes de irnos del hospital, mí papá me dio un frasquito de tranquilizantes; eran por si tenías nuevamente otra crisis o si tenías problemas para descansar- explicó apresuradamente, con un dejo de tristeza.

Ahhh... y porque noto que no te agrada mucha la idea de que tome los tranquilizantes- acaricié su mejilla.

Porque preferiría que conciliaras tu sueño de una forma normal- dijo suavecito, encogiéndose de hombros- pero hoy no importa lo que yo desee o crea mejor, sino lo que tú deseas muñequita- besó mi nariz.

Pues tú muñequita desea volver a escuchar el latido de tú corazón y el calor de tú cuerpo envolviéndome- lo atraje más hacia mí- mientras tenga esto a mi lado- señale su corazón- no necesito ningún calmante en mi cuerpo, porque yo ya tengo mi droga natural- le di un pequeño beso y él me regaló su preciosa sonrisa torcida.

Entonces es bueno que tu droga natural no necesite receta medica y sea de venta libre las veinticuatro horas del año- beso mi frente y me cargo como bebé hasta la cama; donde nuevamente me arropó, a la vez que yo me acomodaba sobre él y entre caricias y besos robados, volví a entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

No se cuantas horas más dormí, hasta que comencé a sentir unas cosquillitas recorriéndome por el cuello.

Bebé, despierta- escuchaba en mi odio.

Ummm- me removí al otro lado de la cama.

Vamos mi _Bella durmiente_, regálame la luz de tus precioso chocolates- acomodo un poco de pelo detrás de mí oído.

Eres un príncipe malvado- contesté adormilada, escondiéndome debajo de la almohada.

A si... y ¿eso porque?- preguntó levantando mi escondite.

Porque no dejas que tú princesa descanse- lo miré por primera vez.

Jajaja- rió, quitándome la respiración- eres una princesa malcriada- me saco la lengua y yo puse cara de ofendida- y yo soy un maldito consentidor- me corrió un poco y se acostó a mí lado, escondiéndose también debajo de la almohada

Parecemos dos niños pequeños de esta forma- comenté riéndome.

Esto es tú culpa Swan- me hizo cosquillas.

No Cullen- detuve sus cosquillas- eres tú el inmaduro que se deja arrastras por la niña- ambos iniciamos una guerra de cosquillas, rodando por toda la cama. Amaba mi segundo despertar a su lado.

Bebé- me llamó, colocado sobre mí, luego que paramos con las cosquillas- tengo que irme un rato- hice puchero y me beso- tranquila, volveré antes de que llegues a extrañarme.

Ya te extraño- dije susurrando- pero te estaré esperando.

Seré muy rápido, buscaré algo de ropa limpia y desayunaré con mi familia- dijo mientras me llenaba la cara de besos

Tú familia me debe odiar- comente bajito

¿por?- detuvo sus besos.

Porque prácticamente te rapte las últimas 48 hs- le di un beso rápido- tú abuela me debe querer asesinar. Vino a ver a su nieto y él se la pasa al lado de una casi depresiva novia.

Pero mira que me resultase tontita, amor- se me paraba el corazón cuando me llamaba así- nadie te odia o te quiere asesinar- me decía jugando su nariz con la mía- y menos mi abuela, ella te adora- rebuscó algo entre las sábanas y saco al perro de peluche- ¿vez esto?- movió el perro y yo asentí con la cabeza- pues, adivina quien te lo mando.

¿Ella?- contesté dudosa.

Sip- remarcó bien la "p"- dijo que era para que te sintieras mejor más rápido- besó con fuerzas mis labios- y creo que funcionó ¿no?

El perro no me hizo sentir mejor- se quedó duro- tu amor lo logró- y antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar me colgué de su cuello, con mi brazo derecho, atrayéndolo lo más que podía.

Con mucha demanda, mí lengua pidió entraba en su dulce y embriagadora boca; entrada que me brindó enseguida. Masajeando su lengua con la mía, era un beso donde ambos nos disfrutábamos y que siempre me encendía más de la cuenta. Mis bragas ya se estaban humedeciéndose.

Él al estar encima mío, hacía que la pose fuera perfecta para buscar algo más de fricción, por lo que lo tomé de los pelos, bajándome un poco más y envolviéndolo con mis pierna, olvidándome por completo del dolor en unas de ellas, al igual que el de mi brazo; elevando las caderas para sentir a mi querido eddy, el cual me daba también los buenos días. Esto provocó que Edward gimiera en mi boca y yo me aferré aún más con mis piernas, sintiendo en toda su gloria a su pene, deseoso de entrar al lugar de donde se desprendía tal humedad. Sus manos recobraron vida, tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, llegando a mis senos los cuales fueron apretados con fuerzas, haciendo que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás. Bajó el bretel del lado sano de mi brazo, liberando uno de mis tesoros, aferrándose a el como un borrego recién nacido y yo lo apreté con más fuerza para que succionara todo lo que quisiera.

Edward... Tómame- le rogué, a la vez me movía mi cadera rítmicamente contra su pelvis, para que entendiera lo que necesitaba. Succionó un poco más, mordiéndome el pezón, antes de levantar la vista.

Bella... Dios- hablaba agitado- sabes que te deseo... más que nada en el mundo- empujó su pelvis para que lo sintiera, ganándose un gemido mío- pero hoy no- lo miré con mala cara. Se agacho para estar a la altura de mis senos, beso sobre la tela al izquierdo y al derecho le dio una última succión- les prometo que pronto nos entretendremos los tres- las apretó y las beso.

Mejor ya vete a tu casa- lo empuje a un lado, un poco enojada por dejarme con las ganas- antes que logres darme una combustión espontánea- rió a mi lado- no me hace gracia Cullen- le golpeé el la pierna, con mi rodilla sana.

Eres adorable enojada- me apretó los cachetes y se robo un último beso antes de levantarse e ir a la puerta.

Sufrirás Edward, sufrirás- le advertí, con una sonrisa cínica.

Por ti las veces que sea necesario- me aventó un beso desde la puerta y yo le lance una almohada, por hacerse le payaso- te quiero _mí Bella durmiente_, ya regreso- y con esas simples palabras lograba que mi enojo se olvidara totalmente.

Yo también te quiero mi príncipe malvado- le lance otro beso y el muy tonto hizo que lo atrapaba, guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza riéndome por dentro.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, experimenté el vacío de su ausencia. Tomé a mí peluche y lo coloqué frente a mí.

Parece que nos quedamos solo tú y yo- la bajé hasta mi pecho, apretándolo con fuerzas para impedir que las lágrimas salieran al exterior- Debes ser fuerte Bella...Debes ser fuerte- me repetí una y otra vez, hasta tener las fuerzas necesarias para levantare y bajar a desayunar.

Debía afrontar este día me gustara o no. Ella se lo merecía, por más que sintiera como mí corazón se deshacía en mil pedazos.

**Epov**

Luego de mi sesión de besos y caricias con mi golpeada novia, decidí que era hora de ir un rato a casa para poder darme una buena ducha fría, vestirme con un traje para el entierro y , principalmente, para ver como andaba mi otro tesoro.

Estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando me crucé con Renne, la cual llevaba una bandeja con un desayuno para dos.

¿Te vas Edward?- preguntó con la misma cara que me puso Bella momentos atrás. Ya sabía de quien aprendió a manipular de esa forma.

Si, voy a desayunar con mi familia y aprovecho para cambiarme de ropa- contesté con una sonrisa.

Oh oh claro, disculpa mi pregunta- bajo la cabeza- ¿Mí hija ya se levantó?

Si, hace un ratito la desperté para que no se asustara si no me encontraba a su lado- me callé un momento-Espero... espero que no se hayan molestado por haber dormido al lado de ella- hablé todo nervioso.

No te preocupes cielo- me sonrió- por lo poco que te conozco pareces ser todo un caballero y estoy muy segura que respetas a mi hija. De llegar a suceder algo más, son los dos lo bastante adultos como para saber cuidarse- con su insinuación, yo estaba muerto de vergüenza- Mejor vete, así regresas pronto- su mirada se puso triste- a la una hay que estar _Green Wood._

Ok- miré la hora y daban las diez y media- me voy rápido, así regreso para ir con ustedes. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman y vengo antes.

No te preocupes, creo que podremos manejar a Bella por unas horas- me beso la mejilla- saluda a tú padre de nuestra parte- asentí y me encaminé hacia la salida.

**Bpov**

Después de desayunar junto con mi mamá, en la habitación, me ayudó a darme un baño. Debía tener cuidado en no mojar el yeso, y quiera o no, con un brazo inútil más el tobillo, se me complicaba bastante ducharme por mi cuenta.

Una vez terminada la ducha, le pedí que me dejara sola para decidir que ponerme. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, conocía a Kate desde el Kinder y para ella también era enterrar a una hija, por eso prefería dejar que ella haga su duelo sola, bastante me costaba a mí.

Cuando por fin encontré un lindo vestido negro, mientras revolvía las cajas de zapato para encontrar uno que le haga juego, halle otra cosa.

Una antigua caja de madera, en donde guardaba cosas de mi infancia. Me la había regalado mi abuelo Richard cuando era niña y como decía la dedicatoria: _"es para guardar todos tus recuerdos y sueños"_.

La tomé en mis manos y me senté a un lado del vestidor en el piso. A penas al abrirla, el pasado llegó a mí mente.

A primera vista se hallaba una foto de las cuatro juntas, el día que terminamos el Kinder. Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, pero sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por mi cara.

Lo siguiente que encontré fue una carta donde me deseaba feliz cumpleaños y me prometía ser siempre mi fiel amiga y mí protectora cuando los chicos ser rieran de mí; continué sacando fotos, regalos, dibujos, logrando que el agujero de mi corazón se agrandara más y más.

Ella pagó el precio que me tocaba pagar a mí. Kate pudo dejar de lado su pasado y empezar de nuevo, lograr alcanzar la felicidad ¿Porqué entonces la vida se la llevó?.

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez que era yo la que tenía que estar en su lugar. Isabella Swan es la que debería estar en un cajón y no ella; yo era su pareja, era mí vida la que quería.

Me hice una bolita, recostándome en el suelo a llorar. Podía sentir como el corazón me ardía de dolor; había perdido a mí hermana, a la persona que siempre me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, la que me demostró lo que valía, la que me enseño a dejar de ser la niña miedosa de los que todos se reían y aprender a enfrentarme a cada uno de ellos. Era la que siempre me salvó y lo hizo una última vez más, dando su vida a cambió.

**Epov**

Una vez en casa, fui directo a la habitación de mi princesita más pequeña, encontrándola dormida, abrazada a su muñeca preferida. No pudo evitar suspirar ante aquella imagen. Mía irradiaba tanta paz, que me hacia sentir renovado con solo observarla.

Me acerqué a su camita y la arropé con su acolchado de haditas, corrí un poco el pelo de su carita, besando su frente, respirando el olor a manzanilla de su pelo.

Te amo, mi angelito.

Se removió un poco, sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Cerré un poco más las cortinas de su habitación, así podía dormir unas horas más. La miré por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta para ir a mi cuarto a ducharme y cambiarme.

Fue un baño rápido; ya que Mía continuaba durmiendo, desayunaría un poco de café y me iría más rápido a lo de Bella. Tenía que se volviera a sufrir otra crisis de nervios, si bien solo tuvo una en la noche y no necesito las pastillas, no me sacaba de la mente que volviera a ponerse mal y culparse de la muerte de Kate.

¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Rose desde la puerta. Se la veía recién levantada, con los pelos todos despeinados.

Si- contesté mientras tomaba un poco de café- la enana sigue durmiendo y no quise despertarla, seguramente anoche se durmió tarde- Rose puso cara de niña buena, queriendo encubrir a su sobrina-Además Bella esta...- no pude continuar la oración porque ni yo sabía como estaba.

Es normal, perdió a su amiga, asesinada por su ex; cualquiera se volvería poco cuerda- hablo mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

Gracias Rose ayuda mucho a mi serenidad mental tus palabras- dije sarcásticamente.

Vamos eddy- la mire con furia- bueno, bueno Edward, no te lo digo de mala; yo estoy feliz que estés intentando rehacer tu vida y apoyo la decisión que tomes mientras no traigas una Irina 2 a casa

Ella no es Irina 2, no la compares con tan poco cosa- contesté ya enojado.

Ya no te enojes, no entendiste mis palabras- se callo un momento- haber si me explico mejor- tomo aire- Por lo que papá nos contó ella tiene una relación muy cercana con sus amigas ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza.

Se criaron juntas; son como hermanas- le comenté

Por eso mismo; es como si tú te murieras, yo sufría horrores. A pesar que eres lo peor que mamá y papá trajeron del hospital- ambos sonreímos- sería como si me quitaran la mitad de mí ser, no lo soportaría.

Entiendo tú idea Rose, por eso voy a estar cerca de ella lo más que pueda- ella asintió. Me levanté para dejar la taza en el fregadero e irme.

Bueno me voy yendo- bese su cabeza y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

Edward- me llamo desde el pasillo- Mía quiere conocerla ¿ella sabe...?- no terminó la pregunta.

Se lo pensaba decir después del casamiento- suspire- No creo que hoy sea el mejor momento para decirle- ella asintió

No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, cuando más temprano mejor- ahora yo asentí- no temas se van a querer mucho- soltó una risita

¿Por qué lo decís?- me entró la duda.

Por nada, por nada; llámalo presentimiento.

Ahora te dedicas a las brujerías- bromeé y me saco la lengua.

Ya vete. Saluda a Bella de mí parte, dile que para lo que necesite puede contar conmigo- me sonrío, pero un deje de tristeza se veía en la mirada

Claro. Cuida a Mía. Veo si vengo un rato antes que se duerma así paso un tiempito con ella- contesté un poco angustiado; no me gustaba el dejar a Mía, pero ahora Bella me necesitaba más.

Descuida, ella ni se entera que no estas. Ahora vete con tu amorsito- juntó las manos, haciendo cara de enamorada.

Ya te llegará el día que encuentres la horma de tu zapato Rose, ahí yo me reiré de ti- me burlé

Eso nunca sucederá Eddy, eso nunca- se marchó a la cocina.

A todos nos llega cupido Rosaline- dije más fuerte, para que me escuchara y me fui de casa.

Antes de ir a lo de Bella, pase por la florería a encargar una corona de flores para Kate. La pedí que la prepara con todas las más hermosas flores que podía llegar a tener el hombre, era lo menos que se merecía, no me iba a alcanzar la vida para pagar su sacrificio.

En eso recordé lo que me dijo cuando me agradeció el regalo para su bebé.

_"Cuídala mucho, ella se lo merece"._

Claro que la cuidaría, esa sería la forma de honrar su memoria. No solo la cuidaría; la amaría como nadie la amo y Jacob pagaría por el dolor que causo.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me encontré con Kristen sentadita en la escalera con su vestido negro y con la perra a su lado. Se la veía tan rara con tan poco energía.

Hola Edward- me saludo con una voz suavecita y forzó una sonrisa.

Hola pequeña- me senté a su lado- ¿Cómo estas?- se encogió de hombros- sabes algo- me miró- aunque hace poco que nos conozcamos, podes confiar en mí y hablar sin problemas. Queda entre tú y yo- toqué su nariz.

Estoy triste por lo de Kate; nunca perdí a nadie y no se como comportarme. Si lloro, mamá se pondrá más triste y no quiero ser una carga más, bastante ya hay con Bella. Además...- se calló y suspiró.

Además ¿qué?- la piqué un poco más así se descargaba

Tengo miedo que vuelva y lastima a mi hermana- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

La abrasé y se largo a llorar. Sí me dolía ver a Bella llorando, ver a Kristen era peor; era una mini Bella llorando. Demasiado chiquita para vivir toda esta locura y no sabía como contenerla.

Tranquila peque, yo no voy a permitir que lastime a Bella- le dije mientras que le acariciaba el pelo.

¿Enserio? ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó mientras se sorbía los mocos.

Te lo prometo, pero ya deja de llorar- le dí mi pañuelo- y con respecto a lo primero; no sos una carga para nadie, tenés todo el derecho en sentirte mal y llorar. La conocías de toda la vida ¿no?

Sip... cuando yo nací, Kate ya era amiga de Bella. Siempre me divertía con ella porque hacia enojar a mi hermana- rió al recordar- además me traía caramelos.

Vez, no hay nada de malo en llorar y no esconder los sentimientos; si lo hacés, el dolor se volverá más grande y más difícil de llevar- asintió- Entiendo que no quieres ser una carga para tú familia, por eso cada vez que necesites llorar o simplemente hablar, yo puedo ser tú amigo- sus ojitos brillaron- claro si voz querés- puse mi dedo meñique para sellar nuestra amistad.

Amigos- dijo apretando muy fuerte con su dedito- Gracias Edward- me abrazó.

No me tenés que agradecer peque, para eso son los amigos. Bueno ahora voy un rato con tu hermana, ¿no te enojas?- negó con la cabeza y me soltó así me podía ir.

Voy a lavarme la cara, así no me queda toda hinchada- se levantó, acomodándose la ropa, digiriéndose al baño con la perra atrás de ella.

Yo también me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella. Cuando entré no la vi por ningún lado.

_Quizás se esté bañando-_ me dije a mí mismo, pero escuché unos sollozos que provenían del vestidor. Me encaminé hacia el y al toparme con esa imagen, deje de respirar.

Hecha una bolita, rodeada de fotos y otras cosas, se hallaba mí ángel llorando como hasta hora no la había escuchado. Se sentía como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

_Jacob, juró que pagarás por cada lagrima derramada- _dije internamente; yo mismo me encargaría de que eso ocurriera.

**Bpov**

Sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeándome, levantándome del suelo, acomodándome sobre su pecho. No había necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era el dueño de esos brazos, ya eran familiares para mí; además su aroma lo delataba.

Había regresado como lo prometió, y una vez más me ayudaba a levantarme de mi infierno personal.

Ya mi bebé, tranquilízate un poco; deja de martirizarte- me decía dulcemente, a la vez que me mecía sobre él- Estoy aquí, a tu lado- me apretó más fuerte hacia su pecho- vuelve a mí Bella.

Levanté la vista y sus preciosas gemas verdes también se encontraban llorando. Besé su pecho, acomodándome lo máximo que podía, intentando fundirme con él para dejar de sufrir.

Y ahí los dos solos, en medio de mí vestidor, nos quedamos llorando hasta lograr calmar nuestras almas.

Estábamos por llegar a la capilla que había en medio del cementerio, donde se haría una pequeña misa antes de despedirla por completo.

Íbamos caminando, tomados de la mano; había demasiados autos y decidimos estacionar afuera.

Era la segunda vez que pisaba el lugar; la primera vez fue hace siete años atrás en la muerte de mi abuelo Richard. Aunque para muchos un lugar así producía escalofríos, a mí me transmitía paz. Se encontraba todo recorrido por cientos y cientos de árboles enormes, acompañados por bellas plantas.

El día no ayudo mucho, una llovizna molesta y fría, bañaba toda la ciudad. Llevaba un vestido sencillo negro, con el pelo suelto sujetado por una cinta, un simple collar de perlas, y unos lentes oscuros para tapar un poco mis ojos hinchados, cubierta por un piloto para no sentir frío.

Seguía perdida observando mí alrededor y como los pequeños pájaros se recubrían bajo la copa de los árboles, hasta que Edward me llamó.

Lista cielo- preguntó sosteniendo el paraguas, solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Me tomó fuerte de la cintura y juntos entremos a despedir a una gran amiga, a una hermana de la vida.

Al ingresar fuimos hasta la primera fila donde se encontraban los padres de Kate, junto con Garret y sus padres, al saludarlos no pude evitar volver a derramar unas lágrimas; de reojo observé como Edward abraza a Garret y le decía algo al oído.

Mí mente me dijo: "_debía ser Edward el que ahora te tendría que estar llorando"_, ignoré ese pensamiento, enterrándolo lo más profundo que podía. Se lo había prometido, el dejar de culparme y pensar que yo merecía estar muerta.

Luego de los saludos nos acomodamos junto con Alices y Jasper. Antes que el Padre iniciara la misa, mi madre se acercó.

Hija, no se si realmente quieras hacerlo, pero necesito que leas uno de los salmos; las chicas dirán unas palabras en su memoria, pensé que te gustaría hacer esto- preguntó un poco temerosa.

Miré a Edward y él me apretó fuerte las manos, motivándome a que aceptara la propuesta de Renne.

Claro, lo haré- me beso la mejilla y fue a acomodarse junto a mí papá y mis hermanos. El Padre dio inició a la ceremonia.

_Queridos hermanos, hoy en este día lluvioso nos encontramos reunidos para honrar a una amada hija, amiga y novia..._

La misa continuo, hasta que llegó mí turno de leer el Salmo.

Tú puedes cielo- Edward beso mí mano, antes que me levantara para ir al estrado.

Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, no sabía de donde iba a sacar la voz para leer con claridad. Miré a toda la gente, pero solo unos ojos me importaron en realidad y fue de esa luz que irradiaba su mirada, de donde saque el valor y la voz que necesitaba para comenzar a leer.

" _Dirijo la mirada hacia los montes:_

_¿de donde me llegará ayuda?_

_Mi socorro me viene del Señor,_

_Que hizo el cielo y la tierra._

_No deja que tu pie dé un paso en falso,_

_no duerme tu guardián;_

_jamás lo rinde el sueño o cabecea_

_el guardián de Israel._

_El Señor es tu guardián y tu sombra,_

_el Señor está a tu diestra._

_Durante el día de sol no te maltratará,_

_ni la luna de noche ._

_Te preservará el Señor de todo mal,_

_él guarda tú alma._

_Él te guarda al salir y al regresar,_

_ahora y para siempre."_

_**Salmo 121**_

Al terminar, bajé del estrado para volver a mí lugar; pero Carmen se acercó a abrazarme y me dijo al oído.

Tú vales el sacrificio de mi hija, continua hacia delante; es la mejor forma de ver que todo este dolor no es en vano.- la abrasé aún más fuerte.

Era como escuchar la voz de Kate rogándome que dejara de culparme por la decisión que ella había tomado para salvarme y que continuara con mí vida. Esa vida que ella me regaló.

Al finalizar la misa, todos nos dirigimos hasta el sector, donde al fin le diríamos _adiós_. Fui acompañada por las chicas, ya que todos nuestros novios ayudaron a Eleazar y Garret a llevar el féretro.

Sentí una mano pequeña que tomaba la mía, al bajar la vista vi a mí hermana con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas teníamos la tristeza reflejada en la cara; a ella también le costaba el decir adiós por última vez.

Todos rodeamos el féretro que ya estaba colocado en su sitio. Edward regresó a mí lado, poniéndose entre Kristen y yo, sosteniendo el paraguas.

El Padre comenzó a decir las últimas palabras.

_El Señor es mi pastor: nada me falta;_

_en verdes pastos él me hace reposar._

_A las aguas de descanso me conduce, _

_y reconforta mi alma. _

Ángela se acercó y esparció un poco de tierra, sobre el ataúd.

_Por el camino del bueno me dirige,_

_por amor de su nombre._

_Aunque pase por quebrantadas oscuras,_

_no temo ningún mal,_

_porque tú estás conmigo_

_con tu vara y tu bastón,_

_y al verlas voy sin miedo._

Alice colocó dos piedras, junto con una carta.

_La mesa has preparado para mí_

_frente a mis adversarios,_

_con aceites perfumas mi cabeza_

_y rellenas mi copa._

Garret puso una preciosa orquídea violeta intenso, idéntica a las flores que ella había elegido para su ramo de boda. También dejó una caja de terciopelo negro, donde se encontraba su anillo y unos pequeños zapatitos.

_Irán contigo la dicha y tu favor_

_mientras dure mi vida,_

_mi mansión será la casa del Señor_

_por largos, largos días._

_**Salmo 23**_

Me solté de las manos de Edward y Kristen, caminando bajo la lluvia que comenzó a de tenerse. Al llegar, dejé la cadenita con el dije de un ala que a los siete años me había regalado, cuando me encontró llorando porque Tyler se burlo de mí tartamudez en la lectura, causada por los nervios. Ella lo había golpeado, hasta hacerlo llorar; dijo que esa ala era de un ángel, uno que siempre velaría por mí y no permitiría que nadie más me hiciera llorar nuevamente.

Gracias amiga por darme vida nuevamente. Tenías razón, ahora tengo un ángel que siempre me protegerá- una ráfaga de viento nos invadió, y los rayos del Sol nos iluminó, formando un bello arco iris con las gotas de agua que caían de las hojas de los enormes árboles que nos rodeaban.

Quizás Edward no estaba del todo errado con su idea que la misión de Kate en la tierra ya se había cumplido.

Ahora tenía un nuevo labor por cumplir... el ser mí ángel guardián.

* * *

_¿Gusto?... este capítulo fue un sacrificio, porque quería que mi querida Kate tuviera una linda despedida, fue un personaje cortito que llegué a querer mucho y me costó decirle adiós. Espero haberle hecho uno buenos honores._

_Bueno ahora nos secamos las lágrimas y seguimos adelante. Porque todo muy triste pero el culpable de todo brilla por su ausencia _

_¿Donde se metió Jacob?... es la pregunta del millón. Hagan sus apuestas que en el próximo Cap vuelve a aparecer el enemigo público de todas._

_Dejen sus lindos review que logran que su escritora se ponga feliz y decida escribir en vez de tirarse como perro bajo el sol...jajajajajaja_

_Los quiero a todos._

_Besos_

_Natalí_

**_P.D.: Gracias Bels por todo tu apoyo y tu gran cultura músical; me sacaste pozo sin ideas y lograste que escribiera todo esto. Gracias por siempre estar._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Bueno chicas aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por no subirlo el domingo como prometí pero quede varada en medio de la ruta en un piquete y llegué tardisimo, sin ganas de prender la compu. Recién ahora me pude hacer un tiempito, ya saben como son las vísperas a la navidad y fin de año, lleno de despedidas de trabajo, entregas de diplomas, egresos de mis sobrinos y mil cosas más que tengo que realizar en estas últimas semanas._

_Como vieron me puse al día contestando los comentarios y agradeciendo los alertas :) a la única que no conteste es a **dracullen** ya que no me aparece tu mail, asi que lo hago por aquí : Mil gracias por tu comentario y si anda bien escondido, pero su papá no lo ayudo esta vez sin otra persona que ya nos enteraremos más adelante._

_Se que en el anterior capitulo dije que veriamos donde anda el maldito de Jake, pero mi loca imaginación se negaba a escribir otro capitulo dramatico y queria a toda costa algo más alegre; y como yo me debo a mí imaginación, atrasaremos un poco la casería en busca de el perro para endulzarnos con un poco de miel._

_Esto es algo que muchas me vienen pidiendo desde hace rato... así que disfruten_

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

Capítulo 16

**Bpov**

Habían pasado dos semanas, desde el entierro de Kate y aunque me costaba horrores, de a poco, volvía a mí rutina diaria pero con dos grandes cambios.

El primero, vivía rodeada por dos guardaespaldas. No me gustaba ni un poquito estar siempre acompañada de dos gorilas, pero como todavía no se sabía nada del paradero de Jacob, Charlie los contrató para mi seguridad; cosa que a mí novio le encanto la idea, así estaba más tranquilo cuando no podía acompañarme.

El segundo gran cambio era que prácticamente convivía con Edward. Si bien, solo lo veía más que nada por la noches ya que él tenía la universidad y su trabajo; estas dos semanas se quedó a dormir a mi lado. Era lindo levantarme por la mañana y verlo respirar tan relajadamente, me quedaba embobada observándolo hasta que llegaba la hora de despertarlo, llenándolo de besos. Él pobre trabajaba todo el día, más la facultad, regresaba rendido a casa por eso siempre le hacía unos buenos masajes para que se relajara y el a cambió me ayudaba a preparar mí final de álgebra que me traía los pelos de punta.

Al principio a papá no le hizo mucha gracia que se quedara a dormir en mi cuarto, pero luego de soportar toda una noche de gritos cuando el no se quedó, prefirió aceptar el remedio antes que la enfermedad. Igual dejó muy en claro sus reglas.

Nada de dormir con poco ropa.

Nada de trabar la puerta. Había que dejarla media abierta.

Edward tenía un cuarto propio para cambiarse y bañarse.

y obviamente nada de sexo.

Yo me enojé por esas estúpidas reglas, gritándole que ya era muy mayorcita para hacer lo que se me plazca, pero como era de suponer, Edward las acepto sin chistar diciéndome que era lo más lógico y que él tomaría la misma actitud si se tratara de su hija. Es más dijo que directamente mandaría a quitar la puerta para que no se atrevieran a hacer nada, logrando una gran sonrisa de parte de mí padre y todo mí enojo. Esa tarde tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea.

No podía creer que frente a mí a un guardabosque en potencia y le dije que si atrevía tener ese comportamiento con nuestra hija, que se vaya preparando porque tendríamos muchas discusiones en el futuro. Era un desalmado si no le daba esa confianza a su hija; era no tenerme fe en los valores que yo le habría inculcado. Él contraataco que era una inmadura en pensar así, que obviamente el confiaba en los valores que yo le inculcaría a nuestra hija, pero no confía a los parásitos que se le acercarían a ella por eso prefería prevenir antes que lamentar. Terminé llorando gritándole que no me tenía confianza y si me creía tan inmadura, prefería que me dejara así no soportaría más mis boberías.

Salió de mi cuarto dando un portazo y yo me quedé llorando sobre la cama hasta que me quede dormida, siendo despertada horas mas tarde por unos besos y al abrir los ojos, me encontré la habitación llena de flores y globos, más su cara de perro mojada pidiéndome de rodilla que lo perdonara, que no me consideraba una inmadura y que sabía que iba ser una excelente mamá.

No pude contener las lágrimas, arrojándome sobre sus brazos, ofreciéndole también mis disculpas por haberle gritado de esa forma y que me gustaba que fuera un papá tan sobre protector.

Esa noche volvimos a dormir juntos, retomando las caricias que tanto nos gustaba, intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles para no ser descubiertos por los demás.

A pesar de esa fuerte discusión luego todo marcho sobre ruedas. Edward se levantaba más temprano para poder ducharse he irse tranquilo a la universidad; a pesar que él no quería que me levantara, a penas abandonaba la cama era como un radar que tenía y me terminaba despertando. Por eso iba a su habitación, le preparaba la ropa que iba a usar y luego bajaba a encender la cafetera. Como la cocina no era mi fuerte, Zafrina ya me dejaba las cosas semi preparadas en la heladera así solo tenía que recalentar las cosas o cortar fruta, para tener un desayuno como Dios manda.

Después que el se iba yo me preparaba para ir al instituto, aunque esta semana solo iba los días para rendir, ya que las clases habían terminado. Justo ahora me encontraba en mi banco repasando por última vez mis apuntes de álgebra.

Hola Bels ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Ali, sentándose en el pupitre continuo

Nerviosa, como quieres que esté- contesté guardando las hojas- anoche nos quedamos despiertos los dos para terminar de repasar. Hoy el pobre fue zombi a la universidad; yo le dije que se fuera acostar pero insistió en acompañarme.

Que marido más testarudo tienes- dijo riéndose.

No es mi marido- hablé toda colorada.

Bueno, bueno... el adonis con el cual convives, "duermes" pero no tienes sexo- si antes estaba colorada, ahora era diez veces peor.

Alice Brando, qué locuras dice- la golpeé con la calculadora.

Auch Mery... eso dolió- dijo mientras se acariciaba el brazo- solo ustedes dos logran "dormir" por dos semanas sin concretar ¿Acaso no les da ganas?.

Ganas no nos falta- me crucé de brazos en el banco y apoye la cabeza, recordando nuestra "reconciliación". Solo la imagen de su cara comiéndose literalmente mis senos, conseguía que me empezara a subir la temperatura, humedeciendo mis bragas- pero Edward tiene miedo a que papá le dispare con sus rifles de colección si nos encuentra teniendo sexo- hablé todo bajito.

Bueno, eso es razonable- me acarició la espalda- porque no preparas algo especial fuera de casa. Eddy se lo merece- sonrió toda picara.

Si, claro que se lo merece; pero igual aunque logre sacarlo de casa como hago para preparar todo sin que el no se entere. Te juro tiene alma de perro rastreador, enseguida se da cuenta cuando tramo algo.

Jajajaja, es que tú eres muy mala mentirosa y te delatas sola. Bueno yo te puedo ayudar, mis papás salen de viaje a Los Angeles y yo me quedo en lo de Jazz, así que si quieres tienes mi casa a tu disposición; podemos decirle a tus papás que te quedas acompañarme y por fin concretan de una vez- dijo alzando las manos al cielo.

¿Me prestarías tú casa para que tenga sexo con mí novio?- le pregunte por si no había entendido bien lo que me dijo.

Mientras que prometas lavar las sábanas y no hacerlo en la cocina o sobre la mesada; la verdad no quiero esa imagen mientras como- dijo con cara de asco, tapándose los ojos.

Te quiero amiga- me colgué sobre ella, abrazándola. En ese momento entró el profesor.

Señorita Swan y Brando, por favor compórtense y dejen de jugar que es hora del examen- maldito viejo amargado pensé.

Si profesor- contestamos a coro.

Nos entregó las hojas y iniciamos nuestro examen. Cuando leí por arriba los ejercicios, quise largarme a llorar, que Edward viniera y los hiciera por mí. Según él era fácil una vez que lo entendías, me lo llegué a creer cuando hicimos todos los ejercicios ayer anoche; pero ahora los nervios me nublaron la mente.

Enfócate Bella, puedes hacerlo- me dije a mí misma antes de empezar el examen.

Tarde menos de lo que creía, una vez que me concentre y deje los miedos de lado, no fue tan difícil como imaginaba. Como Al todavía no había terminado, fui hasta el patio a esperarla; ahí me encontré con Angie.

Hola An ¿cómo te fue en tu examen de francés?- pregunté sentándome a su lado, bajo el nogal que había en la escuela.

Bien no era tan complicado ¿y el tuyo?

Creo que bien, por suerte tuve un gran maestro particular- ambas reímos- Ali sigue adentro- asintió y nos quedamos en silencio.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- preguntó con un podo de tristeza.

Bien- me encogí de hombros- todavía por las noches sueño con el accidente o que Jacob vuelve, pero intento no darle tanta vuelta al asunto y seguir adelante- suspire.

Te entiendo, si ya no es fácil para nosotras menos para ti- tomo de mí mano.

El sábado pasado fuimos con Edward a dejarle unas flores- cerré los ojos para evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas.

Yo pasé ayer por la tarde con Ben y con cruzamos con Garret.

¿Cómo está él? No he hablado desde el entierro- dije apenada, pero a penas podía consolarme a mí misma como para andar de consejera de Garret.

Parece muerto en vida, traía unas ojeras el pobre. Lo invitamos a cenar pero no quiso acompañarnos... dijo que estaba ocupado- me abracé a mis piernas- no es tú culpa Bels, cada uno lo enfrenta lo mejor que puede- asentí. Iba a acotar algo pero Alice llegó en ese instante.

Dios necesito que me devuelvan el cerebro, me lo exprimieron haya adentro- se tiro a nuestro lado.

Ay no estaba tan difícil- me burle.

Claro lo decís porque tenés un arquitecto privado, encerrado en tu habitación explicándote- me contestó enojada, tomando un poco de agua.

Jasper también sabe de álgebra; te recuerdo que estudia lo mismo que Edward- le saqué la lengua.

Él no tiene paciencia para explicarme... dice que soy muy revoltosa y me distraigo de la nada- hizo puchero.

Mi novio no se queja, yo presto mucha atención- le sonreí

Obvio, con el Dios griego que te conseguiste y más con lo que tiene entre las piernas para no prestarle atención.

ALICE- gritamos Angie y yo

Hay ya no se hagan las puritanas, Ángela piensa igual que yo nada más que no lo dice abiertamente y tú santa Isabella tenemos que preparar el regalo para tu querido profesor/ amante.

Ali lo que estas tomando es ¿agua o vodka?- le pregunté- pareces borracha diciendo tantas estupideces al mismo tiempo.

Ahora no te presto mi casa, me enojé- se cruzó de brazos.

¿Qué casa?¿Qué me perdí?- preguntó Angie moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado mirándonos.

Que hoy BellyBels le dará su tesorito a Eddy, en recompensa por ser tan buen profesor- las tres nos echamos a reír.

Guau Bels ese es un gran paso- comento Angie- ¿Sabes como lo vas a hacer?

Bueno Ali me presta su casa, Edward hoy sale de la universidad y luego tenía que ver unos planos en el estudio, me dijo que iba a pasar por su casa hasta las ocho y luego se venia a dormir a la mía. Estas dos semanas a penas vio a la familia- agaché la vista.

Entonces te conviene ir a tu casa, prepararte y luego ir a buscarlo así lo invitas a cenar a fuera y ahí vas preparando el ambiente- dijo Angie

Si, concuerdo con An puedes hacer una reservación en _Bella Luna_, que queda cerca de su casa y luego te vas para la mía. ¿Tienes lencería apropiada?- me quedé mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ali, hasta la cena venias bien, luego desbarrancaste como siempre- nos reímos.

Ja ustedes ríanse, luego no me culpen si sus novios se aburren de ver siempre lo mismo- dijo ofendida.

Alice te estaba cargando- la abracé- que haríamos nosotras dos sin nuestra gurú de la moda y de la lencería.

Entonces permitirás que te lleve de compras para elegir el conjunto perfecto para la ocasión- me miró con ojitos de perro a medio morir, juntando sus manos en forma de rezo- por favor.

No se Ali, si da para ir de compras- medio me quejé

Vamos chicas no salimos de compras desde...- se calló y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

Creo que nos haría bien una tarde de compras- habló Ángela con convicción, nos la quedamos mirando- hay que volver de a poco a la rutina normal, no nos podemos quedar varadas por siempre; además como dice Ali necesito algo de lencería para avivar el fuego.

Bueno esta declarado, nos vamos de ¡COMPRAS!- decía saltando.

Con que poco eres tan feliz Alice- me reí- vamos antes que hagas un agujero al pasto de tanto saltito- y nos fuimos a hacer las venditas compras.

Y como imaginé Alice me termino cansando con sus compras. No es que no adore comprar ropa, pero juro que esta mujer es peor que el conejo de las pilas con la energía que tiene. Luego de recorrer muchas casas, terminamos encontrando lo que Ali denomino "el conjunto para causar un infarto" que era un body negro transparente, con la parte del corpiño bien armado, translucido y en los breteles unos moñitos negros. Según ella Edward se volvería loco, desesperándose para poder quitármelo y como era todo entero, lo haría sufrir un poco en el proceso.

Estaba terminándome de vestir en casa, había elegido para la ocasión un vestido blanco con estampas negras de Carolina Herrera, que tenía guardado en el placard; junto con unos lindos Manolos negros de punta abierta, eran un poco altos pero por suerte el tobillo ya estaba más que bien, solo me quedaba el horrible yeso de mi brazo izquierdo y algún que otro cardenal amarillento. Me maquille suavemente y me deje el pelo suelto con las ondas al final, como a Edward le gustaba. Un poco de perfume y ya estaba lista para mi noche mágica con mi adorado príncipe.

¿A dónde vas tan linda?- preguntó mi mamá cuando me vio bajar las escaleras.

Voy a buscar a Edward al trabajo y luego me voy a lo de Alice- le sonreí

Y para solo buscarlo, te producís tanto- levanto las cejas- a mi no me mientas Isabella, no por nada tengo más años que vos.

Esta bien mamá- suspire- voy a buscar a Edward a la casa, invitarlo a cenar y luego nos vamos a dormir a lo de Alice- comenté muerta de vergüenza.

Así está mejor- me pellizco la mejilla- ahora anda tranquila, que yo le digo a tú papá que te quedas "estudiando" en lo de Alice y no volvés hasta mañana en la noche- me guiñó el ojo.

Gracias má, sos la mejor- la abrasé muy fuerte y me marche en busca de mi cita.

Como lo iba a buscar a su casa y seguramente andaríamos con su querido volvo, preferí usar el chofer, así no tenía que dejar el auto por ahí.

Faltaba poco para llegar y estaba entre la duda de llamarlo o no. Se me hacia raro no haber recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje durante todo el día, quizás estaba muy ocupado y no le dio tiempo. Al final decidí no llamarlo para darle una sorpresa completa.

Cuando llegué me puse un poco nerviosa, solo conocía a Carlisle, aunque con Esme había hablado un par de veces por teléfono, todavía no nos cruzamos cara a cara.

Respiré hondo y toque el timbre, esperé un rato hasta que una señora de mi estatura pero muy parecida a Edward me abrió la puerta.

Hola soy Bella Swan- mi corazón latía igual que las alas de un colibrí- vengo a buscar a Edward- me mordí el labio de los nervios; la mujer se me quedo mirando.

Oh disculpa- reaccionó- pasa, pasa... yo soy Esme la mamá de Edward, un gustó al fin conocerte personalmente- me abrazó cálidamente.

Lo mismo digo- estaba todo sonrojada- lamento venir sin avisar, pero quería darle una sorpresa a Edward.

No te lamentes, pero justo mi hijo salió a comprar algo- se puso nerviosa- ya debe estar por llegar.

Lo puedo...- no termine de decir la frase cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

Abuela, papá ya volvió- una vocecita media adolorida pero que igual recordé, apareció del living.

¿Mía?- me quedé dura cuando la ví con su piyamita de ositos cariñoso y la nariz toda colorada.

Bella, viniste- vino corriendo y me baje a abrazarla.

¿De donde se conocen?- iba a responder esa pregunta, cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

Mamá ya conseguí...- él también se quedo sin palabras, con la boca abierta, al verme abrazada a Mía.

Papá, Bella vino a cuidarme- fui yo la que quede helada al escuchar esas palabras.

P-a-p-á, lo había llamado papá. Edward ¿También me había engañado como Jacob? Todo este tiempo juntos, los besos, abrazos, palabras y caricias solo fueron crueles ¿mentiras?. Mi mente no podía procesar esa información, era como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo y miles de preguntas llegaban a mí.

Edward tampoco reaccionaba, noté como comenzó a sudar, nervioso sin saber que hacer. Yo seguía abrazada a Mía, la cual nos miraba a ambos sorprendida. Esme notó la tensión del encuentro y fue la primera que volvió a hablar.

Mía ¿por qué no vamos a tú habitación? El abuelo dijo que tenías que guardar reposo- habló dulcemente Esme

Ufa... voy si Bella sube- me tomó la cara con sus delicadas manitos- ¿venís conmigo Bella?- y como negarme a mi nenita, cuando me miraba de esa forma.

Si mi princesa, ya subo- besé su frente y ella subió con Esme.

Una vez que terminó de subir las escaleras, Edward salió de su estado de petrificación y se acercó hasta mí.

Bella- me llamo bajito- yo... – lo callé

Más tarde vamos hablar los dos; ahora no quiero hacer una escena estando Mía tan cerca- se lo dije con la voz dura y me marche junto a Mía, quedando él en la punta de la escalera.

Subí las escaleras, el pasillo donde se encontraba las habitaciones era muy parecido al de mí casa. Estaba regado de fotos de cada uno de la familia, pero la mayoría era de Mía con Edward, pero en ninguna se veía a la madre de la niña.

Tomé una que se encontraba en una mesita de madera, era ella de bebé, recién nacida para ser más específica y a pesar de estar muy enojada con Edward por haberme ocultado algo como esto, no pude evitar enternecerme ante la imagen. Se lo veía tan feliz, tenía la misma sonrisa que me brindaba al verme, luego de estar afuera todo el día.

Mía tenía unas horas en esa foto- Esme me habló por la espalda.

Se lo ve muy feliz- me limité a contestar, acariciando la imagen, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

El la adora, es su vida- la miré- y por eso nunca quiso involucrarse con otra mujer- la interrumpí

Esme..

No me voy a meter en su relación, pero no tires todo por la borda. Él hizo mal en no contártelo desde el principio y entiendo que estés enojada- respiro profundamente- solo escúchalo hija mía- me acarició la cara- te aseguro que el te ama, solo tenía miedo que no la aceptaras- me dio un beso maternal- ella te está esperando- me empujó hacia la habitación.

Entré a la habitación, quedándome sorprendida por lo hermosa que era; me sentía dentro de un cuento de hadas. Se notaba la mano de la abuela en el asunto, Edward me había dicho que Esme era decoradora. Todo estaba rodeado por cientos de muñecas y peluches; en el centro se hallaba una mesita blanca con dos sillitas ocupas por un oso y un hipopótamo, que simulaban tomar el té.

Mía se percató de mi presencia y me llamo.

Entra Bella- tosió, tocándose el pecho.

¿Qué tienes princesita?- me acomodé a un lado de la cama, tocándole la frente, la cual estaba un poco más caliente de la cuenta.

El abuelito dijo que tengo broncotis- reí por la palabra

Bronquitis- le acomodé el flequillo- vas a tener varios días en la cama, yo siempre me la agarraba cuando era así como vos- jugué con sus manitos.

¿Enserió?- asentí- ¿ y qué hacías mientras tanto?- tosió- yo ya estoy aburrida.

Mi mamá alquilaba un montón de películas para verlas juntas, o me traía rompecabezas de los grandes para armarlos- su carita se entristeció- ¿te sentís mal? Voy a llamar a tú papá- me levanté

No te vayas- me sujetó de la mano- es solo que...

Que mí princesa... pídeme lo que quieras que te lo daré- dije sin pensar la dimensión de mis palabras.

Mamá no hace eso conmigo cuando me enfermo- tosió- me deja con papá y vuelve cuando ya estoy mejor- me destrozó el corazón. ¿Que madre desalmada deja abandonada a su hija estando enferma? Cuando yo o algunos de mis hermanos enfermaba, mamá literalmente abandonaba su adorado trabajo y se quedaba con nosotros. Eso era lo lindo de estar enfermos, tenerla todo el día solo para nosotros.

Yo me voy a quedar Mía- dije firmemente- mañana te voy a traer mis rompecabezas y los vamos a armar juntas ¿te parece?- sus ojos parecían un océano por la forma en la que te perdías; aunque no tenía el color de Edward tenían el mismo efecto que el de su papá sobre mí.

¿Mañana vas a volver?- asentía- ¿no estás enojada con papá?- tosía cada vez que hablaba demasiado rápido.

Haber recostémonos un rato, así la tos se calma- intenté evadir la pregunta, arropándola con el acolchado.

No respondiste mí pregunta- era demasiada astuta para su edad.

Con tu papá tenemos que hablar- me limite a contestar.

Pero no lo vas a dejar por mí culpa ¿verdad?- no sabía como salir del dilema, estaba acorralada entre la espada y la pared.

Mía...- le llamé la atención

Esta bien- contestó media enojada, haciendo un puchero- solo te digo que sos la primera que papá trae a casa- otra team Edward.

Iba a contestarle que era un asunto de grandes, cuando la persona de la cual justo estábamos hablando ingresó a la habitación ¿habría escuchado nuestra charla?. Lo miré fríamente y luego le corrí la cara.

Es hora de tú remedio hija- mostró la cuchara y el frasco.

Es horrible esa cosa, parece veneno- puso cara de asco.

Veneno que te hará ponerte bien- le contestó sentándose a mí lado y la inevitable corriente, corrió por mi cuerpo- solo es una cuchara y luego tomas un poco de agua para que se te pase el mal gusto.

Voy a buscarte el agua- le levanté de prisa y me fui hasta la mesita de luz, donde se encontraba una jarra junto con el vaso.

Vamos abrí la boca así el avión puede aterrizar- sonreí al verlo en su perfil de papá, era verdaderamente un amor. Mía obedeció abriendo bien la boca y el hacia ruido de avión. Me acerqué para darle el vaso.

Ten bonita, tómalo todo así se va el feo gusto- me senté de nuevo, pero del lado contrario para evitar el contacto.

Gracias- tosió.

Será mejor que te des un baño calientito, eso hará que se te aflojen los mocos- acarició su carita- voy a avisarle a la abuela.

Yo puedo bañarla si querés- Edward me miraba con cara rara y Mía parecía que iba a comenzar a dar brinquitos- no me mires con esa cara Cullen- dije media enojada- he bañado a Kiki, así que nada le va a suceder a Mía- no me percaté de cómo había subido el tono de mí voz, hasta que ví a mi princesa escondiéndose entre las colchas; inmediatamente me arrepentí y le sonreí para que se diera cuenta que no estaba enojada con ella, sino con su progenitor.

No, no, no te enojes- se apresuró a decir- solo me sorprendió, yo no estoy...- se quedó pensando- confío plenamente que cuidaras a Mía como si fuera tu hija- me sonrió

Hombre malvado, sabía como jugar sus cartas; se estaba escudando detrás de su hija para salvarse del reto. Pero esta vez no iba caer a sus encantos tan fácilmente, como que me llamo Isabella Swan, aclararíamos los tantos.

Dime donde el baño y sus cosas así las preparo- mi tomo con él todavía era distante pero sin levantar la voz.

El baño esta aquí a la derecha y por la ropa no te preocupes, yo se la preparo y te la llevo luego- me sonreía y me pestañeaba; _se fuerte bella, debes de resistir_, me decía a mí misma.

Bueno voy a preparar la bañadera y regreso a buscarte princesa- besé su frente.

Sip Bella- sonrió igual que su padre. Me fui antes de tirarme sobre ella a llenarla de besos, era inaudito el poder que tenían ambos sobre mí.

Fui hasta el baño, notando nuevamente la mano de Esme ahí. Sin lugar a duda la mujer tenía un don para la decoración era fantástico, todo negro y blanco; había una separación entre la bañadera y el tocador, del baño propiamente dicho.

Abrí el grifo de la bañadera primero solo con agua caliente para que haga vapor, luego la templaría. Revisé en los estantes haber si encontraba sales con aroma a alguna hierba, eso la ayudaría con sus pulmones pero no las halle; mañana compraría de las que usaba mi mamá cuando nos enfermábamos. Busque su shampoo y crema de enjuague, al igual que unos juguetes se estaban colgados en una pared, los esparcí por el agua. Cuando me pareció que ya estaba bien el vapor, fui a buscar a mí niña.

_Bella es su hija no la tuya_- me regaño mi mente; no le hice caso y volví a su habitación.

Como había dejado la puerta entre abierta, observe como cuchicheaban padre e hija, parecían que andaban tramando algo, hasta se dieron las manos como cerrando un trato. Me pico el bichito de la duda y quería saber planearon; ya le iba a sacar la verdad en el baño. Entré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vamos preciosa, ya está todo listo- la destapé y le hice upa.

Edward tenía la boca abierta, mirando mí comportamiento. Sus ojos tenían un brillos del que nunca me había percatado, parecía que no podía contenerse de la felicidad que lo invadía.

Por más que me quisiera hacer la dura, yo quería a Mía mucho antes de saber su parentesco. La afinidad que teníamos no era forzada, de verdad era feliz haciendo de "mamá" con ella; y ahora que sabía que él era el papá la amaba aún más. Ahora si me era imposible no amar a Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Por fin se conocieron!... ya era hora que mi linda Mía tuviera un poco más de protagonismo :)...En el próximo vamos a ver el reto que le depara a Edward, se merece un buen castigo ¿no?...yo se como puede hacerlo Bella jajajajaja_

_Como todas saben estoy de vacaciones y luego de navidad voy a estar mes y medio fuera de mi casa, disfrutando de mis sobrinos. Pero como yo los adoro tanto, no piensen que los voy a abandonar por tanta tiempo ya tengo un plan de refuerzo hecho. Estas dos semanas que restan antes de la navidad voy a estar escribiendo la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda para tenerlos de reserva (el 17 ya está listo y parte del 18), por eso ahora en más las actualizaciones serán cada quince días y no semanalmente, es la única forma que tengo para mantener la actualizaciones más o menos constantes y no dejar abandonado a mi bebe por tanto tiempo. Espero que me sepan comprender :)_

_Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, apretar el globito amarillo lograr que su escritora sonría... cada vez estamos más cerca de los 100 comentarios, no lo puedo creer que tanta gente le guste lo que escribo, en verdad me pone muy feliz. Mil gracias también a todos los lectores silenciosos, yo se que andan por ahí y de a poco se atreven a escribirme algo._

_Ahora si las abandono, hoy anduve de brindis por terminar la ayudantía en anato y por unas amigas que se recibieron, mis ojitos ya no dan para más. Nos leemos en quince días._

_Se los quiere_

_Natalí_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Mil disculpas por el retraso, las fiestas me tienen a full recién acabo de acomodarme en la casa de mi hermana. Ya saben que ahora de vacaciones voy a tardar desde 15 dias en adelante en actualizar, pero no quería terminar el año sin dejarles otro capitulo._

_Viene con un pequeño lemmon incluido, así que ya saben esta historia es M o sea para mayores de 18, queda en la conciencia de cada una._

_Ahora sí a disfrutar, que nos leemos abajo :)_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 17

**Epov**

Iba caminando por los jardines de la Universidad medio zombi, a penas habíamos dormido dos horas con mi Bella por habernos quedado hasta tarde repasando álgebra. Ella decía que no le salía pero tenía fe que le iría muy bien; si lograba pasar este examen tendría una semana y media de "vacaciones". Iba a aprovechar el fin de semana para invitarla a un pequeño viaje a Boston; tenía que ver una construcción que no me llevaría más de un día, el resto los quería utilizar para disfrutar de mí bebé.

Ya había reservado en el _The Charles Hotel,_ me lo recomendó Mike diciéndome que era un hermoso hotel y tenía incluido un spa. No le comente nada aún a Bella, pero dudaba que se negara a hacer un viaje.

Gracias a Dios andaba mejor de ánimo, a veces recaía y tenía alguna que otra pesadilla, aún nos despertabamos a mitad de la noche, pero siempre se calmaba cuando tarareaba su melodía.

Prácticamente estas últimas semanas convivíamos "juntos", algo que a Charlie no le hizo gracia que durmiera todas las noches con su hija y era totalmente entendible; yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de Mía. Mi actitud de padre sobre protector nos llevó a la primera discusión fuerte con Bella; a ella no le gustaba nada mi posición, llamándome desalmado y hombre de poca fe sobre los valores que ella le inculcaría a nuestra hija. Al decir nuestra hija, me imaginé a Mía trayendo a un hombre a dormir a casa y esa visión, simplemente me sacó de quicio; terminé desquitándome con ella, enojándola aún más, prácticamente rompiendo nuestra relación, al haberla llamado inmadura.

Terminé yéndome hecho una furia para no seguir gritándonos. A penas salí de su casa, la desesperación de no tenerla a mí lado me invadió por completo, dándome cuenta de mí terrible error. No sabía como pedirle perdón, por eso me fui a caminar un rato al parque para despejar mí mente y volver de rodillas hasta mi ángel.

Estaba sentado en el parque, viendo a los niños jugar, cuando sonó mí celular.

_**Flash back**_

_Hola Eddy ¿cómo anda el novio más dulce del planeta?- habló Mike._

_Mike, mal- contesté secamente._

_¿Qué paso? ¿Bella tuvo otra recaída? ¿Apareció la basura de su ex? ¿Le dijiste lo de Mía y te echo?... ya contéstame Edward- habló todo apresurado._

_Si no hicieras tantas preguntas podría contestarte- dije sarcásticamente._

_Ok, solo te digo que traes un humor de perros- me lo imaginaba del otro lado sacándome la lengua._

_No tiene nada que ver con tus preguntas- tomé aire- hoy Charlie se enojo un poco con Bella por la forma en la que estamos durmiendo y...- me quede callado._

_¿y?, ya habla de una vez hombre- dijo desesperado._

_Me puse de lado de su papá y no se como comenzamos a discutir nosotros, llamándola inmadura, yéndome de la casa- suspiré- quiere que la deje- hable todo triste. Mi estado de perro abandonado, seguramente daría vergüenza; pero admito que sin esa mujer no puedo vivir._

_Hay Eddy si que la embarraste feo- hacia un sonido con la boca como negando mi actitud- vas a tener que pedir perdón._

_Eso ya lo se; lo que no se es la forma. La deje muy enojada._

_Parece que no la conoces nada Cullen. Que estuviste haciendo todos estos días, nada más durmiendo- levantó el timbre de la voz- Bella debe estar tirada en su cama llorando por ti- mi bebé llorando, quería golpear la cabeza ante esa imagen._

_¿Qué hago para pedirle disculpas?- me encontraba suplicando._

_Mueve tu trasero de donde quieras que estés lamentadote como niño flojo. Vas a la florería y compras las más lindas flores, junto con un par de globos. Decora su habitación y luego vas de rodillas por tu perdón. Está claro- habló muy serio._

_Si_

_Bueno ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ve en busca de tú bebé. Mañana te llano así nos juntamos a comer algo, espero verte con Bella a tú lado. Bye lindo- me cortó._

_**Fin de flash back **_

Gracias a mi querido amigo gay, una vez más me llevó a los brazos de mi bebé. Tuvo todo la razón con que se quedo llorando, ya que cuando entré a su cuarto cargado de flores y globos, ella yacía dormida en su cama con la carita roja e hinchada de tanto llorar. Con la ayuda de mi linda cuñadita, decoramos todo la habitación con mis regalos, por suerte ni Charlie ni Renné habían llegado aún de sus trabajos. Luego de disculparnos mutuamente, tuvimos una noche de reconciliación.

La clase de historia III era verdaderamente aburrida, sumándole el sueño que traía, me acomodé entre mis brazos y me puse a recordar nuestra primera reconciliación.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba terminándome de bañar en la habitación de huéspedes, ansioso de recostarme al lado de mi dulce ángel._

_Pensar que hoy casi la perdemos Cullen- me dijo mi mente_

_Me apuré y antes de lo esperado ya estaba ingresando a la que los últimos cuatro días se había convertido en nuestra habitación. Mi preciosa mujer, me esperaba sentada frente a su tocador peinándose el pelo._

_Ya eres hermosa- me coloqué detrás de ella._

_Tonto- me sonrió._

_Te espero en la cama- besé su cuello._

_Me lavo los dientes y ya voy a tú lado- se paró, me dio un beso y se perdió en su baño. _

_Aproveché y comencé a sacar los almohadones que sobraban, entrando debajo del acolchado. Prendí la Tv mientras la esperaba._

_A los cinco minutos salió masajeándose las manos. Olió las flores de uno de los jarrones, se sacó la bata azul, dejándome apreciar un lindo camisolín del mismo color con un poco de encaje en la parte superior, mí miembro se movió ansioso; ella se metió en la cama conmigo, acurrucándose sobre mí pecho._

_¿Qué estás viendo?- hacia figuras sin sentido en recorriendo mi pecho._

_Nada interesante, solo mataba el tiempo esperándote- besé su frente y acariciaba su espalda._

_Ah...porque a mí se me ocurre un mejor programa para ver- su voz sensual logró que mí sangre se fuera toda hacia un único lugar y su mano descendía hacia esa dirección_

_¿Cuál?- contesté con voz ronca, al sentir como apretaba mí pene despierto._

_Este- se sentó ahorcadas y bajó los breteles de su camisón, brindándome una vista de primera de mis tesoritos. _

_Bella...tú p-a-p-a-s- tartamudeé_

_Cerré la puerta, prometo no hacer mucho ruido, solo quiero disfrutar un rato de tus caricias- tomó mis manos, colocándolas sobre sus tersos senos y perdí cualquier pensamiento coherente._

_Los apreté con un poco de fuerza, juntándolos, se me hacia agua la boca al ver sus pezones erectos, listos para mí. Me acomodé, sentándome igual que ella y bajé mi cabeza hacia mis regalos._

_Bella soltó un gemido frotándose sobre mí miembro, me reía sin retirar la boca de donde estaba._

_shhh- dije apenas alejándome un poco; el aire que salió de mí boca estremeció sus oscuras areolas._

_Prometo...ohh- dijo suavecito cuando mí lengua se enroscó en el pezón_

_Podía sentir como mis bóxer se mojaban por su humedad, en ese momento me percaté que no traía ropa interior, ya sabía de ante mano que íbamos a hacer esto. Pequeña diablilla, iba hacerla llegar solo atendiendo sus gloriosos pechos. _

_Para evitar que me haga acabar con tanto roce que me estaba dando, la moví, colocándola sobre la cama y yo de un costado; ella rodeó mí cuello con una de sus brazos, acariciándome el pelo como a ella le gustaba. _

_Igual esa posición no la detuvo, con su mano libre, sacó mi rígido pene, empujando la cabeza hacia abajo y arriba; recorriendo todo mí tronco con su uñas antes de tomarlo fuertemente. Sus suaves sonidos de placer lograban que me pusiera más y más duro_

_Intentando mitigar mis gemidos, me dedique a succionar sus pechos. Iba alternando uno a uno, llegándolos con mi saliva. Cuando mí boca se encargaba de uno, mí mano imitaba los movimientos en el otro. Los metía lo más que podía en mis fauces, enrollando sus pezones con mi lengua, variando con fuertes succiones como queriendo sacarle leche y pequeñas mordidas. Las mordidas la volvían loca, hacía que me tomara con más fuerza, chocando su pelvis con mi glande._

_Continué con mí labor, su excitación se olía cada vez más fuerte; bajé una mano hacia su pierna, encontrándome sus muslos totalmente empapados; tomé un poco de su jugo y los esparcí sobre sus pezones. Sabía tan delicioso como lo recordaba._

_Esa acción logró calentarla demasiado ya que me apretó fuertemente mi sexo y la mano que sostenía mi cabeza hizo que me apretara más a su pechó. La mordí una vez más y fue lo que necesitó para liberarse._

_Se encorvó completamente, extasiada de tanto placer; fue tan erótica e inexplicable la pose que me mostró, logrando que acabara sobre su mano._

_Descasé mí cabeza en mis dos reconfortables almohadones, escuchando como su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal. El movimiento de su brazo, hizo que me levantara de mi lugar._

_¿Qué haces?- pregunté semi adormilado._

_No desperdiciando ni un poquito de mi programa- se deliciosa lengua se lamía la mano llena de semen, cual gatito limpiándose sus partes._

_Me estaba poniendo duro de solo verla disfrutar de cada lamida. Se detuvo, cuando aún le quedaba un poco, bajándola hasta llegar a su vagina; donde esparció lo que le sobraba._

_Así deberá terminar la próxima vez, tú semilla con mi jugo mezclados- cerró los ojos cuando se adentró en su interior y luego me brindó su dedo para probar, chupándolo con ganas- La próxima vez quiero sentirte completo dentro de mí, quiero que me llenes de ti- sin dudarlo la besé apasionadamente, mezclando en nuestra boca ambas esencias..._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

Edward- sentí como me llamaba una voz suave desde uno de mis lados- Edward- volvió a llamarme.

Un minuto más bebé, ya te llevo al instituto- contesté con voz adormilada.

Edward- me tocaba la espalda.

Bella, ya me levanto- escuché varias risas de fondo, pero no le di mayor importancia.

Señor Cullen se puede levantar de una buena vez por todas- una voz fuerte y enojada, hizo que al fin me despertara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me halle en medio de la clase, todo babeado, con una erección entre mis piernas por mi sueño y todos mirándome, muriéndose de la risa. Sentía mi cara arder por toda la sangre que se me estaba acumulando de la vergüenza. Encima, para peor, al lado mío estaba el profesor con una cara de pocos amigos.

Ya descansó lo suficiente señor Cullen, o desea que le traiga una cama para que éste más cómodo- dijo con sarcasmo.

Disculpe profesor, no se va a volver a repetir- contesté muy avergonzado. Sus clases solían ser muy aburridas, pero nunca llegué a quedarme dormido.

Eso espero señor Cullen- me clavó la mirada- Clase al pizarrón, continuamos.

Me acomodé un poco en mi asiento; gracias a Dios del susto se había dormido mi compañero de batalla, el cual quería ir a la guerra luego de soñar con mi diosa _¿Cómo le estaría yendo? _Pensé.

Miré el reloj de que tenía frente mío, marcaba las doce menos veinte, a esta hora ya tendría que haber terminado. Moría de ganas de agarrar mi celular y llamarla para ver como le había ido; pero mejor me quedaba quietito en mí lugar, ya bastante enojado estaba el profesor como para añadir más leña al fuego.

Por suerte los veinte minutos que restaban de la clase transcurrieron con rapidez, y a penas tocó el timbre salí más rápido que el corre caminos. Me dirigía al volvo, hasta que escuché a alguien llamándome.

Edward espera- pedía a gritos, corriendo.

Tranquila Heidi. Respira, que ya no me muevo- dije en broma

Perdón por lo de hoy- se sostenía el pecho intentando respirar.

Perdón ¿por qué?- no entendí sus disculpas. Por lo que recordaba, a penas nos hablábamos; ella era una chica muy tímida.

Intenté despertarte pero no hubo caso, estabas totalmente dormido. ¿Pasaste mala noche?

Mí novia hoy rendía un examen de álgebra y nos quedamos gran parte de la noche estudiando- contesté bostezando- pero ahora llegó a la oficina y me tomo un buen café.

Ah... Bueno- me sorprendió un poco su reacción, como si no le gustara lo que dije sobre Bella. No le di importancia, seguro el cansancio me hacia pensar cualquier cosa.

Bueno Heidi gracias por intentar ayudarme. Nos vemos la semana que viene- estaba por ingresar al auto cuando me llamó otra vez.

Espera- buscó algo en su cartera- ten- me entregó su cuaderno- son los apuntes de la clase para que no te falte nada- me sonrió.

Gracias, muy gentil de tu parte; te lo devolveré lo antes posible- lo puse dentro del auto.

No te preocupes Edward, tengo grabada la clase- volvió a sonreírse, agachado la mirada- ¿Tenés pareja para el trabajo final de esta materia?- su cara se convirtió en un total tomate, pero su vergüenza no era ni la tercera parte de bella como la de mí ángel.

No la verdad, todavía no le pregunté a nadie. Estos días anduve un poco complicado- contesté como si nada.

Si quieres lo podemos hacer juntos; yo ya tengo algo de información, no nos llevaría mucho tiempo terminarlo- agachó la mirada.

Bueno yo no tengo problema, decime luego que parte me toca buscar, así también colaboro- asintió- Ahora si me voy o llego tarde al trabajo- le di un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Heidi y gracias nuevamente- me metí al fin dentro del auto; no era que me molestara Heidi pero quería llegar cuanto antes a la constructora así llamaba a Bella.

A-d-i-o-s Edward- se despidió con la mano.

Ya dentro del auto, no me aguante las ganas y busqué el celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje de Bels, pero no encontré nada. Marqué su número y tampoco conseguí respuesta, seguramente lo apagó y olvidó prenderlo otra vez. Miré la hora y todavía no se encontraría en su casa. Cuando llegara a la oficina, si la llamaría desde ahí.

Iba manejando lo más tranquilo, hasta que me sonó el celular. Lo agarré todo emocionado pensando que se trataría de mí bebé, pero al ver el número se me borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Hola Irina ¿qué quieres?- pregunté secamente, sus llamadas eran problemas o quejas, rara vez era algo bueno.

_Hola Edward necesito que busques a tu hija al jardín, me acaban de llamar avisándome que está con fiebre_.

¿Cómo que está con fiebre?- hablé totalmente sacado.

_No se Edward, ya te dije que me acaban de llamar ¿La podes ir a buscar si o no?... o sino llamó a alguien para que la retire_- no podía creer que era capaz de mandar a alguien en vez de ir ella.

Claro que la voy a buscar, pero porqué no vas vos, estás más cerca- iba acelerando cada vez más.

_Estoy ocupada_- dijo tajantemente- _además sabes como se pone de quisquillosa cuando se enferma._

Ella no es quisquillosa- le grite- Si le prestaras más atención a Mía, la conocerías mejor y sabrías como tratarla.

_Bueno como sea, te la dejo hasta que se mejore; este fin de semana tengo un viaje con Alex y no pienso cargar con una enferma_- si la tenía en este momento cerca de mí posiblemente me olvidaría que ella era una mujer y estaría por ahorcarla.

Mejor no te contesto. No te preocupes yo me encargo de mí hija- corté, lanzando el teléfono hacia alguna parte, acelerando a fondo para buscarla.

Estaba en la farmacia esperando que la farmacéutica me trajera todas las cosas que papá me había mandado para Mía. Mí pequeña se había pescada una bronquitis, según él por haber tomado frío ya que según Nessi nadie en el jardín estaba enfermo, como para que se hubiera contagiado ahí.

Igual ahora ya era tarde para buscar como se enfermó; lo bueno que la tenía conmigo en casa para asegurarme que se curaba bien antes de volver con Irina y de paso disfrutarla un poco más.

Papá le había dado un antifebril y en el trayecto a casa, la fiebre por suerte fue bajando, que era lo que peor me tenía ya que ella cuando era pequeña había sufrido de convulsiones cuando Irina no supo bajarle la temperatura. Mía era de levantar mucho de golpe, por eso había que tener mucho cuidado y controlársela enseguida.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de la persona que estaba junto a Mía hasta que ella me llamó.

Papá, Bella vino a cuidarme- cuando cruce la mirada con ella quede completamente congelado.

¿Qué hacia Bella en casa y abrazada a Mía? ¿Cómo Mía sabía su nombre?... Dios esta no era la forma en la que se tenían que conocer. La cara de Bella era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y ¿felicidad?

Ella me había contado las cosas que Jacob le ocultó, como la engañó para estar a su lado solo por el dinero y lo que significaba su apellido para la sociedad. Esa noche me rogó entre lágrimas que siempre le digiera la verdad, sin importar si era cruel, siempre la verdad ya que no soportaría más mentiras en su vida y yo de cierta manera la había defraudado.

Igual, haciendo un paréntesis en lo referente a nosotros, no comprendía porque mi hija parecía lo más contenta del mundo por tenerla a su lado. Nos miraba a ambos, yo no sabía que decir y comencé a sudar.

Mi mamá se dio cuenta de la situación era tensa y fue ella quien hablo.

Mía ¿por qué no vamos a tú habitación? El abuelo dijo que tenías que guardar reposo- dijo suavemente.

Ufa... voy si Bella sube- nuevamente me sorprendió su actitud frente a Bella- ¿venís conmigo Bella?- le puso esa mirada de perrito que a mí siempre me compraba.

Si mi princesa, ya subo- mi boca en este momento estaba en el piso; Bella no parecía incomoda por Mía y su beso en la frente fue muy dulce.

Cuando ya subió del todo las escaleras, tomé fuerzas y me acerqué a Bella para poder aclarar las cosas, antes de que saliera corriendo.

Bella- la llamé susurrando- yo... – no sabía por donde comenzar y ella me calló.

Más tarde vamos hablar los dos; ahora no quiero hacer una escena estando Mía tan cerca- su voz era fría pero de algún modo me tranquilizó por su actitud de proteger a mi niña.

Ella no quería que nos viera discutir, algo que a Irina no le importada en absoluto ya que más de una vez Mía presenció nuestras peleas. Pero mí ángel como toda una mujer adulta, prefirió dejarlo para más tarde e ir a atender a alguien que recién acaba de conocer.

Decidí darle su espacio y me marché a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua para poder digerir todo lo sucedido hace un momento. Mí mamá entró a la cocina, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ya borra esa cara de preocupación- me acarició el pelo- yo te dije que ella era la indicada y no falle- parecía una criatura con su sonrisita

¿No te entiendo mamá? Como no querés que esté preocupado si Bella acaba de conocer a Mía.

En eso te equivocas hijo, ella ya se conocen- mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

¿Cómo que ya se conocen?- en que parte de la historia me perdí

Recuerdas esa mujer que Mía conoció en el parque esa tarde que se perdió y luego andaba toda emocionada en volvérsela a encontrar para presentártela- asentí, Mía me volvió loco yendo al parque para chocársela nuevamente- pues era Isabella- ahora si me había perdido completamente.

Bella y Mía se conocen- asintió- Mí Bella es la misma por la que Mía me torturó todos estos meses para encontrarla- asintió nuevamente- entonces ellas ya se conocen- dije como si hubiera descubierto la vacuna contra el cáncer

Ay ya hijo, pareces tonto repitiendo lo mismo. Si se conocen, mucho antes que ustedes tuvieran algo tú hija y tú novia ya habían creado un vinculo- buscó una cuchara- anda, ve a darle el antibiótico a Mía y ver como arreglas las cosas con Bella porque mí nieta te puede llegar a matar si dejas escapar a esa mujer.

Pero...pero- no sabía como enfrentarme a ella.

Pero nada, todos te dijimos que se lo contaras desde el principio y no nos hiciste caso, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias- prácticamente me echó de la cocina.

Asi que mi hija y Bella ya se conocían, bueno eso era un punto a mí favor porque por lo que me había dicho Mía, se llevaban muy bien y como se trataron hace un rato me confirmó del cariño que se tienen. Estaba por entrar pero la puerta al estar un poco abierta pude escuchar su conversación.

_Mamá no hace eso conmigo cuando me enfermo- tosió- me deja con papá y vuelve cuando ya estoy mejor_- apreté con fuerza la cuchara, me dolía saber que mí princesa sufría los desprecios de su mamá.

_Yo me voy a quedar Mía. Mañana te voy a traer mis rompecabezas y los vamos a armar juntas ¿te parece?-_ al escuchar la respuesta de mi bebé casi se me cae la cuchara ¿podía ser tan dulce? Me acerqué más para ver la imagen y grabarla en mí memoria; era como volver al pasado y recordar a mi mamá con la misma actitud que Bella cuando nosotros nos enfermábamos.

_¿Mañana vas a volver?-_ vi como asintió con la cabeza- _¿no estás enojada con papá?_- Mía no paraba de toser y yo puse más atención para escuchar su respuesta

_Haber recostémonos un rato, así la tos se calma- _evadió la pregunta.

_No respondiste mí pregunta- _si esa era mi hija, en mi menta estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria por esa contestación.

_Con tu papá tenemos que hablar-_ paré de bailar.

_Pero no lo vas a dejar por mí culpa ¿verdad?- _esta era una pregunta decisiva y esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

_Mía...- _Bella ya estaba incomoda, la conocía; era mejor entrar y enfrentarla de una vez, que quedarme como un cobarde viendo como mi hija me sacaba las papas del horno.

_Esta bien_- dijo mi niña resignada- _solo te digo que sos la primera que papá trae a casa_- Mía se dio cuenta que las estaba espiando, pero se calló la boca, así que decidí entrar.

Es hora de tú remedio hija- entre como si nada, mostrando la cuchara y el frasco.

Es horrible esa cosa, parece veneno- a Mía no le gustaba tomar remedios.

Veneno que te hará ponerte bien- le dije, sentándome al lado de Bella y aunque estaba enojada conmigo su cuerpo me respondía como siempre y nuestra corriente particular se hizo presente- solo es una cuchara y luego tomas un poco de agua para que se te pase el mal gusto- intenté acercarme más a ella

Voy a buscarte el agua- se levantó de prisa.

Vamos abrí la boca así el avión puede aterrizar- le guiñé el ojo así me seguía el juego, ella rió bajito, haciéndome caso.

Ten bonita, tómalo todo así se va el feo gusto- se acomodó del otro lado para evitar el contacto.

Gracias- tosió

Será mejor que te des un baño calientito, eso hará que se te aflojen los mocos- acaricié su carita, no me gustaba su tos- voy a avisarle a la abuela- era ella quien se encargaba de bañarla y si no podía, Rose cumplía ese rol.

Yo puedo bañarla si querés- me quedé mirándola fijamente, no podía creer su actitud, a penas la conocía y se estaba haciendo cargo mejor que Irina en todos estos años- no me mires con esa cara Cullen- me dijo enojada- he bañado a Kiki, así que nada le va a suceder a Mía- levantó un poco su tono de voz y Mía se escondió entre las colchas. Ella al darse cuenta de esto recobró la compostura, sonriéndole para que se quedara tranquila de que no se había enojado con ella; el enojo era conmigo obviamente

No, no, no te enojes- dije apurado- solo me sorprendió, yo no estoy...- no supe que decir; mi mente me reclamó: _decídelo Cullen, no estas acostumbrado a tratar con otra persona fuera de la familia las cosas referentes a Mía,_ pero no podía comentarle eso, respiré profundamente- confío plenamente que cuidaras a Mía como si fuera tu hija- con esas palabras intente ver si comprendía cual era el papel con el cual soñaba que ella cumpliera y juntos ser una verdadera familia para Mía.

Dime donde el baño y sus cosas así las preparo- su tono era seco, pero de a poco iba aflojando.

El baño esta aquí a la derecha y por la ropa no te preocupes, yo se la preparo y te la llevo luego- le regalé su sonrisa preferida, esa que la derretía.

Bueno voy a preparar la bañadera y regreso a buscarte princesa- beso su frente y se apresuró en salir. Bien otro punto para mí.

Sip Bella- le contestó Mía. Corroboré que ya estuviera en el baño para hablar con Mía.

¿Qué te parece Isabella peque?- le pregunté acomodándole el acolchado.

Es Bella papá, ella odia que la llamen así- ambos reímos hasta que empezó a toser- ella me gusta.

A mí también- respondí automáticamente

Eso ya lo se- me sonrió- pero ella esta enojada con vos- me miró seriamente.

Si, lo se- bajé la mirada-¿crees que me perdone?

Yo creo que si- puso su dedito en la pera- pero vas a tener que trabajar mucho y hacerle un montón de regalos, como nos gusta a todas

¿Y usted señorita, de donde sabe eso?- le pregunté

Tía Rose dice que cuando ustedes se equivocan tienen que venir de rodillas a pedir perdón y llenarnos de regalos- terminó tosiendo por apurarse al hablar.

Mejor no le hagas caso a tu tía Rose, hagamos algo- se sentó en su cama

Que papi- estaba toda emocionada.

Vos pequeña hormiga- le toque la nariz- me vas a ayudar a que Bella no esté tan tan enojada conmigo así puedo hablar tranquila con ella.

Pero papá es Bella- suspiró- no le puedo hacer eso, ella es mía amiga.

Y yo soy tu papá. Vamos peque ablándala un poco- le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

Está bien, lo voy a hacer- rodó los ojos.

Listo, es un trato, prometo recompensártelo- juntamos las manos, sellando nuestro pacto. Justo en ese momento ingresó Bella.

Vamos preciosa, ya está todo listo- la sacó de la cama, haciéndole upa.

Era hermosa la imagen de ella haciendo de mamá, a pesar de su juventud lo estaba tomando todo con mucha madures. Cuando la veía a Mía sonreía sola, no estaba forzando la situación y hasta parecía muy cómoda en su rol de mamá. Hace un tiempo ella misma me hablo que nunca se imaginó en ese papel, pero la verdad le queda muy bien; logrando que me enamorara aún más de ella.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era sincerarnos completamente, para realmente comenzar a disfrutar los tres juntos y ser felices.

* * *

y gusto? o espero tomatazos de sus partes?...en el próximo se viene la gran charla, haber si se sinceran de una vez por todas estos dos par de tortolos.

Les quiero desear un buen fin de año y un excelente comienzo, mil gracias a todas la que apoyan esta historia y mi locura; a las que comentan, dejan alertas o simplemente leen en silencio a todas un Feliz Año Nuevo... en la próxima actualización ya estaremos en el 2011!

Ya saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, sería una gran despedida de este año. El 31 a la noche brindare por cada una de ustedes por lograr que sonría siempre que leo las cosas lindas que me dejan.

Se los quiere

Naty


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_Hola a todos, de nuevo por acá actualizando mi pequeño bebé. Saben que no lo abandono, solo que por mis vacaciones tardo más en actualizar._

_Mil gracias por todos los comentarios y alertas:** Esmeralda**:Bienvenida y mil gracias por tu comentario. Ellos tendrán un montón de trabas en el camino pero si de algo estoy segura que con su amor podrán solucionar cualquier problema. **Dracullen**: en este capítulo se viene la ayuda de Mía, a mí parecer me quedó muy divertido jajajaja._

_Bueno ahora los dejo disfrutar de la lectura y nos leemos abajo :)_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 18

**Bpov**

Lleve a la pequeña princesa hasta el baño, la senté en una banquetita para poder sacarle la ropa cómodamente; antes de introducirla en la bañadera me fije por última vez si el agua se encontraba a la temperatura correcta. La tomé de nuevo entre mis brazos y de a poco la fui metiendo al agua.

¿El agua está bien así o está muy caliente?- le pregunte mientras con un vaso le iba echando agua por la espalda.

Está muy rica- me sonrió y se lavó la cara.

Mejor así; ahora cerrá los ojitos así te mojo el pelo- me obedeció de inmediato, tapándose la cara con las manos y poniéndome la cabeza hacia atrás.

Te portas mejor que mi hermana, con ellas era toda una lucha poder lavarle el pelo de esta forma cuando tenía tú edad- le puse un poco de shampoo y se lo esparcí, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

¿Cuántos años tiene ella?- me pregunto a la vez que jugaba con uno de sus muñequitos

Ocho, se llama Kristen... tápate de nuevo los ojitos- le enjuagaba el pelo.

Y le gusta jugar con muñecas- me preguntó sacándose jabón de la cara

Tiene miles de muñecas- volví a echarle agua- una última vez y ya- se tapó de nuevo- en el patio de mi casa ella tiene una casita de madera donde se la pasa jugando cuando no está en el piano. Ya está ahora solo falta la crema de enjuague- se volvió a limpiar su carita.

Yo quería una así, pero el patio de acá es muy pequeño; papá me prometió cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa, él mismo me iba a construir una- me imaginé a Edward construyendo la casita y no pude evitar suspirar- papá hace lindo dibujos de casas para los grandes.

Lo se princesa- claro que lo sabía, en los días que pasamos juntos, había visto varios de sus bocetos; hasta me había dicho que le hablara como deseaba que fuera mi casa para poder dibujarla- si querés, cuando te mejores, tú papá te puede traer a mí casa y así jugás un rato con Kristen- le sonreí mientras le esparcía la crema

Entonces vas a perdonar a papá- me sonrió muy picara.

¿Porqué presiento que tú papá te mando de cupido por aquí?- le hice cosquillas en sus pies

Yo no se nada Bella- rodó los ojitos.

No se nota pequeña- me levanté a buscar el peine- esto es entre tú papi y yo, no quiero que te pongas en el medio ¿si?- le tomé la cara entre mis manos.

¿Por?

Porque no quiero que salgas lastimada, ni te sientas que tengas que elegir por uno o por otro; yo se que vos me querés y te prometo que pase lo que pase entre Edward y yo, siempre vas a contar conmigo.

¿Siempre, siempre?- me preguntó jugando con mis manos.

Siempre, siempre- le afirme, besando su nariz.

Continué bañándola y jugando con ella, quedé totalmente empapada por la guerra de salpicones que habíamos iniciado. Era maravilloso verla sonreír, transmitía tanta paz; pero la pobre terminaba tosiendo cuando se reía mucho.

Me contó que en el jardín estaban preparando la obra para fin de año y a ella le había tocado ser de naranja, algo que odiaba rotundamente ya que ella quería ser la princesa pero otra nena le saco su papel; me recordó a Alice indignada cuando en quinto grado le dieron el papel del enano gruñón para Blancanieves sabiendo que ella deseaba ser la protagonista. Le prometí que conseguiríamos un lindo disfraz de naranja y sería la fruta más linda de todas.

También me detalló todas las películas que le gustaban para poder alquilárselas, como la mayoría Kiki las tenía, directamente se las pediría a ella; hasta imaginé en traer un día a Kiki para que jugara juntas; siempre pedió una hermanita más chiquita para poder jugar., y está era la oportunidad perfecta.

Cada vez que conocía más a Mía me era imposible que no se clavara más en mi corazón; de algún lado me nacía las ganas de protegerla, cuidarla y amarla. Me la quedaba mirándola embobada, mientras ella me hablaba, buscándole parecidos con Edward. Salvo sus el color de sus ojos, era un calco de él en versión femenina.

Un lado mío me decía que era demasiada responsabilidad para mí, yo a penas era una adolescente terminando la secundaría, con toda una vida por vivir y explorar ¿Cómo educaría a una niña de cuarto años?

Pero el otro lado, el que más me llamaba, me decía que sí, que valía la pena arriesgarme en está travesía de la maternidad. Ninguna mujer tiene conciencia de cómo criar a un hijo, porque no vienen con un manual de instrucciones; además Edward estaría a mí lado ayudándome a ser un buen ejemplo para ella, por más que tuviera su propia mamá, no quería que me viera como una madrastra. Yo quería que me sintiera como una segunda mamá, alguien en la que pudiera confiar, ayudándola a crecer.

Seguíamos conversando de diferentes temas, cuando Edward entró al baño con una pequeña bata.

Se están divirtiendo mis dos amores- mi sonrojo se hizo evidente ante sus palabras.

Sip papi, estábamos en una charla de chicas- ambos reímos por sus ocurrencias.

Será mejor que no me enteren que andan viendo chicos sin mi permiso- puso voz de enojado.

Tú eres nuestro único chico papá- él sonrió mirándome para ver mi respuesta ante ese comentario y simplemente me puse como un tomate.

Será mejor que vayamos sacando a la pequeña sirenita para evitar que se continué enfermando- me paré, pero perdí el equilibrio y Edward me tomó por la espalda.

Cuidado Bebé- me susurro en el odio, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Gracias- dije como pude, Mía nos miraba divertida- haber sirenita, dame tu mano así salís de la tina- con cuidado salió y Edward le puso su bata rosada con mariposas; yo tomé una de las toallas y se la coloqué en el pelo para que no le chorreara.

Listo, ya estás hecha todo un algodón de azúcar rosa- comentó Edward y los tres reímos. Era cierto, parecía un algodón de azúcar y a penas se le veía la cara.

Le trajiste la ropa o la cambiamos en la habitación- le pregunté, sacando el tapón de la bañadera para que se descargara.

Ya esta lista en la habitación- la alzó a upa- vamos- me dio su mano, por un momento dude en tomársela pero mí corazón respondió más rápido que mi mente y le di la mano.

Vamos- le regale una pequeña sonrisa y vi la felicidad de Mía ante ese gesto.

En su habitación la vestimos entre los dos y a pesar de su estado de convalecencia, Mía parecía estar muy contenta de tenernos a los dos a su lado.

Tenía que reconocer que Edward era un gran papá, conocía cada uno de los gustos de Mía y como hacerla entrar en razón. Ver su lado paternal lograba que mi enojo se fuera poco a poco y, en cierta forma, entendía el porqué no me contó de ella desde un comienzo.

Me puse por un momento en su lugar y reflexioné que haría yo si me hubiera tocado vivir su experiencia. Si yo ahora fuera mamá y mi relación no funcionara con el padre de la criatura; al rehacer mi vida ¿sería lo primero que le contara a la otra persona? ¿Expondría a mi hija o hijo a todos los que conociera y fueran sus potenciales "papás"?... La respuesta definitivamente sería no, preservaría a mi hijo hasta no estar totalmente segura que la otra parte nos acepta a ambos por completo y que está dispuesto a afrontar su papel; y eso me llevaba a la pregunta más importante ¿Yo estoy dispuesta a afrontar ese papel?

Bella me cuentas un cuento- me pidió Mía, ya metidita en la cama.

Espera que la abuela te suba la cena y luego todos los cuentos que quieras- le contestó Edward mientras acomodaba la toalla sobre una silla.

Pero yo quiero ahora- rezongó, cruzándose de brazos

Princesa siempre te duermes con los cuentos y quiero que comas algo- lo dijo más seriamente.

Hazle caso a papá bonita, luego de la cena te cuento todos los cuentos que quieras- terminé de hacerle su trenza en el pelo.

Está bien- acepto media enojada. En ese momento entró Esme con una bandeja y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Parece que ya no me necesitan más por aquí?- habló haciéndose la ofendida.

No abuelita yo siempre te necesito- estornudó y yo le limpié la nariz

Que bueno que hice una rica sopa de verduras, así matamos a todos eso bichitos malos que tenés en tú cuerpito- puso la bandeja entre las piernas de Mía y me miró- Edward porqué no le das algo de ropa seca a Bella o sino ella también terminará enferma

Sí ahí...- lo interrumpí

No se haga problema Esme, a penas son unas gotitas- me tocaba la ropa

Hay hija pero si estás toda mojada, ve a cambiarte el vestido, que Edward te lleve algo de Rose y luego vuelves a contarle el cuento a Mía.

Nos estás echando mamá- se quejó Edward

Yo- se señalo- para nada- negó con la cabeza- solo cuido la salud de Bella y de paso tengo un tiempito a solas con mi nieta- nos guiñó el ojo a ambos y yo no sabía donde meterme, Esme era peor que mi mamá

Entonces te dejamos con tu querida nieta- me tomó de la cintura- vamos Bella a mí habitación así te puedes cambiar tranquila- yo asentí como autónoma.

Me llevó hasta su cuarto, dejándome por un momento para buscar una remera y un pantalón seco, aproveché para observar su lugar. Era muy masculino pero simple; un gran ventanal detrás de una hermosa cama negra con un acolchado en blanco. Todo estaba pintado en tonos blancos y grises; tenía algunos cuadros de famosas estructuras arquitectónicas, una mesa para poder dibujar sus planos y una cómoda con dos fotos, una de él junto a Mía abrazados y la otra, la cuál tomé en mis manos evitando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, era de él conmigo, los dos mirándonos mientras nos reíamos en mía habitación. No tenía idea de esa foto, ni quién la había sacado.

Kristen me la regaló el otro día- habló detrás de mí, pasando sus brazos sobre mí panza.

¿Cu... Cuando sacó esta foto?- pregunté asombrada, acariciando la imagen.

Eso no lo sé, solo que Kiki me la dio hace unos días después de nuestra pequeña discusión. Dijo que era para que no olvidemos lo felices que podemos ser juntos- me apretó un poco más a su cuerpo y recosté mí cabeza sobre su pecho.

En verdad nos vemos muy felices- lo dije más para mí que para él. Una lágrima cayó sobre la foto.

Perdón mi amor- me giró para poder vernos de frente- Siento...

Edward yo- lo corté pero el me puso el dedo en mí boca.

Déjame hablar primero y luego escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme- asentí limpiándome las lágrimas- vamos a sentarnos en la cama para estás más cómodos.

Me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome hasta su cama. Una vez que nos acomodamos reanudo su habla, aunque estaba muy nervioso

La verdad no se por donde comenzar- se llevó la mano al pelo.

Desde el principio es una buena forma- hablé sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Si creo que es lo mejor- tomó aire- como veraz tengo una hija de cuatro años- asentí- ella es fruto de mi relación con Irina, mi novia en la adolescencia, la mujer que en ese momento creí amar-no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando la mencionó- tenía diecisiete años y creía que era el amor de mí vida, ella era una de las chicas más lindas y populares del colegió, éramos la pareja ideal hasta que me llevé la mayor de las desilusiones- apretó con fuerzas sus manos- era nuestro primer aniversario, quería darle una sorpresa desde temprano, por eso fui a llevarle unos de sus regalos y el desayuno a su casa. Yo sabía que guardaban una llave en una de las macetas de la entrada, ingresé sin hacer mucho ruido para sorprenderla y al final el sorprendido fui yo. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación, me la encontré montándose a un tipo, gimiendo con ganas- apretó los dientes- de la furia que sentía tiré la bandeja, ella se dio cuenta de mí presencia y se apresuró en bajarse del chico. Ahí me dí cuenta que era un compañero nuestro y sin darle tiempo a que se terminara de vestir me fui sobre él como una bestia a golpearlo. Irina intentaba calmarme, pero la empujé a un lado, justo llegó la mamá y logró separarnos. Le grité que no la quería ver nunca más en la vida y que lo nuestro se terminaba para siempre. Ella me rogó por varios días pero no la perdoné, ahí me enteré que no era la primera vez que me engañaba, sino que varios chicos del instituto se la habían acostado con ella- volvió a tomar aire- En fin, pasaron varias semana y una tarde de lluvia apareció diciéndome que estaba embarazada y que la criatura que llevaba en su vientre era mío. Obviamente no le creí, pensé que era de alguno de los que se había revolcado y me quería enganchar el paquete- su mirada se volvió muy culpable por pensar que Mía era un paquete. Le tomé de las manos- yo siempre me había cuidado cuando estuvimos juntos por lo que me parecía imposible lo que me estaba diciendo; pero ella saltó, recordando un encuentro en el cual mí borrachera y mi calentura fueron mayor, olvidándome protegerme, ahí me entró la duda. Así que cuando cumplió las quince semanas de gestación se hizo un estudio de ADN y afirmativamente era mío el bebé que crecía dentro su vientre. Ella quería volver conmigo para que formemos una familia pero yo me negaba a volver a estar en pareja; le prometí hacerme cargo solo de la criatura avisándole que se olvidara de un los dos entre nosotros. A Irina no le gusta que te le niegues a sus caprichos, entonces comenzó amenazarme que si no iba a estar a su lado, abortaría a la criatura; por eso se mudó mientras duró la gestación con nosotros. Continuó con sus amenazas pero ahora decía que nunca me dejaría ver a Mía, que no la iba a llegar a conocer. Papá para evitar problemas contrató a un abogado, que resultó ser Mike- me miró sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa- y de esa forma hoy en día puedo ver a mí hija todos los miércoles y cada quince día pasa un fin de semana con nosotros.

Cuando iba ser el casamiento de Kate, no había ninguna abuela ¿cierto?- hablé por primera vez.

Cierto. Mía se iba a quedar conmigo y nosotros recién nos habíamos reencontrado; entonces se me ocurrió aprovechar ese fin de semana para hablar primero con ella y luego cuando vos regresaras de la boda, te contaría todo- me tomó de la cara- Te juro que pensaba decirte la verdad. Es más, mamá y Mike me recriminaron no habértelo dicho desde el comienzo, pero es la primera vez luego de lo de Irina que vuelvo a apostar a formar una pareja; ya me había pasado de mujeres con las que salí de decirles desde el inicio lo de Mía y se terminaban alejando; y lo que pasó con nosotros fue tan fuerte y tan rápido que me dio miedo. Quería asegurarme de que nuestros sentimientos fueran reales. Lo mal que lo pase esperando tus llamados me hicieron darme cuenta que verdaderamente deseaba formar algo contigo y luego de nuestro reencuentro, de la maravillosa noche que compartimos juntos me dieron el valor para dar el último paso y volver a apostar a una relación. Pensaba decírtelo a penas volvieras del casamiento, pero paso el accidente y lo de Kate y...- se quedó pensando

No creías que con todos mis problemas llegara a entender lo de Mía- le terminé la oración.

Así fue- ambos nos quedamos callados por un rato, sin mirarnos ni tocarnos; hasta que volvió a hablar- Bella yo entiendo si no querés estar más a mí lado, es una responsabilidad muy grande el estar al lado de Mía y es comprensible si querés disfrutar de tú vida y buscar a alguien mas acorde a tu edad, sin tantos problemas- se callo- No me voy a enojar contigo, se que me equivoqué en ocultarte algo tan importante, por eso te dejo libre- dijo casi sin voz.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, justamente la persona que me dio fuerzas en el peor momento de mi vida, ahora quería que lo dejara. El pensar no estar a su lado, ver la forma en la que me alejaba no solo de él sino también de Mía, me hizo darme cuenta de que sin esas dos personas no podría continuar mí vida.

Lo miré a los ojos y ví la tristeza reflejados en ellos, la misma tristeza que existía en cada parte de mi ser con solo imaginar no verlo nunca más.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, me lancé sobre él besándolo con todo mí ser. Quería que sintiera todo mí amor. Me correspondió de la misma forma, acomodándome en su cama con él sobre mí. Sentir nuestras lenguas danzando, lograba que cualquier duda o miedo se alejada de mi mente y, principalmente, de mí corazón. Algo húmedo llegó a mi cara y al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que Edward estaba llorando, igual que yo.

Para ambos, la idea de no estar juntos nos partía el alma y él pensó muy seriamente que no aceptaría su paternidad y aunque quisiera a Mía, yo me alejaría de él.

Prometiste no dejarme nunca, así que no te atrevas a tirar la toalla por lo sucedido- lo alejé un poco de mí, pegándole el hombro- yo te quiero por sobre todas las cosas y eso incluye a Mía; tomaré el papel que me corresponda en esta relación o el que me quieras dar, en verdad no me importar- le sequé las lagrimas- lo único que quiero es estar a su lado y ahora también junto a mí princesita- ambos sonreímos. Sus preciosos ojos volvieron a tener el brillo que tanto amaba. Nos volvimos a besar, acariciando nuestros rostros. Hasta que él nos separo para hablar.

Bella- me clavó su mirada, sintiendo todo su amor- te amo.

Te amo Edward- contesté sin dudarlo ni un instante, acariciando su sueva pelo.

Hacia tiempo que los _te quiero_ no me alcanzaban para demostrar la verdad de mí corazón pero tenía miedo de decirlo primero o que no fuera el momento adecuado, pero este lo era. Nuestras almas quedaron totalmente expuestas, ya no había personas ni miedos al cual ocultar; ambos abrimos las heridas que tanto sufrimiento nos causaron pero que nuestro amor logró sanar, nuestro amor sanador.

En ¿verdad?- me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa.

Te amo mí Edward Cullen- contesté sobre sus labios besándolo.

Me suena a gloria que lo diga tu apetitosa boca- hablaba sin separar sus labios de mí- Yo también te amo mí Isabella Swan y nunca voy a tirar la toalla, lo prometo.

Es lo único que pido- lo acaricié.

Papá está totalmente ¿perdonado?- me pregunto medio en broma, levantando las cejas.

Ummm... me lo tendré que pensar- me hice la interesada- quizás merezcas un pequeño castigo por ser un papi malo- puse voz de nena

Entonces tendré que hacer algo para compensarte- se sentó por un minuto- tal vez esto ayude- y se lanzo sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

Jajajajaja...Basta Edward...jajajaja- intentaba salirme pero no lo conseguía- por favor...jajajaja...me duele el estómago- imploraba

Dime que me perdonas- me mordió el oído- dilo- continuó con las cosquillas.

Jajajaja...ok...te...- cuando estaba por decirlo, entró Esme de golpe.

Bella, Mía está recla...- se quedó sin habla, viéndonos.

Nosotros dos tampoco nos movimos de la posición en la que nos hallaron; yo abierta de piernas con mi novio, su hijo, sobre mí, agarrando mi brazo sano por encima de mi cabeza y obviamente por todas las cosquillas, el vestido había bajado un poco por lo que se notaban mis senos cubiertos por el encaje negro. No era la mejor imagen para que viera mi suegra.

Yo, yo...- la pobre no sabía donde mecerse- lo siento chicos, debí tocar- ahí le pegué una patada a Edward para que se corriera, me pudiera acomodar y luego, enterrarme bajo cinco metros de tierra.

Esme no es lo que parece, solo estábamos hablando- hablé al tiempo que me subía el vestido.

Si veo que estaban hablando- contestó tapándose la boca para evitar reírse- yo también hablo así con mi marido pero siempre cerramos las puertas con llaves. Hay menores en la casa- creo que tomar un avión era lo más rápido para huir.

Mejor voy a contarle el cuento que le prometí a Mía- me paré y encaminé hacia la puerta. A Edward le parecía muy divertido toda la situación porque reía por lo bajo. Maldito hombre embaucador

Amor, al final no te cambiaste el vestido. Te puedes enferma- me señaló la ropa seca, con su mejor sonrisa de _"yo no fui"_

Yo voy a bajar a lavar los cubiertos. Pongo un puesto más en la mesa ¿verdad?- me miró.

Bebé, ¿te quedas?- me pestañó varias veces.

Si, claro pero primero hago dormir a Mía- ya estaba por salir de aquel dormitorio.

Primero cámbiate y luego vas con la enana, yo los dejo- Esme se fue y Edward comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

No me parece gracioso Cullen- le lancé una almohada.

Jajajaja... a mí si me pareció entretenido. Tenias que verte la cara de vergüenza, si hemos hecho cosas peores en tu casa.

Me voy a reír de ti cuando mi papá te atrape metiéndome mano y ahí vamos a ver quien ríe mejor- le sonreí falsamente.

Ya... no te vuelvas a enojar- se levantó por fin de la cama y vino hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos- porque no dejas que te ayude a cambiarte.

A claro, el señorito para eso no tiene problema en ayudarme; pero para que tu madre se quede con la imagen de que somos un par de conejos hormonados, bien calladito te quedas- le golpeé el pecho- ahora te sientas y te quedas muy quietito mientras yo me saco el vestido- lo empujé a la silla más cerca, sentándolo de golpe. Ahora me las pagas Cullen.

Me alejé un poco de él, moviendo mí cadera muy sensualmente. Cuando creí que me encontraba lo suficientemente alejada, me giré, quedando de espalda y muy lentamente comencé a bajar el cierre del vestido. Luego, de golpe, lo dejé caer, regalándome una vista de la parte de atrás del body y de mi maravilloso trasero. Escuché como tragó en seco.

Bella- tragó saliva- ¿qué traes puesto?- me giré para que viera todo el esplendor de la parte delantera. Comenzó a respirar por la boca.

Esto es un bello conjuntito que deseaba ser arrancado a dientes por mí novio- me acerqué a él y no pudo evitar tocarme las piernas e ir subiendo pausadamente hasta mis senos- pero ahora como tengo que cuidar a mi niña- me llevé uno de sus dedos a mí boca y se lo lamí lascivamente- pues tendrá que esperar un tiempo más- me alejé de nuevo.

Me quieres matar ¿cierto?- habló todo agitado, mientras me veía ponerme la remera que seguramente era de Rose- pretendes que razonescoherntemente, sabiendo que debajo de eso- señalo a mí nueva ropa- se que escondes algo que me encantó.

Pues si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio, hoy no estaría vestida de lencería para que por fin me hicieras tuya- fui hasta el espejo para acomodarme el pelo.

¿Hoy viniste a buscarme para que hiciéramos el amor?- me preguntó detrás de mi espalda.

No, primero te iba a invitar a cenar, luego iríamos a lo de Alice y ahí si, por fin tendríamos relaciones- me giré, dándole un corto beso- Pero como te dije antes, ahora tendrás que esperar, hasta que me den ganas de nuevo- me iba a contestar pero lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. _Este será tu castigo Edward._

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Mía estaba recostadita, abrazada a una muñeca. Se le notaba que le costaba respirar, por lo lento que subía y bajaba su pecho.

Acá volví mi princesa- entré con una gran sonrisa.

Te queda muy lindo la ropa de mi Tía- tosió.

Uy mi amor, pero que tos más fea que tenemos por aquí. Me parece que te voy a dar unos golpecitos en el pecho y la espalda para que se despeguen esos mocos malos. ¿dale?

Bueno- aceptó mi propuesta.

Era lo que le hacía a Kristen cuando se engripaba. La pobre era media débil con sus pulmones y siempre se le llenaba de moco cuando se resfriaba, comenzaba a tener como unos silbidos cada vez que respiraba; por eso le dábamos unos golpecitos por el pecho y la espalda para ayudar a sacarlos afuera.

Estuve un rato con los golpecitos pero como le dije que no podía hablar, así el efecto era mejor, al tiempo me dijo que ya estaba aburrida, que mejor le contara el cuento y mañana seguíamos con los golpecitos.

¿Qué cuento te gustaría que te lea?- pregunté mirando la repisa llena de libros.

Cenicienta, es mi favorito.

Bueno- lo tomé y fui hasta su cama, donde me recosté y ella se acomodó sobre mí pecho, abrazándome. Una sensación inexplicable e irreconocible, llegó a mí pecho. Le tapé la espalda para que no sintiera frío e inicié mí relato- _Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo una joven muy bella, tan bella que no hay palabras para describirla. Se llamaba Cenicienta..._

Continué con la historia, hasta que Mía se empezó a quedar dormida.

Tú eres mí hada madrina- murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cómo princesa?- no la había escuchado bien.

Eres mi hada madrina y me protegerás de mí mamá. Te quiero Bella

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Costaba creer que ella no fuera feliz. La niñita que yo conocía, siempre andaba con una sonrisa; difícilmente uno creería que alguien no la quisiera y mucho menos que esa persona fuera su mamá.

La verdad al no conocerla, no quería juzgarla de ante mano y decir que era una mujer sin corazón, que no se preocupaba por Mía; aunque desde que estoy en la casa, no escuche el teléfono sonar preguntando por ella.

Lo poco que sabía era que se llamaba Irina y nadie en esa familia la apreciaba mucho. Si seguían manteniendo una relación con ella era únicamente por mi princesa.

Tendría que hablar con Irina, no deseaba que pensara que quería robarle el amor de su hija; claro que no. Simplemente aspiraba a ser una buena amiga de Mía, alguien con la que sintiera confianza para hablar de lo que sea y que siempre iba a estar dispuesta a ayudarla. Mi único anhelo era que Mía fuera feliz.

Yo también te quiero mi niña- besé su cabecita y ella se enterró más en mi pecho, enredando sus piernitas con las mías. Parecía todo un bebé.

Seguí con el relato para que ella se durmiera profundamente, pero parece que mi cuerpo se relajó demasiado, luego de todo lo ocurrido hoy en el día y yo también me fui al país de los sueños, en donde, Edward, Mía y yo éramos una familia.

* * *

_Y gusto?...yo se que mis queridas románticas les encantó el te amo de los dos, creo que fue el mejor momento para decírselo._

_Ahora un problema que me surgió, como saben tengo poco acceso a la compu, por eso mis ideas locas las escribo en un cuaderno que una gran amiga me regalo. Resulta que el siguiente capítulo ya estaba terminado y solo me faltaba pasarlo; pero el fin de semana pasado viaje por unos días a mi casa y me lo olvide en el escritorio :(...así que me llevara más tiempo traer todos los recuerdos a mi mente y volver a escribirlos. Pero les dejo un pequeño adelanto: vuelve a aparecer Jacob e Irina hace presencia, conociéndose con Bella (por teléfono)_

_Bueno eso es todo, ya saben lo feliz que me hacen abrir el correo y ver sus alertas y comentarios... ya estamos muy cerquita de los 100 :)...así que hagan un click al globito amarillo cuando terminen de leer._

_Se los quiere._

_Natalí_


	20. Chapter 20

_Volviiiiiiii...si ya se que más de una me debe querer matar o inclusive habrá pensado que abandone la historia (cosa que no sucederá nunca) pero como ya había avisado me encontraba de vacaciones, sumándole que en un viaje relámpago a mi casa me olvidé mi borrador donde ya tenía este capítulo escrito. Así que bueno recien el sábado regresé y entre acomodar todo, tomar examen en la facultad, recién hoy pude actualizar._

_Como recompensa por esperar tanto, saqué el drama que tenía este capítulo y lo volví más meloso con un toque Hot. Espero que lo disfurten, ya saben que la historia es para mayores de 18 y contiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje adulto._

_Nos leemos más abajo..._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 19

**Bpov**

¿Crees que le gustará este?- le pregunte a Edward, a la vez que tomaba una caja de rompecabezas del estante de la juguetería.

Sabes muy bien que a la pequeña princesa le gusta todo lo que le llevas-rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombre- no se que lo haces- dijo frustrado.

¿El qué?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Lograr que acepte todo sin rechistar ¡Hasta lograste que comiera espinaca!-negaba con la cabeza- En una semana conseguiste que te quiera mas a ti que a mí- hizo un adorable puchero.

No te pongas celoso Cullen- me dio vuelta entre sus brazos- aún eres el hombre de su vida y el dueño de su corazón- dije, tocando sus labios dulcemente.

¿Y del tuyo, mi adorada dama?- preguntó con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, la cual conseguía que me temblara las piernas y mis bragas se empezaran a humedecer.

Del mío también- rodee su cuello con mis manos- solo tu tienes el acceso para ingresar a el- jugué con su pelo.

Me gusta como suena eso- me acerco más a él, y me puse de puntitas de pie para estar a su altura- Te amo bebé.

Te amo- respondí dándole otro beso, pero con un poco más de intensidad que el primero. Últimamente con la enfermedad de Mía y las actividades de cada uno, no teníamos tanto tiempo como pareja para disfrutar. Sumándole que ambos nos hallábamos con el deseo y las hormonas a flor de piel; un simple beso bastaba para encendernos al tope.

¡Por Jesucristo, esto es una juguetería, consíganse un hotel para hacer sus porquerías!- nos grito Mike, poniéndose la mano en los ojos para no ver la escenita que habíamos montado.

Cállate Mike, harás que se entere todo el mundo- lo reprendió mi novio- Además no te hagas el casto y puro, que no tienes un pelo de eso.

Me ofendes amigo, después de todo lo que hice por ti y esta preciosidad que tienes por novia- reí- me tratas así. Eres un desagradecido- no podía contener más la risa. Adoraba cuando le salía a flote la faceta de mujer ofendida.

Eres un cansancio, no se como permito que seas mi amigo- Mike le hacia puchero- no pongas esa cara, ni empieces con tus pestañeos- a Edward lo sacaba de quicio cuando Mike se hacia la loca.

Ya basta los dos- puse un punto final porque cuando empezaban así nunca terminaban- Mejor vayamos a pagar esto- ambos agacharon la mirada y asintieron- ¿Alice donde se metió?

Esta en el local de al lado terminando de pagar las cosas- contestó Mike- prácticamente se compró todo el negocio. Adoro a esa mujer, es mi viva versión femenina, la mujer que siempre soñé ser- Edward bufo por lo bajo y yo me tragué la risa. Mike era un verdadero payaso, era difícil de creer que fuera un abogado tan serio, cuando en su vida privada era totalmente diferente.

Mientras efectuábamos la cola para pagar el rompecabezas que prometí comprarle a mi princesita, ya que los mío los terminó de armar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más unas muñecas que Mike deseaba comprarle, me puse a pensar como cambio mí vida y mi visión de la maternidad con la llegada de Mía.

Luego de pasar esa primera noche a su lado, regulando su temperatura; ahora prácticamente vivía en la casa de los Cullen. Cumplí mi promesa llevándole mis rompecabezas y los DVD de Kristen; y al estar en una especie de vacaciones del colegio se me hizo más fácil poder cuidarla. De esa forma Edward podía continuar con el trabajo, el estudio y su proyecto final.

Decir que solo amaba a mí hombre era poca cosa; lo adoraba y lo admiraba con todo el alma, por la forma de su comportamiento con Mía. Si ya conmigo era un obsesivo compulsivo, con su hija era el doble; me costó una larga charla y varios pucheros de por medio para que nos dejara un "tiempo de mujeres", como se lo pidió la pequeña, y el se ocupara de sus cosas.

Verdaderamente Mía era un pedacito de cielo, una niña absolutamente pura y dulce que te conquistaba con solo una sonrisa. Era imposible no quererla. Nunca me imagine en el papel de madre, no era algo que me quitara el sueño, ni lo pensaba como un proyecto para el futuro y menos a mi edad. Pero al estar al lado de mi princesita y cuidarla, simplemente me llenaba el corazón de un amor que no podía describir con palabras.

Por primera vez en mi vida era responsable de alguien más, que mi misma. Era capaz de enfrentarme a lo que fuera, con tal de saber que se encontraba sana y era feliz. Aprendí lo que es preocuparse a mitad de la noche cuando levantaba temperatura y no conseguía bajársela; o sus ataques de todos que la dejaban casi sin aire; pero lo que más me asombró de mi misma fue la forma que salté como una leona por sus cachorros cuando hable por primera vez con su madre biológica, Irina.

_**Flash Back **_

_Estaba lavando los utensilios del almuerzo, lo único que sabía hacer bien de los deberes de una ama de casa. Mía dormía una siesta, luego de haberse tomado el "veneno"- como ella llamaba al medicamento- mientras que Esme, Carlisle y Rose se hallaban en sus respectivas obligaciones, y mi amado novio salió a comprar unos materiales que le faltaban para su maqueta del proyecto final._

_Andaba tarareando suavecito una canción que escuchaba por la tele, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Por un momento dude en atender, ya que no me quería pasarme de entrometida; pero al no haber nadie en la casa, no me quedaba otra que tomar la llamada._

_Residencia Cullen ¿quién habla?- dije lo más cortes posible._

_**¿Desde cuando Esme tiene servicio domestico?**__- preguntó una voz bastante autoritaria, logrando que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza. Su tono no me agradaba en absoluto._

_No tengo porque responder a su pregunta, si antes no se con quien tengo el placer de hablar- contesté con ironía._

_**A caso no te enseñaron modales, mucamita**__- me mordí la lengua para no contestarle como se merecía._

_Ya que no me dijo con quien hablo, será mejor que corte- le respondí obviando como me había llamado._

_**Irina, la madre de Mía**__- al escuchar su nombre casi tiro el plato que sostenía con la mano. Me quedé helada- __**Pásame con Edward**__._

_En este momento no se encuentra, salió por un momento- intenté contestar lo más firmemente posible, siguiendo mi papel de mucama. Tal vez Edward, no había hablado sobre nuestra relación con ella y no deseaba meter más la pata- ¿Si quiere le puedo pasar con su hija?_

_**Paso querida. Simplemente quería avisarle que mí viaje lo alargaré una semana más y puede hacerse cargo de ella con todo gusto**__- su respuesta me enojó al instante. _

_¿No le interesa saber como se encuentra de salud su hija?- pregunte esperando un momento de lucidez de su parte._

_**Está a cuidado de Carlisle, seguro mejorara pronto. Recuérdale a Edward que el lunes tiene que hacer el depósito del mes en el banco, porque mis cuentas no se pagan solas**__- esa respuesta, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y exploté._

_Eres una maldita egoísta, prefieres asegurarte que el lunes se haya hecho el depósito de dinero antes que la salud de tú propia hija, o saber si ella te extraña. Le grité furiosa._

_**¿Y quién carajos te dio la autoridad para hablarme de esa manera?-**__ ahora ella también gritaba llena de furia._

_La persona que en los últimos días no se alejó ni un instante de su lado, velando para que se mejore- si antes no había tirado el plato al suelo, ahora si lo hice._

_**No sabía que Edward podía costear una enfermera metida. Que te quede claro mocosa insolente, como yo crié a Mía es un asunto que no te incumbe**__- contesto enfadada._

_Edward no paga ninguna enfermera- hablé tajante- y si es mi asunto ver que Mía esté bien- le dije con rabia._

_**A si... y se puede saber con que derecho**__- se burló._

_Con el derecho de ser la novia de Edward- en ese mismo instante me puse la mano en la boca. Maldita sea, no se tenía que enterar de esta forma. Un silencio reinó en el ambiente._

_**Vaya, vaya... no estaba enterada de su nueva amante. Así que ahora deja a Mía con una cualquiera**__- eso fue un golpe bajo._

_No soy su amante y menos una cualquiera. Para tú información mi relación con Edward es seria y quiero mucho a Mía, lo último que deseo es lastimarla. Solo pretendo su felicidad- hablé bajando el tono, poniendo un poco de paños fríos._

_**Hermosas palabras pero a mí no me conmueves en la más mínimo- rió- Recuerda bien esto... Mía es mí hija, mí propiedad y el lugar que tengo dentro de la familia Cullen, ninguna mosquita muerta como tú, me lo va a quitar**__- y cortó la llamada._

_Sin saber que hacer, me derrumbé al piso, echándome a llorar. Todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda. No sé porque tuve que hablar de más, enfadándome de esa forma; con mí actitud solo conseguí que ella me odiara. ¿Y si ahora perdía a Mía? ¿Sí Edward se enfadaba tanto conmigo y me abandonaba?. Mi corazón se estrujaba con fuerza de solo pensar esas posibilidades. No podría vivir sin mis dos soles, tuve que haber controlado mis impulsos y solo tomar el recado, quedarme bien calladita. Pero no, yo y mi bocota; no sabía hacer nada bien._

_Dios mío... ¿Amor que te sucedió?- no me percaté de su presencia- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Mía?¿Por qué lloras así bebé?- me atrajo a su pecho, abrazándome y yo me lloré con más fuerza- ¿Por qué está el plato roto?- tomé un poco de fuerza y le relaté lo sucedido._

_Estaba... lavando... y sonó... perdón, perdón amor- hablaba hipando._

_¿Qué sonó?- su voz era angustiada ya que yo no podía relatarle la historia de una forma coherente._

_Irina- me limite a decir, levantando la mirada para verlo._

_Oh- se quedo callado._

_Lo siento mucho- escondí mi cara en su pecho de mármol._

_¿Por qué me pides perdón desde que llegué?- su voz era dulce, acariciaba el pelo para reconfrontarme._

_Porque, porque...- aún no controlaba mis lágrimas. Así que me levanto del suelo, sentándome en la encimera, buscó un vaso, sirviéndome un poco de agua para tranquilizarme, mientras que con una servilleta secaba mis lágrimas._

_Tranquila bebé, toma un poco y me decís todo lo que pasó- tomé de prisa el líquido y el me acariciaba las piernas, era un gesto que me calmaba- ¿Mejor?- asentí; respiré hondo e inicié el relato._

_Estaba limpiando un poco aprovechando que Mía se durmió después de tomar su veneno- ambos sonreímos- en eso sonó el teléfono. Al principio no sabía si atender o no, pero podía ser algo urgente ¿no?- asintió- y cuando conteste, me pregunto desde cuando tu madre tiene servicio domestico, la conversación se fue poniendo tensa hasta que me dijo su nombre y que necesitaba hablar contigo- agaché la mirada._

_¿Y qué pasó después de eso?- levanto mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. _

_Le dije que no estabas, entonces me pidió que te avisara que su viaje se alargaría una semana más y te recordara que el lunes debes realizar el depósito de la mensualidad- mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas._

_¿Por eso te encontré llorando a moco tendido?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?_

_Le pregunte si quería hablar con Mía o al menos saber como seguía su estado de salud... me dijo que no le interesaba porque confiaba que al estar al cuidado de tu papá iba a estar bien y volvió a recalcarme el tema del dinero. No aguante el enojo que se me acumuló y le grité maldita egoísta- Edward sonrió- no es gracioso Cullen._

_Bienvenida al mundo de Irina, bebé- me besó la frente._

_¡Que parte de que le grité a Irina no entiendes!- su forma de actuar me alteraba- y encima...- no estaba muy segura si decirle que le conté sobre nuestra relación._

_¿Qué más se dijeron?- enterré nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho. _

_Le dije que era tu novia y que me interesaba el bienestar de Mía- lo dije susurrando. Levante la vista y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca desconocida para mí._

_Es la pura verdad cielo ¿qué tiene de malo tus palabras... o a caso te estás arrepintiendo sobre tú elección?_

_No, no, no- negué con rapidez- sabes que mi decisión de tenerlos a ambos en mi vida es irrevocable- besé rápidamente sus labios- Es que... mira si te traigo problemas por mi gran bocota, si se la agarra con Mía; porque por su tono, no le agrado mucho la noticia- jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa._

_Bebé- besó mi frente- Irina ya sabía lo nuestro- me sorprendió su respuesta._

_¿A sí?- asintió._

_Hace unos días, antes de que supieras de la existencia de Mía, le hable de lo nuestro cuando fui a dejar a la nena en su casa. Le dije que pretendía que la enana te conociera._

_¿Entonces no fue una novedad para ella?-asintió juntando nuestras manos._

_Como es de costumbre, no creyó que alguien fuera capaz de aceptar al combo completo de hombre + hija; así que no le prestó mucha atención a lo que le dije y se limitó a contestarme que a penas supieras lo de Mía, me dejarías como lo hicieron otras anteriormente. En su retorcida mente ella cree que en el futuro al yo no poder encontrar pareja, volveré a su lado, haciéndola la señora Cullen- con lo último entendí el porque de su amenaza; pero preferí guardarme esa parte del relato solo para mí._

_Pero eso no ocurrió- negó- yo amo al combo completo- beso nuestras manos entrelazadas- Es decir que no lo embarré- negó nuevamente- Igual, por su tonó de voz al enterarse no le agradó ni un poquito. No nos hará la vida fácil- suspiró y su mirada se torno un poco triste._

_Isabella, aún estás a tiempo de dar un paso al costado; se que no va ser sencillo nuestra vida con Irina rondando y... Tú te mereces una vida tranquila al lado de alguien que no traiga un paquete de recargo y...- lo callé con mis dedos._

_¿Para vos, Mía es un paquete de recargo?- le pregunté un poco enfadada. Yo no la veía a Mía de esa forma._

_Obviamente que no- me respondió exasperado- es lo que más amo junto a ti. Son mis dos tesoros, mis dos amores. Ustedes son mi vida._

_Es todo lo que necesito saber- lo besé con todo el amor que mi ser le podía brindar- mientras estemos juntos ni Jacob o Irina podrán con nuestro amor- le sonreí._

_Por eso te amo con locura, bebé- volvió a besarme, reclamando el ingreso a mí boca, algo que accedí de inmediato. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, para atraerlo un poco más. Él por su parte, tomó de mí trasero, acabando con el espacio que nos separaba, percibiendo como Eddy despertaba de su sueño, queriendo salir a saludar a mi vagina, la cual se hallaba más que encantada por recibirlo. Tuve un lapso de cordura y fui consiente de la personita que se encontraba arriba durmiendo su siesta._

_Amor...- me separé, con mucho esfuerzo, de él- sabes que te amo de la misma forma o... inclusive más- lo llenaba de besos por todo su rostro y cuello- pero arriba... tenemos una pequeña hada que en cualquier momento se puede despertar- ambos sonreímos- Sí prometes ser un buen papá- jugueteaba su pecho con mis dedos, bajando hasta su más que dispuesta entrepierna- está mamí te dará un regalito cuando me dejes en casa- toque su miembro y se me hacia agua la boca._

_Contaré las horas para regresarte a tu casa, mamí- contestó con un tono sexy, mordiéndome un seno. No pude contener el gemido._

_Bellaaa- mi ángel me llamaba desde su habitación._

_Te lo dije- golpeé su hombro juguetonamente._

_Ufa- se quejó- Anda, ve con tu preferida, que yo termino de acomodar todo esto- me bajó de la encimera, dándome una palmadita en el trasero._

_Edward- le grite haciéndome la enojada._

_Ok... a la noche, a la noche- y me fui feliz hacia arriba; sabiendo con seguridad que sin importar los problemas que vendrían en el futuro, valía la pena luchar para conservar tanto a Mía como a Edward en mí vida._

_**Fin del flash Back.**_

Un dólar por tus pensamientos- hablo Edward, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

No pasa nada cielo- acaricie su sueva mejilla- tonterías mías- se quedó viéndome por un rato; me conocía tanto que seguro había averiguado que mis pensamientos no eran del todo felices. Por suerte, Mike, me salvo.

Es nuestro turno de abonar- pagamos nuestras cosas y salimos a encontrarnos con Alice, la cual venia arrastrando más bolsas de las que era capaz de aguantar.

Alice, solo dijiste que necesitabas unos moldes y accesorios, no la mercería completa- le recriminé. Sabía que no era buena idea dejar al demonio de tasmania sola en ese lugar.

Y es lo que compré Bels. Mi linda sobrinita será la naranja más linda de todas- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos- la que hace de princesa se va a querer tragar su propia corona cuando vea la bella naranjita que tía Alice va a coser- rodé los ojos.

Alice fue a la primera persona que le hable sobre Mía y no paró de molestarme hasta que se la presenté; de inmediato se pusieron a jugar y Alice pidió que la llamara tiíta Alie. Lo mismo sucedió cuando Angie fue a conocerla, quedo prendada por la dulzura de mí pequeña. No se podía negar que tenía algo especial que te hechiza, consiguiendo que no quisieras alejarte de ella. Así fue como de una mañana a otra, Mía, adquirió dos nuevas tías postizas que la consentía por demás; por más que yo intentaba pararlas, no había caso siempre llegaban con algo nuevo para ella, malcriándomela de más.

A Edward le causaba muchas gracia como renegaba más con mis amigas que con Mía; ya me las voy a cobrar todas cuando él dejara de ser el único amor de su hija y le caigan todos sus pretendientes.

¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? Muero de hambre- pidió Mike.

Yo no tengo drama- contestó Alice.

Nosotros mejor vamos a casa a ver como sigue Mía- conteste por Edward y por mí.

Pero si la están cuidando René con Kristen. No seas tan mamá osa y deja que los demás también disfrutemos de la enana- me retó Alie.

El fin de semana pasado, Edward fue almorzar a casa y aprovechamos la ocasión para hablarles sobre su hija. Al principio, se quedaron helados con la noticia. Mí mamá fue la primera en reaccionar, abrazándolo y exponiéndole lo orgullosa que estaba en tener un yerno como él. Mí abuela Dora, era una adolescente de dieciséis años cuando la tuvo a ella; su papá biológico nunca se hizo cargo, desapareciendo de la vida de ambas. Era un tema del que nunca hablaba mucho, ya que le causaba demasiado dolor. Luego se acercó a mí, diciéndome al oído: - _he educado una gran mujer, gracias hija mía- _me tuve que tragar las lágrimas al oír sus palabras.

Mis hermanos también se hallaban muy contentos por la noticia, Kristen saltaba por todos lados, expresando que ahora tendría una compañera de juegos y Emmet decía que le iba a enseñar a la hormiguita a no seguir mis paso, a comer todas las verduras y que ahora tendría la excusa perfecta para conquistar a su tía. Edward se rió de sus ocurrencias, el mejor que nadie conocía el corazón duro de mi cuñada, en lo que respetaba a relaciones amorosas.

Mí papá fue otro cantar. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar la noticia y luego pidió que Edward lo acompañara hasta su oficina. Aún no tenía conocimiento de la charla que tuvieron; Edward solo me dijo que no me tenía que preocupar por nada; que fue una conversación entre hombres.

Comamos algo sencillo así regresamos pronto a su lado, te parece bebé- pidió mi amor, besando mi nariz.

Ok. Me convencieron- terminamos comiendo en un restaurante chino.

Ya saben que van a hacer para celebrar su primer mes como novios- preguntó Mike, al tiempo que se comía un california roll. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Si bien era una fecha que se debía celebrar, tanto para Alice como para mí, era un día doloroso de recordar. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no nos percatamos que se cumpliría su primer mes de ausencia en nuestras vidas.

No haremos nada en especial Mike- contestó Edward, abrazándome para reconfrontarme. Nadie mejor que él tenía conciencia de cuan fresca se hallaba esa herida.

¡Como que no harán nada especial! Deberían descorchar champaña para festejar el amor- hablo con la comida en la boca.

Es que ese día también es el aniversario de la muerte de Kate- hablé lo más firme posible- por eso decidimos no hacer nada especial- baje la mirada, jugando con mis dedos para evitar derramar lagrimas.

Ay Dios mío como se me pude haber olvidado. Lo siento tanto Bella, disculpa mi comentario- Mike se sentía realmente apenado.

No tienes porque disculparte, no sucede nada- intente hacerlo sentir mejor.

Yo creo que si deberían de celebrarlo- habló al fin Alice- el amor siempre hay que festejarlo y más un amor como el de ustedes. Se lo merecen- dijo firmemente.

Pero Alice...- iba a protestar.

No Bella, en verdad deben festejarlo. Crees que a Kate le haría gracia que te quedes en tu casa llorando su muerte, en vez de estar feliz con Edward cumpliendo su primer mes juntos- unas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro- ¡Es capaz de levantarse de su tumba y darte de cachetazos para que salgas!- ambas reímos- Si en verdad quieres recordar su memoria, hazlo siendo feliz y festejando tu aniversario como Dios manda- sentenció

Aún así ... no lo se- no estaba convencida de sus palabras.

No tiene que ser nada grande y extravagante Bels- dijo Mike- algo sencillo en donde puedas recordar a tu amiga y luego celebrar con tu hombre- miraba a Edward con un poco de duda. Yo sabía que él estaba más que entusiasmado de festejarlo, pero respetaba mi decisión y mi luto

Edward- lo llamó Alie

¿Qué?

¿Aún tienes aplazado el viaje a Boston que debiste hacer el fin de semana que Mía cayó enferma?- preguntó

Si ¿por?- no entendía a donde quería llegar con su pregunta.

Porque no aprovechan que Mía ya tiene el alta médico y se van este fin de semana de viaje. Les hará bien a ambos cambiar de aire y ahí pueden celebrar.

No es una mala idea... Que te parece bebé ¿Nos vamos este finde a Boston?... solo tengo que hacer una llamada y arreglo todo- me pidió poniendo su carita de súplica, con sus ojitos brillosos, rogando porque aceptara.

Está bien, ustedes ganan. Nos vamos a Boston- dije, dándole un beso a mi novio.

Gracias bebé- me devolvió el beso.

Lo que sea por verte feliz- el se merecía que lo atendiera de forma exclusiva, luego de cómo se comportó conmigo, en mi peor momento.

De eso me encargo yo señorita- besó mi frente.

Nos encontrábamos a punto de volver a casa, cuando a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de que la acompañara a comprar unos corpiños que "supuestamente" ella necesitaba para no se que vestido nuevo. Mentirosa.

Así que corrimos todos detrás de ella, hasta llegar a _Agent Provocateur, _un local de lencería muy fina. Alice se llevó a Mike a buscar los sutién y yo me quedé en la entrada junto con mi amor. Se me ocurrió la idea de jugar un poco con él.

Lo llevé a la parte de bragas y fui eligiendo algunas; por la forma en la que caminaba, sabía muy bien que estaba controlando sus respiraciones, evitando que mi Eddy se despertara, imaginando lo bien que se me vería mis elecciones puestas. Decidí elevar un poquito más el fuego.

Me voy a probar estas en aquel probador- le informé- ¿Por qué no eliges algo de tu agrado para que use este fin de semana?- le mordí el lóbulo de la ojera, provocando un pequeño bulto en su pantalón. Me fui antes que me contestara, riendo por lo bajo.

Llevaba probándome la sexta braga cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y por el espejo vi a un sexy hombre de ojos verde esmeralda, que ingresó comiéndome con la mirada.

Esas bragas diminutas te quedan de maravilla bebé- besó mi cuello- pero te disfrutó mucha más sin esto- tomó una de las tiritas entre sus dedos, intentando romperlas.

Calmase señor Cullen, que aún no las pagué- me giré para verlo- ¿Encontró algo de su agrado?- asintió sonriendo igual que el gato Cheshire- ¿Quiere que lo pruebe?- hablé en tono sexy y el asintió- Muéstrame tu elección cielo- sacó su mano escondida detrás de la espalda, exhibiéndome un precioso corsé rojo y negro con su braga a juego- Ummm... no tenía como un hombre con paciencia para desatar un corsé- jugué con su camisa.

¿Y quién te dijo que lo iba a desatar?... Pruébatelo- me exigió- quiero verte mientras lo haces- cuando se ponía dominante, lograba que me humedeciera de inmediato. Asentí, tomando el pedazo de tela, como una sumisa ante su señor.

Me despojé de mi corpiño y de mis bragas quedando totalmente desnuda para su disfrute. Se lamió su labio con esa apetitosa lengua que poseía; sus ojos se oscurecieron de lujuria, tornándose casi negros. Tomé primero las bragas, me giré para que tuviera una perfecta vista de mi glorioso trasero y me las fui subiendo poco a poco, contoneándome casi sobre él. Pude percibir como se estaba tocando por encima de sus pantalones para calmar su erección. Tomé el corsé y recurrí a su ayuda.

¿Me ayudas cariño?- pedí en tono sexy

Será un placer- tomó las dos cintas.

Ahhhhhh- gemí ante el primer tirón

¿Demasiado fuerte?- lamió mi cuello, apoyando su palpitante erección sobre mi trasero.

Ummmm... para nada... continua por favor... así me encanta- me removí sobre su pene en busca de fricción. Las bragas se encontraban inundadas de lo mojada que me tenía.

Y así... ¿te gusta?- volvió a tirar, pero más fuerte que la primera vez; empujando aún más su pene

Es tan delicioso... que me deja sin aire- besé su cuello y después lo recorrí con mi lengua. Ataje sus caderas sobre mi trasero y nos moví simulando el coito.

Ahhhh... bebé- gimió- se siente putamente bien- terminó de atarme y sus manos buscaron mis senos, estrujándolos con fuerza- Date la vuelta para verte- me ordenó y obedecí- Gloriosa... se ven tan jugosas así apretadas... que dan ganas de exprimirlas- las apretó. Era cierto; con el corsé mis senos se veía enormes, con una definida línea que los separaba. Se me cruzó una fantasía que siempre desee cumplir.

A mi me dan ganas de tenerte aquí- con una mano señale mis senos y con la otra masaje su dura polla.

Nadie te lo impide... Hazlo- dijo con voz ronca.

De inmediato me agaché, clavé mi mirada con la suya, desabroche su cinturón y baje sus pantalones con bóxer incluidos, saltando mi adorado Eddy frente a mí. Su glande brillaba a causa del liquido pre-seminal, pasé la lengua sobre el mismo para luego esparcirlo sobre toda su longitud. Edward intentaba contener sus fuertes gemidos; ya había aprendido cuanto lo enloquecía que succionara solo su glande, instintivamente se le iban las manos detrás de mi pelo para mantenerme en esa situación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente mojado por mi saliva y su líquido, tomé mi par de tetas y las apreté a un más, tanto que parecían querer salirse de la ropa.

Colócalo- se las ofrecí. Lo puso donde pedí y emprendí mi labor de subirlas y bajarlas lentamente

Mierda... se siente magnifico... son tan suaves- me decía exitado.

Cada vez que bajaba, su glande subía, acercándose a mí boca y sin poder contenerme las ganas locas de sentirlo, le daba pequeñas succiones, ganándome los gemidos de mí novio.

Ohhh...Dios mío Bella... me estás enloqueciendo... harás que me venga sobre mis nenas.- miré de costado y vi muestra imagen en el espejo. Fue todo lo que necesite para responderle.

No te contengas cielo... derrámate sobre sus nenas... márcalas como suyas- aceleré mis movimientos- porque nunca nadie ha acabado aquí- esas palabras lo hicieron detonar.

Ahhhh... Mías... SOLO MÍAS- fue lo último que dijo, antes de salpicar chorros de semen sobre mis senos y parte de mi boca. Limpié su miembro y mis pechos con mi lengua, mientras el regularizaba su respiración. Me tomó de los brazos para levantarme del suelo; besándome salvajemente. No se contuvo y bajó a besar a su nenas, terminado de limpiarlas. Cuando ya creyó que se hallaban lo suficientemente limpias, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo y las secó- Por suerte tengo buena puntería y no arruiné el corsé- ambos reímos por su comentario- igual esta preciosura no las llevamos.

Obviamente- dije risueña- No creo que sea educado que otra mujer use una prenda que ya está muy bien marcada.

¿Te das cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer?- hablaba mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y me ayudaba a mí- ¿Nos habrán escuchado?

Solo te diré que con esta cosita- señale la lencería ya quitada- cumplí dos de mis fantasías- le sonreí juguetona- y si nos escucharon, no les molestó porque no vinieron a retarnos- besé sus adictivos labios.

Mejor salgamos antes de que sí nos cachen- tomó todas las prendas, incluyendo las bragas que yo había seleccionado- Voy a pagar mientras te terminas de vestir- asentí.

Terminé de acomodarme y peinarme un poco el pelo para no levantar sospechas. Al salir Edward me esperaba en la puerta con mis dos bolsas y una sonrisa de niño que acaba de comer su dulce preferido. Mi gran goloso, nunca se cansaba de mis mimos y lograban que me sintiera la mejor mujer en el ámbito sexual. Con Jacob prácticamente me negaba a practicarle sexo oral, pero con mi Edward era un asunto totalmente diferente; me podía pasar todo el día con Eddy metido en mi boca. Era mi paleta preferida y siempre quería chupar.

Si solo esto me provocaba el sexo oral, cuando realmente tengamos sexo, no saldríamos de la cama por semanas enteras y ahora teníamos en frente nuestro todo un fin de semana para disfrutar los dos solos.

Nos quedamos en la puerta acariciándonos y robándonos pequeños besos furtivos, mientras esperábamos que nuestros amigos se dignaran a salir; hasta que una voz hizo que se me escapara el alma del cuerpo.

Isabella, quien diría que te encontraría tan contenta- hablo Dimitri- hace tiempo que no te veo en la noche.

Dimitri, ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- fingí la alegría de verlo.

¿No me vas a presentar a tu "amigo"?- pregunto sarcástico. Edward notó lo tensa que me ponía su presencia.

Edward Cullen, su novio- respondió dándole la mano y prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada

Dimitri Vulturis- le devolvió el saludo por cortesía- No te hacía de las que se recuperaban enseguida, Isabella, parece que él tenía razón- me dio una sonrisa maléfica- Fue un gusto verte- se acercó para besarme- _Jacob te envía saludos-_ me susurro al oído. Se marchó, dejándome temblando.

Bebé, ¿Qué te sucede? Estás temblando- dijo Edward preocupado; abrazándome con fuerza en su pecho.

Jake está cerca, lo sé. El va a volver, nos hará daño- contesté desesperada

Tranquila amor, nada malo te va a pasar- acariciaba mi espalda.

El es capaz de todo... y si te lastima a vos o a Mía... ohh por Dios Mía, mi niña- estaba hiperventilando.

Nada nos va a pasar ni a nosotros, ni a Mía; yo las voy a proteger- levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara- dijimos que juntos podríamos con todo, verdad- asentí- entonces creamos en eso.

Te amo Edward- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Yo te amo más, mi Bella- y con un simple beso, logró que volviera a mi eje normal. Un solo beso bastaba para sentirme en paz.

_En el estacionamiento del shopping, alguien hace una llamada._

**Dpov**

Jacob ¿como andas?- pregunté a mi amigo

_Bien, que sucedió_

A no sabes con quien me encontré- le dije mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

_Isabella_

La misma y con su lindo novio, a los besos fuera de un local de lencería ¿Hago algo?- pregunté

_No, en unos días vuelvo y llevaremos a cabo el plan como lo hemos planeado._

Ok, te estaré esperando. Bye- corté la llamada- Ya te queda poco Isabella- ví por espejo retrovisor como ella junto con su nuevo novio, Alice y un hombre al que no conocía, abandonan el lugar.

* * *

_ ¿Gusto?...a poco no les subió un poco el calor con estos dos en un vestidor... par de traviesos._

_En el próximo se viene el primer mes juntos ¿Habrá más jueguitos eroticos?...ummmmm veré lo que mi loca cabeza se le ocurre, yo se que más de una espera que estos dos rompan la cama a pedazos jajajaja_

_Gracias a los alertas y favoritos que seguí recibiendo durante el verano, a pesar que no andaba actualizando seguido; de ahora en más volvemos a las actualizaciones semanales._

_Espero que hagan un click al globito amarillo porque ya saben lo que me alegran el día sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Besos_

_Naty_


	21. Chapter 21

_Aqui estoy de nuevo, como prometí actualizando. **Iba a subirlo ayer, pero FF ultimamente tiene problemas para actualizar y no me dejo. Mil gracias a JOHA que me ayudo a arreglarlo**_

_Este capítulo es un poquito más cortito de lo que tenía pensado, pero llego mi hermana de viaje con los chicos para pasar el fin de semana largo que hay en mi país y se me complico escribir con gusto. Pero como no quería dejarlas sin capítulo, decidí dividirlo en dos._

_Gracias por todas las nuevas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o me enviaron alertas, me pone muy contenta que la historia guste. A **Diana** y **Kilalaselene** gracias por su comentario._

_Ahora si las dejo para que disfruten... Nos leemos abajo_

___Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_  


* * *

Capitulo 20

**Epov**

¿Cuánto puede cambiar la vida de una persona, tan solo en un par de semanas?... Pues la verdad demasiado. Yo pasé de tener solo un noviazgo con mi Bella, temiendo su reacción al conocer la verdad sobre Mía; a tener frente a mi vista a las dos luces de mis ojos, acostadas juntas mientras que mí bebé mayor le terminaba de leer un cuento para que se durmiera.

Decidí dejarlas disfrutar su última noche juntas, mañana partiríamos a Boston a primera hora y luego de nuestro regreso Mía volvería a vivir con Irina y con ello a la rutina de los miércoles y fin de semana de por medio para disfrutarla. Algo que a Bella no le hacia mucha gracia, el solo poder verla una vez a la semana y tener que esperar quince días por un fin de semana. Según ella yo merecía tenerla más tiempo a mi lado, ya que yo era el que principalmente me ocupaba de la enana, que Irina no se molesto en llamar ni una sola vez después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido ambas y que eso era abandono de persona.

La verdad no tenía idea cuando mí bebé dejó a de ser una adolescente para convertirse en una mamá osa, podría jurar que era capaz de agarrarse de los pelos con Irina solo por Mía. Yo le comenté que si nunca fui contra Irina era solo porque ella mal que mal se encargaba de la niña, siempre que su cheque llegara a tiempo y, que a parte al ser un padre soltero que aún vivía con sus padres no tenía muchas chances que me dieran la custodia completa. Ella simplemente asintió, abandonado el tema; pero sabía muy bien que su cabecita se quedó maquinando algún plan a futuro.

Esta noche Bella se quedaría a dormir en mí casa, ella quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera con Mía y además era más fácil de esta forma trasladarnos mañana para pasar nuestro fin de semanas a solas en Boston. Era un viaje que tenía pendiente y que luego del mes de locos que ambos tuvimos, nos merecíamos distendernos un poco de todo y disfrutarnos mutuamente.

A parte celebraríamos una fecha agridulce; por un lado cumpliríamos un mes juntos como novios y por otro lado se haría un mes desde el accidente y fallecimiento de Kate, una mujer que le debía demasiado por haber salvado a mi amor a costa de su propia vida. Si bien al principio hablamos de no hacer nada especial, luego de un almuerzo, Bella se entusiasmo con la idea del viaje y de celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos.

Iba a ser un viaje de relax, de cambiar de aire, de juntar nuevas fuerzas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, de amarnos completamente, sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Simplemente seríamos Bella y Edward entregándonos por completo.

¿Ya terminaste de armar tu valija?- preguntó mi reina, al entrar a mi cuarto.

Si ya todo listo. ¿Mía se durmió?- le pregunté, mientras ella se iba al pequeño baño que poseía mi habitación

Aja- me contesto con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Tomé la laptop y me acosté en la cama, esperando hasta que saliera.

¿Vas a trabajar?- salió del baño con un pijama rosado con osos blancos, no me pude aguantar la risa- ¿De que te ríes Cullen?- puso sus brazos en forma de jarro un poco enojada por mi risa.

Te vez muy sexy con esa pijama- le insinué levantado las cejas.

Eres un caso perdido Edward- me arrojo una almohada- Primero que hace frío, segundo tenemos una nena de cuatro años a dos metros de esta puerta y tercero- tomó aire- la lencería ya la guarde para este fin de semana- me guiño un ojo.

Sabes que no necesitas lencería para encenderme, con ella o sin ella, me tienes listo para la acción- ambos reímos.

Y después yo soy la adolescente en esta pareja- negó con la cabeza- Mejor me duermo antes de seguir escuchando tonterías- fue a su lado de la cama.

¿Llamaste a tus papás?- le recordé

Si, ya hable con ambos- se acostó, acomodándose a mí lado, pero sin molestarme ya que tenía la laptop encima mío- Mamá te manda saludos y luego se quedó hablando con Esme sobre no se que cosa; papá solo me dijo que recordaras cumplir con tu palabra- asentí- ¿Nunca me vas a decir de que conversaron cierto?- preguntó, pestañeando varias veces.

Ya te dije que era algo entre hombres- bufó

Te odio- dijo entre dientes

Sabes que es mentira, me amas demasiado como para odiarme- besé su cabeza.

Manipulador- me pico al costado.

Auch... mira quien habla de manipulación- le dije en forma de broma.

No es mi culpa que tu caigas con mis encantos- se hacia la importante.

Mejor me concentro en terminar estos dibujos, antes de iniciar una pelea. No es mi idea para comenzar este fin de semana- dije. Ella se rió por lo bajo y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Este es el edificio que mañana vamos a ver- preguntó al ver los mapas

Así es, igual ya te dije que te puedes quedar en el hotel a descansar para la noche.

No quiero, además me gustaría verte trabajar- besó mi mejilla

No imagina que te gustara la arquitectura, es una linda carrera para seguir- le hablaba pero sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

A mi me gusta mi arquitecto personal y lo que el haga, no la carrera. Además ya sabes que voy a seguir relaciones públicas ¿No me digas que vos también estás en contra de mi elección?- me preguntó

Claro que...- no terminé de hablar ya que alguien abrió la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar papi?- preguntó mi princesita con su conejo don bigotes entre sus bracitos.

Princesa ¿Qué pasó?... yo te dejé dormida- Bella se levantó rápidamente y la alzó a upa.

Si pero me desperté- se rascó los ojitos- ¿Puedo dormir hoy con ustedes?- nos puso a ambos ojitos de gatito shrek, clamando porque la dejáramos dormir entre nosotros. Bella me miró a mí esperando que decidiera.

Esta bien enana- su sonrisa abarco toda su cara- pero solo por hoy, que no se te haga costumbre- asintió. Bella la trajo hasta nuestra cama, recostándola entre ambos; Mía se recostó sobre el pecho de mi ángel y no puede evitar suspirar ante aquella imagen tan linda. Las dos mujeres de mi vida juntas en mi cama, era como estar en el cielo.

Papi ¿estas trabajando?- me preguntó, curioseando la computadora.

No solo estoy viendo que llevo todo lo que necesito para mañana- le desparrame el pelo.

¿Por qué no puedo acompañarlos?- hizo puchero.

Ya te dijimos que papá y yo, vamos por trabajo, te vas aburrir y encima recién te recuperas de la bronquitis- Mía se cruzó de brazos- Ya tendremos oportunidad de viajar los tres solos.

Está bien- dijo entre dientes- ¿Te voy a ver de nuevo antes de volver a ver a mamá?- se giró hacia Bella.

Sí bonita me vas a ver antes. Volvemos el domingo a la tardecita, así que nos vamos a ver- beso su nariz- Ahora a dormir- la apretó más cerca de ella.

Buenas noches papi- hablo sobre el pecho de mi amor.

Buenas noches princesa, que sueñes cosas lindas- besé su cachetito y apague la laptop para también descansar, mañana seria un largo día.

Buenas noches Bellita- ya hablaba somnolienta, con los ojos cerrados.

Buenas noches mi ángel- acarició su pelo, dejando su cabeza sobre la de Mía, abrazándola. Volví a sonreír como un tonto ante la postal que tenia frente mío, deje la laptop en la mesa de luz y me acomodé, muy cerca de mis reinas, rodeándolas con mi brazo y uniendo junto a ellas en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bpov**

El despertador comenzó a sonar, me quise girar para poder apagarlo pero un peso particular sobre mi cuerpo me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi princesa completamente arriba mío y a su padre abrazándonos a ambas; una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara desde temprano.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, corrí el cuerpecito de Mía e inmediatamente se reacomodó sobre Edward, rodeándole con su bracito el cuello; él susurro algo en vos baja que no llegué a entender del todo pero igual me reí de la escena.

Me bañé rápido y me fui a preparar el desayuno; con Edward preferimos viajar en auto, así no tendríamos que alquilar uno allá. Estaba concentrada con la cafetera, cuando unos besos en el cuello me volvieron a la realidad.

Buen día amor- le dije, girándome sobre mi eje.

Buen día bebé- le dio un mordisco a la tostada que había en mi mano- está muy rica

Anda sentarte que te sirvo el café- le di un besitos- ¿Mía sigue dormida?- le puse la tasa frente a él.

Si, se adueño de toda la cama- ambos reímos- Conmigo nunca se quiso dormir cuando me iba de viaje, ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija señorita Swan?- me agarro de la cintura, sentándome en sus piernas.

Yo nada, solo la quiero mucho, mucho, mucho- pasaba mi nariz sobre la suya.

Ya veo... así que ese era el secreto- asentí- y a mí... ¿me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho?

A ti te amo mucho, mucho, mucho- y nos besamos como si se nos acabara la vida.

¡Bella, papi!- nos separamos de inmediato. Yo, colorada como un tomate, corrí para levantarla.

Hermosa, ya te levantaste- besé sus cachetitos- ¿Te preparo el cereal?

Sip, gracias Bella... ¡Buen día papi!- corrió a su lado.

Mi princesa ¿cómo amaneciste?- la sentó sobre él.

Muy bien papá, me gustó dormir entre ustedes- le sonrió

No te acostumbres enana, solo por hoy fue- le serví su desayuno- come todo, así tus huesos crecen bien fuerte.

Sip Bella- se tragó una cucharada de cereal con leche.

Yo me voy a terminar de acomodar la valija así salimos- le dije a Edward- cuando vuelva no quiero ver nada en el plato.

Ve, yo me encargo de la pulga y de acomodar todo aquí abajo- los besé y fui a vestirme.

Me puse un pantalón negro de jean, una camisa blanca, un sweater y unas bailarinas azul marino. Corroboré que llevaba todo lo necesario, me iba por dos días pero en mi valija tenía ropa para un mes completo. Guardé las cosas de Edward que faltaba y bajé con las valijas, lista para irnos.

Al llegara al living me encontré a un padre haciendo de caballo y una hija haciendo de jineta.

Se ven muy lindos ¿verdad?- Esme apareció detrás de mí.

No se quien es más niños de los dos- mi hermosura me vio, se bajo de la espalda de Edward y vino corriendo a mi lado.

¿Ya se van?- hizo un puchero adorable.

Cuando papá termine de guardar las cosas en el auto- la alcé, respirando su delicioso olor a manzanilla. Edward se acercó para tomar las valijas y acomodarlas en el volvo.

¿Me van a traer algo?- preguntó tomándome de la cara.

Mía, no seas así- le reclamo Esme

Claro muñeca que te vamos a traer algo- la bese- ¿Alguna preferencia en especial?

Nop, nop... cualquier cosa que me traigan estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba iluminar su rostro. Estaba conciente de cuanto deseaba venir con nosotros.

Listo amor ya podemos irnos- Edward se apoyó sobre mi hombre y me sacó a Mía- Pequeña saltamontes, pórtate bien con los abuelos y la tía Rose, nada de hacerlos renegar- ella asintió

Te vamos a llamar a penas lleguemos; ya sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas al celular. Esme si...- me callo

Tranquila Bella, no es la primera vez que la cuido todo un fin de semana, si ocurre algo, los llamo y ustedes se vuelven- asentí pero no podía evitar el nudo que se hallaba en mí estomago. No quería dejar a mi nena.

Mía- la tomé nuevamente- Hazle caso a los abuelos; mañana Kiki viene a jugar con vos igual que el tío oso- la llené de besos- Cuando menos te imagines ya estaremos de nuevo en casa.

Te quiero mucho Bella- me abrazó muy fuerte, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Yo también mi nena- me quede disfrutando de ese abrazo.

Bueno vamos así llegamos para el medio día- Edward nos interrumpió- Te quiero hija, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, nada de tomar frío.

Sip papi... yo también te quiero mucho. Que se diviertan en el viaje- se abrazaron.

Vayan yendo chicos, que o sino no vana llegar a horario- Esme nos sacó a Mía. Un poco más nos echaba de su casa.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos, nos despedimos una vez más de nuestra princesa, luego de Esme y nos subimos al auto. Me la pasé saludando por la ventanilla, hasta perder por completo la imagen de Mía a upa de su abuela.

Tranquila Bella, va a estar bien- acarició mi pierna.

Lo se... solo que esto es nuevo para mí- tomé de su mano.

Te entiendo, a mí todavía me cuesta dejar a Mía sola, a pesar que se que mi madre la va a cuidar bien. Intentemos disfrutar de estos dos días- asentí.

Edward- lo llamé- Podemos pasar a dejar unas flores antes de irnos. Como mañana no vamos a estar- agache la mirada, mordiéndome el labio.

Claro bebé, lo que tu quieras- tomó de mí mano.

Nos dirigimos al cementerio, no podía irme a Boston sin haber saludado a mí amiga. En la entrada compré unos ramos de jazmines, la flor que más le gustaba a ella. Edward me acompaño hasta su tumba, le dejó unos de los ramos y luego se alejo un poco para darme un tiempo a solas con Kate.

Hola Kate- me arrodille frente a su tumba- Lamento no haber venido las últimas semanas, he estado un poco ocupada- un nudo de lagrimas se formaba en mi garganta- Sabes, soy mamá... bueno no mamá del todo, obviamente no me embaracé... Edward tiene una nena de cuatro años, así que soy como una mamá de corazón... si la conocieras te enamorarías de ella. Es tan alegre y llena de vida, hubiera estado encantada de jugar con tu bebé- una lagrima cayo sobre la placa- Es idéntica a Edward, salvo sus ojos que son igual a los de su mamá... por lo que me dijeron. Ella anduvo un poco enferma, por eso no te venía a visitar... desde que apareció acapara todo el tiempo de Alice, Angie y mío. Hay veces que me pongo a pensar que tú nos la mandaste para que volviéramos a sonreír, desde que la tengo, ya no me siento culpable de tu muerte... es como... es como- mire hacia el cielo- es como la razón que tengo para seguir adelante. No es que con Edward o mi familia no fuera suficiente para volver a vivir; pero tener a Mía... hace que quiere ser mejor persona para ella; me da fuerzas para seguir luchando, de ser fuerte, de estar bien. Mi princesa se merece lo mejor y yo quiero dárselo- reí internamente- Seguramente si hoy estuvieras aquí te reirías de mi perfil de mamá. Vos sabes que nunca me agradaron mucho los bebés y la maternidad no era para mí; pero tenías razón cuando me decías que iba ser mejor mamá de lo que yo imaginaba- una ráfaga de viento me rodeo- Gracias amiga por no haber perdido nunca la fe en mí... vos siempre viste más allá de lo que yo creía en mí. Espero, donde quieras que estés, tengas la paz y la felicidad que sembraste- coloqué el ramo al lado del de Edward- Ahora salgo de viaje con Edward, por nuestro aniversario, eso hizo que venga antes a visitarte. Igual no te olvidar, siempre estás presente en mi corazón- me sequé las lagrimas- Protege a Mía- acaricié la lapida una vez más- Te quiero mucho amiga.

A lo lejos, recostado sobre un árbol, Edward me esperaba.

¿Estás bien cielo?- me rodeo con su brazo.

Si, ahora ya me siento en paz- besé su mejilla- Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Al fin llegamos a Boston. El viaje fue de los más tranquilo, escuchando música clásica y charlando de diferentes planes que nos gustaría hacer para otro futuro viaje, pero que esta vez incluyera a Mía. En algún momento me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta que Edward me avisó que ya nos encontrábamos frente al hotel.

El _ Charles Hotel,_ era un lugar increíble; el lobby tenia varios sillones, paredes ladrillo a la vista y lámparas circulares colgando de los techos. Poseía piscina, spa y restaurantes propios, algo que seguramente utilizaríamos con mi amor.

La habitación que nos dieron era la _Cambridge Suite_. Un botones nos acompañó hasta allí, pero no me sacaba los ojos de encima; algo que por supuesto a Edward no le hizo ni un poco de gracia. Me abrazó muy fuerte a su lado y dándome un beso bastante fogoso, marco bien su territorio. Yo me hallaba más que colorada, por la situación. Me gustaba como mi hombre demostraba que era suya, pero no podía dejar de lado mi vergüenza; por poco le saca las valijas de la mano cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación.

En verdad Edward se esmeró mucho, el lugar era precioso. Teníamos una sala de estar independiente del dormitorio con un ventanal enorme que nos mostraba toda la ciudad; sofá cama; un bañó enorme con dos lava manos y en el dormitorio nos esperaba una magnifica cama King con otro gran ventanal.

Me quedé frente a la cama, mirándola con nervios. El saber que en unas cuantas horas por fin fundiríamos nuestros cuerpos, provocaba una electricidad que recorría todo mí cuerpo.

¿Te gusta el lugar, bebé?- habló cerca de mí oído, poniéndome la piel de gallina al chocarme con su cálido aliento.

Es perfecto- me giré, tomé de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Podía percibir como él se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. Ambos éramos consiente lo que la noche nos traería. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para ingresar, cuando ambas se juntaron, danzaron en una sincronía perfecta. Hundí mas mis dedos en su suave cabello, mordiendo su labio superior, ganándome un gemido. Las manos de Edward no se quedaron atrás, tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, se quedaron sobre mi trasero masajeándolo, hasta estrujarlo. Gemí en su boca y los dos caímos sobre la cama. Abrí mis piernas para que se pudiera acomodar mejor, sentía la erección de él pulsando sobre mi pubis; lo rodeé con mi piernas para atraerlo más a mí. Quería sentir su gloria sobre mi húmeda vagina, movía mi cadera buscando mayor fricción. Edward gimió, cuando se percató del calor que mi abertura emanaba.

Bella- dijo con vos ronca. Se separo un poco de mi rostro- Espera...

No Edward, te necesito- apreté más mis piernas, moviendo más las caderas- no necesito flores y velas. Te necesito a ti, solo a ti- volví a besarlo.

Solo unas horas más- se separó nuevamente- permíteme hacerlo a mí manera... yo sí deseo bajarte el cielo y las estrellas, adorarte como te lo mereces.

Edward- lo abrasé. Aún no sabía como fui bendecida con tal hombre- Te amo.

Yo más- besó mi nariz- Vamos- se levantó, colocándose de lado y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a mí también- ¿Segura que no te quieres quedar?

Solo dame unos minutos para refrescarme y ya vamos- le di un beso corto.

Me dirigí al baño para arreglarme un poco y bajar el fuego que antes había encendido. Sin ninguna duda está seria una noche para recordar.

* * *

_¿Gustó?... Merezco review o tomates._

_No fue un capítulo que me convenció del todo, pero anduve con mucho tramiterio falcutativo, así que fui escribiendo de trocitos. Igual creo que tan mal no quedo No?...Eso lo sabre con sus comentarios. En el próximo si llega la gran noche de amor... Escucho consejos de lo que le gustaría que tuviera esa primera vez juntos plenamente. Ya tengo la idea general, pero estoy abierta a escuchar que es lo que le gustaría a ustedes._

_Ya saben lo feliz que hacen los comentarios... juro que escribí la última parte hasta las 5 a.m muerta de sueño...pero me esforcé para que ustedes tengan algo que leer esta semana. Con un simple "me gusto"...ya soy feliz._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana._

_Besos_

_Naty_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi __imaginación_

_Hola nuevamente a todas, escribí lo más rápido que pude; se que había prometido actualizar por el viernes o sábado pero me deje llevar demaciado y se me alargó más de la cuenta. Aca les dejo 10 hojas de Word._

_Mil gracias por todas las que comentaron, al final el capítulo anterior gusto más de lo que yo creía...jajajaja. Al fin llegamos a la primera vez juntos, como se supone tiene Lemon, asi que ya están avisadas a las que no les gusta este tipo de escritura._

_A **kilalaselene** y **els** gracias por su comentario, no les puedo responder por no me sale su dirección._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hija del corazón Bels (sin ella esta historia no existiría, fue la que me impulso a escribir), a MamitaKaren (se que te agradara un tema que me ayudo mucho para ponerme en sintonia con el capítulo) y a Guacha (mi fiel seguidora, tus comentarios siempre me haces reír con ganas)._

_Las que quieran para cuando se empiece a calentar las cosas pongan **Closer** de **Kings of leon**, fue el tema que inspiro este capítulo._

_Ahora si las dejo disfrutar...nos leemos abajo_

* * *

Capítulo 21

**Bpov**

¡Guauuu!... Es altísimo- exclamé, mirando hacia arriba la gran torre que teníamos frente nuestro.

Me alegro que te guste, bebé- me apretó más a su lado- Mejor entremos; mientras mas temprano terminé de ver la construcción, más tiempo para nosotros tendremos- sonreí, asintiendo.

Señor Cullen, un placer tenerlo con nosotros- un hombre de mediana edad, con casco amarillo se acercaba a nosotros- Mí nombre es Willian Scott, soy el encargado de la construcción- le dio la mano

Un gusto conocerlo, pero por favor dígame Edward. Le presento a mi mujer Isabella Swan- _mi mujer_, en ese momento sufrí un paro cardíaco.

Un placer conocerla señorita- me saludo muy cordialmente- ¿Nos acompañará también en el recorrido?- preguntó, al tiempo que ingresábamos a la construcción.

¿Qué decís peque, nos acompañas o preferís quedarte en el auto?- Mi amor me miró con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Me encantaría acompañarte- le sonreí- Prometo no tocar nada- besé su mejilla.

Entonces ponte esto- me coloco un casco amarillo, igual al que él se había puesto- y no te alejes mucho de mi lado; es mi deber proteger lo que más amo- me dio un besó fugaz y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ante esa muestra de afecto frente a toda la construcción.

Comenzamos con el recorrido por todo aquel inmenso edificio; mis ojos no alcanzaban a observar y captar todo. Por un lado estaba embelesada por el magnifico trabajo que se estaba haciendo, pero lo que más me tenía perdida en mi propio mundo era ver a mi hombre trabajando. Se veía tan sexy en su postura de hombre serio, viendo planos y haciendo medidas; prácticamente se me caía la baba verlo trabajar y más cuando me miraba de vez en cuando guiñándome el ojo o mostrándome las perlas que poseía como dientes. Sin lugar a duda estaba por sufrir una combustión espontánea. Por suerte el sonido de mi celular me atrajo a la realidad; dejando de soñar como sería tener sexo en una construcción y Edward haciendo de obrero.

Bastó con ver la foto de mi BlackBerry, para borrar cualquier pensamiento libidinoso. Me aleje un poco de Edward y del señor Scott para poder hablar tranquila sin molestarlos.

Mi princesita... ¿Cómo estás cielito?- pregunté más que entusiasmada

¡Bellita!...Te extraño mucho- mi corazón se me estrujó un poco

Yo también amorcito... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya almorzaste?- Pregunté preocupada.

Sip, la abu Esme me hizo carne al horno con papas y de postre torta de chocolate; estaba deliciosa, me comí dos porciones- me comentó de lo más entusiasmada.

Me alegro mucho que hayas disfrutado de tu almuerzo, tú papá todavía no me llevó a almorzar, muero de hambre- le dije jugando.

Mí papá es un desconsiderado- resopló- Hombre tenía que ser- no pude evitar reír por ese comentario tan al estilo Rose- En un rato tío oso me viene a buscar para ir al parque, dijo que me iba a enseñar a trepar árboles altos altos- casi se me sale el corazón al oír eso.

Mía por el amor de Dios no le sigas la corriente a todas las locuras de Emmet, el no entiende que sos una pequeña niña y es capaz de lanzarte de un paracaídas. Dije casi sin aire.

No te preocupes Bella, soy una nena fuerte, ya como todas mis verduras, nada me va a pasar- mi cielito intentaba tranquilizarme.

Está bien, pero no hagas nada arriesgado. Si vez que no podes, le decís que no y listo. También abrígate bien, nada de andar tomando helado, escuchó señorita- dije muy seria.

Sip, Bella... prometo hacerte caso- se escuchó el timbre de fondo- Te corto Bella ya llegó tío oso, me voy a abrigar. Te quiero mucho mucho, mándale mis saludos a papi- me mando un beso.

Yo también cielo y no te preocupes yo le digo de tu saludo. Abrígate bien, lleva la bufanda y los guantes que te regaló tía Angie. A la noche te llamamos con papá. Cuídate y diviértete mucho con tu tío. Adiós princesa- le mande un beso.

Chau Bella- me cortó.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando la vista de la ciudad, preocupada por está salida de mí bebé con el desquiciado de mi hermano. No lo pensé dos veces y le escribí un mensaje de texto.

"_Te juro que si llega con algún rasguño o se vuelve a resfriar, yo misma me encargo que Rose te corte las pelotas y las hierva en aceite caliente". B _

Al minuto recibí la contestación.

"_Que poca fe hermanita, me ofende tu falta de confianza. Prometo entregar a la hormiga en una pieza y en vez de pedir que Rose haga eso con mi equipo, podrías ayudar un poco para que acepte una cita" Emmecito._

Rodé los ojos.

"_ja- ja- ja... ya olvida esa causa, mi cuñada por suerte tiene dos dedos de frente. Vas a tener que doparla para que acepte salir con vos :p". B_

Volvió a contestar.

"_No es una mala idea, quizás mi futuro suegro me pueda dar algo para dormirla un poco... Eres una egoísta, yo que te salvo las papas para que papá no te vea en pleno faje con Edward en la puerta y vos no querés ayudar con nada. La próxima vez voy a dejar que papá te vea meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a tu Eddy :p" Emmecito._

Estaba por contestarle nuevamente, cuando unas manos totalmente diferentes a las que estoy acostumbrada se pusieron sobre mi cadera.

¿Perdida hermosura?...¿No sabía que trabajaban obreros tan apuestos?- Me habló muy cerca de mi odio. Inmediatamente me giré muy enojada.

No trabajo aquí y tampoco estoy perdida, me encontraba recorriendo el edificio- intente moverme pero el tipejo no me lo permitió- Me podría hacer el favor de correrte- lo empujé a hacia un lado.

No es necesario que te enfades preciosura. Seguramente eres de la constructora; me esperaba a un hombre, pero en fin... si quieres te sigo mostrando el edificio y luego vamos a un bar a conocernos mejor- Tomó un mechón de mi pelo y jugó con el. Se lo quité de inmediato. Pero quien se creía esto hombre.

Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero seguir recorriendo sola y lo de esta noche olvídalo, tengo mejores planes en mente- me acomodé mi saco; me hallaba a punto de irme cuando volvió a tomarme del brazo- Acaso no entiendes lo que es un NO- grite.

Isabella ¿Ocurre algo amor?- su voz por un lado me heló y por otro me reconfortó. Haber si el desconocido este se atrevía a hacerse el galán frente a mi novio.

Nada mi vida, solo me quede un poco atrás ya que nuestra hijanos llamó- lo fulminé con la mirada y me fui al lado de mi amor- Te dejó saludos- Edward me tomó con fuerzas a su lado, besándome con pasión para marcar bien su territorio. Yo cual cordero, me dejé hacer lo que se le plazca conmigo. Cuando terminó el beso, Edward se le quedó mirando muy feo al desconocido.

No hemos sido presentados, Edward Cullen- con una sonrisa fingida le dio la mano, al tiempo que prácticamente me escondía detrás de él.

Paul Simmons- le tendió la mano de mala gana- Tiene una mujer muy bella- me miró llenó de lujuria. Edward por poco se lo come vivo. Parece ser que Paul no poseía ningún instinto de supervivencia, al desafiarlo de ese modo.

Oh ya veo que se conocen- llegó el señor Scott- Edward, Paul es mi asistente, se encarga de dirigir a los obreros- dijo muy despreocupado, sin saber que mi novio estaba por cometer un asesinato- Porque no vamos a ver esas modificaciones en los planos, así ya lo liberamos para que disfrute su estadía con la señorita Swan.

Si mejor- contestó secamente- ¿Amor nos acompañas?- Asentí. Fuimos tomados de la mano y no me soltó en ningún momento. Solo cuando finalmente estuvimos dentro del volvo, creo que Edward volvió a respirar tranquilo.

¿Viste como se atrevió a mirarte tan descaradamente? Aún cuando yo estaba a tu lado, tomando tu mano. QUE PARTE DE QUE TIENES NOVIO NO ENTENDIO- no puede evitar reír. Se encontraba rojo de furia y me parecía de lo más lindo- No es gracioso Bella.

Pendón amor- lo tomé de las manos- Nunca te vi tan celoso- acaricié su mejilla y pareció tranquilizarlo- Nadie me separará de ti- dije dulcemente.

Odio que otros te deseen de la misma manera que yo- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Eso no es cierto- iba a protestar pero lo calle. Acaricie su cabello- Tu me amas y luego me deseas- lo miré a los ojos- Te amo mi celosito Cullen.

Y yo a ti, mi deseada Bella- Nos besamos con delicadeza, demostrando cuando nos amábamos; hasta que mi estómago nos avisó que era de comer- Creo que alguien tiene hambre- pequeños besos recorrían mi cara.

Tú hija hoy estaba muy enojada contigo porque no me habías alimentado- comenté risueña.

Creí que era nuestra hija- me observó muy pícaro.

Era para que entendiera de una vez por todas que no me interesaba salir con él. Ya tengo a mi par preferido para amar- lo besé fugazmente.

Me gusta ser parte de ese par- sonrió- Bien señorita tengo dos propuesta, usted elige la que más le agrade- me acomodé en mí asiento y lo escuche con atención- Podemos ir a almorzar a un lindo restaurante que hay por aquí y luego irnos al hotel a descansar o... podemos comer algo rápido y caminar por la ciudad para conocer un poco. Tú decides bebé, este fin de semana es tuyo- besó mí nariz. No dude ni dos minutos para contestas.

Comida chatarra y paseo- alcé las manos como una niña de cinco años.

Tal como lo prometió, compramos un par de hot dog, un par de gaseosas y nos dedicamos lo que quedaba de la tarde a recorrer un poco de la ciudad. Fuimos al museo de los niños, un lugar que a Mía le hubiera encantado conocer; a la Iglesia de la Trinidad, que poseía una construcción que te dejaba sin palabras. Edward se tomó el trabajo de explicarme cada detalle de la arquitectura del lugar, yo solo intentaba absorber toda la información que él me brindaba.

Terminamos nuestro recorrido caminando por el parque público de Boston. Ahí me di cuenta de lo bien que nos hizo realizar este viaje; porque para ser sinceros creo que desde esa primera cita en Londres no habíamos podido disfrutar tanto de la compañía del uno con el otro.

Nuestro primer mes juntos fue una verdadera locura; el accidente, la muerte de Kate, Mía...en fin; demasiadas cosas para una pareja que recién comienza. Pero cada una de las pruebas que nos había puesto la vida en este corto tiempo, las sobrellevamos estando juntos; confiando que mientras estemos uno al lado del otro, podríamos contra cualquier cosa y eso era lo que en definitiva me hacia sentirme tan feliz.

Había encontrado mi otra mitad, mi otro pedacito de corazón, que todas las mañanas me daba fuerzas para vivir... y con tener solo eso, ya me hallaba mas que agradecida.

Comenzó a anochecer y se fue haciendo hora de regresar a prepararnos para nuestra noche especial. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no intimaba con un hombre. Si bien, en lo que respeta a la sexualidad con Edward, éramos bastante compatibles en todo lo que habíamos experimentado hasta ahora; el paso que dábamos está noche era un cambio rotundo en nuestra relación. Por fin nos íbamos a fundir y transformarnos en una sola persona.

Llegó el momento, me miré por última vez frente al gran espejo del baño para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar. Había optado por usar un vestido fucsia de Marchesa, con escote en forma de corazón y un moño debajo de mis senos, me llegaba por encima de las rodillas; unos zapatos de Manolo del mismo color del vestido con una cinta de plumas negras para cortar un poco y un bolso haciendo juego. De ropa interior llevaba una pequeñísima tanga y un picardías que ni se percibía debajo del vestido, no sabía si Edward me daría tiempo de ir al baño a cambiarme así que preferí ya usarlo. Me puse unos pendientes de cristal _Swarovski_ con forma de corazón y la pulsera de esmeralda que Edward me había regalado hace un mes atrás. Retoqué por última vez mis labios con un poco de color, decidí dejarme el pelo suelto, solo levantarlo un poco a los cosatados con unos invisibles , bucleando las puntas, a él le gustaba mi pelo semi rizado. Un poco de perfume _Amerige_ y lista para abrir la puerta.

En el pequeño living que teníamos se encontraba el más hermoso de los hombres que había pisado la tierra. Con un impecable traje negro y corbata a tomo, se localizaba el culpable de cada uno de mis suspiros y pensamientos.

Estas preciosa, bebé- mi observó de arriba a bajo, hasta me hizo hacer una pequeña vuelta- Son muy afortunado- se jacto.

¿Y eso porqué?- le pregunté.

Porque me topé con el más bello de los ángeles y ahora es mío- me besó con delicadeza- Vamos que hay una mesa reservada para nosotros. Está noche yo me encargaré de atenderte- tomé de su brazo, dejando que está noche él hiciera lo que se le plazca conmigo.

Como me advirtió, teníamos una mesa reservada en el restaurante del hotel. Se encontraba apartada de todos, solo unas velas la iluminaban. Sonreí, cuando él me corrió gentilmente la silla para que pudiera acomodarme. Cuando él se sentó pude percatarme que sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad; no se si era debido a la iluminación de las velas pero mis luceros resplandecían más que nunca.

¿Cuál va ser su pedido señor Cullen?- llegó un mesero y le entregó la carta. Edward la leyó con detenimiento unos momentos y luego ordenó

De entrada vamos a querer verduras al grill con queso de cabra de Vermont, albahaca y aceite de oliva; de plato principal ravioles de setas con corazón de alcachofa, hierbas frescas y pimiento rojo asada con salsa de crema y queso parmesano y de postre...- Dudo por un segundo- Una porción para compartir de torta de chocolate, con coulis de frambuesas y virutas de chocolates.

¿De tomar que les traigo?

¿Querés tomar tinto o blanco cielo?- me preguntó.

Tinto- el tener una bodega familiar, hizo que me gustará el vino desde pequeña.

Ummm... entonces será- se mordió el labio- Traiga un Felipe Rutini 2004- me sonrió y devolvió la carta.

Ya se los traigo- el mesero nos dejo solos.

Espero haber elegido bien, acá la experta en vinos eres tú cielo- tomo de mi mano.

Hiciste una buena elección- volvió el mesero con el vino y nos sirvió a ambos.

Por nuestro primer mes y por los que vendrán- dijo.

Por nosotros- ambos brindamos, sin quitarnos las miradas. Luego me acordé de algo.

Olvidé llamar a Mía, prometí hacerlo a la noche- dejé la copa en su lugar.

Tranquila, ya hablé con ella mientras te bañabas. Está bien y me pidió que te dijera que volvió entera del parque, sin ningún rasguño; así que te toca ayudar a tú hermano...¿Puedo saber en que lo tenés que ayuda?- preguntó agarrando un bastón de la panera.

Emmet quiere que lo ayude a conseguir una cita con Rose- negué con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba la servilleta.

Creo que harían una linda pareja- lo miré intrigada.

¿Enserio Edward?- me reí en su cara.

Sí, mira... Rose necesita a alguien a quien dominar y que bese el piso donde camina y Emmet está mas que entregado a ser dominado y besar lo que sea con tal que ella le diga un _Hola- _ambos reímos.

Es interesante tu teoría- justo nos trajeron nuestro primer plato- Quizás no sea tan loco del todo emparejarlos. Pagaría lo que fuera por ver a mi hermano dominado.

Y vos...¿Te dejarías dominar?- lo dijo tan sensualmente, que una cosquilla atravesó mi entrepierna.

Depende quien sea mi domador- dije muy juguetona- Hay un hombre en está sala con el que no me importaría permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo- acaricie su pierna con mi pie.

No juegues con fuego Bella- tomó un sorbo de vino

Ya me conoces, de vez en cuando necesito que me recuerden lo que es no jugar con fuego- subí un poco más mi pie para rozar su ingle.

Bella, no me la haces fácil- bajó su mano, tomando de mi pie- Esta noche se ensañaré a que me obedezcas- reí bajito.

Eso es lo que pretendo, cielo- comencé a comer, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, entre risas por bromas tontas y planes para el futuro. Me dijo que le correspondía un mes de vacaciones con Mía, así que organizamos pasar unas semanas en la casa de playa de los Hampton y luego viajar hasta florida para ir a Disney, era un viaje que ya tenía planeado hacer él con la peque, nada más que ahora me sumaba yo. También le hable de mis planes de aceptar estudiar en la Universidad de Columbia, tenían un buen plan de estudios, no me alejaba tanto de casa y además deseaba cambiar de trabajo, por uno que no tuviera que pasar de jueves a domingo media zombi por dormir poco al administrar el boliche. Ya había hablado con el papá de Alice y me brindó un cupo como pasante de recursos humanos en su empresa. Algo que a Edward le alegró mucho, ya que no le agradaba la idea que trabajara en una discoteca, por más que yo estuviera en mi oficina viendo que todo se cumpliera o organizando fiestas.

Cuando iban a traer el postre, mi novio pidió que lo acompañaran por dos copas de champagne.

¿Volvemos a brindar?- pregunté tomando mi copa.

Si pero antes me gustaría que aceptaras una propuesta- lo miré con duda.

¿Qué clase de propuesta?- me mordí el labio. Se paró, arrodillándose frente a mí. Oh por dios que no sea lo que imagino.

Se que quizás esto parezca apresurado y comprendo que quizás me digas que no- estaba muy nervioso- Te juro que no me voy a enojar por el rechazo, simplemente es que tengo tanto en el corazón que necesito demostrártelo de alguna forma- tragó saliva- Isabella... desde que apareciste en mi vida, volví a creer en un futuro, en una familia para mí y para Mía. Tienes tantos sueños por cumplir y tanta fuerza que verdaderamente te admiro por sobre todas las cosas. No me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte que en tu corazón haya un lugar tanto a para mí, como para Mía... y por eso, se que eres la correcta. Eres la mujer con la que quiero dormir todas las noches y despertar cada día... Eres con la que me quiero pelear por mis celos o por mi terquedad o por mi machismo- reí por eso comentario- Eres con la que quiero compartir el crecimiento de Mía y de los hijos que Dios nos quiera brindar a ambos; verlos crecer, ir a la universidad, formar su propia familia y hasta darnos nietos a los cuales malcriar- yo a esta altura me encontraba lagrimeando- y principalmente eres la última persona que quiero ver y sentir a mí lado, cuando me llegue el momento de partir a un mejor mundo. Por todo esto, mí hermosa Bella, quiero que me prometas que dentro de algunos años, espero no muchos- ambos sonreímos- me des el extraordinario placer de ser la señora Cullen- sacó una cajita de su bolsillo- Isabella Marie Swan aceptas compartir una vida con este simple hombre, que la única cualidad sobresaliente que tiene es amarte sin limite- frente a mí tenía un anillo con dos corazones entrelazados; uno con pequeños brillantes y otro únicamente de oro.

Si, Edward, acepto- acaricié su cara, secando las gotitas de agua que él también derramaba- yo también quiero ser tu compañera en esta vida. Te amo de tal manera que hay veces que creo que es insano- sonreí.

Lo se princesa, a mí me pasa lo mismo- tomó mi mano izquierda, colocando el lazo de nuestra promesa en mi dedo anular; luego lo besó- Te amo- no me contuve más y me arrojé sobre él, abrazándonos por un largo rato sin omitir palabras. Estas ya no eran necesarias.

Ahora mi regalo, quedará pequeño en comparación con este- contesté una vez que nos acomodamos nuevamente, nada más que ahora Edward se encontraba sentado en mi silla y yo arriba de él, mientras compartíamos el pedazo de torta.

No esperaba ningún regalo a cambio. Ya con aceptar ser mi mujer para siempre tengo para varios aniversarios- ambos reímos.

Eres un tonto- le di una cucharada de pastel- Te compre un nuevo escritorio con todas las cosas que un arquitecto necesita; cuando regresemos lo encontraras en tu dormitorio y el viejo lo traslade a mí habitación para cuando te quedes en casa igual puedas seguir trabajando.

Gracias bebé- besó mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina- Que te parece si vamos a arriba a regalarnos mutuamente- mordió mi oreja.

Me agrada esa clase de regalo mi futuro señor Cullen-me levante de encima suyo- vamos- y sin más ambos tomados de la mano, marchándonos hasta nuestra habitación.

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor, ninguno de los dos omitió palabra. Únicamente nos quedamos abrazados. Él detrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos, brindando suaves caricias a mi estomago, y yo dejándome llevar por esta extraña y fascinante paz que nos envolvía.

Al entrar en la habitación, por un instante creí haberme equivocado de lugar; todo estaba rodeado velas de diferentes tamaños. Los aromas de la vainilla, lavanda y rosa se mezclaban, ofreciéndonos una maravillosa fragancia. La chimenea de la habitación estaba encendida y en la cama pétalos de rosas amarillas y rosadas, se destacaban del acolchado blanco.

El nudo de mi estómago se hizo más fuerte, mi corazón latía con frenesí y mi respiración salía entrecortada. Edward me abandono, por un segundo para encender el equipo de música. Una dulce melodía de piano nos hizo compañía; no distinguía de quien se trataba la canción, pero me gustaba.

Baila señorita Swan, futura de Cullen- me brindó su mano, la cual tomé sin dudarlo.

Acomodé mi cabeza sobre su duro pecho, escuchando como los gloriosos latidos de su corazón, eran tan alocados como los míos. El saber que él también se notaba nervioso, de alguna forma logró relajarme y simplemente dejarme llevar por lo que tuviera que suceder.

Sentí como sus finos y largos dedos, recorrían lo más que podían mi cuerpo, con extrema delicadeza. Poco a poco, fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido. Sus labios rozaron cada sector de mi rostro, descendiendo por mi cuello hasta alcanzar mis hombros, donde deslizó ambas tiras del vestido; él cual cayó por completo al piso.

Se detuvo por un instante a observarme; intenté cubrirme cuando una vergüenza desconocida me invadió. Edward ya conocía mi cuerpo, pero en este momento me sentía como si me descubriera por primera vez.

Vio mi vergüenza y se alejó un momento. Temí que no le haya gustado lo que traía puesto, pero muy contrario a mi pensamiento, su lejanía se debía a que se iba a poner en una situación similar a la mía. Tomó de mi mano, obligándome a que lo desvistieran.

Imité sus pasos, besando su rostro y cuello; mientras que con mis manos temblorosas lo desprendía del saco y corbata, desabrochando su camisa, para luego despojarla de la misma. Mis besos se fueron regando por todo su torso, hasta alcanzar la hebilla de su pantalón, el bulto de su miembro se notaba más que excitado. Lo desabotone y acaricie esa zona, que tanto placer podría llegar a brindarme. Iba a sacarlo de su guarida de tela, cuando las mismas manos que antes me habían pedido desvestirlo ahora, rogaban que me detuviera.

Esta noche es para ti bebé; ya los astros nos iluminaran en otra ocasión para que hagas lo que quieras el... pero hoy no.- besó mis labios- Vamos a nuestra cama.- me alzo como novia, depositándome en el borde de nuestro lecho.

Acaricio mis piernas, despojándome de los zapatos. Masajeo mis pies con suma delicadeza, dejando algunos besos como rastros para ir subiendo por mis tallos. Me recosté dejándome llevar por las miles de mariposas que volaban por mi ser. Lo sentí encima mío, su miembro chocaba contra mi vientre, mi vagina humedeciéndose, al tiempo que su boca alcanzaba sus dos tesoros. Los sacó de su refugió, acariciándolos con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlos. Sus manos fueron en busca del fin de mi baby doll para sacármelo completamente.

Ahora lo único que nos cubrían eran su bóxer y mi tanga. Volvió a su faena sobre mis senos; me sentía capaz de tocar el cielo. Mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, para indicarle lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Gemidos salían por mis labios, rogando por más.

Edward...por...favor…ahhh- pedía agitada.

Shhh... disfruta y déjate ser disfrutada- dijo antes de descender sobre mi abdomen.

Su lengua me recorrió por completo, deteniéndose sobre mí ombligo para succionarlo. Me agarré fuerte de las sábanas, levantado la cadera en busca de mayor fricción.

Puedo sentirte, hueles malditamente bien- empezó a besarme sobre mis mas que empapada tanga. Sus dientes mordieron mi capullo

Por...Dios- dejé salir un lamento; amaba que me hablara de esa forma.

Percibí como fue liberándome de mi última prenda. Se acomodó entre mí y su boca empezó la mayor de mis torturas. Su lengua, subía y abajaba a lo largo de mi entrada, llevándose con ella mi néctar para su placer. Intente levantar un poco la cabeza, para poder ser conciente de su trabajo; la visión de cómo tres dedos se perdían en mi ser, fue el mejor de los afrodisíacos, dejándome al borde del abismo.

Edward...ya...ahhhh…ya llego- pedía clemencia, lo que provocó que su lengua se uniera a la fiesta y las estrellas se hacían más cercanas a mí vista.

Dámelo amor... dame de tu néctar...- volvía a succionar mi clítoris con más ahínco- Necesito beberte- fue lo último que escuché, antes de empezar a temblar como un pez que lo sacan del agua.

No me había recuperado aún, cuando sus besos volvieron a subir por mis senos, cuello, hasta llevar a mis labios. Mi lengua con frenesí peleaba con la suya para absorber lo mas que podía de mis jugos.

Acomodé mis piernas para poder envolverlo completamente. Su pene jugaba con mi entrada que lo esperaba más que dispuesta a envolverlo; sus manos mimaban cada pedazo de mi piel.

- Mírame- me pidió susurrando, al tiempo que su miembro se iba abriendo paso por mis labios para llegar a su nido. Por más que quise mantener la vista con sus preciosas esmeralda, tuve que cerrarlos cuando un dolor me invadió al sentirlo por completo dentro de mí, clavando mis uñas en su espalda- Tranquila amor, ya pasara- besaba con ternura mi rostro, para relajar mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el ardor por la molestia de su intromisión se fuera, dando paso a un ardor pasional. El fuego en mí crecía, provocando que también lo acompañara en el movimiento.

Había dejado de escuchar la preciosa melodía que salía del equipo de música; solo podía prestar atención a los gemidos que salían de nuestro interior y el choque de nuestros cuerpos al unirse en esta maravillosa danza.

Edward se arrodillo, sin salir de mí, tomándome para quedar sentada sobre él. Ahora el ritmo lo marcaba yo, subiendo y bajando con frenesí; tomando lo más que podía de su espada. Deseaba sentirlo lo más adentro posible, para fundirnos en una sola persona.

Ya me queda poco- habló agitado. Aceleré un poco más mis movimientos y sus manos aprisionaron con fuerza mi trasero, ayudándome a continuar con ese ritmo. A mí tampoco me quedaba mucho más.

Te amo- sentí como mis paredes se cerraban, exprimiéndolo por completo.

Te amo- fue lo último que dijo, antes de besarme y dejar que nuestras lenguas siguieran la danza que nuestros cuerpos ya no podían. Su semilla me llenó por completo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, ambos abrazados, regándonos pequeños besos por el rostro, esperando que nuestros corazones dejaran de galopar.

Con suma delicadeza, salió de mi interior, colocándome sobre la cama. Lo oí suspirar al verme recostada. Mis ojos ya empezaban a pesarme, me percaté que me tapó y como se acomodó a mí lado; por inercia, mi cabeza descanso sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón. En eso lugar podía oír mi melodía favorita. Una lágrima me surco el rostro al darme cuenta lo maravilloso que fue esta noche.

Gracias- a penas pude hablar a causa del cansancio y de la emoción- Siempre soñé con algo así- apoye mi pera sobre su pecho para mirarlo- Gracias por cumplir un sueño- besé su torso- Así añoré que fuera mi primera vez.

Te dije que iba a ser una noche inolvidable- acomodó mi pelo detrás de mi oído- Yo también quería algo así para mí primera vez- me sonrió- Y creo que fue la experiencia más cercana a unir nuestras almas que tuvimos.

Yo también me sentí de esa forma... fue como si se envolvieran una con la otra- asintió. Volví a recostarme sobre él; sus dedos dibujaban figuras sin sentido sobre mi espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio; cerré los ojos para irme a un mundo donde poder recordar cada momento de esta noche. Creí escuchar algo, pero ya me hallaba más en el país de los sueños que en el de la realidad.

Solo necesitaba recuperar un poco de mis fuerzas, para seguir amando sin límite al apuesto ángel que yacía debajo mío; al cual le había entregado todo y ya no existía ninguna parte de mi ser que no le perteneciera. Era incondicionalmente suya.

* * *

_ ¿Gusto?... creo que la primera vez entre ellos tenía que ser suave y relajada, aún nos queda un día más de viaje para que saquen afuera ese lado salvaje que tienen escondidos._

_Prometo hacer lo posible para actualizar en la semana, pero el 10 cumplo 24 añitos...así que voy a andar bastante atareada entre la facu y prepara la fiesta. Si no puedo subir nada, para la próxima semana seguro hay algo._

_Ya saben que tienen que hacer click al globito amarillo y su escritora se pone feliz, a parte de ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños. En verdad agradezco a todas las que comenta o me mandan alertas...jamás imagine que gustara tanto esta locura mía._

_Que tengan una linda semana... Nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_Besos_

_Natali _


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación_

_VOLVIIIIIIIIIIII...Si ya se que más de una debe querer matarme por haber prometido un capitulo luego de mi cumple pero se me complico demasiado. Luego de mi cumple, fueron las pascuas, me fui de viaje, caí enferma y ahora estoy con el hospital y la universidad, que me llevan casi todo el tiempo de la semana._

_Asi que comencé a escribir de a poco todos los días y luego de 14 días pude terminar el cap. Desde ahora no les puedo decir cada cuanto voy a actualizar, procurare que sea lo antes posible. NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, es lo único que le puedo prometer._

_Como ni tiempo de agradecer los comentarios tuve asi que lo haré por aquí:_

_**karla-cullen-hale, yasmin-cullen, bellaliz, els, Yzza, Mon de Cullen** y **cp**: gracias por su comentario y por sus deseos de cumpleaños. Me alegro que les haya gustado tanto la primera vez _

_**Guacha:** la última vez yo me queje de no haber recibido a tiempo un comentario tuyo y ahora mirame a mí cuanto me costo escribir este. Ahora respondo a tus dudas: el anillo más bien es una promesa a un futuro casarse, no va a ser ya, ni tampoco será ese el anillo de compromiso verdadero (ya veras en este capítulo), más bien es algo para que ella use y que los demás hombres se den cuenta que ya tiene dueño. Con respecto al dolor de Bella, si ella perdió su virginidad con Black pero nuestro Eddy viene más que bien dotado y tanto tiempo sin uso, pues le molestó un poco la primera vez :P._

_**MamitaKaren:** Hermosa sabía que esa canción te iba a tocar en el corazón. Te adoro bella señora._

_**Lina**: Bienvenida y me encanta que te hayas disfrutado tanto del capitulo anterior._

_**Sarita:** Mi loca del chat, como diría Rosy prepárate unos chones para el recambio jajajajaja._

_Bueno ahora basta de palabras y a disfrutar del capítulo... Dedicado a mis locas pervertidas del chat._

* * *

Capítulo 22

**Epov**

Un cálido peso sentía sobre mí. Mi piel se estremecía con cada ola de aire proveniente de su respiración. No tenía mucha movilidad en mis piernas, estas se localizaban enredadas con las de ella. Ni en mis sueños más locos, llegué a imaginar que mi bebé era una pequeña fierecilla indomable en la cama. Luego del primer encuentro donde ambos nos adormilamos un rato, le siguieron otros tres más a lo largo de la noche; sin contar las veces que tocamos la cima del éxtasis con nuestras manos y boca.

Tan solo recordar la última vez que lo hicimos, en pleno amanecer, mi sangre se acumula en cierto sector de mi cuerpo para ayudarlo a despertar.

**Flash back**

_Dios...más fuerte...más fuerte- pedía mi diosa, mientras enredaba sus manos en mi pelo, chocando su espalda bañada en sudor con mi pecho._

_Estás tan apretada- exprimí sus deliciosos pechos- tan caliente y húmeda- lamí su cuello y la embestí con mas fuerzas._

_Vos me pones así- soltó su agarre del pelo para poder sostenerse del borde del sillón. Tomó una de mis manos y lo situó sobre su clítoris- Tócame... ya no aguanto mucho más.- Hice lo que me ordeno y sus contracciones se hicieron presente- Ahhhhh...ya amor...ya_

_Ordéñame una vez más dulzura- fue lo último que necesito para bañarme con su néctar. Una embestida más y nuevamente me liberé con una fuerza desconocida. En mi vida había liberado tanto semen como esta noche; era como si nunca me agotara._

_Ambos quedamos recostados sobre el sillón calmando nuestras respiraciones. Con cuidado salí de su cálido interior, sentándome en el piso y atrayéndola hacia mí. Acomodé sus mechones chocolates, que se hallaban pegado a su rostro a causa de la transpiración del ejercicio. Recostó su rostro en mi hombro; la envolví lo más que pude con mi cuerpo para que no perdiera mucho calor._

_Miré por la ventana, percatándome que pronto se avecinaría el amanecer. Nada mejor para finalizar esta gran noche._

_Mira preciosa, pronto saldrá el Sol; aunque en este preciso instante tengo un Sol entre mis brazos- dije robándole un beso._

_Adulador- se río- ¿Vamos a verlo al balcón?- me pregunto con sus ojos brillantes._

_No te puedo negar nada- reímos- Vamos, pero primero busquemos algo para cubrirnos; ni creas que todo Boston va a observar tu cuerpo- dije posesivamente._

_Solo tú puedes observarme y amarme, cielo mío- se levantó de encima mío- Voy al baño a limpiarme y buscar los albornoz- salió disparada hacia esa dirección. Aproveché para abrir otra botella de champagne y servirlas en las copas._

_Todavía pretendes emborracharme, para abusarte de mí- hablo divertida mientras me daba mi albornoz. Se había recogido su hermosa melena con una cinta para despejarse el rostro._

_Para nada bebé, si mal no recuerdo la que se despertó y me asalto mientras dormía fuiste tú- se acerqué a ella, tomándola de la cintura._

_No te negaste demasiado- levanto muy sexy sus cejas._

_Como negarme, cuando mi pene está sumergido en tu golosa boca. Sabes que tienes el poder de hacerme perder el conocimiento. Es increíble la sensación de tu lengua recorriéndome por completo- bese el centro de sus senos._

_Ya basta... mejor vamos a fuera o sino volveremos a terminar en el piso follando como locos- me reí de su comentario._

_Ese programa también me gusta- la tome del nudo de su bata- En el piso todavía no lo hicimos- levante sugestivamente mis cejas._

_Donde quedo mi novio el serio- dijo abriendo sus ojos- Vuelvo a recalcarte acá la adolescente soy yo; tú eres el hombre maduro- besó mi cuello, yo la acerque más a mí._

_Mis hormonas enloquecen cuando estoy a tú lado- apreté con fuerza sus glúteos, ganándome un gemido de su parte. Eddy ya estaba listo para otra batalla.- Alguien quiere saludarte...- dije divertido._

_Pues se tendrá que aguantar a que vea la salida del sol- tomo su copa- Vamos mi pequeño conejo, trae la cámara contigo- salió rumbo al bacón. ¿Pequeño conejo?...¿Cómo que pequeño conejo?. Tome lo que me pidió y fui a su lado._

_¿Cómo que pequeño conejo?- pregunte refunfuñando cual niño pequeño._

_Si Cullen, desde anoche lo único deseas es tener sexo...Así que de ahora en más serás mi pequeño conejo- lo último lo dijo susurrando en mi oido._

_No soy pequeño- hice puchero...estaba hiriendo mi ego._

_Jajajajajajaja- se rió descaradamente._

_Ya basta Isabella- hable con tono serio y enojado._

_Dios santo- intentaba contener la risa pero no podía- Te lo digo cariñosamente, tampoco para que te enojes- Me quiso besar pero le corrí la cara- Vamos amor no te enojes, ya sabes que no eres pequeño- buscaba mi cara pero yo seguía corriéndosela- Edward ya basta- ahora ella era la enfada- Listo, no quieres entrar en razón, yo no voy a andar rogándote por beso- dejó su copa en una mesa- Ve tu solo el amanecer, mejor me voy a dormir y será mejor que ni se te ocurra acostarte a mí lado.- Mierda se me fue todo de las manos; no deseaba terminar peleado con ella. Estaba por ingresar de nuevo en la habitación, cuando la tome del brazo._

_Perdón bebé soy un idiota- ella tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada- No quiero pelearme... vamos lo siento- tomé su pera para levantársela y verle su precioso rostro. Quería patearme a mí mismo cuando vi mis hermosos chocolates a punto de derretirse._

_Nun-ca más se te ocu-rra ne-gar-me tus la-bios- habló toda entrecortada aguantándose las ganas de llorar- Porque son míos- dijo posesivamente y me encanto._

_Nunca princesa...son todos tuyos- la bese con fuerza para que entendiera cuan suyo era. Ella enredo sus manos sobre mi cuello atrayéndome lo máximo que podía a su cuerpo. _

_No aguante mucho y la tomé por sus sabrosos glúteos; Bella entendió el mensaje y se sujeto con sus piernas, envolviéndome. Gemíamos en nuestras bocas, no había necesidades de juegos previos, yo podía sentir su humedad chorreando sobre mi abdomen, siempre tan dispuesta; moría de deseo por sentirla en mi boca. _

_La fui recostando en el piso, aunque este se hallaba helado, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de mi ninfa era de tal inmensidad, que no se quejo en absoluto del frío mármol._

_Comencé a bajar mis besos por su cuello al tiempo que desataba el nudo de la bata._

_¿Dónde deseas que te bese?- pregunte, lamiendo su cuello- ¿Quieres mis labios aquí?- besé el hueco de su clavícula- o ¿Aquí?- besé el espacio entre sus senos._

_A-h-i- apenas podía pronunciar palabras._

_¿Aquí?- besé el espacio entre sus senos- o ¿Aquí?- succioné uno de sus deliciosos pezones. Solo gimió ante el contacto- Debes decírmelo con palabras, o sino no entiendo- Volví a repetir los besos, mordisqueando su pezón._

_Mis pe-zo-nes- rogó._

_Como lo desees, gatita- me enterré de lleno a saciar mi sed en esos dos preciosos montículos que poseía. Se encontraban muy sensibles gracias a toda la actividad nocturna que habíamos tenido. _

_Bella levantaba sus caderas para encontrar mayor fricción; una de sus manos se colocó entre la bata y mi cuerpo, buscando mi miembro. No pude evitar gemir con fuerza cuando sentí su delicada mano masturbarme con rapidez. Intentaba llevar a mi pene erecto hasta su húmeda vagina. Se me ocurrió hacerla desear más, adoraba como se encendía cuando no tenía lo que deseaba._

_Hey tranquila- retire su mano de mí- aún no termino de besarte._

_Pero...pero- me hizo un tierno puchero- yo te quiero ya dentro de mí- me exigió._

_Yo aún deseo besarte- tomé sus labios- Ahora donde me quede- me hice el pensativo, ganándome un bufido de su parte- Ah ya recordé, me quedé aquí- Di inició a un serpenteo de besos por todo su plano e irresistible abdomen. Cuanto más bajaba, más notorio se hacía el olor a su excitación; baje la mirada a su centro y lo encontré brillante de tanta lujuria, se me hacia agua la boca por saborearla. Pasé a la última fase de mi plan- Ahora deseas ¿que te bese aquí?- bese su ingle- o ¿Aquí?- apreté su clítoris con mi lengua._

_No necesite respuesta ya que las manos de mi diosa me mantuvieron en el último lugar. Pasé mí lengua sobre sus labios, los cuales no paraban de humedecerse. Bebí todo lo que me daba, igual que un mendigo en medio del desierto. Su esencia era mi mayor droga, me volvía completamente loco. Llevé mis manos hacia su cola y le levante la cadera para poder penetrarla con mayor profundidad con mi lengua._

_Sí ahí amor... ahhhh... sigue ahí- gemía con desesperación. La embestí con velocidad con mi lengua- Más fuerte... pon tus dedos- obedecí como su fiel esclavo, introducción tres dedos en su ser. Era tanto lo caliente que se hallaba, que entraban y salían con facilidad- Síiiiii así...Ohh mi Dios... Ya voy a terminar- gemía con fuerza._

_Termina mi ángel, aquí me tienes para recibirte- mi voz salió ronca producto de la excitación. _

_Tal como me lo había avisado, unas embestida más y derramó su elixir en mí boca. Beberme aquellos jugos, provocó mi propia culminación. Cuando termine de limpiarla por completo, subí hasta su altura para besar sus labios. Esta vez fue pausado, deteniéndose para degustarse en mí boca._

_¿Ya estoy perdonado, o tengo que demostrarte nuevamente quien es la dueña de mis labios?- Besé su nariz._

_Ya me quedó más que claro- Intentaba acomodarme el pelo que ella misma había desacomodado._

_Al final no vimos el amanecer- señalé viendo como el sol ya había aparecido._

_Yo si lo ví- fruncí el seño sin entender a que se refería- Cada vez que me regalas un orgasmo es como ver un amanecer- acarició mi cara- Te amo._

_No más que yo gatita- ambos reímos._

_¿Al final te saliste con la tuya?- volví a no entenderla- Terminamos haciéndolo en el piso._

_Piso/ Balcón- le corregí- Un lugar más para tachar en la lista._

_¿Tienes una lista?- asentí, muy gracioso- Eso es muy interesante de saber señor arquitecto- se quedó pensativa un momento- Yo puedo sumar algo a la lista- preguntó._

_Mientras sea conmigo, agrega todo lo que quieras- me golpeo el hombro._

_Tonto- volvimos a reír- Ahora no te diré mi lugar- se hizo la ofendida._

_Por favor, por favor... dímelo, dímelo- rogué como niño pequeño. Ella me tonó del cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído._

_Quiero que me tomes en un callejón oscuro- tragué en seco cuando oí su pedido. Si mi bebé deseaba un callejón oscuro, yo no era quien para negárselo._

**_Fin del flash Back_**

Gire mi rostro para quemar en mi retina la imagen de mi mujer, yaciendo exhausta sobre mi pecho. Realmente la vida me recompenso tantos años de soledad.

Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, la acomode sobre la cama; mí bebe se merecía unas horas mas de sueño luego de todo el ejercicio nocturno. Aprovecharía el rato para pedir el desayuno y bajarme la tremenda erección matutina con una ducha bien fría.

Tape su hermosa espalda cremosa y me dirigí al living para realizar el pedido de dos desayunos con jugo de frutas, frutas cortadas de estación, granola hecha en la casa con miel, yogures de frutas variadas, diferentes tipos de panes con mantequilla y mermelada, y café.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Bella se ubicaba con su pelo desparramado sobre mi almohada, con la cabeza enterrada y abrazándola como si fuera su balsa de salvación; la sabana se le corrió, tapando de su cadera para abajo. No puede evitar la tentación y le tomé una linda foto de recuerdo.

Fui para ducharme rápidamente para poder recibir el desayuno; únicamente me vestí con un pantalón pijama y de ese modo evitarme los celos de mi bebé. Gracias a Dios, ella ni cuenta se dio del ruido que realicé, realmente la había agotado. Ni ego creció.

Luego de tener el carrito con todo lo pedido, me lo llevé hasta la habitación; además de toda la comida, pusieron un jarroncito con rosas y utilice una como despertador de mi niña. Recorrí con extrema suavidad su espalda con los pétalos, su piel se puso de gallina por la sensación, pero no la despertó. Por lo que tomé un solo pétalo y lo coloque sobre el hueco que se formaba en el medio de su cadera, me puse sobre ella, sin que mi peso cayera y comencé a soplarlo a lo largo de su espalda.

Me haces cosquillas- hablo con voz adormilada.

Es la idea- reemplacé el pétalo por mis besos- Buenos días bebé- besé suavemente su mejilla.

Si que son buenos- se dio vuelta para verme el rostro- Buenos días amor- me tomó del cuello para besarme y caí sobre ella.- Parece que no soy la única que se despertó- dijo entre risas sin despegar nuestros labios- Buen día para ti también Eddy- bajo su manó para acariciarlo en toda su longitud.

B-e-l-l-a- no pude evitar gemir; enterré mi cabeza en su cuello.

Ella continuó su glorioso labor. No se en que momento sucedió, que yo quede con la espalda en el colchón, sin mis pantalones y con mi pene en la boca de Bella, quien lo saboreaba con ahínco. Dejo de succionarlo y paso a meterce mis testículos en su boca, mientras sus manos atendían el resto. No necesité mucho más para querer acabar, ella lo percibió y engullo mi glande lo más profundo que su bendita boca se lo permitía, recibiendo todo lo que le di. A penas podía respirar con normalidad luego de tal orgasmo.

No se soltó de mí hasta dejarme completamente limpio. La levante para atacar sus carnosos labios, probando mi propio sabor. Estábamos apunto de comenzar otra ronda de sexo, cuando nuestros estómagos nos imploraron que paremos por un rato e ingresáramos otro tipo de alimento que no sea devorarnos mutuamente.

Creo que necesitamos desayunar señor arquitecto- comentó a la vez que besaba mi cuello.

Como sigas haciendo eso, vamos a morir de hambre, porque no pienso soltarte de entre mis piernas- dije bromeando.

Edward- me llamó la atención- ¡Me fascina tu idea!

Niña mala- la acorrale en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

Ed...jajajaja... basta...jajajaja...suéltame- su rostro era un tomate.

Solo si permites que coma algo sólido. Ni pienses que tengo energía eternamente para darte orgasmo, tras orgasmo. Este cuerpo necesita alimentarse- dije soltándola.

Como si yo no necesitara lo mismo- se sentó y estiró sus brazos. Solo logró que me calentara nuevamente al ver sus maravillosos senos al descubierto. Esta mujer me transformo en un ninfómano.

Bellaaaa- le llamé la atención.

¿Qué?- me pregunto. Le señale la causa de mi llamado-Upsi- se tapó con la sábana- Mejor anda pidiendo algo, así me doy una ducha rápida y desayunamos tranquilos- se levantó con la sábana envolviendo su cuerpo.

Ya lo pedí, pero seguro se enfrió. Voy a calentarlo mientras te bañas- asintió dándome un besito corto para luego encerrase en el baño.

Luego de un delicioso y tranquilos desayuno, decidimos aprovechar el clima cálido y salir a pasear un rato; porque o sino no saldríamos de la cama hasta mañana. Ambos íbamos de forma muy casual y cómodos para poder caminar tranquilos; Bella opto por un pantalón verde musgo, una remera blanca, chatitas plateadas y un saco de lana color salmón que le quedaba hermoso; yo simplemente jeans, remera, zapatillas y un cardigan azul, hoy podría disfrutar sin andar de traje.

Después de ir al departamento de turismo, decidimos recorrer el _Freedom Trail_ para conocer los lugares más famosos sobre la revolución americana. Descubrí que mi bebé le gustaba mucho la historia y cada vez que pasábamos por algún edificio histórico me pedía que le explicara su arquitectura, haciéndome inmensamente feliz, ver como le interesaba mi trabajo.

Realmente terminamos cansadísimos luego de tanto caminar, así que optamos por almorzar algo liviano y luego ir de compras un rato, haber que le conseguíamos a Mía. Fuimos al _Faneuil Hall, _un hermoso mercado histórico de la zona; aprovechamos a comer algo de pastas y pescado para luego recorrer las tiendas. De un momento a otro nos hallábamos rebalsando de bolsas con obsequios. Habíamos conseguido algo para todos menos para nuestra niña, Bella estaba más que frustrada.

Maldita sea no puede ser que no encontremos nada para Mía- bufo.

Tranquila bebé, si querés vamos a otro mercado haber que encontramos- negó con la cabeza.

No, ya es muy tarde y si vamos a otro lado no llegaremos a salir esta noche. Además ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar- se quejo.

Porque no vamos a tomar un café descansamos un rato y después vemos que zona no recorrimos- la idea no la convencía del todo- Además Mía no se va a enojar si no le compramos algo, de última lo adquirimos en New York.

Ah no, eso si que no. ¿Cómo le vamos a mentir así?. Yo no me voy de aquí sin el regalo para mi niña; así me lo tengan que fabricar ahora- simplemente negué con la cabeza. Cuando se le metía algo, no había forma de sacarla de ahí.

Entonces a ¿donde vamos?- le pregunté, algo frustrado. Se quedó un momento mirando las tiendas.

Vamos allá- me señalo una casa de antigüedades. Ella salió disparando para el lugar y yo la seguí detrás con todas las bolsas.

Al ingresar al local no la encontré inmediatamente porque había demasiada gente; así que me dediqué a observar las cosas que tenían. Un hermoso anillo me llamo la atención. Era de oro blanco con una flor en el centro llena de diminutos diamantes.

Es un precioso anillo ¿no?- me pregunto la encargada; una mujer de unos setenta años aproximadamente.

Es muy bonito- contesté. Me regaló una sonrisa y luego lo saco del estante para mostrármelo.

Es excelente para regalárselo a la persona que uno ama. Este anillo tiene una historia especial.- me entregó el objeto para que lo viera con mas detenimiento.

¿Cuál es?- pregunté curioso. Mire hacia los costados para verificar que Bella no estuviera cerca.

Según cuentan este anillo perteneció a una mujer de mucho dinero de aquí, fue el primer regalo que le pudo hacer su marido. El era muy pobre y la familia de ella se oponían a su relación, por lo que ambos se fugaron. Cuando se casaron el joven no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle una alianza y le prometió que algún día le regalaría el más hermoso de los anillos. Paso el tiempo y él partió a la guerra, se mantenían en contacto a través de cartas; cuando ésta finalizó, él regreso a casa junto con el anillo. Supuestamente se lo encontró un día, en unas de las expediciones de búsqueda. De ahí en adelante, vivieron una vida llena de prosperidad, hasta que ambos fallecieron el mismo día.

Es una hermosa historia, ¿Se sabe el nombre de estas personas?- pregunté.

No, solo hay algo grabado en italiano en el interior junto con dos iniciales- miré el interior y casi se me para el corazón; la leyenda decía: _Sempre__Insieme E&B. _

Significa _siempre juntos_, está en italiano- asentí con la cabeza- Como tiene esas iniciales grabadas nadie se lo lleva; es difícil hallar a una pareja con esas letras.

Edward y Bella- dije susurrando.

Perdón joven, ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la encargada.

Mi novia y yo, nos llamamos con esas iniciales- la anciana me sonrió.

Ya era hora que es magnifica pieza encontrara un nuevo destino- me quitó el anillo y lo guardo en una cajita negra.

Pero no se el precio- le interrogué. Justo en ese momento mi ángel me rodeó la espalda.

Amor ya hallé el regalo para nuestra niña mira- sacó de su cartera una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, adentro había una cajita de música- Mira no es encantadora y le mande a grabar su nombre- me mostraba toda entusiasmada- ¿Vas a comprar algo?- me interrogó al verme con la señora.

Ahhh... este... solo miraba- me toqué el pelo todo nervioso. Me clavó la mirada un rato, desconfiando de mi historia.

Ok, entonces voy a esperar que me terminen de envolver un juego de cucharitas para Esme y nos vamos- me besó y se perdió entre la gente.

Tomo joven- la señora me entregó la cajita negra.

Pero no se lo pagué aún- dije sorprendido.

No hace falta es un regalo de mi parte- me sonrió cálidamente.

Pero...- me interrumpió.

Shh... Se nota el amor de ambos, es una joven muy hermosa y mi bisabuela estaría más que feliz de que ella lo llevé.- y la encargada desapareció. Yo no podía salir de mi asombro, hasta que me llamaron la atención.

Listo amor vayamos al hotel, muero por un baño relajante- guarde rápidamente la cajita en el bolsillo. Iba a agradecer a la señora, pero ya había desaperecido.

Vamos cielo- rodeé su espalda- Nos queda un montón por disfrutar aún- besé el tope de su cabeza.

Toda una vida amor- beso mi mejilla, sin darse cuenta la magnitud de esas palabras. El anillo guardado en mi bolsillo era el símbolo de que así sería.

Después de un mas que relajante baño de espuma con mi bebé , nos dirigimos a cenar a un lugar llamado de _Black Rose;_ un local típico irlandés donde degustamos sus platos típico sin olvidarnos de probar la cerveza irlandesa, algo que nos gusto demasiado a ambos y nos tomamos más de una.

Bella me había implorada que terminemos la noche yendo a bailar a algún local; así que luego de ver varios lugares nos quedamos en uno que nos recordó mucho a la primera vez que nos conocimos. Fuimos a la barra para pedir un par de bebidas.

Esta noche perderás la conciencia con la mezcla cerveza y tequila- le dije divertido mientras la observaba tomar su shot.

Que mejor para ti- se acercó a mí con mucha sensualidad- Podrás hacerme lo que quieras- mordí mi oreja, enviando un mensaje directo a mi entre pierna.

Te tomo la palabra gatita- la atraje más a mí apretando sus nalgas, que tan remarcadas quedaban con ese diminuto vestido negro- Te haré suplicar para que pare- devoré sus labios con hambre, paramos cuando se nos hizo necesario el aire- Vamos a bailar, quiero ver estas preciosuras moviéndose- le di una fuerte nalgada ganándome un gemido.

Lo que usted desee señor Cullen.- no nos marchamos al centro de la pista.

Como lo predije mi diosa se movió mucho en la pista de baile, y entre bebida y baile sexy ambos estábamos con la libido al máximo. Necesitaba poseerla con urgencia o lo terminaríamos haciendo en medio de la pista.

Me tienes loco bebé... sentís como me tenés con tus bailecitos sexy- coloqué mi erección en su trasero.

Si pudieras tocarme notarias lo empapada que estoy- continuó restregándose sobre mi más que dolorido pene. Si no sentía su calor ya, iba a venirme en mis pantalones.

Regresemos al hotel- le suplique.

Estoy que me quemo baby, no voy a llegar- me besó el cuello- Tendré que ir al baño a calmarme yo misma un rato- pasó descaradamente su lengua por mi cuello. Mi mente solo buscaba algún rincón oscuro para acorralarla y hacerla mía. En eso, me percaté de una puerta; bingo.

Vamos gatita acabo de encontrar el lugar perfecto- tomé de su mano y atravesamos a la multitud para llegar a nuestro destino. Apenas salimos, ambos nos besamos desesperadamente, contra la pared de la salida de emergencias.

Dios, no sabes como me calienta este vestido con esos zapatos rojos- saqué sus senos y los succioné con fuerza.

EDWARD- gritaba- ya...tómame...quiero...sentirte.- con desesperación desabrochaba mis pantalones. Yo le subí el vestido hasta la cintura.

Hermosas bragas- tomó mi mano y la llegó ella misma a su centro que chorreaba de sus jugos- Pequeña zorra, ya sabías que íbamos a terminar así- le dije cuando note que no era necesario sacárselas pues tenían una abertura- Mira lo mojada que estás... necesitas una buena polla que te calme.

Deja de hablar y follame- y sin más preámbulos la tomé de sus nalgas, subiéndola un poco y la penetre con fuerza, dejándola sin aire- Sí así... damé más... quiero que me entierres más tu polla- suplicaba.

Te gusta... ¿lo quieres más fuerte?- hablaba sin fuerzas.

Siiiiiii... ohhhh Dios- grito con su frente transpirada, ya podía percibir como su el calor de su vagina iba en aumento a la vez que se contraía- Dame más- con sus piernas enredadas, me acercó más a ella.

Vamos Bella... vente conmigo- aumente el ritmo de mis estocadas, a la vez que me llevé uno de sus senos a mi boca.

Edwaaarddd- fue lo último que dijo antes de empaparme por completo; sus jugos chorreaban sobre mis testículos.

Bellaaa- Un par de estocadas más y me derramé con completo en su interior. Ambos nos quedamos quietos intentando que nuestros corazones regresaron a su lugar. Hasta ahora este fue la experiencia más excitante de mi vida.

Creo que hay algo más para tachar en la lista- hablo suavemente, mientras nos reímos.

Esto fue asombroso- besé su nariz y salí de su interior- Mejor volvamos al hotel, no tentemos a nuestra suerte- ella asintió. Me acomodé mis pantalones y la ayude con su vestido; en ese momento recordé que la había llamado "pequeña zorra"- Bella.

Dime amor- me tomó de la mano mientras nos íbamos hacia la calle.

¿No te molestó que te dijera zorra?- la detuve para mirarla, su clásico rubor rosado se hizo presente.

Nop- se puso más colorada- Me agradó.

¿Te gusto que te llamara zorra?- pregunté entre dudoso y aguantándome las ganas de reírme.

Fue excitante, me gusta cuando dejas de lado tu sector caballero y te cegás de lujuria.

O sea...

O sea, que no me molesta que de vez en cuando me hables de manera lasciva al tener sexo- no podía amarla más.

Te amo gatita lujuriosa- bese sus labios.

Y yo a ti mi conejo insaciable- juntos nos fuimos a entregarnos a las llamas del placer un rato más en el hotel. Ya mañana regresaríamos a la realidad; una realidad que no esperábamos que fuera tan dura.

* * *

_Caliente cierto?...creo que más de una necesitara una buena ducha fría luego de esto._

_Como dije al principio no se cuando pueda volver actualizar, lo único que puedo adelantar es que ya regresa Jacob. Veré como es mi animo si hago el capitulo completo con el o solo una parte._

_Ya saben que no les cuesta nada apretar el globito amarillo y dejar un lindo rewiew, con un simple me gusta la historia ya soy feliz. Prometo esta vez devolver los agradecimientos._

_Como siempre gracias por los alertas y favoritos...en la pagina principal voy a subir unas cuantas fotos de capitulos anteriores y el de hoy._

_Ahora si las abandono hasta la próxima que me queda un monton que leer de la universidad._

_Besosssss_

_Natali _


End file.
